Saga Iluzjonu część I
by ldracon
Summary: Jak wiele może zdarzyć się za sprawą jednego człowieka. Świat zna postacie, których poczynania decydowały o losach milionów ludzi. Początki tych osobistości nierzadko bywały skromne... Tak jak tego chłopaka, który przybył do Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni w poszukiwaniu innego, lepszego świata. I znalazł go... Tu zaś zaczyna się jego historia.
1. Prolog

_Mrok spowija świat  
stoję nad brzegiem rzeki  
w której płynie czas...  
_

* * *

 **Prolog**

– Zjeżdżaj!

Krzyk mężczyzny przeszył nocne niebo. Był tak głośny, iż zdało się go słychać w całym mieście, jednak nikt nie zdawał się nim przejmować, nawet mieszkańcy okolicznych domów, których z jakiegoś powodu ten krzyk nie obudził.

Mężczyzna skierował zawołanie w stronę dziewczynki. Wyglądała na przerażoną widokiem mężczyzny w długim, czarnym płaszczu z kapturem, zasłaniającym całkowicie twarz. Czuła bijący od niego chłód, przenikający aż do szpiku kości. To on sprawiał, iż stała sparaliżowana, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Mogła poddać się temu zimnu, lub ratować się ucieczką.

Zaczęła biec. Chciała znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd, byle dalej od niego. Biegła przed siebie, nie zważając na to, dokąd się kieruje. Zniknęła po chwili we mgle.

– To nie było miłe.

Do mężczyzny podszedł inny człowiek. Był ubrany dokładnie tak samo, płaszcz i kaptur. Z wyglądu niczym się od siebie nie różnili, poza głosami. Jeden był niski, pełen pogardy dla wszystkiego co żyje, drugi nieco wyższy, zimny i sykliwy.

– Nie jestem tu po to, by być miły. - odparł niski głos, wyraźnie sfrustrowany - Mamy tu robotę do wykonania, czy tak?

– Owszem, ale mógłbyś być bardziej wyrozumiały dla dzieci. - drugi z mężczyzn był bardziej opanowany

– Czy ja wyglądam jak opiekunka?

– Nie, zdecydowanie nie. - odparł z lekką nutą ironii - Ale powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić do błąkających się dzieci. W tym mieście to rutyna.

– Biegające po nocach bachory to rutyna?

– Widziałeś tamtą dziewczynkę, prawda? Widziałeś łańcuch? To miasto jest pełne duchów. I dlatego spotyka się takim naszym zainteresowaniem.

– Bachor to bachor. Na cholerę drążyć temat?

– Vaog, te jak mówisz bachory to jeden z powodów dla którego tu jesteśmy. Mamy tu misję do wykonania.

– Misja, misja. - odrzekł lekceważącym głosem - Linagi, dobrze wiesz, że zgodziłem się na to nie przez jakieś górnolotne pobudki. Twoja misja w tej chwili mało mnie...

– Bacz na słowa! - syknął Linagi - Ta misja jest dla nas zaszczytem i jeśli...

W tym momencie usłyszeli zawodzenie. Odwrócili wzrok w stronę alejki przed sobą, z której dochodził ten dźwięk. Ujrzeli nagle z naprzeciwka biegnącego w ich kierunku mężczyznę w średnim wieku, w garniturze i z teczką. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, z wyjątkiem niewielkiej dziury w klatce piersiowej oraz wychodzącego z niej krótkiego łańcucha. Duch, bo nim właśnie był mężczyzna ścigał stwór, którego z powodu mgły nie było dokładnie widać. W miarę zbliżania się jego kontury były coraz wyraźniejsze. W końcu ukazał się w pełnej krasie.

Stwór przypominał hybrydę człowieka i owada. Miał cztery kościste ręce, z dłońmi zakończonymi trzema długimi, cienkimi palcami. Tors wydawał się zbyt duży w stosunku do reszty ciała, na którą składały się dziesiątki niewielkich odnóży, połączonych segmentami, jak u stonogi. Ich ruchy były tak płynne, że zdawałoby się, iż stwór po prostu sunął w powietrzu. Głowa była podobna do głowy mrówki, jednak nie była ona koloru piasku, jak reszta ciała lecz matowej bieli, niczym kości. Przypominała przez to bardziej maskę. Bardzo charakterystyczna była dziura w klatce piersiowej w miejscu, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce istoty. Stwór doganiał duszę bez większych problemów. Mężczyzna z pewnością był tego świadom, mimo to uciekał nadal, choć wiedział, że nie miało to większego sensu. Nagle mężczyzna stracił równowagę i upadł. Nie zdążył się już podnieść, stwór momentalnie pojawił się przy nim. Duch odwrócił wzrok od niego. Zamknął oczy, czekając na koniec.

Ten jednak nie nadszedł. Gdy otworzyło czy ujrzał przed sobą Vaoga, dzierżącego długi miecz o prostej głowni. Ostrze tkwiło w głowie stwora. Ten nie był w stanie się uwolnić, wierzgał głową na wszystkie możliwe strony, byle jakoś pozbyć się klingi ze swojego czoła. Na próżno, mężczyzna trzymał miecz mocno i sztywno, ani myślał ruszyć go miejsca. Cała ta szamotanina zdawała się wprawiać go w dobry humor. Pod kapturem można było dostrzec jego uśmiech, demoniczny i wyjątkowo szeroki, który wręcz zdawał się wykraczać poza granice ludzkiej anatomii.

Mężczyzna zebrał nieco więcej siły. Miecz zaczął się coraz bardziej zagłębiać w ciało stwora, dopóki nie rozpłatał jego czaszki na pół. Potwór upadł na ziemię i złapał się za głowę wszystkimi czterema dłońmi, zwijając się z bólu. Jego cierpienia nie trwały jednak długo. Nagle zaczął się rozpadać, zaś fragmenty jego ciała rozpływały się w powietrzu. Po kilku sekundach zniknął całkowicie.

Duch mężczyzny nie mógł uwierzyć swemu szczęściu.

– No dobra, Linagi. - rzekł Vaog, nadal z uśmiechem na twarzy - To miasto nie jest takie złe. Mogę tutaj zostać.

– Cieszę się razem z tobą.

– To gdzie jest nasz cel? Wolę mieć to już za sobą.

– Nie ma go tu.

– Że jak?! - wrzasnął, wyraźnie zdenerwowany - To po jaką cholerę my tu...

– Spokój! - uciął Linagi - Jutro rano na lotnisku w Tokio ląduje samolot z nim na pokładzie. My po prostu przygotowujemy pod niego teren. Nie zamierzamy go ścigać. To on ma przyjść do nas.

– Żeby jakiś tam dzieciak był aż taki ważny...

Vaog miał schować miecz, jednak kątem oka coś dostrzegł. Dopiero teraz zauważył ducha mężczyzny, który zszokowany nie był w stanie odezwać się nawet słowem.

– Spójrz na to! - był wyraźnie rozbawiony tą sytuacją - Zdaje się, że przypadkiem spełniłem dobry uczynek.

– I co z tym zamierzasz zrobić? - spytał Linagi

Znał już tak naprawdę odpowiedź...

– Cóż... Dla zachowania równowagi...

Vaog podszedł do mężczyzny spoglądając na niego spod kaptura. Duch mężczyzny patrząc z dołu częściowo dostrzegał jego twarzy. Widział też jego oczy. Nagle ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Mężczyzna poczuł nagle przenikliwy chłód.

– Pora na kilka złych uczynków.

Duch ujrzał w jego oczach coś, co nazwać można tylko pierwotnym złem. Widok ten go sparaliżował. Nie miał pojęcia, kim jest ta dwójka, lecz jedno wiedział na pewno. Nie miał do czynienia z ludźmi. Cały czas spoglądał w oczy Vaoga, jego żółte oczy o pionowych, wężowych źrenicach, nie mogąc oderwać od nich wzroku.

To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką dane mu było zobaczyć.

* * *

 _...nic już jej nie powstrzyma  
rzeka zaczyna swój bieg..._


	2. Uczeń z wymiany

_...jej źródło czyste  
nieskażone żadnym złem  
jednak do czasu...  
_

* * *

 **Uczeń z wymiany**

Miasto Karakura, położone na zachód od Tokio. Mieszka tu ponad setka tysięcy obywateli Japonii. Miejsce tętniące życiem. Tutejsi mieszkańcy zdają się w ogóle nie mieć zmartwień. Wiecznie uśmiechnięci, cieszący się każdym dniem, każdą chwilą… Przepraszam, schodzę z tematu.

Jak na każde porządne miasto przystało i tu znajdują się odpowiednie placówki edukacyjne. Najważniejszym miejscem w życiu każdego ucznia jest liceum, dokładnie Liceum Karakura, w którym to nastolatkowie stawiają kolejne kroki ku dorosłości. W tym miejscu jednak nie tylko ludzkie umysły nasiąkają wiedzą. To też teatr zmagań dwóch światów… Ale o tym potem.

W Liceum Karakura trwa przerwa. Chwila, w której każdy stara się odpocząć jak może od ciągłego, godzinnego kucia w salach lekcyjnych. Każdy ma na to swoje sposoby. My skupimy się głównie na jednej osobie. Nazywa się Kuchiki Rukia, uczennica drugiej klasy. Jak na uczennicę przystało ubrana jest w standardowy mundurek szkolny. Jest stosunkowo niskiego wzrostu… Ba, chyba każdy w liceum jest wyższy od niej. Ma czarne włosy, oczy o lekko fioletowym odcieniu oraz popularny w dzisiejszych czasach telefon komórkowy, na który nieprzerwanie się wpatruje, niemal chyba tracąc kontakt z otoczeniem. Jej zainteresowanie świecącym się ekranem zostało jednak przerwane.

– Hej, Rukia!

Do dziewczyny podszedł chłopak, również z drugiej klasy (nadmienię, że chodzi do tej samej klasy co panienka Kuchiki). Nazywa się Kurosaki Ichigo, tak samo jest uczniem liceum. Tak samo chodzi w mundurku. Czy czymś się wyróżnia? Warto w tym momencie wspomnieć, że ma włosy koloru POMARAŃCZOWEGO! Tak, to wyjątkowo charakterystyczna cecha.

– Ichigo.

Wyżej wymieniony również zainteresował się jej telefonem.

– Znowu Pusty?

– Nie, nic się nie dzieje. Tylko że…

– Tak?

– Ostatnimi czasy w mieście dochodzi do zniknięć. Normalnie uznałabym, że to sprawka Pustych... - Rukia znów spojrzała na ekran, na którym nie było absolutnie niczego - Tylko że od dwóch tygodni żaden się nie pojawił. Więc co może być tego przyczyną?

– Jakby ci to powiedzieć… Ludzie znikają nie tylko przez Pustych. Są bardziej przyziemne powody.

– Niby jakie? - spytała dziewczyna z lekkim niedowierzaniem

– Chociażby…

Ichigo już miał rozpocząć wyliczankę, gdy coś, a raczej ktoś przyciągnął jego uwagę.  
Chłopak również wyglądał na ucznia liceum, choćby ze względu na mundurek szkolny. Był mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, co Kurosaki, miał krótkie, czarne włosy oraz jasnoniebieskie oczy. Właściwie niczym się nie wyróżniał. Ichigo najpewniej zaważył go tylko dlatego, że rzuciła mu się w oczy nowa twarz. Wyglądał na kompletnie mało zainteresowanego otoczeniem, szedł sobie powoli korytarzem, patrząc przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Podszedł właśnie do naszej pary.

– To wasza klasa? - spytał, wskazując na drzwi, przy których stali

– Tak, a co? - odparł rudowłosy

– Najwyraźniej będziemy w jednej klasie. - chłopak wyciągnął dłoń - Jestem Ahage Elian, uczeń z wymiany.

– Kurosaki Ichigo, miło mi.

Uścisnął jego dłoń. Wyglądał na kogoś, z kim można się dogadać.

– A twoja koleżanka?

Rukia natychmiast uruchomiła swój tryb słodkiej, niewinnej dziewczynki, którego używała na pozostałych uczniów. Strojąc się w przesłodziutką minę ruszyła do ataku.

– Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Ahage-kun. - jej głos stał się również przesłodzony do granic możliwości - Jestem Kuchiki Rukia. Cieszę się, że będziemy razem w jednej klasie.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Elian spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy. O ile do niedawna jego twarz była bardziej łagodna, to teraz dosłownie zabijał wzrokiem. Spoglądał na nią z góry, oczy jego były pełne pogardy, choć ciężko było powiedzieć, o co właściwie mu chodzi. Nawet patrząc na to z boku wyglądało to naprawdę przerażająco, jakby chłopak miał zamiar zrobić Rukii jakąś krzywdę. Chłopak wwiercał się w nią wzrokiem jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu schylił się i szepnął jej do ucha.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że nabiorę się na te twoje gierki?

Wszedł do klasy. Po prostu obrócił się i wszedł do sali, traktując Kuchiki jak powietrze. Ichigo z jakiegoś powodu zdawał się rozbawiony tą sytuacją.

– Chyba w końcu ktoś cię przejrzał. Widocznie twoje sztuczki nie działają na wszystkich.

Rukia nie słuchała. Rozmyślała nad tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Sama reakcja Eliana była wyjątkowo dziwna, ale to nie w tym tkwił problem.

 _„W nim jest coś… innego._ "

Tymczasem Ahage, wchodząc do klasy minął się z innym uczniem, Asano Keigo. Krótki opis: brązowe włosy i oczy, kretyński wyraz twarzy, typ klasowego idioty. Nawet jak na idiotę ten natychmiast zorientował się, że Elian jest tu pierwszy raz.

– Siemanko! - zaczął swoim równie głupkowatym głosikiem, z równie głupkowatym uśmieszkiem - Jesteś tu nowy? No to trafiłeś na właściwego człowieka! Jestem Asano Keigo i z chęcią wprowadzę cię w nasz zwariowany świat…

Chłopak spojrzał na niego, obdarzając go tym samym morderczym spojrzeniem. Natychmiast umilkł, jego mina z rozbawionej w ułamku sekundy zmieniła się w grymas przerażonego. Jak najszybciej tylko mógł, cofnął się, byle dalej od jego spojrzenia. Ahage tymczasem spokojnie wszedł do klasy. Ichigo i Rukia obserwowali całe to zajście.

– Hej, Keigo.

Kurosaki popełnił dwa błędy. Po pierwsze, podszedł do chłopaka od tyłu. Po drugie, wymówił jego imię niskim, powolnym głosem, który mógł przyprawić o dreszcze. Efekt był taki, że panicz Asano wrzasnął nagle wniebogłosy. Ichigo uciszył go powalającym ciosem w twarz.

– Czego się drzesz?! - rudowłosy chłopak był wkurzony tą reakcją oraz tym, że prawie pękły mu bębenki

– I… Ichigo? - chłopak natychmiast się pozbierał

– A kto inny?! Mogę wiedzieć, co ci odbiło?! Przez twoje wrzaski omal nie ogłuchłem!

– Co mi odbiło?

Keigo zbliżył swoją twarz przesadnie blisko twarzy Ichigo.

– A widziałeś może tego nowego? - spytał głosem, który miał brzmieć jak z horrorów (miał)

– Tak, i co z tego?

– Jak to co?! Ten koleś jest przerażający! Dosłownie zabijał wzrokiem! Czułem się, jakby właśnie ćwiartował mnie żywcem!

– Może jego też wkurzasz?

– Niby czym? No czym? Czy ja jestem wkurzający? W którym miejscu?

Ichigo miał wymienić wszystkie jego wkurzające „punkty", przerwał mu jednak szkolny dzwonek. Skierował się w stronę drzwi. Keigo przez chwilę nie wiedział co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili do mózgu dotarła informacja, że od kilku sekund trwa lekcja.

– Z… Zaraz, Ichigo! Ja mam wejść do klasy, w której jest ON?!

– Nie bądź mazgajem. Przecież cię nie zje.

– No tego nie byłbym taki pewien!

Konieczność wyższa sprawiła, że jednak wszedł.

Rukia weszła do środka razem z nimi. Przez cały ten czas nie odezwała się ani słowem. Nadal zastanawiała się nad tym, czemu ten chłopak zachowuje się w taki sposób. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że stoi za tym coś innego, niż tylko zwykła arogancja. Przez całą lekcję obserwowała Ahage Eliana, który usiadł w ławce przy oknie, w ostatnim rzędzie. Nie zachowywał się w żaden dziwaczny sposób. Wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiał wrażenie przykładnego ucznia. Uważnie słuchał, robił notatki, ogólnie mówiąc, był śmiertelnie nudny. Tylko czasami spoglądał przez okno, jakby z nostalgią za czymś, co miało już nigdy nie powrócić. Nie wyglądał na niezrównoważonego, był zwykłym, nieśmiałym, spokojnym, cichym, właściwie niedostrzegalnym...

I wtedy Rukię olśniło. Właśnie! Jak to możliwe, że nikt do tej pory nie zauważył jego obecności? Podczas przerwy na korytarzu było mnóstwo osób, a do tej pory tylko ona, Ichigo i Keigo w ogóle wiedzą o jego istnieniu, nikt inny się nim nie zainteresował. Dla pozostałych był jakby niewidoczny. Jak to może być możliwe?

„ _Myśl, dziewczyno. Myśl! Co jest w nim takiego wyjątkowego? Do tej pory widziały go tylko osoby świadome duchowo. Jest duchem? Nie. Nie ma łańcucha. To coś innego. Może on też posiada Reiryoku? Dlatego tak na mnie zareagował? Tylko czemu zareagował tylko na mnie, a nie na Ichigo? To nie ma sensu. Jest zbyt dużo niejasności..._ "

Myśli Rukii kotłowały się w jej głowie, dopóki dzwonek na przerwę nie wyrwał jej z zamyślenia. Pierwszą osobą, która wyszła, czy raczej wybiegła z klasy był Keigo. Dziewczyna również postanowiła się przewietrzyć. Choć Elian wydawał się nieszkodliwy, przebywanie z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu było dla niej zbyt przytłaczające.

Przed klasą czekał na nią Ichigo.

– Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, gdy tylko ją zobaczył

– Nie… To znaczy… Nie wiem. Coś się tu dzieje...

– Co masz na...

– Ichigo. - rozległ się niski głos

Właściciel tego głosu nazywa się Sado Yasutora. Jak wszyscy tutaj jest uczniem liceum, choć nie widać tego po nim. Ma ciemniejszą karnację, niż u pozostałych, część twarzy przesłaniają brązowego koloru włosy, ale najistotniejszą cechą jest jego postura. Koleś jest po prostu OGROMNY. Chłopak ogromnej postury, co zresztą sprawia, że wygląda na dużo starszego. Z charakteru jest jednak typem łagodnego olbrzyma. I jest bliskim przyjacielem Ichigo. Poza tym wyglądał na zmartwionego czymś.

– Cześć. Stało się coś?

– Widziałeś tego nowego?

– Tak, a co?

Rukia natychmiast podchwyciła temat.

– Zauważyłeś coś?

– Nie. Nic takiego. Ale on jest… - Sado szukał dobrego słowa

– Inny?

Skinął głową.

– Zaraz, o co wam właściwie chodzi? - Ichigo nie do końca rozumiał sytuację

– Zdaje się, że myślenie wciąż nie jest twoją mocną stroną, co, Kurosaki?

Do rozmowy dołączył kolejny znajomy wyżej wymienionego. Ishida Uryū: czarne, zaczesane włosy i okulary. Taki tam kujon...

– O co ci chodzi, Ishida?

– Najwyraźniej jako jedyny tutaj nie dostrzegłeś, że mamy w klasie nowego ucznia.

– A, o nim mówisz. Coś z nim nie tak? Wygląda raczej normalnie.

– Żartujesz sobie? Nie chodzi tu o wygląd, tylko o osobowość. Powinieneś być bardziej spostrzegawczy. To nie jest ktoś normalny, w jego oczach jest coś, co sprawia, że jest… inny.

– O kim rozmawiacie?

Do rozmowy dołączyła kolejna osoba, dla odmiany dziewczyna, nazwiskiem Inoue Orihime. Dziewczyna z wyższej półki. Zdecydowanie. Nie byle jakiej urody, wiecznie uśmiechnięta, o jasnorudych włosach i tych wielkich, naprawdę wielkich… Atrybutach… Z charakteru jest trochę dziecinna i może sprawiać wrażenie głupiutkiej. Jednak to tylko pozory.

– Inoue-san. - Odpowiedział jej Ishida - Mówimy właśnie o nowym uczniu, który dziś...

– Ahage-kun? Wygląda na miłego.

Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że można go uznać za „miłego".

– Jakby to powiedzieć... Nie do końca. Widzisz, on jest trochę... inny.

– Inny? To znaczy?

– Cóż… - Ishida miał coraz większe problemy z odpowiadaniem na jej pytania - Tego właśnie próbujemy się dowiedzieć…

– Więc może trzeba go o to spytać?

Orihime swój plan postanowiła obrócić w czyn. Skierowała się w stronę klasy, w której był Elian.

– Zaczekaj, Inoue. - Ichigo próbował ją powstrzymać - To nie jest najlepszy...

Dziewczyna zniknęła we wnętrzu sali.

– Mam wrażenie, że nie wyjdzie stamtąd żywa. - odrzekła Rukia

– Niestety muszę się z tobą zgodzić. - dodał Ishida

Skoro nie mogli już jej zatrzymać pozostała czwórka postanowiła przynajmniej obserwować całe zajście zza drzwi i w razie czego zainterweniować. Orihime tymczasem jak zwykle z uśmiechem na ustach kierowała się na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem. Do ławki przy oknie, w ostatnim rzędzie. Elian, choć trwała przerwa nadal pisał coś w swoim zeszycie. Robił to wyjątkowo szybko. Tu trzeba dodać, że pisanie japońskim kanji nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Cóż, najwyraźniej chłopak o tym nie wie. Prędkością niemal dorównywał maszynom do pisania. Był na tym tak skupiony, że chyba już całkiem zapomniał o całym świecie.

– Ahage-kun. - Orihime starała się wyrwać go z transu

O dziwo skutecznie. Chłopak nie przestawał pisać, choć robił to już wolniej.

– Witam. - odpowiedział głosem syntezatora mowy

– Ach, dzień dobry. Nie mieliśmy okazji się jeszcze poznać. Jestem…

– Inoue Orihime. - Elian wszedł jej w słowo - Wiem. Uprzedzam, że dość ciężko się ze mną rozmawia.

– Nie szkodzi, damy sobie jakoś radę.

– No dobrze... - chłopak chyba nie był do końca przekonany - Więc o chcesz mnie spytać?

– Hmm... Co robisz?

– Poza rozmową? Piszę.

– Och, faktycznie. To jakaś książka? Piszesz jakąś powieść? O czym?

– Nie... - zaskoczyła go tak duża ilość pytań naraz - Tylko ćwiczę. Nie jestem stąd, więc...

– Aha… Ale naprawdę szybko piszesz. Musisz bardzo dużo ćwiczyć, ja bym tak nie potrafiła.

Elian przerwał pisanie. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy. Wpatrywał się w nią z kamienną miną, zupełnie nie zdradzającą żadnych intencji. Wyglądało to bardziej, jakby czytał gazetę, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś istotnego. Wwiercał się w Orihime swoimi błękitnymi oczyma, równie pustymi, pozbawionymi emocji, jak wyraz jego twarzy. Choć taki widok mógł wydawał się niepokojący, wręcz straszny dziewczyna zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać. Po prostu obdarzyła go kolejnym ciepłym uśmiechem. Chwilę trwało, nim chłopak wrócił do swojego zajęcia.

– Wybacz, Inoue. Chciałbym jednak skupić się na pisaniu.

– O... - to wprawiło ją w zakłopotanie - Ach tak, przeszkadzam ci. Przepraszam. Nie przerywaj sobie, już sobie idę.

– Zanim pójdziesz… - zatrzymał ją Elian

– Tak?

– Możesz powiedzieć swoim znajomym, by przestali podsłuchiwać zza drzwi. To wygląda żenująco.

Paru osobom na korytarzu zrobiło się łyso...

– Tak, oczywiście. Do zobaczenia później.

Orihime wyszła na korytarz, zobaczyć się z pozostałymi.

– Elian-kun powiedział, że...

– Tak, słyszeliśmy. - odparł Ishida

Rozległ się dzwonek.

– Lepiej wejdźmy już do środka.

Całą piątką weszli do klasy. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, że Elian okazał się zwyczajnym chłopakiem (no prawie). Najbardziej cieszyła się z tego Rukia, choć zachowała to dla siebie.

– _Chyba wszystko z nim w porządku._ \- rzekła do siebie w myślach

Kolejna lekcja nie różniła się niczym od pozostałych. Tak samo następne. Ostatnia lekcja miała się właśnie ku końcowi. Rukia nie miała już powodów do obaw o zachowanie Eliana. Nawet jeśli wydawał się dość ekscentryczny, był zwykłym chłopakiem, który po prostu nie lubi przebywać z ludźmi. Nadal jednak miała pewne wątpliwości.

„ _Wydaje się zwyczajny, ale wciąż mam przeczucie, że jest w nim coś wyjątkowego. Czemu pojawił się w mieście akurat wtedy, gdy ludzie zaczęli znikać? Może to zbieg okoliczności? A jeśli nie? Może wie coś na ten temat…_ "

Nagle rozległ się cichy alarm, wydobywający się z telefonu Rukii. Dziewczyna natychmiast wyjęła go z kieszeni. Otworzyła klapkę, ekran rozbłysnął po chwili. Pojawiło się tam coś w rodzaju radaru, na środku pojawiła się jasna kropka, poruszająca się ku górze.

– Pusty.

Szybko wstała i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gdyż w chwilę potem zabrzmiał szkolny dzwonek. Zauważył to z kolei Ichigo, który ruszył za nią, bo wiedział, co to oznaczało. Nie umknęło to również uwadze Eliana, który wyraźnie się ożywił, gdy tylko zobaczył Rukię, wybiegającą z klasy. Choć najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło, to uznał to za godne zainteresowania. Nie wnikał w to jednak, szybko zajął się na powrót swoimi sprawami.

Tymczasem Ichigo i Rukia biegli korytarzem.

– To Pusty? - spytał chłopak

– Tak. Tym razem nie ma wątpliwości. Jest w centrum.

– Że co?

Puści. Duchowe istoty, których jedynym celem jest polowanie. Na ludzi. Żywią się ich duszami. Zwykły człowiek nie jest w stanie ich dostrzec, tak jak duchów. Dlatego często uznaje się śmierć ofiar i zniszczenia, jakie powodują za wypadki wszelakiego rodzaju. Oczywiście zdarzają się osoby o większej niż u innych mocy duchowej, co pozwala im zobaczyć Pustych. Często to właśnie oni stają się ich głównymi celami. Są jeszcze ci, którzy z Pustymi walczą. Shinigami - duchowi wojownicy, których celem jest ochrona rodzaju ludzkiego przed zagrożeniem, którego nie mogą zobaczyć i przed którym nie mogą się obronić. Należą do nich właśnie Kuchiki Rukia i Kurosaki Ichigo.

Wybiegli ze szkoły, kierując się w stronę centrum.

– Cholera! Tego tylko brakowało, żeby narobił zadymy w samym środku miasta. - skwitował chłopak

Pędzili na złamanie karku, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce. Każda sekunda zwłoki może kosztować czyjeś życie. Rukia co chwilę zerkała na swój telefon, śledząc pozycję Pustego. Robiła to w biegu, żeby nie tracić cennego czasu. Zbliżali się już do centrum, wybiegając na jedną z głównych ulic. Nagle Kuchiki się zatrzymała. Ichigo po chwili również wyhamował.

– Zniknął.

Na ekranie nie było żadnych jasnych kropek, symbolizujących obecność Pustego. To wydawało się dziwne...

– Ktoś nas chyba uprzedził.

– Może to Ishida? - zasugerował chłopak - To w jego stylu.

– Nie, to nie on. Wyczulibyśmy jego energię duchową.

– To nie wiem, jakiś inny Shinigami?

– Tak samo. Wiedzielibyśmy o tym, gdyby zjawił się tu ktoś jeszcze.

– No to co innego pozostało? Bo nie uwierzę, żeby Pusty po prostu się przewrócił i rozwalił sobie łeb o...

Ichigo nagle przerwał. Zarówno on, jak i Rukia zauważyli niepokojącą rzecz po drugiej stronie ulicy.  
Na dachu pobliskiego budynku ujrzeli wysokiego mężczyznę, odzianego w czarny płaszcz z kapturem, zakrywającym twarz. Obserwował on niczego nieświadomych ludzi. Trwało to krótką chwilę, po czym odwrócił się, chcąc odejść.

– Stój! - krzyknęła dziewczyna

Jakby się nad tym zastanowić to było nierozsądne posunięcie. Jednak było już za późno. Nieznany człowiek usłyszał ją i spojrzał w ich kierunku. Choć tego nie widzieli wyszczerzył zęby w przerażającym uśmiechu.

Nagle mężczyznę przesłoniła przejeżdżająca furgonetka. Gdy odjechała, już go tam nie było.

– Kto… to był? - spytał Ichigo

Nie wyczuli od niego żadnego Reiatsu, byli jednak pewni, że to on zabił Pustego, który grasował w centrum. A to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Choć nie czuli jego energii duchowej odczuli coś zupełnie innego. Przenikliwy chłód, niczym chłód śmierci. I strach. Ta postać wywołała w nich przerażenie. Byli pewni, że z kimkolwiek mieli do czynienia, nie było to istotą ludzką.

– Nie mam pojęcia. - odpowiedziała Rukia - Ale kimkolwiek jest i czegokolwiek tu szuka, nie możemy dopuścić, by to znalazł.

* * *

Noc. Jedna z tych ciemnych, ślepych uliczek, po których nigdy nie można się spodziewać niczego dobrego.

– Wiesz, Vaog, poraża mnie twój brak ostrożności. - zaczął Linagi

– O co ci znowu chodzi? - warknął rzeczony

– Mówię tu o twoich łowach na Pustych. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Shinigami monitorują ich ruchy w Karakurze?

– No i?

– Seireitei często wysyła tu Shinigami, by stacjonowali w tym mieście. Ukrywają się pod ludzką postacią, udają normalnych ludzi. Gdy pojawia się Pusty, reagują niemalże natychmiast.

– Chyba nie są tacy szybcy, skoro potrafię ich uprzedzić.

– Zdaje się, że nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji. Jeśli Shinigami nie zlikwiduje Pustego, to kto? Zaczną się tym interesować, a wolałbym uniknąć niepotrzebnego zwracania na siebie uwagi.

– Co mogę poradzić? Nudzę się tu. NUDY! Siedzimy już bite dwa tygodnie w tym cholernym mieście! I co?! Nic! Nie robimy tu zupełnie nic! Chyba mam prawo do odrobiny rozrywki?!

– Masz też prawo zachować milczenie, jeśli nie chcesz zwalić sobie na łeb całego miasta. Nie wydzieraj się tak.

Vaog dał za wygraną, choć nadal był wkurzony.

– Mogę wiedzieć, po cholerę nam jakiś tam dzieciak?

– Tego nie wiem. _Nexai_ najpewniej ma powód.

– To tylko zwykły bachor, jakich pełno. Takich jak on mamy na pęczki.

– Nie. - zaprzeczył Linagi - Nie takiego. Tego jestem pewien. Musimy jednak czekać...

– Jak długo jeszcze?!

– Spokój!

Poskutkowało. Vaog, choć niechętnie, umilkł.

– Mimo tak długiego życia, przez całe dwa tysiąclecia nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze cierpliwości?

– Najwyraźniej. Od takich rzeczy ty tu jesteś.

– Istotnie. Skoro chcesz wiedzieć, jak długo jeszcze to potrwa, już ci wyjaśniam. Wiesz, że w tym mieście znajduje się wiele osób świadomych duchowo, nie wspominając już o Shinigami?

– No i?

– Tak wielki odsetek ludzi widzących wynika z faktu, iż Karakura znajduje się terenie aktywnym duchowo. _Nexai_ specjalnie go tu pokierował, by tutejsze Reiatsu przyspieszyło przemianę. Dzięki temu zajmie to jedynie trzy miesiące.

– Trzy…

– Tymczasem postaraj się ograniczyć zabijanie Pustych do zera. W ogóle zabijanie. Znajdź sobie bardziej przyziemne rozrywki.

* * *

Liceum Karakura. Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd Ahage Elian przybył do Karakury. Przez ten czas dość dobrze się zaadaptował. Nawet Keigo, który do niedawna unikał go jak ognia przestał się chować w toalecie, gdy spotykał go w korytarzu. Swoją drogą, ciekawe co robił, gdy Elian szedł do tej toalety… No nic.

– Buhahahahaha!

– Człowieku, nadal to robisz?

Chłopak, krzyżujący ręce i śmiejący się w dziwny sposób, to oczywiście Keigo. Drugim jest Kojima Mizuiro, jego dobry przyjaciel. Krótkie, czarne włosy, zielone oczy, to tyle.

– A czemu nie? Dla mnie to nadal jest _cool_.

– Hej, Keigo! - rozległ się głos z tyłu

– Siemka, E…

Osobą z tyłu był Elian. Skrzyżował on ręce, tak jak przed chwilą Asano, wydobywając z siebie donośny, niski i przede wszystkim demoniczny śmiech.

– BUHAHAHAHAHA!

Dodatkowo zrobił przy tym tak przerażającą minę, że nawet z tyłu był straszny (ma to sens?). Keigo wystraszył się nie na żarty. Wrzasnął i schował się za Mizuiro.

– O, tak się to robi.

– Człowieku, odbiło ci?! Przestań mnie straszyć!

– Czemu? Dla mnie to nadal jest _cool_.

Chłopak począł się oddalać. Keigo zrobił straszliwą, przerażającą minę, a przynajmniej jej mało udaną parodię.

– Nie zapomnę ci tego, Ahage-san. - mamrotał do siebie - Przysięgam, że któregoś dnia…

– Coś mówiłeś?

Elian znów pojawił się za Asano. Było to dla chłopaka tak niespodziewane, że ten znów wrzasnął i odskoczył wystraszony.

– Dałbyś już spokój, chłopie!

– Ja się nawet nie staram. - odparł spokojnie Elian - Praktycznie nastraszasz się sam.

– To nie jest już śmieszne!

– Dobra, na razie chyba ci wystarczy. Do zobaczenia.

Chłopak wszedł do klasy. Idąc do swojej ławki mijał Rukię, rozmawiającą z Orihime.

– Dzień dobry, Ahage-kun. - przywitała się rudowłosa dziewczyna, jak zawsze z uśmiechem

– Witaj, Inoue. - Elian odwzajemnił uśmiech

– Dzi…

Chłopak nawet nie zaszczycił Rukii spojrzeniem, ostentacyjnie traktując ją jak powietrze. Usiadł w swojej ławce i zajął się swoimi sprawami.

Jedna rzecz niestety nadal się nie zmieniła. Elian wciąż unikał Rukii oraz jej przyjaciół, z wyjątkiem Orihime. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy to kwestia jej charakteru (bo jak tu jej nie lubić?), czy chodzi raczej o… Nazwijmy to cechami płciowymi. W końcu chłopaki czasem myślą nie tą głową, co trzeba. Chociaż on raczej nie wygląda na kobieciarza… To w tej chwili nieistotne.

– Kuchiki-san, czemu on cię tak nie lubi? - Orihime była tym zmartwiona

– Nie wiem, Inoue. Po prostu nie wiem.

– Może musisz z nim o tym porozmawiać?

Próbowała. Przez całe dwa tygodnie starała się w jakikolwiek sposób nawiązać z nim kontakt. Bezskutecznie. Nim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, on był już za drzwiami. Rukia nadal uważała, że ma to jakiś związek z tym, że jest Shinigami, choć nie miała żadnego wytłumaczenia na to, w jaki sposób miałby to zauważyć, samemu nie posiadając energii duchowej. Jednak to nie było najważniejsze. Większy problem stanowił mężczyzna, którego ona i Ichigo widzieli, ścigając Pustego. Nie wiedziała, kim on jest. Wiedziała tylko, że jest niebezpieczny, choć od kilku dni nie dawał znaku życia. To mogła być jednak cisza przed burzą.

Lekcje tego dnia zakończyły się wyjątkowo późno, słońce zaczęło już zachodzić. Rukia i Ichigo wychodzili z budynku. Dziewczyna przez cały dzień była jakby nieobecna. Szła do przodu bez wyraźnego celu. Nagle zatrzymała się przed bramą. Ichigo wyczuł jej zmartwienie.

– Coś się stało, Rukia?

– Idź. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna - Ja… Muszę się przejść.

– No dobrze. To widzimy się później.

Ichigo poszedł dalej. Rukia skierowała się w drugą stronę.

Włóczyła się po mieście przez dość długi czas, rozmyślając. O tym, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu tych dwóch tygodni i o tym, co przyniesie przyszłość. Myślała nad tym tak intensywnie, że nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy zapaliły się latarnie. Był już wieczór. Rukia postanowiła już wrócić do siebie.

Szła jedną z bocznych uliczek, gdy nagle drogę zablokował mu nieznany jej facet. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, niewątpliwie bardzo silny. Tatuaże na rękach, sięgające od ramion aż po dłonie przypominały te, które często robią sobie więźniowie. Z pewnością nie był łagodnym typem.

– Zgubiłaś się, dziewczynko?

Rukia chciała zawrócić, ale za nim stał jeszcze inny koleś. Ten z kolei nie był raczej kimś, kto chodził na siłownię. Typowy tłuścioch z głupkowatym uśmiechem.

– Nigdzie się nie wybierasz, koleżanko.

Nie trzeba być geniuszem, by się domyślić, że nie kierują nimi szlachetne pobudki. Grubszy facet wyciągnął rękę ku niej. Rukia natychmiast przeszła do ataku. Odtrąciła jego dłoń i przyłożyła mu z całej siły w brzuch. A siły o dziwo miała całkiem sporo. Facet ledwo ustał na nogach, zwijając się z bólu. Drugi mężczyzna przystąpił do ofensywy. Zanim jednak cokolwiek zdziałał, dziewczyna rąbnęła go łokciem, również w brzuch (wyżej nie mogła sięgnąć). Na nim nie zrobiło to jednak większego wrażenia. Rukia musiała szybko odskoczyć, by uniknąć jego pięści.

Charakterystycznym wśród takich zbirów jest to, że na jednego widocznego, przypada sześciu za rogiem. Tak też było i tym razem. Łącznie było ich dziesięciu. Otoczyli dziewczynę. Rukia nie była w stanie walczyć ze wszystkimi, ale nie miała też możliwości ucieczki. Jedyne co mogła zrobić, to bronić się i szukać luk w ich żywej barierze. Zręcznie unikała ciosów, robiąc użytek ze swojego niewielkiego ciała. Nie można jednak uciekać wiecznie przez atakami tylu chłopa. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna z tatuażami, niewątpliwie przywódca bandy wymierzył kolejny cios. Przed tym ciosem Rukia nie zdołała się już uchylić. Pięść trafiła pod żebra, a samo uderzenie było na tyle silne, by wyrzucić dziewczynę z bitewnego kręgu.

Rukia nie mogła wstać. Ból był zbyt silny. Mężczyzna zaczął do niej podchodzić. Ramię w ramię z nim szedł grubas.

– Harda z ciebie dziewczynka. - odparł tłuścioch - To dobrze. Lubię takie. Szefie?

– Ona mnie nie interesuje. - powiedział przywódca - Rób z nią, co chcesz.

– Z dziką rozkoszą! Chłopaki!

Skrzyknął resztę bandy. Zaczęli powoli zbliżać się do Rukii. Nietrudno się było domyślić, co zamierzają zrobić.

– Nie bój się, koleżanko, to nie będzie bolało. I kto wie, może ci się nawet spo…

W słowo wpadł mu lecący w jego stronę kamień. Trafił go prosto między oczy. Grubas padł na ziemię oszołomiony, lądując na tyłku. Ogromna warstwa tłuszczu sprawiła jednak, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Pozostałe zbiry były całkowicie zdezorientowane, nie wiedząc, czemu ich wice-przywódca (nazwijmy go tak roboczo) nagle upadł. Tą chwilę wykorzystał wybawiciel Rukii.

– Możesz wstać?

– Tak, chyba…

Dziewczyna nagle zorientowała się, że zna ten głos. Podniosła głowę, by móc lepiej się przyjrzeć twarzy tego, kto ją uratował.

– Ty?!

– Wyglądam na kogoś innego?

Przed Rukią stał nie kto inny, jak Ahage Elian.

To była ostatnia osoba, jakiej dziewczyna się tu spodziewała. Z wrażenia aż poderwała się do góry, nie zważając na ból jaki odczuwa.

– Co ty tu robisz?!

– A jak myślisz? Ratuję damę z opresji.

– I ja mam być tą damą?

– Nie musisz. Chciałem być po prostu uprzejmy. Jeśli to taki problem nie musisz nią być.

Chłopak był absolutnie i definitywnie wkurzający. Rukia wolałaby pewnie, żeby nadal jej unikał, choć w tej sytuacji nie było to takie jasne. Ostatecznie właśnie ją uratował. Choć nie do końca…

Grubas doszedł już do siebie. Podniósł się z ziemi. Dopiero w tej chwili zorientował się, że do tej walki dołączył ktoś jeszcze.

– A coś ty za jeden?! - wrzasnął do Eliana

W odpowiedzi dostał kolejnym kamieniem, dokładnie tam, gdzie poprzednio. Nawet wylądował tyłkiem w tym samym miejscu.

– No dobra, Kuchiki. - odparł chłopak - Możesz już uciekać.

Rukia przez moment nie odpowiadała, nie orientując się, że mówi właśnie do niej. Gdy tylko się tego domyśliła mocno zdenerwowały ją te słowa.

– Że co? Niby dlaczego?

– Bo ja tak mówię. Takie są właśnie zażyłości między ratującymi a ratowanymi. Ja wydaję rozkazy, ty je wykonujesz.

– Ja miałabym przyjmować rozkazy od ciebie?! - wściekła się nie na żarty

– Masz z tym jakiś problem?! - Eliana również zaczęła frustrować cała ta sytuacja

– A jeśli tak, to co?!

– Skończyliście już?

Kłótnię przerwał im przywódca bandy. Cały ten czas spokojnie czekał, ale widać, że nie miał już ochoty oglądać dalej tego teatrzyku. Elian bacznie mu się przyjrzał. Zrozumiał, że sytuacja wygląda nieciekawie. Gruby znów zaczął się podnosić, pachołki powoli zaczęli ogarniać całą tą sytuację. Niedługo znów przejdą do ataku. Chłopak wiedział, że walka z dziesięcioma bandziorami byłaby samobójstwem. Jednak w tej chwili nie przejmował się sobą…

– Powtarzam ci jeszcze raz, Kuchiki. - rzekł ponownie w jej stronę - Zwiewaj, póki masz okazję.

– I zostawić cię tu z nimi?

– Dokładnie, taki mam plan.

– Nigdy w życiu! Myślisz, że nie potrafię poradzić sobie sama? Nie jestem…

– Rukia.

Glos Eliana nagle się zmienił. Do tej pory był łagodny, pomimo raczej ostrego tonu. Teraz stał się bardziej chrapliwy i wyjątkowo niski. To właśnie to niskie brzmienie nadawało jego słowom złowrogi charakter.

– Wystarczy już tego…

Chłód. Nagle dziewczyna odczuła zimno, przenikające całe jej ciało. Poczuła dreszcze na swojej skórze. Nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Od chłopaka czuła coś mrocznego. To nie była jego energia duchowa, przecież takiej nie posiadał. Więc czemu nie była w stanie się poruszyć? Czy to był… strach?

Elian odwrócił głowę, patrząc Rukii prosto w oczy.

– Kazałem ci uciekać, dziewczyno…

To co zobaczyła w jego oczach, przekroczyło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Jako Shinigami widziała już wiele, jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które są w stanie ją zaskoczyć, a tym bardziej przerazić. Jednak oczy Eliana przesiąknięte były ogromną żądzą mordu, której żaden człowiek… Nie, nikt i nic, żadna żywa istota nie mogła mieć. A jednak stał tu, wpatrując się w Rukię tym właśnie morderczym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna nie mogła dłużej na niego patrzeć. Jedyne co chciała, to znaleźć się jak najdalej od tych oczu.

Zaczęła uciekać. Nie liczyło się nic. Wszystko inne przestało być ważne. Liczyło się tylko, by uciec. By przeżyć. By znaleźć się jak najdalej od…

„ _Kim on jest?! Czym on jest?!_ "

Biegła naprzód, nie zastanawiając się nawet dokąd...

„ _Uciekać. Byle jak najdalej. Uciekać!_ "

Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Nie rozumiała swojego strachu. Nie była w stanie nad sobą zapanować, uciekała jak szybko tylko się dało, jednak jej umysł nie pojmował, czemu tak bardzo bała się tego chłopaka. Jaki miał powód, by to robić? Przecież do tej pory ona w ogóle go nie obchodziła. Skąd ta nagła zmiana, ta żądza mordu, skoro chwilę przedtem ją uratował…

I w tym właśnie momencie Rukię olśniło. Zatrzymała się.

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, kretynie!

Nie miała zielonego pojęcia jakim cudem wywołał w niej takie przerażenie. Najważniejszym było, czemu to zrobił. On chciał, żeby uciekła. Zmusił ją tym do ucieczki. A ona temu uległa.

Rukia natychmiast ruszyła z powrotem, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze zastanie tam chłopaka i zdoła mu pomóc. Przez całą drogę pluła sobie w brodę, że tak łatwo dała się zmanipulować, jednocześnie próbując pojąć, co kierowało chłopakiem, że postanowił ją uratować. Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. I nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić.

 _Czemu, idioto? Przecież wiedziałeś, że sam sobie z nimi nie dasz rady. Czemu? Przecież cały ten czas cię nie obchodziłam. Czemu nagle zapragnąłeś mi pomóc?_ "

Od momentu, w którym zaczęła uciekać, do momentu, w którym wróciła minęło około piętnaście minut. W tym czasie mogło zdarzyć się absolutnie wszystko. Gdy znalazła odpowiednią uliczkę, nie było już tam nikogo. Ani Eliana, ani tych bandytów. Gdzie oni się podziali? Nie wierzyła, że chłopak sam sobie z nimi poradził, zresztą w takiej sytuacji zastałaby całą grupę tych bandziorów leżących na ziemi, poobijanych, z siniakami, może złamaniami. W innym wypadku jednak leżałby tu Elian. Więc czemu go tu nie ma?

– Cholera…

Źle to wyglądało. Nawet jeśli nie przepadała za chłopakiem i jego irytującą osobowością, martwiła się o niego. W końcu ją ocalił. W jej głowie pojawiały się dziesiątki myśli o tym, co mogło się tu wydarzyć, co stało się z Elianem, gdzie on teraz jest. Starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie tej najgorszej myśli...

Niestety nic z tym nie można było zrobić. Rukia mogła jedynie czekać na to, co przyniesie jutro.

* * *

Kolejny dzień. Elian nie zjawił się w szkole. Nie wróżyło to dobrze. Rukia nadal miała nadzieję, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało. W końcu fakt, że dziś go nie ma, nic nie oznacza. Najprawdopodobniej zjawi się jutro, może pojutrze...

Sytuacja jednak zaczęła wyglądać coraz gorzej. Minął już tydzień, a chłopaka nadal nie było. Kuchiki nie wiedziała, co z tym zrobić. W tej chwili chodziła nerwowo po korytarzu, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Wciąż była na siebie zła za to, że dała mu się tak wykiwać, że w porę się nie opanowała. Wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej.

– Kuchiki-san.

Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy podeszła do niej Orihime.

– Wszystko w porządku? - dziewczyna była zmartwiona zachowaniem Rukii

– Tak. - odrzekła - Wszystko dobrze.

Inoue nie była tym zbytnio przekonana. Jednak postanowiła nie naciskać.

– Cóż… Nie wiesz może, gdzie się podział Ahage-kun. Nie widziałam go od kilku dni. Może jest chory?

Nie miała serca jej mówić o tym, co się wydarzyło.

– Nie... Nie widziałam go.

– Ciekawa jestem, gdzie mieszka. Może ktoś powinien go odwiedzić? Popytam innych uczniów, może ktoś będzie wiedział. Do zobaczenia później.

– Tak… Na razie.

Orihime odeszła.

Gdy lekcje dobiegły końca, Rukia najszybciej jak to możliwe wyszła ze szkoły. Cały ten czas biła się z myślami. Nie wiedziała, czy komuś powiedzieć o Elianie, czy też zacząć go szukać na własną rękę. Przechadzała się po parku, zastanawiając się, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, starając się zebrać myśli. Rozglądała się po okolicy, szukając natchnienia.

W oddali zobaczyła ludzką sylwetkę, która wydawała jej się znajoma. Podeszła trochę bliżej, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Już po kilku krokach nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Zaczęła biec w jego kierunku, wołając imię:

– Elian!

Chłopak od razu ją rozpoznał. W przeciwieństwie do Rukii nie był zbytnio przejęty tym spotkaniem. Ot, po prostu spotkali się na mieście.

– No proszę, Kuchiki. - rzekł, gdy tylko dziewczyna do niego podbiegła - Przyszłaś mi podziękować?

– Ja…

Znów ta jego buta. Ten jego ton głosu. Wszystko to, co było w nim tak wkurzające. Rukia odwróciła głowę, byle tylko na niego nie patrzeć.

– Niby za co miałabym ci dziękować? - spytała obrażonym głosem

– Cóż... Zastanówmy się… - Elian udawał zamyślonego - Nie dalej jak tydzień temu ocaliłem ciebie i najpewniej zawartość twojej bielizny przed niechybną zgubą, więc... Tak, właśnie za to.

– Ty… - niewątpliwie wkurzyła ją jego arogancja - Gdzieś ty był cały ten czas?!

– Jak już uciekłaś wystarczająco daleko, ja też zwiałem. Wiedziałem, że tak po prostu mi nie odpuszczą, więc postanowiłem przez jakiś czas się nie pokazywać.

– W ogóle co ty sobie myślałeś?! Sam na dziesięciu zbirów?! Czy tobie życie niemiłe?!

– A co? Czyżbyś martwiła się o mnie?

– Ja? Chyba żartujesz!

– Ależ owszem. Martwiłaś się, nie zaprzeczaj. Pewnie przez cały ten tydzień, zachodziłaś w głowę, co się ze mną stało i czy w ogóle jeszcze żyję.

– Słuchaj no…

Rukia już miała mu odpyskować, gdy zobaczyła na jego twarzy coś, co jak do tej pory uważała, nie istniało. Uśmiech. Elian zwyczajnie się śmiał, wyraźnie rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją.

– Ha! Pewnie nawet się nie spodziewałaś, że mogę mieć jakieś ludzkie odruchy.

– No… - Rukia była tym zszokowana - Nie…

– Nie dziwię ci się. To jak się wcześniej zachowywałem, musiało być frustrujące.

– Cóż, trochę. Tylko…

– Tak?

– Czemu nagle zmieniłeś zdanie? Przez cały ten czas traktowałeś mnie, jakbym nie istniała. A teraz… Co się zmieniło?

– Ja. Moje podejście do ludzi. Do tego miejsca. Nie jestem stąd. Z Karakury. Nawet nie z Japonii. Pochodzę z Europy, ze znamienitej, szanowanej i na wszystkie możliwe sposoby obrzydliwie bogatej rodziny. Mimo całej tej forsy nie miałem łatwego życia. Ojciec był dyrektorem banku, matka prowadziła klinikę. Większość czasu w domu spędzałem sam. Właściwie nie miałem rodziców. Z początku byłem normalny. To znaczy mniej nienormalny niż teraz. Pamiętasz dzień, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy?

– Szczerze mówiąc, jak mogłabym zapomnieć?

– Byłaś wtedy taka miła, słodziutka ponad wszelką miarę. Nie było w tym ani grama ciebie. Widziałem już takie zagrania. Nie byłem zbyt lubiany w swojej szkole, również obrzydliwie bogatej, tylko dla wybrańców. Chyba dlatego nikt za mną nie przepadał, bo nie myślałem tak, jak inni. Nie byłem snobem, który uważał się za lepszego, bo miał forsę. I pewnie z tego powodu uważali nie za dziwaka. Pewnego razu poznałem grupę chłopaków. Z początku byli dla mnie mili aż do bólu. Mieliśmy wiele wspólnych tematów, doskonale się rozumieliśmy, słowem jak przyjaciele. Do momentu, w którym się okazało, że to była zwykła bujda. Tak naprawdę od początku chodziło im tylko o to, by zabawić się moim kosztem. Wkręcili mnie w tyle numerów, że nie będę tu ich wymieniać. Od tamtej pory nie ufałem już nikomu. Wyrobiłem sobie szereg odruchów obronnych. Ukryłem się za murem swoich własnych lęków. Ale nauczyłem się w ten sposób jednej rzeczy. Bezbłędnie potrafię określić, kiedy ktoś kłamie.

Rukia była zaskoczona szczerością chłopaka. Nie ośmieliła się mu przerywać.

– Po jakimś czasie stałem się bardziej otwarty na ludzi, jeśli tak można nazwać ciągłe bójki. Potrafiłem stłuc kogoś praktycznie za byle co. Rodzice oczywiście mieli to w nosie, dla nich praca była świętością. Żyłem tak pod znakiem pięści dobre półtora roku. W końcu przegiąłem do tego stopnia, że nawet mój Przenajświętszy Ojciec musiał zareagować. Dopóki tłukłem kogoś ze szkoły, nie było problemu. Nie jestem z tego dumny, sam uważam, że przesadziłem z „lekcją" dla tego dzieciaka, nawet jeśli mało mnie nie przewrócił. W każdym razie rodzice postanowili mnie wysłać do innej szkoły, na wymianę, jak najdalej od siebie, by nie musieć się mną interesować. Wybór padł właśnie na to miasto, na Karakurę. Z początku nie cierpiałem tego miejsca, dla mnie to była po prostu kara. Tak było do niedawna. Dopóki nie poznałem was.

– Przecież przez cały czas nas unikałeś.

– Tak, masz rację. Unikałem was. Tylko z jednego powodu. Jak mówiłem, nauczyłem się bezbłędnie rozpoznawać czyjąś nieszczerość. Ty, ten Ichigo, pozostali twoi kumple. Coś ukrywacie…

Ostatnie słowa przestraszyły Rukię.

„ _Czyżby coś wiedział? Niby skąd, skoro nie…_ "

– Najpierw się tego bałem. Bałem się wszelkich ludzkich tajemnic, że wszystko, co ukrywają mogą użyć przeciw mnie. Teraz tak nie myślę. Nie interesują mnie wasze sekrety. Należą do was i nie mam żadnego prawa, by je z was wyciągać.

Dziewczyna mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Dlatego, że niczego się nie domyślił oraz nie wydawał się taki zły.

– Coś taka zaspana? - zapytał nagle Elian - Zanudziłem cię?

– Nie, nie! Ależ skąd! - Rukia wyraźnie się zakłopotała - Wcale nie śpię, po prostu…

Jej reakcja rozbawiła chłopaka.

– Spokojnie. Nic w tym dziwnego, robi się już późno. Lepiej już chodźmy, bo znów natrafimy na jakichś zbirów.

Elian wstał. Przeszedł kilka kroków, nim zauważył, że Rukia nadal siedziała na ławce.

– Nie idziesz?

Dziewczyna wstała i dołączyła do niego. Szli przez park ramię w ramię, jak przyjaciele.

– Mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać?

– Właśnie to zrobiłaś. - Elian uśmiechnął się - Ale tak, możesz mnie jeszcze o coś spytać.

– Wtedy, w tej uliczce… Zmusiłeś mnie do ucieczki… Co ty mi zrobiłeś?

– No tak, wybacz mi to. Jeszcze zanim tu trafiłem odkryłem, że potrafię wyczuwać czyjeś intencje, zamiary, uczucia, emocje. Zwłaszcza emocje. Wszak oczy są zwierciadłem duszy. Spoglądając w nie, mogę spojrzeć w głąb człowieka, a nawet na niego wpływać własnymi emocjami.

Rukia wyraźnie ożywiła się po tym, co usłyszała. Pierwszy raz słyszała o czymś takim. Fakt, iż ktoś nieposiadający energii duchowej mógł wykształcić takie zdolności był dla niej istnym fenomenem.

– Wiem że to brzmi, jakbym był jakimś superbohaterem, mam jakieś moce i w ogóle. Jakoś dziwnie się z tym czuję, jak jakiś odmieniec, który…

– Nie szkodzi. - przerwała mu Rukia - Nie przeszkadza mi to. W końcu każdy się czymś wyróżnia.

– Święte słowa.

Dziewczyna mogła z ulgą odetchnąć. Ostatecznie Elian okazał się spokojnym, sympatycznym, nieco dziwacznym, jednak zupełnie zwyczajnym chłopakiem. To jest z pominięciem jego nietypowych zdolności.

– A wiesz, właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że o czymś zapomniałem.

– O czym?

– Jeszcze się z tobą nie przywitałem.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń.

– Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Ahage Elian.

Nie spodziewała się tego, jednak ten gest, jak i jego uśmiech pozytywnie ją zaskoczył. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i uścisnęła dłoń chłopaka.

– Kuchiki Rukia, również się cieszę.

Tym miłym akcentem zakończył się dzisiejszy dzień. Oboje w dobrych humorach rozstali się, nie mogąc doczekać się jutrzejszego spotkania w szkole. Szczególnie dziewczyna była mocno nim zainteresowana, choć głównie dotyczyło to jego niezwykłego talentu. Nim Elian się oddalił wyczuła od niego coś dziwnego, leciutkie drgnięcie, które mogło być jego energią duchową. Jednak tak szybko, jak to uczucie się pojawiło, tak szybko znikło, więc dziewczyna uznała, że przywidziało się jej to. Ona również oddaliła się, idąc w stronę swojego domu. Nie była świadoma tego, że to nie było przywidzenie...

* * *

Noc.

– Linagi.

– Tak, wiem. Też to wyczułem.

Żółte, wężowe oczy spoglądały w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

– W końcu się zaczęło.

* * *

 _Zagłębiam się w jej wody  
płynę z biegiem wydarzeń...  
_


	3. Dzień tysiąca demonów

_...leniwie, wolno  
żadnych przeszkód na drodze  
lecz nurt przyspiesza..._

* * *

 **Dzień tysiąca demonów**

Minęły trzy dni od spotkania w parku. Elian przeszedł gwałtowną transformację, z totalnego ponuraka w klasowego idola. I to w ciągu zaledwie siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin. Jego stosunki z Rukią i pozostałymi jej znajomymi również znacznie się poprawiły. Lecz jedno się zmienić nie mogło...

Elian przechadzał się korytarzem, czytając książkę. Tak zagłębił się w lekturę, że niemal całkowicie zapomniał o całym Bożym świecie. Zatrzymał się przed wejściem do klasy, oparł się o ścianę obok i... czytał dalej. Z prawej strony podkradał się do niego jakiś chłopak. Jego cel chyba tego nie zauważył, był zbyt zajęty lekturą. Koleś chyba nie miał dobrych zamiarów. Zbliżył się powoli i po cichu na odpowiednią odległość...

– BU...

Elian przerwał mu swoją pięścią, która wylądowała na nosie chłopaka. Jak się okazało był to Asano Keigo.

– I tobie też dzień dobry, Keigo. - odparł chłopak, z demonicznym uśmiechem

Do powalonego chłopaka podszedł Mizuiro, bardziej chyba zainteresowany jednak pisaniem SMS-ów do swojej dziewczyny.

– Może jednak dałbyś sobie z tym spokój?

– Nigdy w życiu! - Keigo nie dał się przekonać - Wiem, że ten facet ma jakąś słabość. I znajdę ją bez względu na wszystko. On nie może być nieustraszony.

– Myślę, że ty i Ahage-san trochę przesadzacie z tymi żartami.

– Nie, tu nie można przesadzać. Co w tym złego, że dwóch zdrowych chłopaków rywalizuje między sobą w robieniu sobie kawałów? Mówię co, jutro mi się uda. Kupiłem w sklepie z suwenirami taką afrykańską maskę i...

– Hej, Keigo! - nagle przerwał mu Elian

– Co?!

– Ja to wszystko słyszę!

I odszedł, zostawiając za sobą zajętego pisaniem do swoich dziewczyn Mizuiro oraz Keigo z totalnie głupawą miną.

Elian dalej przechadzał się korytarzem. Po drodze natrafił na grupkę dziewczyn z pierwszej klasy, chichoczących i spoglądających na niego zalotnie.

– Cześć, dziewczyny.

Chłopak pewnie chciał być uprzejmy, ale tylko dolał oliwy do ognia. Chichotanie stało się jeszcze głośniejsze, zaczęły coś szeptać między sobą, i tak dalej. Pewnie nie miał zamiaru ich kokietować, jednak chyba mu się to nie udało.

„ _To pewnie ten mój urok osobisty._ "

– Od kiedy z ciebie taki podrywacz?

Tuż przed Elianem stała Kuchiki Rukia. Chłopak nawet przerwał czytanie.

– Zdaje się, że od teraz. Zazdrosna?

On chyba uwielbiał ją wkurzać, a miał do tego wybitny talent.

– Chyba śnisz! Ja miałabym być zazdrosna o takiego...

– Spokojnie, żartowałem. - w porę jej przerwał - Zresztą ja jestem raczej typem romantyka. Wiesz, ta jedyna i inne takie sprawy. A moje... zdolności sprawiają, że jeszcze długo sobie poczekam.

– Może nie będziesz musiał czekać aż tak długo. W końcu...

Dwie rzeczy się wydarzyły. Najpierw rozległ się alarm. To był oczywiście telefon Rukii. Wyjęła go z kieszeni, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Zaraz po tym zdało się słyszeć głośne zawodzenie. Kuchiki doskonale wiedziała, co ono oznacza.

– Wybacz, muszę iść.

Pobiegła korytarzem. Zapatrzona w telefon nie zauważyła jednej istotnej rzeczy. Elian również słyszał to zawodzenie. Natychmiast skojarzył zachowanie dziewczyny z tym dźwiękiem. Chłopak odprowadzał ją wzrokiem, zaciekawiony.

„ _Ciekawe, o co chodzi? Może to jest właśnie ta jej tajemnica?_ "

Postanowił jednak się w to nie zagłębiać.

– Cóż, każdy ma swoje sprawy. - rzekł, po czym wrócił do lektury

Reszta dnia przebiegła bez żadnych incydentów. Po skończonych lekcjach Elian, jak to miał w zwyczaju wracał do domu, przechodząc kawałek drogi na piechotę, resztę korzystając z komunikacji miejskiej. Zawsze wracał tą samą drogą. Spacer był dość długi, trwał w porywach do trzech godzin. Dziś lekcje skończył dosyć późno, gdy wychodził z liceum słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. W efekcie po godzinie zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Chłopak nie bał jednak się chodzić sam po zmroku, szczególnie po incydencie z Rukią i tamtymi zbirami. W razie czego był przygotowany. Miał świetną intuicję, więc atakowanie go zza pleców nie miało żadnego sensu, o czym przekonał się już wiele razy Keigo.

Przechodził koło jednej z bocznych uliczek. Takie ponure miejsca również nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Jednak z tejże właśnie uliczki dobiegły go dziwne hałasy. Chłopak przybrał pozycję bojową, gotów do walki, bądź do ucieczki. Nagle z ciemności wyszedł... kot.

Wyglądał na zwyczajnego dachowca. Był całkowicie czarny, jedynie jego oczy błyszczały w ciemności złotym kolorem. Wpatrywał się w Eliana, z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

– Aleś mnie wystraszył, kotku. Jesteś głodny? Wybacz, ale nie mam nic dla...

W pewnym momencie spojrzenia jego i kota zetknęły się. Chłopak natychmiast zobaczył w jego oczach coś, czego nie powinno tam być. Te oczy nie były zwyczajne, jego wzrok był bardziej... ludzki. Nie miał pojęcia, co to może oznaczać, jednak przede wszystkim było to dla niego bardzo niepokojące. Na tyle, że zaczął obawiać się tego kota. Postanowił więc szybko się wycofać, mając nadzieję, że zwierzę nie będzie za nim szło. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tak właśnie było. Jak najszybciej wrócił do domu.

W jego mniemaniu mieszkanie wyglądało raczej zwyczajnie. A biorąc pod uwagę, że ma wyjątkowo dzianych rodziców...

Niesamowite było, że stosunkowo niewielki dom można zamienić w luksusową rezydencję. Przedpokój niczym się nie wyróżniał, przepych widoczny był dopiero dalej. Zdecydowanie największy był salon, wraz z aneksem kuchennym. Ściany były białego koloru, z poziomymi złotymi paskami (pokuszę się o stwierdzenie, że to prawdziwe złoto). Jeśli chodzi o umeblowanie: jedna wielka kanapa, na której spokojnie zmieści się sześć osób, dwa dodatkowe fotele, stojące naprzeciwko wiszącego na ścianie wielkiego plazmowego telewizora, stanowiącego centrum domu. Na lewo od niego znajdowały się dwa wielgachne okna, szyby najpewniej pancerne. Elian chyba sam to sprawdzał, widoczne były zarysowania. Naprzeciwko „centrum" znajdowała się wcześniej wspomniana kuchnia. Wyposażenie najwyższej klasy. Lodówka, kuchenka z piekarnikiem, zmywarka, nawet szafki były firmowe. Na prawo od telewizora znajdowały się regały z przeróżnymi książkami tysięcy autorów. Ale te znajdowały się po bokach. Środek ściany zajmowała wielgachna tarcza oraz dwa skrzyżowane miecze proste. Dodatkiem do tej kolekcji był wiszący nad tarczą miecz o dość oryginalnym wyglądzie. Rękojeść przypominała te, używane w katanach, podobnie jelec. Głownia z kolei miała około metra długości, była esowato zakrzywiona, co jest raczej rzadko spotykane, jedno sieczna. Była to w pewnym sensie szabla. Wzdłuż klingi, na środku płaza, z obu stron przebiegało wgłębienie, od jelca, po koniec miecza, w środku pomalowane na kolor kości słoniowej.

Ten właśnie miecz był oczkiem w głowie Eliana (no, nie dosłownie). Uwielbiał wszelkie egzotyczne rzeczy. Przynajmniej raz dziennie mu się przyglądał, ze wszystkich możliwych stron, jakby szukał w nim jakiejś tajemnicy. Nawet dziś, gdy miał za sobą dość ciężki i pełen niespodzianek dzień, nie mógł przejść koło niego obojętnie. Zdjął go ze ściany i podziwiał go przez dobre kilka minut, przyglądając się każdemu jemu centymetrowi. Gdy uznał, że wystarczy poszedł do łazienki wykąpać się. Takiej łazienki nawet król by się nie powstydził, ale nie ma co się nad tym już rozwodzić. Wykąpał się w ogromnej wannie, która spokojnie pomieściłaby ze cztery osoby. Następnie zrobił sobie kolację, spokojnie zjadł, oglądając seriale kryminalne. Na koniec poszedł spać.

* * *

Kolejny dzień w liceum nie przyniósł niczego nowego. Keigo znów próbował nastraszyć Eliana, stosując tym razem maskę, której używają afrykańskie plemiona. Skończyło się to dokładnie tak, jak wczoraj. Ani Rukia, ani inni jej przyjaciele nie uciekali z lekcji, z wiadomych powodów. Ten dzień był śmiertelnie nudny.

Po południu chłopak wracał ze szkoły. Jak zawsze urządził sobie spacer. Ten jednak nieco się różnił od innych. Chłopak czuł się nieco dziwnie, czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok, jakby ktoś go śledził od momentu, gdy wyszedł z budynku szkoły. Odczuwał niepokój, który przypomniał mu o wczorajszym wydarzeniu. Miał nadzieję, że nie ujrzy ponownie tamtego kota. Nie żeby nie lubił zwierząt... Ale tego akurat wolał jednak unikać. Gdyby tylko mógł...

Jakieś kilka minut drogi od szkoły znów na niego trafił. Elian chciał iść dalej i nie zwracać na niego uwagi, jednak mimowolnie spojrzał w stronę tej uliczki, gdzie stał. Zwierzak przygwoździł go wzrokiem. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego. Znów te oczy, tak ludzkie. Nie rozumiał, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Zaczął się go obawiać, nie wiedział, co to spojrzenie mogło znaczyć. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

– No o co ci chodzi, kocie?! - wrzasnął

W odpowiedzi kot odwrócił się i ruszył głębiej w uliczkę. Elian, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co robi poszedł za nim. Nie wiedział, czemu to robi. Po prostu uznał, że to właśnie powinien zrobić.

Uliczka nie prowadziła nigdzie, z wyjątkiem niewielkiego, raczej obskurnego budynku. Nad wejściem wisiał szyld z wielkim napisem „U Urahary". Obok sklepu stał samochód dostawczy, który wyglądał, jakby nie był używany od wieków. Kot tymczasem zniknął. Chłopak rozejrzał się, czy aby się gdzieś nie schował. Gdy ostatecznie upewnił się, że go nie ma odwrócił się, by wyjść z uliczki. Nagle drogę zagrodził mu wielkiej postury mężczyzna, chyba większy nawet od Sado Yasutory. On również miał ciemną karnację, miał duże wąsy, nosił okulary oraz fartuch. Fakt, iż taki wielki chłop wyrósł dosłownie spod ziemi na pewno mógł przyprawić o zawał. Na szczęście Elian był zahartowany w takich „niespodziankach", zatem poza małym skokiem ciśnienia, nic mu nie było.

– Czego pan sobie życzy? - spytał mężczyzna

Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę miał problemy z mową. Odkaszlnął i spróbował jeszcze raz.

– A... Otóż...

– Co się tam dzieje, Tessai-san?

Odwrócił się. Ze sklepu wyszedł średniego wzrostu mężczyzna, ubrany w ciemnozielone kimono, czarny płaszcz z białymi rombami u dołu, tradycyjne japońskie sandały oraz zielono-biały kapelusz, podobny do tych noszonych przez wędkarzy. Na widok Eliana wyraźnie się ucieszył.

– Ach, widzę że mamy nowego klienta. Świetnie, świetnie.

– Ty musisz być... - chłopak jeszcze raz spojrzał na szyld - Urahara?

– Dobra odpowiedź. A wiesz może, co to za miejsce? - wskazał na budynek

– Najpewniej sklep. - Elian kierował się wcześniejszym określeniem „klient"

– Doskonale! - Urahara był coraz bardziej szczęśliwy - Bystry z ciebie chłopak. A wiesz może co to za sklep?

„ _To jakiś kretyński teleturniej?_ " - pomyślał chłopak

– Sądząc po pana kapeluszu, pewnie wędkarski.

– I do tego ma poczucie humoru. Coraz lepiej.

– Chyba macie tu naprawdę mało klientów. - wydedukował po zachowaniu mężczyzny

– Tak, niestety. A wielka szkoda. Mogłoby tu być dużo ciekawiej...

– Nie lepiej przenieść się w jakieś bardziej uczęszczane miejsce?

Urahara klasnął w dłonie.

– Cóż za wspaniały pomysł! Jednak ja wolę ciszę i spokój.

Dla chłopaka nie było w tym krzty logiki.

– To co to w końcu za sklep?

– Wejdź i sam się przekonaj.

Elian był nieco sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu. Od Urahary i drugiego mężczyzny, który najprawdopodobniej nazywał się Tessai wyczuwał coś niepokojącego, tak jak u Rukii i pozostałych oraz tamtego kota. Mimo wszystko postanowił wejść.

– Słodycze?

Wszystkie półki były po brzegi wypełnione wszelkiego rodzaju cukierkami i innymi niszczycielami szkliwa.

– Co ty na to, żeby osłodzić sobie trochę życie?

I zaczęły się największe zakupy w życiu Ahage Eliana. Po pół godziny ciągłego „może się skusisz na...", „wiem, że nie możesz się oprzeć..." oraz „a co byś powiedział na..." i tym podobnych tekstach chłopak wreszcie wyszedł ze sklepu, obładowany wszelkimi artykułami spożywczymi, od których aż bije słodka, biała śmierć. Urahara stał przed wejściem, machając w jego stronę.

– Zapraszamy ponownie!

Zaczekał, aż Elian zniknie za rogiem, odprowadzając go wzrokiem.

– Zaiste, wyjątkowy z niego chłopak...

Z wnętrza budynku wyszedł czarny kot.

– Czyż nie, Yoruichi-san?

– Tak, jest w nim coś... innego. - odparł kot - Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

– Cóż, faktycznie ma niewiarygodną intuicję, ale poza tym nie wydaje się szkodliwy. Niemniej jednak obserwuj go. Zdaje się, że nie tylko my się nim interesujemy.

* * *

Noc. Liceum Karakura.

– To tu się teraz uczą? - Vaog rozglądał się po budynku, wyraźnie zafascynowany - Za moich czasów nie było...

– Za twoich czasów to były tylko szkoły gladiatorów. - zripostował Linagi, siedzący na parapecie na jednym z okien

– A żebyś wiedział. Tam to przynajmniej można było się nauczyć, jak przeżyć. A tu... Fizyka, biologia, geografia, błe...

– Cóż, nie wszyscy są stworzeni do zgłębiania tajemnic nauki.

– Tak, tak., jasne. Długo mamy się jeszcze ukrywać?

– Niedługo... Wrodzone zdolności tego chłopaka budzą nie tylko nasze zainteresowanie. A my musimy nadal działać w ukryciu.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo.

– O to się nie musisz martwić. Niedługo wszyscy, który skupiają na nim swój wzrok zetrą się tu, w tym właśnie miejscu. Wystarczy jeszcze trochę poczekać...

– Skąd ty wiesz to wszystko, mądralo? Taki z ciebie Absolut?

Vaog chciał mu chyba dopiec. Linagi miał jednak przygotowaną odpowiedź.

– Powinieneś popracować nad zmysłami. Wtedy wyczułbyś tą energię. Potężną, egzotyczną, jakby nie z tego świata. Stłumioną, czekającą na uwolnienie. Nie tylko my to czujemy, czy Shinigami. Chłopak ściąga bestie...

– A mógłbyś spróbować bez tej literackiej gadki?

W tym momencie Linagi wstał z parapetu.

– Idziemy. Nie ma sensu tu przesiadywać.

– Ej, nie odpowiedziałeś...

– Zaczekaj do jutra. Wtedy ujrzysz to na własne oczy.

* * *

Kolejny dzień. Elian przyszedł dziś do szkoły z lekka niewyspany.

– Wszystko w porządku, Ahage-kun? - nie uszło to uwadze choćby Orihime

– Tak, tak, wszystko dobrze.

Cóż, nie do końca... Wczorajsza kolacja była wyjątkowo obfita. Elian miał jedną słabość, o której nikt nie wie (Keigo na szczęście też). Chłopak ma fioła na punkcie cukru. Wszystko, co kupił u Urahary wszamał w zaledwie jedną noc. Choć ilość cukru w zakupionych przez niego słodyczach prawie trzykrotnie przekraczało dawkę śmiertelną, to jego organizm był do takich ilości przyzwyczajony. Jednak nadal miało to pewne skutki uboczne. Przede wszystkim nadmierna senność. Na każdej kolejnej lekcji starał się nie zasnąć. Utrzymywał się tylko dzięki sile woli, jednak i ta miała ograniczenia, szczególnie gdy musiał aż do popołudnia uczestniczyć w zajęciach szkolnych, które zdecydowanie nie mają działania pobudzającego. Podczas przedostatniej lekcji chłopak praktycznie już zasypiał. Resztkami sił, jakie mu pozostały starał się utrzymać głowę w pionie. Niestety, musiał się poddać. Z cichym łupnięciem padł na ławkę i zasnął. Jednak na krótko. Pewien dźwięk natychmiast go obudził.

To zawodzenie. To, które już raz słyszał. Tym razem było znacznie głośniejsze. Dochodziło z zewnątrz. Elian wyjrzał przez okno. Nie tylko on zareagował, w klasie jeszcze kilka innych osób starało się ustalić źródło tego hałasu. Między innymi Rukia, która doskonale wiedziała, co on oznaczał. Kątem oka dostrzegła jednak, iż chłopak również się poderwał.

„ _Czyli jednak on też._ "

Elian szukał tego, co mogło wydać taki dźwięk. Wypatrywał czegokolwiek, co mogło wydawać mu się dziwne, nietypowe, niepasujące do otoczenia. Dostrzegł coś nad jednym z pobliskich budynków. Coś żywego. Widok TEGO przeraził chłopaka.

Stwór ten był ogromnym wężem, mającym nawet kilkanaście metrów długości. Na głowie miał coś w rodzaju kościanej maski. Unosił się w powietrzu, falistym ruchem sunąc naprzód. Kierował się w stronę szkoły, celował dokładnie w okno, w którym był chłopak. Wąż coraz bardziej przyspieszał. Elian domyślał się, co ma zamiar zrobić. Podniósł się gwałtownie z miejsca.

– Wszyscy kryć się!

Uczniowie nie mieli pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Wpatrywali się jedynie w niego zdezorientowani, tak samo nauczycielka.

– Wszystko z tobą w porządku, Ahage? - zapytała

Chłopak nie rozumiał ich reakcji.

„ _Co z nimi? Zachowują się, jakby nie widzieli, że za chwilę w nas rąbnie wielki..._ "

W tym momencie odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna. Stwór był tuż przed nim, zaledwie metr od okna.

Uderzenie.

Potężny huk, brzęk rozbijanego szkła. Wąż z pełną prędkością wbił się w ścianę, niemal na wylot przewiercając budynek. Jego głowa znajdowała się w tej chwili na korytarzu. Na strefę zero składał się cały ostatni rząd oraz ściana za nim. Tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się ławki było teraz wielkie cielsko tego stwora. Na całe szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało. Sam Elian uskoczył w ostatniej chwili. Siedział właśnie w ostatnim rzędzie, więc gdyby nie zdążył pewnie znajdowałby się teraz w paszczy gada. Wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czym on właściwie jest. Miał jednak wrażenie, że celował właśnie w niego.

Rukia również ratowała się skokiem, choć jak się okazało później niepotrzebnie. Jej ławka była nienaruszona. Gdy się podniosła próbowała zrozumieć tą sytuację. Była zszokowana tym, co zaszło.

– Przecież Puści nie powinni się tak zachowywać... - powiedziała do siebie

– Wiesz, chyba go nikt o tym nie poinformował. - skomentował Elian, który stanął obok niej

To ostatecznie potwierdziło teorię Rukii. On naprawdę go widział.

– Co to było?!

Pozostali uczniowie byli przerażeni. Zupełnie nie rozumieli, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Nie widzieli węża, który znajdował się w ogromnej wyrwie pomiędzy jedną salą, a drugą.

– Co to był za huk?!

– To wybuch?! Coś wybuchło!

– Może to gaz! Ulatnia się!

– Trzeba uciekać! Co jak znowu coś...

– Spokojnie, dzieciaki, spokojnie!

Nauczycielka próbowała uspokoić klasę, która powoli zaczęła popadać w panikę. Z wyjątkiem paru osób...

Chłopak przyglądał się stworowi. Wąż nie ruszał się. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był martwy.

„ _Nie żyje? To chyba był zły pomysł głową rozbijać mur._ "

Nagle wąż zaczął wierzgać. Nadal żył. Starał się wydostać z tej wyrwy w budynku, w której najwyraźniej utknął. Zagrożenie nie minęło.

– Nie ruszaj się. - Rukia ostrzegła Eliana - My się tym zajmiemy.

Chłopak jej nie słuchał. Przez wyrwę w ścianie, oddzielającej klasę od korytarza spojrzał na stwora. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. To, co w nich zobaczył upewniło go w jego przekonaniu. Wąż poluje właśnie na niego. I nie spocznie, dopóki go nie dopadnie. Rozejrzał się dookoła, widząc przerażonych uczniów, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, co się dzieje. Wpatrywali się ze strachem w tą wyrwę. Choć nie widzieli węża, dostrzegali odpadające bez wyraźnej przyczyny fragmenty ścian i sufitu. Nie rozumieli, o co w tym chodzi. Gdyby to był tylko wybuch nic innego się nie działo, a to... To właśnie napawało ich takim przerażeniem. Nie pojmowali tego.

Chłopak bił się z myślami, zastanawiając się, co może zrobić. Oni wszyscy niczemu nie zawinili. Choć sam do końca nie wiedział, czemu wąż uwziął się właśnie na niego mógł to wykorzystać, by go odciągnąć od nich...

– Przede wszystkim nie uciekaj. - znów odezwała się Rukia - To może go spro...

W tym momencie Elian zaczął... Tak, właśnie uciekać. Wybiegł, jak najszybciej tylko mógł z klasy na korytarz. Był w tej chwili w zasięgu wzroku stwora. O to mu chodziło. Ruszył w kierunku jego głowy.

– Tutaj jestem! Złap mnie, jeśli zdołasz!

Gdy tylko do niego podbiegł, odbił się nogą od jego kościanej maski i wyskoczył przez okno. Nie przejmował się tym, że jest na drugim piętrze. Gdy tylko wylądował wykonał przewrotkę w przód, co pozwoliło mu bez żadnych obrażeń biec dalej.

Biegać to on potrafił. Choć nie wyglądał na zbytnio wysportowanego to szybkością dorównywał nawet olimpijczykom. Nie oglądał się za siebie, skupiał się wyłącznie na tym, by biec. Jednak zatrzymał się po dłuższej chwili, czując, że nic go nie ściga. Stwór najwyraźniej utknął na dobre w ścianie szkoły. Nie mógł go ścigać.

– No. Chyba mam go z gło...

Jego tak. Elian znów usłyszał zawodzenie. Za nim pojawiły się trzy kolejne potwory. Nie były to już węże, miały nogi. Niestety gabarytami dorównywały tamtemu gadowi. Chłopak popędził przed siebie, nie interesując się, dokąd biegnie, byle dalej od tych stworów. Nie było to jednak takie łatwe. Ze względu na ich rozmiary były od niego dużo szybsze. Na siedem jego kroków im wystarczał jeden. Ale i na to chłopak miał sposób. Nie był szybszy, ale z pewnością bardziej zwrotny. Gdy zaczęły go doganiać gwałtownie skręcił. Tak jak się spodziewał, potwory nie zdążyły nawet się zorientować, że chłopak im umknął. Po chwili jednak pojawiły się następne stwory. Te również zgubił. I następne. I tak w koło. Za każdym zakrętem pojawiały się coraz to nowe, których Elian musiał się pozbyć.

– Więcej was matka nie miała?!

Chłopak pojęcia nie miał, czemu uwzięły się właśnie na niego. Domyślił się za to, że czeka na niego całkiem spory zapas tych stworów. Samo uciekanie nie wystarczyło.

– No to pora przejść do ataku.

Musiał jakoś zacząć eliminować je z tego pościgu. Potrzebował broni. Znalazł coś, co się nada. Chwycił pokrywę od kosza na śmieci, obok którego przebiegał i rzucił nią jak dyskiem. Rzut był jak najbardziej udany. Trafił aż dwójkę. Jeden dostał prosto w łeb, a pseudo-dysk odbił się od niego, trafiając w czaszkę drugiego. To skutecznie wyeliminowało grupę pościgową, wszystkie stwory zaczęły przewracać się o siebie nawzajem.

– Ha! W celu!

Podziwiając swoje dzieło nie zauważył stwora, który zagrodził mu drogę. Na szczęście zareagował szybko. Idealnym wślizgiem przejechał mu pod nogami. I biegł dalej.

Ganiał się z nimi przez pół miasta. Rzucał w nimi czym popadnie, pokrywy od koszy, kamienie, buty (nie swoje, znalazł). Starał się przede wszystkim unikać głównych ulic, gdzie było dużo więcej ludzi w obawie, że stwory nagle postanowią zmienić cel ataku. Po niemal godzinie w końcu znalazł chwilkę na złapanie oddechu. Zatrzymał się na placu budowy, gdzie jak dotąd nie było nikogo i niczego. Do czasu...

Nagle w oddali zauważył biegnącą ku niemu Orihime. Zaszokował go ten widok. Był pewien, że wszyscy zostali w szkole.

– Ahage-kun!

– Inoue?! Co ty tu robisz?!

– Szukam cię! Kuchiki-san również, chcemy...

Elian przestał słuchać. Nagle za plecami dziewczyny pojawił się jeden z tych stworów, który szykował się do ataku. Właśnie na nią.

– Uważaj!

Wiedział, że Orihime nie będzie w stanie uskoczyć przed atakiem. Złapał jeden ze stalowych prętów, leżących nieopodal. Przyjął pozycję, jak przy rzucie oszczepem, wycelował i rzucił. Pręt trafił stwora prosto między oczy, rozbijając jego maskę. Stwór natychmiast zaczął się rozpadać, a po kilku sekundach zniknął całkowicie.

– Unikaj kłopotów, Inoue.

To mówiąc, zaczął biec dalej. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zorientowała się, co właściwie się wydarzyło.

– E... Dziękuję ci, A...

Nie zdążyła z podziękowaniami. Chłopak popędził przed siebie.

Z dachu sąsiedniego budynku całą sytuację obserwował pewien czarny kot.

– Sprawy przybierają zły obrót. Chyba kolej na mnie.

Elian miał zadziwiającą kondycję. Przez ponad godzinę uciekał przed potworami po całym mieście niemal bez przerwy. Jednak jego wytrzymałość musiała mieć jakieś granice, a najwyraźniej potworów było znacznie więcej niż tylko sporo. Musiał coś szybko wykombinować.

Biegł właśnie przez jeden z parków miejskich. Nieważne gdzie to było. Chłopak w tej chwili zupełnie się tym nie interesował. Ów park znajdował się na wzgórzu, co bardziej przykuło jego uwagę. Mógł to wykorzystać.

– No dobra, pora przyspieszyć.

Złapał za leżącą obok drewnianą deskę (skąd deska w parku?), wskoczył na nią i rozpoczął zjazd. Jechał niczym na snowboardzie, nie mając większych problemów z utrzymaniem równowagi, nawet przy dość dużej prędkości. Szybko zaczął uciekać stworom, które pozostały na wzgórzu. Właściwie wyglądało na to że przestały nagle go ścigać. Jakby coś je powstrzymywało od kontynuowania pościgu. Albo ktoś...

Chłopak niespecjalnie się tym interesował. Bardziej był zadowolony z efektu. Potwory nie mogły go już dogonić.

– Ha, no i co?! Teraz to możecie mi...

W tym momencie grunt pod nogami Eliana właśnie się skończył. Wzgórze po tej stronie parku kończyło się skarpą. Deska poleciała w siną dal. Chłopak, by się ratować chwycił się krawędzi. Długo się jednak nie mógł utrzymać. Zmęczenie po godzinnym maratonie dawało mu się we znaki. Palce zaczęły mu się ześlizgiwać. Wiedział, że nie da rady. Spadnie.

„ _A więc to tak mam zginąć? Nie, jeszcze za wcześnie! Nawet nie napisałem testamentu. Nie jestem zbytnio religijny, ale... Kimkolwiek jest, jeśliś jest proszę, zaczekaj z tym, aż spiszę swą ostatnią wolę. Nie mam co zrobić z telewizorem!_ "

Resztkami sił starał się utrzymać, jednak nie zdołał. W końcu ostatni palec ześlizgnął się z krawędzi. Zaczął spadać... i prawie natychmiast wylądował na ziemi, stuprocentowo żywy. Nawet nie zorientował się, że cała ta skarpa miała nie więcej, niż dwa metry wysokości. Przede wszystkim poczuł ulgę. Spojrzał do góry w niebo.

– Kurczę, dzięki!

Po tym dość pozytywnym zdarzeniu Elian musiał z powrotem skupić się na tym, co się dzieje tu i teraz. Nie spodziewał się, że boska opatrzność zajmie się również i tymi potworami. Zaczął rozglądać się za jakąś bronią. Znalazł pojedynczy kamień, dość sporych rozmiarów. Dość duży, by móc wyeliminował takiego potwora i dość mały, by móc nim dobrze rzucić.

– No, to teraz żywcem mnie nie wezmą.

– Kto taki?

Chłopak zareagował instynktownie. Odwrócił się szybko i rzucił kamieniem, nie interesując się specjalnie, co robi. Dopiero po chwili dokładniej się przyjrzał, kto był jego celem.

Naprzeciwko Eliana, w pewnej odległości stała kobieta o ciemniejszej karnacji. Miała włosy w kolorze purpury, zawiązane z tyłu w długą kitkę oraz oczy o złotawym odcieniu. Aparycja zdecydowanie ponad przeciętną. To był pierwszy powód, dla którego chłopak stał zamurowany. Ubrana była w pomarańczową bluzę, czerwony szal oraz getry. Na dłoniach miała również rękawice bez palców. Stała naprzeciw chłopaka z łobuzerskim uśmiechem i wyciągniętą lewą ręka, która chwyciła rzucony przez niego kamień. To druga rzecz, która go zadziwiła.

– Niezły rzut. - odparła

Elian spoglądał z lekkim szokiem na twarzy to na nią, to na kamień. Gdy tylko odzyskał mowę od razu przeszedł do trybu wytłumaczeń.

– Eee... Ja... Mogę to... chyba... wyjaśnić...

– Tak? - kobietę zdecydowanie rozbawiło jego zakłopotanie

– Bo... Jestem dziś z lekka... nerwowy... Ale w sensie, że... Jakby to... Bo tam na górze są takie...

– Stwory? - dokończyła - Tak, wiem.

– Serio? Super, większość tłumaczeń już mam z głowy. No więc te...

Chłopak przerwał nagle. Niespodzianek nie było końca.

– Zaraz... Widzisz ich?

– Jasno i wyraźnie. Po to tu jestem. - odwróciła się na pięcie, przywołując chłopaka palcem - Chodź.

– A... dokąd?

W odpowiedzi posłała mu kolejny uśmiech.

– Do mnie. - zaczęła powolnym krokiem się oddalać

Tu Elian zanotował gwałtowny wzrost ciśnienia. Myśli zaczęły się kotłować w jego głowie.

„ _Jasny gwint! Podchodzi do mnie taka kobieta, zapraszając mnie do... SIEBIE! Cokolwiek to ma znaczyć! Tylko czemu właśnie ja? Nie żebym się dziwił... To znaczy, jeśli chodzi o wygląd, czuję się raczej przeciętnie. Ale żeby TAKA KOBIETA? Cóż, w tej sytuacji głupotą byłoby odmówić..._ "

Chłopak właśnie miał za nią podążyć, gdy nagle go olśniło. Przypomniał sobie, po co tak naprawdę ugania się z tymi potworami.

– Nie, nie! Czekaj! Nie mogę tak po prostu iść!

– Och? - kobieta zatrzymała się

– Nie wiem czemu, ale te stwory wyraźnie się na mnie uwzięły. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś postronny ucierpiał i...

– I dlatego postanowiłeś biegać po mieście, żeby zwabić je do siebie?

– Dokładnie!

– Cóż... - była bardzo zaskoczona tymi słowami - Masz bardzo wyszukane poczucie obowiązku. Ale nie musisz się tym przejmować. Ichigo i pozostali się tym zajmą.

– Ichigo i...

Elian chyba właśnie odkrył ich tajemnicę. Zrozumiał, czemu ta ekipa tak często zrywa się z lekcji.

– A więc? Możemy już iść? O ile za mną nadążysz.

Zabrzmiało to jak wyzwanie. W chłopaku odezwał się nagle samiec alfa, który wyzwań się nie boi.

– Nadążysz? Nawet nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia. - odparł hardo - Jeśli o biegi chodzi jestem absolutnym mi...

– Spokojnie, dostosuję się do twojej prędkości.

Chłopak mało nie podskoczył, wystraszony. Nagle kobieta pojawiła się tuż obok niego, szepcząc mu do ucha. Cały czas ją miał przed oczami, a mimo to nie zauważył żadnego ruchu. Ot tak postanowiła się przestawić.

– Nie traćmy czasu, dobrze?

Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę był lekko roztrzęsiony. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, żeby tak szybko się poruszać? Teleportowała się, czy co? W ogóle jest... człowiekiem? Choć Elian miał nieco wątpliwości, ostatecznie jego ciekawość wzięła górę. Miał nadzieję dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat ścigających go stworów oraz poznać tajemnicę swoich znajomych z klasy, którzy bez pardonu uciekają sobie z lekcji w samym jej środku. Ruszyli więc. Biegli razem ramię w ramię przez miasto. Chłopak miał pewne trudności z dotrzymaniem kroku kobiecie. Głównie dlatego, że biegał już przez prawie dwie godziny. O dziwo żadne potwory nie stały im na drodze.

– Dokąd... biegniemy? - spytał Elian

Odpowiedź pojawiła się tuż przed jego oczami. Skręcili w boczną uliczkę, dobrze mu znaną. Tu właśnie mieścił się sklep Urahary. Tu właśnie się zatrzymali. Chłopak miał pewne problemy ze złapaniem tchu.

– Nie mów, że dostałeś zadyszki po takim truchciku. - zapytała kobieta

– Że co?! Bie... bez przerwy... dwóch godzin. Chyba mam prawo...

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Zabrakło mu powietrza.

– Cóż, może wejdziemy?

– Daj mi chwilę... - chłopak starał się odzyskać siły po tym maratonie - Przy okazji... Nie spytałem jak się... się...

– Shihōin Yoruichi, jeśli pytasz o imię. - odparła kobieta

– Miło mi. A... Ahage Elian.

Zdołał przywrócić swój organizm do normy. Był już gotowy na to, co go za chwilę spotka. Weszli do sklepu. Mimo, iż było otwarte w środku nikogo nie było.

– Wędkarzyny zdaje się nie ma. - zauważył

– Nazywa się Urahara Kisuke. I tak, nie ma go.

– To trochę niemądre, zostawiać otwarty sklep.

– Wątpię, żeby ktoś inny tu zaglądał. Ech, naprawdę wszyscy musieli iść? - rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu - No cóż, zdaje się, że będę musiała sama się tobą zająć.

– To znaczy?

Zabrzmiało to groźnie. Nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć, co kobieta ma na myśli. Szczególnie że patrzyła na niego jakoś tak dziwnie, jakby... frywolnie?

Na szczęście chodziło tylko o ugoszczenie chłopaka. Yoruichi zaprowadziła go na tyły sklepy, gdzie znajdowało się zwyczajne mieszkanie w tradycyjnie japońskim stylu. Z początku atmosfera była raczej spokojna. Elian spokojnie popijał herbatę. Zieloną, na uspokojenie nerwów. W końcu jednak musiało dojść do konfrontacji.

– Yoruichi-san, z góry przepraszam, ale...

Chłopak nabrał powietrza w płuca i wrzasnął, jak najgłośniej się dało:

– CO SIĘ TU, DO CIĘŻKIEJ CHOLERY DZIE...

Kobieta szybko zatkała mu usta dłonią.

– Mam bardzo dobry słuch, nie musisz się wydzierać. - odparła spokojnie - A jeśli o to chodzi...

Zaczęła się długa opowieść. Yoruichi opowiedziała Elianowi o Pustych - potworach, żywiących się ludzkimi duszami oraz o Shinigami - duchowych wojownikach, broniących ludzi przed tymi potworami. Chłopak słuchał, wyraźnie zafascynowany.

– Tylko dlaczego ci... Puści tak się na mnie uwzięli? - spytał, gdy opowieść dobiegła końca

– To właśnie jest interesujące. Przeważnie ich celem stają się ludzie o dużej ilości Reiatsu, czyli energii duchowej.

– Tak? - Elian zaczął rozglądać się po sobie, jakby szukał na sobie pająka - Jakoś nie czuję się zbytnio naenergetyzowany duchowo.

– Też mnie to nurtuje. Sama ledwie wyczuwam twoje Reiatsu, nawet będąc tuż obok. Puści pewnie również mają ten problem. A przecież w Karakurze jest mnóstwo osób o znacznie większej energii, niż twoja. Jednak twoja energia jest wyjątkowa, inna niż u ludzi, czy nawet Shinigami, bardziej... kusząca. - wyraźnie rozbawiło ją to określenie - W sumie nie dziwię im się, chyba sama bym cię schrupała.

Dla Eliana zabrzmiało to dość dwuznacznie. Chłopak się zarumienił, odwrócił głowę i wybąkał:

– Co też pani wygaduje?

Yoruichi domyśliła się, o co mu chodziło. Jego zakłopotanie wprawiło ją w zdecydowanie dobry humor.

– No proszę, rumienisz się. Nie musisz być taki nieśmiały.

– Wcale nie jestem nie...

Usłyszeli zawodzenie Pustego. Zbliżał się tu. Elian natychmiast przypomniał sobie sytuację w szkole.

„ _Skoro tamten nie miał oporów, żeby przedziurawić ścianę, to czemu teraz mieliby się powstrzymywać?_ "

– Bez paniki. - odrzekła Yoruichi - Zaraz się tym za...

Nie zdążyła nawet wstać. Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i popędził w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili był już na zewnątrz. Chwycił leżący nieopodal pręt (poraża mnie dostępność takich narzędzi) i ruszył do ataku. Pustych było ośmiu. Każdy z nich był taki sam, wyglądem przypominały nietoperze. Rozmiarem były niewiele większe od człowieka. Gdy tylko wyczuły chłopaka natychmiast ruszyły w jego kierunku. Yoruichi wybiegła ze sklepu zaraz za nim.

– Idioto, co ty wyprawiasz?! - wykrzyknęła - Przecież sam nie dasz rady...

Nie pomogła jednak chłopakowi, a to z bardzo prostego powodu. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Choć Elian nie miał żadnego doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o szermierkę, czy choćby walkę jakimkolwiek podłużnym przyrządem, świetnie dawał sobie radę. Nie walił drągiem na oślep, analizował sytuację, czekając na ruch przeciwnika. Gdy stwory zaczęły pikować w jego stronę ten czekał aż się zbliżą. Stanął w pozycji bojowej, ze swym prowizorycznym orężem gotowym do zadania ciosu. Gdy tylko pierwszy z nich był wystarczająco blisko uderzył z całej siły. A tej miał całkiem sporo. Dość, żeby rozbić maskę Pustego. Ciało stwora rozpadło się, jeszcze nim zdążył upaść na ziemię. Po tym uderzeniu chłopak wykonał natychmiastowy unik, by nie dopadły go pozostałe nietoperze. Te szybko uniosły się w górę, po czym zaczęły kołować nad swoją ofiarą. Jednak ta „ofiara" nie była bezbronna.

Puści nie był zbyt błyskotliwi, atakowali bez żadnego pomyślunku, w przeciwieństwie do Eliana, który miał znacznie więcej cierpliwości. Gdy jeden ze skrzydlatych stworów zaatakował chłopak miał już gotową odpowiedź. Żaden z nich nie dosięgnął chłopaka, każda próba kończyła się celnym uderzeniem i śmiercią kolejnego stwora. Po zabiciu pięciu Pustych, pozostali dali sobie spokój. Próbowali uciec. Elian wysłał im na koniec prezent pożegnalny. Wycelował i rzucił prętem, trafiając jednego z nich prosto w łeb. Ostatni zdołał uciec. Wszystko to trwało jakieś trzy do czterech minut.

W międzyczasie Yoruichi obserwowała cała tą walkę, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu. Pierwszy raz miała okazję widzieć coś takiego.

„ _Niesamowite. Nie mając praktycznie żadnych umiejętności bojowych stanął do walki z grupą Pustych. Mało tego, pokonał ich, bez niczyjej pomocy. Zwykły człowiek. Ten chłopak jest nie do zdarcia._ "

Elian jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, co zaszło. Chyba nie do końca był świadom tego, że właśnie podjął walkę z demonami, którą o dziwo wygrał. Odwrócił się w stronę Yoruichi, która przyglądała się mu ze sporym zaskoczeniem i jednocześnie z podziwem.

– E... He, he... - na chwilę zaniemówił - Przepraszam... Chyba trochę mnie poniosło.

– Dobra robota, Ahage-san!

Przed sklepem pojawił się Urahara Kisuke w towarzystwie trzech osób. Był oczywiście górujący nad wszystkimi Tessai, niski chłopiec o czerwonych włosach, ubrany w białą koszulkę i rybaczki, trzymający w dłoni ogromną, stalową maczugę, oraz czarnowłosa dziewczynka, również w białej koszulce oraz różowej sukience, niosła na ramieniu coś, co przypominało niewielką wyrzutnię rakiet. Najwyraźniej ta ekipa przez ten czas walczyła z Pustymi, którzy roili się w mieście. Chłopak nie był zbytnio zdziwiony takim widokiem. W tej chwili chyba nic już go nie zaskoczy.

– Kisuke. - Yoruichi wydawała się być lekko zdenerwowana - Nie mogłeś zaczekać, aż wrócimy?

– Taki właśnie miałem zamiar. Jednak sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli. Pustych było tak wiele, że Kurosaki-san wraz z przyjaciółmi powoli przestawali sobie z ni radzić. Była więc nagła potrzeba naszej interwencji. Skoro niebezpieczeństwo zostało już zażegnane, musimy teraz zająć się naszym gościem.

– Mianowicie? - Elian natychmiast zareagował

– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostaniesz tu na jakiś czas. - wyjaśniła kobieta

– Po co? Skoro Pustymi nie należy się już przejmować...

– Owszem, ale nie o to chodzi. - przerwał Kisuke - Puści to było nasze najmniejsze zmartwienie, z którym szybko sobie poradziliśmy. Nie, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Musisz wiedzieć, Ahage-san, iż jesteś obserwowany.

– Przez kogo? - chłopak wiedział, że mężczyzna nie miał na myśli nic dobrego

– Tego nie wiemy. Posiadamy bardzo mało informacji. Wiemy tylko, że jest ich dwóch, po mieście poruszają się w czarnych płaszczach. Nie możemy ich namierzyć, perfekcyjnie ukrywają swoje Reiatsu.

– To w ogóle możliwe? - Elian był zaskoczony tym faktem

– To kwestia odpowiedniego wyszkolenia. - wtrąciła Yoruichi - Jednak tego typu techniki wciąż pozostawiają ślady, które można wykryć. Jednak oni nie zostawiają absolutnie żadnych śladów.

– Otóż to. - kontynuował Urahara - Z tego co wiemy nie są to Shinigami. Nie wiemy też, jakie mają zamiary co do ciebie, zatem najlepszym wyjściem pozostaje ukrycie cię na pewien okres czasu.

Chłopak zastanawiał się nad jego słowami. Rozumiał z tego więcej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Jednocześnie słuchał mężczyzny i próbował samemu znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji.

– Może jednak powinienem wrócić do siebie. - zasugerował

– Ze co? - Yoruichi mocno zaskoczyły jego słowa - Zdajesz sobie sprawę...

– Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę. Skoro ci „faceci w czerni" ograniczają się wyłącznie do obserwacji, należy im to umożliwić, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Jeśli nagle zniknę bez wyraźnego powodu może to ich popchnąć do innych działań, które mogą stanowić zagrożenie, nie tylko dla mnie, ale też dla innych.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się na niego zaskoczeni. Głównie dlatego, że faktycznie wydawało się to w tej chwili najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Szczególnie Urahara wziął na poważnie jego słowa.

– Tak, to brzmi całkiem sensownie... - Kisuke klasnął w dłonie - Uwaga, zmiana planów! Możesz wrócić do domu, Ahage-san.

W głowie Eliana zabrzmiało to idiotycznie.

„ _No wielkie dzięki, wędkarzyno, że pozwalasz mi wrócić do mojego własnego mieszkania._ "

– My tymczasem zastanowimy się, co dalej. No leć, leć.

Chłopak ruszył do domu. Ekipa Urahary weszła tymczasem do sklepu. Yoruichi została na zewnątrz, by móc porozmawiać z Kisuke.

– Zakładam, że nadal mam go pilnować?

– Oczywiście. Nie znamy planów wroga, wiemy tylko, że nie mają dobrych zamiarów i można dopuścić do ich urzeczywistnienia. Ahage-san z pewnością stanowi ważny element ich gry. Musimy się zabezpieczyć.

* * *

Słońce chyliło się u zachodowi. Elian przez całą drogę rozmyślał nad tym, co się dziś wydarzyło. Wciąż spoglądał na swoje buty, zastanawiając się nad tym, co będzie dalej.

– Hej, Ahage-kun! - usłyszał znajomy dziewczęcy głos

Podniósł głowę. W oddali ujrzał pięć doskonale znanych mu osób. Ich widok wyraźnie poprawił mu humor. Zaczął biec w kierunku tej Fantastycznej Piątki. Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryū oraz...

Oraz oczywiście Kuchiki Rukia, która na powitanie trzasnęła go „z liścia". Zdecydowanie była wkurzona, choć chłopak nie wiedział czemu.

– A to za co?!

– Jeszcze się pytasz?! Mówiłem ci, żebyś nigdzie nie uciekał, kretynie! Mogłeś zginąć!

– A od kiedy to się tak mną przejmujesz? - Elian postanowił jeszcze dolać oliwy do ognia (mądrze?) - Czyżbym ci się podobał?

– Co... Taki idiota jak ty miałby mi się podobać?!

– A czemu by nie? Powiedz szczerze, jestem w twoim typie?

– Że jak?! Co ty sobie...

– Pytam poważnie. Jeśli tak faktycznie jest i poprosiłabyś mnie o „chodzenie"... Mogłoby być ciekawie, nie uważasz?

– Że niby ja z tobą...

I tak dalej w ten deseń. Pozostali postanowili nie ingerować w ich „rozmowę".

– Trochę mu współczuję. - odezwał się Ishida

– Ale trzeba przyznać, że koleś nieźle sobie radzi. - zauważył Ichigo

Ich rozmówki trwały jeszcze przez kilka chwil. W końcu dali sobie spokój, gdy okazało się, że ta kłótnia jest z góry skazana na remis. Zakopali zatem topór wojenny, chociaż Rukia wciąż była na niego zła, a Elian nadal miał dobry humor.

– W każdym razie, dobrze, ze nic ci nie jest. - odparła dziewczyna- Poza tym jestem ci chyba winna pewne wyjaśnienia, odnośnie...

– Wiesz, jeśli o to chodzi, nie musisz sobie strzępić języka. - przerwał jej chłopak - Wiem już wszystko na ten temat. Co to były za stwory, czemu mnie goniły i kim tak naprawdę jesteś, Shinigami.

To ostatnie słowo wywołało wielkie poruszenie. Zwłaszcza Rukia była tym zszokowana.

– Skąd... - z początku nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć - Jak się dowiedziałeś?

– Wiem to od niejakiej Shihōin Yoruichi, która...

– Yoruichi-san? - odezwała się Inoue

Teraz to Elian był zdziwiony.

– Wy się znacie?

– Wiesz, tak właściwie nie powinno cię to dziwić, Ahage-san. - odparł Ishida

– Aha... Czyli tego Uraharę też...

– Tak.

– A tego...

– Też.

– I...

– Wszystkich.

– No tak... Widać wszystkie dziwaki trzymają się razem.

Chyba nikt nie załapał tego żartu. Elian postanowił zmienić temat.

– A właśnie, jak wam poszło z Pustymi?

– Stosunkowo szybko. - odparła Rukia - Na szczęście nie rozproszyli się po całym mieście, byli w jednym miejscu. Dzięki temu nie zajęło nam to zbyt wiele czasu.

„ _Dobrze, że chociaż tyle mogłem zrobić._ " - pomyślał chłopak

– Ale gdyby nie Urahara i reszta jego ekipy pewnie męczylibyśmy się z nimi całą noc. - dodał Kurosaki

– To ilu ich tam było? - spytał Elian

– Lekko licząc około tysiąca. - odpowiedział Ishida

To mocno wstrząsnęło chłopakiem.

„ _Tysiąc?! Aż tylu połakomiło się na moją duszę?!_ "

– Swoją drogą, to był istny cud, że skupili się na dość niewielkim obszarze. - dodał Uryū

Elian dalszą drogę do domu przebył wraz z przyjaciółmi (z wyjątkiem Ishidy, który mieszkał w zupełnie innej dzielnicy). Pomimo dzisiejszych wydarzeń wszyscy byli w bardzo dobrych humorach. Rozmawiali, śmiali się, zwłaszcza on okazał się wyjątkowo rozmowny. Może z powodu tego, co się dziś działo chłopak diametralnie zmienił swoje podejście do życia. No i okazało się, że nie tylko on ma tu jakieś kosmiczne zdolności.

W pewnym momencie Rukia zaczęła zostawać nieco z tyłu. Wyglądała na zamyśloną. Elian postanowił się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.

– Coś taka ponura? Wiesz, jeśli przesadziłem to przepraszam, ale chyba ty też...

– Specjalnie uciekłeś, prawda? - spytała - Chciałeś ściągnąć na siebie Pustych?

– Tak. I najwyraźniej to zdało egzamin.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że byłeś w stanie tak się poświęcić. Ryzykowałeś życie, żeby ocalić tych wszystkich ludzi. Zwabiłeś Pustych do siebie, żeby uratować całe miasto.

– Cóż, czuję się trochę tym skrępowany. Wiesz, tak naprawdę nie jestem typem, który dałby się zabić dla dobra innych.

– Ale przecież...

– Nie miałem zamiaru ginąć. Po prostu z góry ustaliłem, że mi się uda. Że odciągnę ich i jednocześnie ocalę własną skórę. Skupiłem się na celu, na tym żeby go osiągnąć, nie głowiłem się specjalnie nad tym, co się może stać, czy podołam, czy w ogóle przeżyję. Dążąc do celu myśli się przede wszystkim o sukcesie, nie o porażce. Więc... Po prostu biegłem, nie zwracając uwagę na resztę.

Rukia była zaskoczona tym, co usłyszała. Takie podejście było jej zupełnie obce.

– Myślałam, że jako Shinigami widziałam już wszystko, a tu...

– O czym rozmawiacie?

Między nich wcisnęła się Orihime.

– A nic ważnego. - odparł chłopak - Takie tam babskie pogaduchy.

Zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo dziwnie, szczególnie że mówił to FACET. Jednak dla Inoue nie miał to większego znaczenia.

– To ciekawe... A właśnie, Ahage-kun. Gdzie właściwie mieszkasz?

– Gdzie, pytasz? - Elian zaczął się rozglądać - Więc... ściśle rzecz biorąc...

Wskazał na jeden z domów po lewej.

– Właśnie tu.

Inoue wyraźnie ucieszyła się z tego powodu.

– Och, to świetnie. Będziemy sąsiadami.

Istotnie, dziewczyna mieszkała dokładnie naprzeciwko.

Elian pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i wszedł do domu. Ostatecznie dzień tysiąca demonów nareszcie dobiegł końca. Mógł wreszcie odpocząć. Przynajmniej na chwilę...

* * *

 _...porwał mnie wir wydarzeń  
nic już nie jest tym samym..._


	4. Nowy bohater Karakury

_...wszystko jest inne  
odkrywam świat od nowa  
i zło... i dobro...  
_

* * *

 **Nowy bohater Karakury**

Noc.

– Co się tak gapisz na tą szkołę? - spytał kpiąco Vaog - Wspominasz stare czasy?

– Twoja złośliwość na mnie nie działa. - odparł spokojnie Linagi - Skoro już pytasz, wiesz może jaki mamy miesiąc?

– A co ja, kalendarz?

– Ech... Sierpień. Po prostu sierpień. Wiesz, co to oznacza?

– Tak jest! W końcu wakacje.

– Otóż to. Wypadałoby kogoś na nie zabrać, czyż nie?

– Zajmę się tym...

* * *

– To by było na tyle! Do zobaczenia za miesiąc!

Ostatni dzwonek, zapowiadający najdłuższą przerwę w roku, trwającą całe trzydzieści dni. Zasłużoną dla ciężko pracujących uczniów Liceum Karakura, którzy mogą przynajmniej na jakiś czas odpocząć od szkolnej ławki. Wszyscy w tej chwili kierowali się w stronę swoich domów, by móc cieszyć się wakacjami.

Rukia i Elian szli spokojnie korytarzem, rozmawiając o zupełnie przyziemnych sprawach.

– Masz jakieś plany w te wakacje? - spytała Kuchiki

– Czy ja wiem? Nie zastanawiałem się jeszcze... - umilkł na chwilę - A właściwie czemu się tym tak interesujesz? Masz zamiar mnie gdzieś zaprosić?

Chłopak wyraźnie uwielbiał wkurzać dziewczynę, wciąż doszukując się w jej słowach próby poderwania go. A był w tym wyjątkowo dobry. Rukia zrobiła obrażoną minę i odwróciła wzrok.

– Phi! Za żadne skarby!

– Daj spokój, nie ma się co krępować. To normalne, że...

– Hej, ty!

Tuż przed Elianem pojawił się Keigo, celując w niego palcem. Jego zawzięta mina oraz (he, he) zabójczy wzrok świadczył, iż ma z nim do pogadania.

– Nie myśl sobie, że z tobą skończyłem! Wrócę tu za miesiąc i znajdę na ciebie jakiś sposób! Wiem, że masz jakąś słabość! Przysięgam na wszystkie świętości, że ją odkryję, choćby nie wiem, co...

Nagle przerwał. Coś przykuło jego uwagę...

– Czy możesz mi oddać ten balon z wodą, który na mnie szykowałeś? - odparł z wyraźną satysfakcją w głosie

Istotnie, chłopak miał już przyszykowany wodny pocisk, który chował właśnie za plecami. Oddał mu więc balon, po czym splótł ręce na piersi.

– Powinszować. Robisz się coraz lepszy.

– A co myślałeś?! - wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu - W końcu masz do czynienia z Asano Keigo, największym, najlepszym i naj...

Nagle na jego twarzy wylądowały dwa balonowe pociski, rozpryskując wodę po całej jego koszuli. Teraz to Elian się szczerzył.

– Jednak musisz się wiele nauczyć, młody padawanie.

I poszedł, zostawiając chłopaka mokrego i z głupawym wyrazem twarzy. Rukia, lekko zdezorientowana dołączyła do niego dopiero po chwili. Keigo chyba nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć tej porażki. Odprowadzał Eliana wzrokiem. Jego idiotyczna mina zmieniła się nagle w... potworną, przerażająco nieudaną parodię miny strasznej (on nie potrafił być straszny).

– Tym razem ci się udało, ale przysięgam ci, któregoś dnia powinie ci się noga i...

Zacisnął pięści, choć ten gest mógł sobie darować, gdyż zapomniał, iż w ręku trzymał balon. Efektem były całkiem przemoczone spodnie.

Elian tymczasem powolnym spacerkiem szedł w stronę wyjścia. To zdarzenie zdecydowanie polepszyło mu humor. Tuż obok niego szła Rukia, która widząc tą scenkę była lekko zaskoczona. Głównie tym, skąd brały się te balony.

– Gdzie ty to wszystko trzymasz? - zapytała

Tu należy wspomnieć, że panicz Ahage ostatnimi czasy znalazł sobie dość oryginalne hobby. Kawały. W ciągu kilku dni został mistrzem w robieniu żartów wszelkiej maści, na szczęście nieszkodliwych. A przygotowywał je nad wyraz starannie, z zegarmistrzowską precyzją. Poza tym świetnie opanował tak zwaną „grę pozorów", niczym iluzjonista potrafił pojawiać się i znikać, w jednej chwili był zwykłym chłopakiem z drugiej klasy liceum, w następnej zamieniał się w istnego demona dowcipów. Nie znałeś, człowiecze dnia ni godziny. Keigo z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że „nikt nie może być bardziej zabawny od niego" i między chłopakami od dobrych kilku dni trwała zacięta rywalizacja. Nie muszę chyba mówić, kto wygrywa każde starcie. Rukia wiele razy była świadkiem tych kawalarskich pojedynków, nie mogąc wyjść podziwu.

– Wiesz, prawdziwy kawalarz nie zdradza sekretów swojego rzemiosła. - odparł Elian

– A nie wydaje ci się, że zachowujecie się trochę dziecinnie?

– Nie, czemu? To tylko żarty. Uwierz mi, nawet nie wiesz kiedy poczucie humoru może ocalić ci skórę.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że robienie sobie głupich kawałów...

– Oj, oj, oj! Tylko nie głupich! To nie jest tylko rozrywka. To sztuka! Prestidigitatorstwo w czystej postaci!

– Prie... Prysty... Prestiogi... Co takiego?

– A wy znowu razem?

Zmagania Rukii z bardzo długim słowem przerwał Ichigo, który akurat na nich natrafił. Niestety nie zorientował się, że źle sformułował to pytanie. W szczególności chodzi tu o jedną osobę...

– Prawda? - Elian natychmiast to podchwycił - Sam się dziwię, że Rukia tak za mną chodzi. Mówię ci, pewnie się we mnie podkochuje, tylko zwyczajnie boi się do tego przy...

W tym właśnie momencie dziewczyna nie wytrzymała. Przywaliła mu z całej siły w twarz.

– Możesz się zamknąć?!

Zdaje się, że na chłopaku nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia, mało tego wciąż się uśmiechał. Z tego powodu Ichigo zaczął uważać, że Elianowi brakuje kilku klepek. Bo w końcu kto normalny by się uśmiechał po oberwaniu w twarz?

– Stary, ty chyba jesteś jakimś masochistą. - skwitował

– Oj tam, oj tam. Po prostu...

Elian zauważył w oddali osobę biegnącą w ich kierunku. Natychmiast ją rozpoznał.

– Witaj, Inoue. Co cię do nas sprowadza?

– Dzień dobry, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Ahage-kun. Jakie macie plany na wakacje?

– Plany, powiadasz? Jakoś się wcześniej nad tym nie zastanawiałem... W sumie to nie wiem, co mógłbym tutaj robić, dość słabo znam miasto. Może znasz jakieś ciekawe miejsca?

– Ciekawe miejsca? Niech pomyślę...

Orihime pogrążyła się w głębokiej zadumie. Rukia z kolei zaczęła się irytować. Denerwowało ją to, jak zwyczajnie Elian traktuje Inoue, w przeciwieństwie do niej samej.

– Mogę wiedzieć, czemu postanowiłeś sobie za punkt honoru, żeby mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi? - spytała go po cichu

– Bo tylko ty tak słodko wyglądasz, gdy się złościsz.

Pewnie, że ją podpuszczał. Trudno powiedzieć, czemu się tak na nią uwziął... A nie, już wyjaśnił. Nie wkurzył jej tym jednak. Takiej odpowiedzi dziewczyna absolutnie się nie spodziewała. Zarumieniła się, nie będąc w stanie wymówić nawet słowa.

– Sorka, miła się z wami rozmawia, ale czas mnie goni. W końcu są wakacje, a nikt nas nie chce marnować nawet sekundy. Lecę!

I ruszył korytarzem.

– _Ciao!_ \- rzucił jeszcze na pożegnanie

Tym jednym, krótkim słowem sprawił, że trójka przyjaciół stanęła otępiała, wpatrując się w chłopaka, dopóki ten nie zniknął za zakrętem.

– Co on przed chwilą powiedział? - spytał Ichigo

– Pojęcia nie mam. - odparła Rukia

– To chyba coś po francusku. - dodała Orihime

* * *

Elian jak najszybciej się tylko dało wrócił do domu, by cieszyć błogim lenistwem, mającym trwać dokładnie trzydzieści dni. Gdy tylko dotarł do mieszkania postanowił przygotować sobie relaksującą kąpiel. To zawsze działało na niego kojąco. Chłopak uznał, że będzie to najlepszy sposób, by uczcić pierwszy dzień wakacji. Zatem przygotował sobie wszystko, napełnił wannę, do wody dosypał trochę soli do kąpieli. Również je lubił, zawsze pomagały mu się rozluźnić. Rozebrał się, wszedł do wanny i jedyne, co w tej chwili miał zamiar robić to wypocić z siebie cały stres ostatnich dni. Zamknął oczy i oddał się medytacji...

Naprzeciw jego domu stało mieszkanie Inoue Orihime. Nieistotny jest wygląd, czy to co działo się w jego wnętrzu. Ważne było to, co działo się na zewnątrz. Na dachu stał mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem. Żółte, wężowe oczy oraz uśmiech seryjnego mordercy wskazywał na Vaoga. Przyglądał się domu Eliana.

– No, chłoptasiu. Chyba pora na małą wycieczkę.

Szykował się do skoku, gdy nagle zatrzymał się. Wyczuł nagle czyjeś Reiatsu. To Shinigami. Mimo wszystko nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiech nadal nie schodził mu z twarzy.

– O? A kogóż my tu mamy?

Elian nie był świadom tego, co się działo. Leżał w tej wannie półprzytomny, oczy miał oczywiście zamknięte. Niemalże zasnął. Chyba trochę za bardzo się zrelaksował. Nie słyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi przez otwarte okno. Nie słyszał kroków w salonie. Nie słyszał też, że ta osoba zbliżała się do łazienki.

– Może umyć ci plecy? - rozległ się znajomy kobiecy głos

O dziwo nie zdziwiło go to pytanie. Ani to, ze ktoś jest w jego domu. Był tak przytłumiony (co było w tej soli?), że kompletnie się tym nie przejmował. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

– Chyba nie wypada mi odmawiać, maleńka...

Nie miał pojęcia do kogo mówił. Otworzył leniwie oko, by móc przyjrzeć się, z kim dokładnie ma do czynienia. Nawet gdyby trafił go piorun, szok nie byłby taki porażający.

W drzwiach, oparta o framugę stała Shihōin Yoruichi. Spoglądała na niego ze swoim łobuzerskim uśmiechem. I w tym nie byłoby jeszcze nic dziwnego, to Elian by jeszcze wytrzymał, nawet jeśli był teraz w wannie. Gdyby nie jeden drobny szczegół...

Kobieta nie miała na sobie nawet najmniejszego skrawka ubrania. I stała tak przed oczami chłopaka, który bardziej czerwony już być nie mógł. W przeciągu zaledwie dwóch sekund temperatura w łazience przekroczyła wartość krytyczną.

Przedstawiam sekwencję wydarzeń: Elian gwałtownie wstał. Gdy nagle uświadomił sobie, że zawartość jego spodni jest kompletnie odsłonięta, ręce same rzuciły się, by temu zaradzić. Następnie nastąpiło poślizgnięcie się i chłopak poleciał do tyłu. W ostatniej chwili złapał krawędzi wanny. Jednak ze względu na wilgotność wszystkie powierzchnie w pomieszczeniu były dosyć śliskie, więc Elian utrzymał się tylko na sekundę. Ręka ześlizgnęła się. Próbował złapać się ponownie, bezskutecznie. Chwycił się więc drugą ręką za krawędź z tyłu. Jednocześnie stopy pojechały do przodu. Ostatecznie i tak wylądował na tyłku.

Yoruichi była lekko zdziwiona jego reakcją.

– Coś taki nerwowy?

No właśnie, jaki miałby powód...

– G... G...

Elian nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. Najwyższym wysiłkiem woli starał się nie patrzeć na krągłości kobiety, choć okazało się to niemożliwe. Głównie dlatego, że stała tuż przed nim. Poza tym jako młody, zdrowy samiec po prostu nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Po dłuższej chwili odzyskał mowę.

– GDZIE TY, DO DIABŁA MASZ UBRANIA?!

– W salonie. Przecież nie wejdę do wanny ubrana.

– Do wa...

– Chyba mogę się przyłączyć?

Zaczęła niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do Eliana. W chłopaku górę wzięło coś w rodzaju instynktu samozachowawczego. Starał się jednocześnie nie patrzeć na Yoruichi, zasłaniać swoją męskość oraz powstrzymać kobietę przed wejściem do wanny (byle tylko nie dotykać!).

– Daj spokój...

– Nie!

– Przecież tu jest dużo miejsca...

– Zabraniam!

– Nie smutno ci tak samemu tu siedzieć?

– Lubię siedzieć sam w wannie!

– Może jednak się zmieszczę...

– O nie!

– Tu jestem. Z drugiej strony.

– Stój!

– A może jednak z tej...

– Nie waż się...

– Dałbyś już spokój. Zobacz, przecież się nie rozdwoję...

– NIE W ROZKROKU!

Yoruichi wyraźnie dobrze się bawiła. Zdaje się, że uwielbiała wprawiać chłopaka w zakłopotanie. Nie wiadomo czy faktycznie miała zamiar dołączyć do niego, czy tylko się z nim droczyła. W każdym razie te tańce przy wannie dostarczały jej nie lada rozrywki.

– Ech, no dobrze, skoro się upierasz... - rzekła, gdy uznała, że już wystarczy tej zabawy - Zaczekam na ciebie w salonie.

Gdy wyszła Elian mógł się uspokoić, odetchnąć i ustalić, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Podsumowując: weszła do niego kompletnie naga kobieta, wyjątkowo urodziwa zresztą, proponując mu wspólną kąpiel. I on odmówił. Może po prostu spanikował, jednak właśnie dotarło do niego, jak wielką okazję stracił.

– Ja chyba jestem zbyt porządny. - skwitował

Spuścił głowę. Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę...

Minęła chwilka. Yoruichi, będąc w salonie ubierała się w swoje rzeczy. Była wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana z tego, co zrobiła. Wtem dobiegł ją krzyk z łazienki.

– No i czego tak sterczysz?!

Starała się nie ryknąć śmiechem na cały głos. Nic dziwnego, to jak to zabrzmiało... Musiała szybko zająć głowę czymś innym. Zaciekawiona wystrojem wnętrza zaczęła rozglądać się po mieszkaniu. W końcu rzadko kiedy ma się okazję przebywać w takim luksusowym domu.

– Mieszkasz tu jak książę, nie ma co.

Tymczasem Elian wyszedł już łazienki, również ubrany. I wkurzony

– Mogę wiedzieć, co ci odbiło?!

– To znaczy? - Yoruichi udawała, że nie wie, o co mu chodzi - Co w tym dziwnego, że zdrowa kobieta ma ochotę...

Nagle ją olśniło. To, co przyszło jej do głowy znów poprawiło jej humor.

– Och... Rozumiem. Pewnie pierwszy raz miałeś okazję bliżej przyjrzeć się kobiecemu ciału?

Elian kompletnie czerwony nie powiedział nic, za wyjątkiem pojedynczych samogłosek.

– Wiesz, jeśli masz zamiar mieć dziewczynę, powinieneś przyzwyczaić się do takich widoków. Więc...

Zaczęła rozpinać bluzę.

– Może mała powtórka?

– NIE! - Elian zareagował natychmiast - Nie, naprawdę, dziękuję bardzo, może później...

To ostatnie mógł sobie darować.

– Trzymam cię za słowo. - Yoruichi miała z tego wielką radochę

– Jesteś tu z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, czy przyszłaś tu mnie podrywać?

– Przeszkadza ci to?

Uznał to za pytanie retoryczne. Jak na gospodarza przystało, odpowiednio przyjął gościa, proponując kawę, herbatę, coś do jedzenia. Yoruichi z jakiegoś powodu wolała mleko. Cóż, każdy na swoje wariactwa. Tak jak Elian, który sypie cztery łyżeczki (w porywach do pięciu) cukru do herbaty.

– Przede wszystkim muszę ci pogratulować dobrego pomysłu. - zaczęła kobieta

Chłopak najwyraźniej nie do końca wiedział, o co chodzi. Wpatrywał się w kobietę z jedną brewką uniesioną ku górze.

– Miałeś rację. Gdyby wtedy, podczas tego incydentu z Pustymi jednak ukrylibyśmy cię u Urahary, tamci „faceci w czerni" najpewniej natychmiast przeszliby do ataku. Zostając w szkole, odsunąłeś ich podejrzenia, dzięki czemu mieliśmy cały tydzień na przemyślenie całej tej sytuacji.

– Cóż... Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. - Elian zachowywał skromność - I co udało wam się ustalić?

– Jak już wiesz Pustych zwabiło tutaj twoje Reiatsu. Fakt że było ich aż tyle świadczy o tym, że nie kontrolujesz swojej energii duchowej, a najwyraźniej masz jej całkiem sporo, jak na człowieka. Skoro masz teraz mnóstwo wolnego czasu, możemy się tym spokojnie zająć.

– Mówisz o jakimś treningu duchowym?

– Dokładnie. Jeśli nie nauczysz się panować nad swoją mocą, prędzej czy później skończy się to źle, nie tylko dla ciebie, ale też dla innych. Treningi zaczniemy od jutra rana, osobiście...

Chłopak przestał słuchać. Nagle wyczuł coś bardzo niepokojącego. Czyjeś Reiatsu, bardzo silne, bardzo złowrogie. Ciśnienie duchowe tak potężne, iż był pewien, że zaraz go zmiażdży. Yoruichi zdawała się tego nie wyczuwać, w ogóle nie zwracała na to uwagi. Nie rozumiał tego.

„ _Dlaczego nie reaguje? Przecież ta energia jest tak silna, że..._ "

Nagle Elian kątem oka zauważył za oknem jakąś postać. Nie widział kto to. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę. Potem cała ściana wyleciała w powietrze. Jej fragmenty, gruz i kawałki rozbitego szkła z okien rozleciały się po całym salonie. Pomieszczenie przysłoniła chmura kurzu i pyłu. Chłopak gwałtownie poderwał się z miejsca. Był kompletnie zdezorientowany, starał się coś dostrzec przez ten dym, bezskutecznie.

– Co tu się dzieje?!

Pojawiła się obok niego Yoruichi. Choć i ona była w lekkim szoku, to zachowała zimną krew. Doskonale wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Złapała chłopaka za ramię.

– Nie gadaj, tylko uciekaj!

– Tylko co...

– Ale już!

Chłopak wybiegł z domu jak najszybciej tylko mógł i popędził ulicą. Kobieta była tuż za nim. Tymczasem w zniszczonym salonie, z chmury wyłonił się Vaog, dzierżący miecz o wielkiej, półtorametrowej klindze. Wyglądał na dwuręczny, choć mężczyzna bez problemów trzymał go w jednej. Stał, uśmiechając się demonicznie, od ucha do ucha.

– Nie... Mnie się nie ucieka!

Elian i Yoruichi pędzili przez miasto na złamanie karku.

– Dokąd teraz?! - spytał chłopak

– Do Urahary! W tej chwili to jedyne bezpieczne miejsce!

Wtem tuż przed nimi pojawił się Vaog, szykujący się do ataku, na Eliana właśnie.

– Mam cię!

W ułamku sekundy Yoruichi pojawiła się naprzeciw mężczyzny, wymierzając mu potężnego kopniaka w brzuch. Ogromna siła uderzenia odrzuciła go daleko poza zasięg wzroku.

– Nie zatrzymuj się, choćby nie wiem co!

Nie miał zamiaru. Chłopak biegł dalej jak najszybciej był w stanie, kobieta zaś go osłaniała. Oboje wiedzieli już, czego ci tajemniczy osobnicy chcą. Właśnie Eliana. Nieistotne czemu jest dla nich tak ważny, z pewnością nie miał zamiaru się tego dowiadywać. Pędził więc na złamanie karku przez ulice Karakury, byle nie dać się złapać.

Tymczasem z dachu budynku, kilkaset metrów stąd całą sytuację obserwował Linagi.

– Cóż za idiota...

Uniósł lewą rękę.

– Podczas takich operacji należy wykazać się precyzją.

Wnętrze rękawa zaczęło błyszczeć szkarłatnym światłem. Dłoń była ukryta wewnątrz niego, zatem można było odnieść wrażenie, że ma zamiar rzucić jakieś zaklęcie.

– Strzelaj celnie...

Elian i Yoruichi byli już blisko celu. Mieli przed sobą już ostatnią prostą przed skrętem w uliczkę prowadzącą do sklepu. Chłopak znów wyczuł czyjąś energię duchową. Nauczył się już, że to nic dobrego. Wiedział już, że najpewniej należy do tego, który ich ściga. Nie potrafił dokładnie ustalić jej źródła, wiedział tylko, że jest daleko. I zbliża się do nich.

„ _Co się znowu dzieje? I czemu ona w ogóle na to nie reaguje? Tak jak w mieszkaniu. Nic z tego nie rozumiem... Czemu mam wrażenie, że ta energia jest inna niż wcześniej. Należy do kogoś innego? Chwila... Czy ich przypadkiem nie było dwóch..._ "

Zbliżając się do jednego ze skrzyżowań chłopak czuł energię znacznie wyraźniej. Był pewien, że za chwilę coś się wydarzy. Spojrzał w lewo, gdzie, jak mu się zdawało było jej epicentrum. Z początku nie dostrzegał niczego dziwnego. Dopiero gdy dotarł do skrzyżowania znalazł źródło tego Reiatsu.

Ulicą mknął czerwony, świetlisty pocisk, prosto w ich stronę. Jednak nie kierował się w stronę Eliana, który zdążył już zejść mu z drogi. Jego celem był kto inny.

– PO LEWEJ! - ryknął

Yoruichi, biegnąca za chłopakiem w ostatniej chwili ujrzała pocisk. Próbowała się uchylić, jednak nie zdążyła. Promień trafił w jej ramię, pozostawiając wypaloną ranę. Poczuła piekący ból, niezbyt silny, jednak wystarczający, by zdekoncentrować ją na chwilę. Z okazji skorzystał Vaog, który znów pojawił się znikąd. Tym razem jego celem była właśnie ciemnoskóra kobieta..

– Nie daruję ci tamtego, suko!

Miał zamiar odegrać się za tamto uderzenie. Szykował się do zadania ciosu, zatrzymał go jednak grad setek pocisków. Żaden z nich nie chybił.

– Dobra robota, Ururu!

Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej stał Urahara Kisuke, oraz pozostali pracownicy „sklepu", gotowi do walki. Na Vaogu ta salwa nie zrobiła większego wrażenia, zaledwie zatrzymała go na chwilę. Po kilku sekundach był znów gotowy do walki. Wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony, widząc grupę nowych przeciwników. Wyszczerzył się w przerażająco szerokim uśmiechu.

– Doskonale! Im więcej, tym będzie ciekawiej. A więc...

Podniósł miecz na wysokość klatki piersiowej, poziomo, prezentując klingę w całej okazałości.

– Czas rozpocząć igrzyska!

Jego Reiatsu gwałtownie wzrosło. Elian pod naporem takiej ilości energii nie mógł oddychać. Nogi miał jak z waty, czuł, że jeszcze chwila i odpłynie. Pozostali zdawali się tego nie czuć.

„ _Co z nimi? Nie czują tej mocy? Niemożliwe! Jakim cudem na nich to nie robi wrażenia? Zaraz coś się wydarzy, dlaczego oni nie..._ "

Jego myśli przerwała kolejna fala energii, która omal nie pozbawiła go przytomności. Vaog zaczął swój pokaz.

– Wzbudź gniew...

Nagle tuż obok niego pojawił się Linagi, chwytając za ostrze miecza. Jego obecność, jak i reakcja była szokująca. Szczególnie dla mężczyzny dzierżącego klingę.

– Co ty...

– Na dzisiaj wystarczy.

– Chyba jaja sobie robisz?! - mężczyzna wyraźnie nie posiadał się z radości - Właśnie teraz będzie najlepsza zabawa...

Linagi podszedł bliżej niego i szepnął mu coś do ucha. Cokolwiek powiedział, najwyraźniej podziałało. Vaog opuścił miecz, choć niechętnie. Później wydarzyła się kolejna wyjątkowo dziwna rzecz. Linagi ukłonił się i rzekł:

– Przepraszamy za najście. Nie chcieliśmy zabierać państwa cennego czasu. Życzymy miłej nocy.

Obaj zniknęli. Dosłownie rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Wszyscy stali zszokowani, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się dwójka zakapturzonych mężczyzn.

– Fiu, fiu, mało brakowało. - Kisuke odezwał się pierwszy, z ulgą w głosie - Cóż, zdaje się, że jest już po wszystkim, lepiej już chodźmy do środka.

Sklep Urahary był praktycznie za rogiem. Na szczęście dla Eliana, który przytłoczony mocą Vaoga ledwie mógł ustać na nogach. Nawet przejście tych kilku kroków było dla niego wyczynem porównywalnym do przebiegnięcia maratonu. Zdołał przejść te kilka metrów do sklepu. Nagle osłabienie wzięło nad nim górę, ścinając go z nóg. Tuż obok niego pojawiła się Yoruichi, w porę chwytając go za ramię.

– Wszystko dobrze?

– Tak... Tylko... - nadal z trudem łapał oddech - Nic mi nie jest...

Elian zauważył ranę na jej ramieniu po tamtym pocisku. Wyglądało to naprawdę paskudnie. Promień pozostawił sporych rozmiarów spopieloną bliznę, z której na szczęśnie nie leciała krew, gdyż spalona skóra i mięśnie skutecznie tamowały krwawienie. Nic dziwnego, że chłopak się przeraził, widząc coś takiego.

– Twoja...

– Przeżyję.

Yoruichi puściła go, po czym szybkim krokiem weszła do budynku. Po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami, prowadzącymi na tyły. Nagle zrobiła się wyjątkowo oschła. Chłopak nie rozumiał, o co chodzi.

„ _Co z nią? Dlaczego się tak zachowała? Może to z mojej winy? Przecież to przeze mnie ją trafił. Może ma mi to za złe? Nie, przecież taka nie jest. Pewnie po prostu... A może jednak..._ "

– Coś cię gryzie, Ahage-san.

Do Eliana podszedł Urahara. Kisuke nie zadał pytania. Widział, że chłopaka coś trapi.

– Pewnie chodzi ci o Yoruichi-san. O jej ranę, prawda?

– Powinienem ją za to przeprosić. Przecież to przez mnie ona...

– Nie masz żadnego powodu, żeby się obwiniać.

– Ale gdyby nie ja... - Elian nie rozumiał słów Urahary

– Taka rana to dla niej żadne zmartwienie. Jest bardzo silną kobietą. Może i nie wygląda to nie najlepiej, ale po kilku dniach ślad po tym zniknie.

Chłopak nie był tym zbytnio przekonany. Nadal uważał, że Yoruichi właśnie jego za to obwinia.

– Poza tym powinieneś być raczej dumny z tego, że najprawdopodobniej uratowałeś jej życie.

To mocno zdziwiło Eliana.

– Niby jak...

– Z jakiegoś powodu nikt z nas nie jest w stanie wyczuć ich energii duchowej. Gdy ten jegomość z wielkim mieczem szykował atak byłem pewien, że korzysta ze swojego Reiatsu. Nie czułem go jednak. Nikt nie czuł. Za wyjątkiem ciebie, jak się okazuje.

– Tylko ja to wyczuwam? Jakim cudem? Co we mnie jest takiego wyjątkowego?

– Tego nie wiem, lecz z pewnością ta wyjątkowość jest powodem, dla którego chcieli cię porwać.

– A co to ma wspólnego...

– To proste. Tylko ty byłeś w stanie wyczuć ten pocisk. Tamten strzał był wykonany z dalekiej odległości, wyjątkowo precyzyjnie. Gdybyś w porę nie krzyknął, Yoruichi nie dostrzegłaby go. Nie próbowałaby nawet uniknąć tego pocisku. Jestem pewien, że leciał, by zabić i pewnie tak by właśnie było, gdyby nie ty.

Elian stał, zszokowany tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Próbował to sobie poukładać w głowie. Zarówno to, że jest jedynym, który może wyczuć tych zakapturzonych osobników, jak i to, że jego talent uratował kobietę.

– Więc czemu tak się zachowała? - zapytał

– Wydaje mi się, że w tym starciu ucierpiała wyłącznie jej duma. Pewnie nie może sobie wybaczyć tego, że nie zdołała się obronić przed tym atakiem.

Kisuke spojrzał na gwiaździste niebo. Księżyc jaśniał w pełni.

– Głowa do góry, jutro będzie w jak najlepszym humorze. Lepiej wejdź do środka, musisz odpocząć.

Chłopak wszedł do sklepu. W drodze pomiędzy półkami wpadł na chłopca z czerwonymi włosami. Ten mierzył go wzrokiem, mając bardzo surowa minę. Elian nie pozostawał dłużny, również wpatrując się w niego uporczywie.

– No i na co się tak gapisz? - dzieciak miał chyba małe problemy z kulturą

– A ty? - odparł Elian

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Nadal się w niego wpatrywał.

– Phi. Niby czemu masz być taki wyjątkowy? Taki cherlak?

– A niby dlaczego ty masz być wyjątkowy, skoro tu jesteś? - chłopak nie dał sobie w kaszę dmuchać - Taki kurdupel?

– Ja ci dam kurdupla, chudzielcu! Za kogo ty się uważasz, za...

– Jakiś problem?

Za chłopakiem pojawił się dwukrotnie od niego wyższy Tessai. Dzieciak wyraźnie się go bał. Na sam jego widok nagle zapomniał języka w gębie.

– Nie, nie, żaden problem, heh... My tylko... Tak sobie rozmawialiśmy... Jak faceci... Pra... prawda?

Chłopak miał wspaniałą okazję, by zrewanżować się za jego zachowanie. Jednak nie był zbytnio mściwy.

– Tak... W końcu spędzę tu trochę czasu, więc wypada się zaznajomić. - odrzekł

Chłopiec nie spodziewał się takiej życzliwości z jego strony. Mężczyzna z kolei jakby dopiero teraz zauważył Eliana. Skłonił się, co było lekko dziwne dla chłopaka.

– Elian-dono. Mam zaprowadzić cię do twojego pokoju.

– Cóż, dzięki... Ee... Tessai-san?

– Jestem zaszczycony, że zapamiętałeś moje imię. Proszę za mną.

Nie była to typowa sytuacja. Elian nieco tym zdziwiony postanowił zasięgnąć języka u chłopca, która nadal się nie ruszał z miejsca.

– On zawsze tak ma, czy tylko dzisiaj? - spytał

Co ciekawe, otrzymał sensowną odpowiedź.

– Zawsze tak przyjmuje gości, ale teraz jakby jest... jeszcze bardziej dziwny.

– Dobra, będę ostrożny...

I poszedł za Tessaiem na tyły sklepu, zostawiając chłopca z miną typu: „co tu się właściwie wydarzyło?"

Nowy pokój Eliana był urządzony w stylu typowo japońskim. Nie będę się specjalnie nad tym rozwodzić, wiadomo, jak to mniej więcej wygląda. Chłopak wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po swoim lokum.

– Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, po prostu mnie zawołaj. - Tessai ponownie się skłonił - Życzę dobrej nocy, Elian-dono.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Naprawdę myślicie, że po takich wrażeniach chłopak był w stanie zasnąć tak po prostu? Ta... Leżał przez dobre cztery godziny, przekręcając się z boku na bok. Sen nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru do niego przyjść.

* * *

Dom Eliana. Noc.

– No i po cholerę się wycofaliśmy?! - Vaog był wyraźnie wściekły - Mieliśmy go w garści! Z naszą dwójką nie daliby sobie rady!

– Widać szacunku do przeciwnika również cię nie nauczono. - Linagi wciąż był opanowany - Ich przegrana wynika jedynie z braku informacji na nasz temat oraz elementu zaskoczenia. W regularnej walce moglibyśmy mieć z nimi problemy.

– A od czego masz mnie?! Od rozwiązywania takich problemów! Poza tym czemu wypuściliśmy tego bachora?! Mieliśmy go właściwie w garści! Ponoć naszym zadaniem jest złapanie go!

– W pierwszej kolejności naszym zadaniem jest dopilnowanie, by przemiana się dokonała. Dopiero wtedy możemy zaprowadzić go do mistrza _._ Chyba zauważyłeś, że nie jest do nas przychylnie nastawiony, w przeciwieństwie do nich. Powiedzmy, że wyświadczają nam w tej chwili przysługę...

* * *

Elian mimo krótkiego snu (sześć godzin) nawet się wyspał. Był poranek. Chłopak postanowił jeszcze sobie poleżeć. Łóżko było tak wygodne, że aż szkoda mu było wstawać.

– Jak się spało? - usłyszał głos po swojej lewej

To nie był Tessai. Ani Kisuke. To w ogóle nie był męski głos. Chłopak przerażony tym, co pewnie za chwilę ujrzy, spojrzał w lewo.

W tym samym łóżku, w tej samej pościeli, pod tą samą kołdrą, tuż koło Eliana leżała Yoruichi, z tym samym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Miała na sobie coś w rodzaju gorsetu (tak zamiast koszuli nocnej), który chyba nie do końca spełniał swoją funkcję jako ubranie. Mianowicie chłopak miał doskonały widok na jej dekolt.

Jeden wielki wrzask. Jeśli ktoś w okolicy nadal spał, to na pewno już nie śpi. Choć może się to wydać dziwne chłopak na serio się wystraszył. Cóż, raczej nie spodziewał się, że kobieta wskoczy mu do łóżka. Ot, taki żarcik na początek dnia. A nasza kawalarka przygotowała coś na bis.

Śniadanie. Z początku spokojne, Elian zasiadł w swoim pokoju (zwykł jadać sam) i spokojnie konsumował, gdy wtem Yoruichi postanowiła do niego dołączyć. Dosiadła się i zaczęła wcinać swoją porcję. Dodam, że się jeszcze nie przebrała, więc problem dekoltu pozostał. A zatem chłopak mając przed sobą takie widoki, czerwony jak burak dosłownie wciągał śniadanie jak odkurzacz, aż mu ryż wyłaził przez dziurki w nosie.

I jeszcze część trzecia. W magiczny sposób większość rzeczy Eliana znajdowała się już w tym właśnie pokoju, zatem miał się w co ubrać. To znaczy tak by zrobił, gdyby nie czyjaś obecność. Yoruichi oczywiście się nie spieszyła, przeżuwając każdy kęs tak wolno, że trudno było zauważyć, czy w ogóle porusza szczęką. Dodatkowo miała uciechę z chłopaka, który nie miał gdzie się przebrać (korytarz nie wchodził w grę), a na samą myśl, żeby przebierać się przy NIEJ natychmiast się czerwienił. I tak właśnie zaczął się Eliana pierwszy dzień wakacji.

„ _Jutro będzie w jak najlepszym humorze, tak? Daję słowo, wędkarzyno, kiedyś to cię normalnie..._ "

Później wszyscy zebrali się w pokoju głównym (Yoruichi była już normalnie ubrana). Należało ustalić co dalej w związku z wydarzeniami ostatniej nocy.

– Zanim wszystko wyjaśnię, dobrze będzie, jeśli poznasz się ze wszystkimi w sklepie. - zaczął Urahara - Mnie i Yoruichi-san już znasz. Po kolei: Tsukabishi Tessai. - wielki mężczyzna skłonił się - Hanakari Jinta - wiecznie naburmuszony dzieciak - Tsumugiya Ururu - dziewczynka, która zdaje się przeprasza, że żyje

Elian postanowił wykazać się kulturą. Skłonił się więc.

– Bardzo miło mi was poznać.

– Skoro to mamy z głowy, przejdźmy zatem do rzeczy. Postaram ci się wyjaśnić, na czym polega twoja niezwykłość. Jak wiesz, osoby posiadające świadomość duchową cechują się nieco większą mocą duchową, niż zwykli ludzie, u których Reiryoku jest wręcz mikroskopijne. Twój przypadek jest nieco inny. Głównie dzięki relacjom Kuchiki-san udało mi się ustalić źródło twojej niesamowitej intuicji. Najwyraźniej jeszcze przed przybyciem do Karakury twoja energia duchowa była zbyt niska, by móc widzieć duchy, jednak mimo to większa niż u zwykłych ludzi. Co ciekawe, jesteś w stanie instynktownie korzystać nawet z tych niewielkich ilości Reiatsu i na tym polega twój fenomen.

Chłopak słuchał, nie ukrywając swojego zafascynowania sprawą. Był tego ciekaw, chciał się dowiedzieć czemu wokół niego dzieją się te niezwykłe rzeczy.

– Jednak odkąd przybyłeś do miasta twoja moc duchowa wciąż rośnie. W zastraszającym tempie i najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru przestać. Jest to bardzo niebezpieczne, gdyż incydent z tysiącem Pustych może się powtórzyć, z tym że na drugi raz do miasta mogą zawitać Menosy.

Menos Grande, potężna istota zrodzona z setek Pustych, scalonych w jedno. Już jeden jest bardzo niebezpieczny, zwłaszcza gdy buszuje po mieście, a perspektywa choćby kilkunastu z nich przenikających do miasta napawa przerażeniem. Elian wiedział już o nich od Yoruichi i potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co by się działo w takiej sytuacji.

– Rozumiesz więc, że ważnym jest, abyś nauczył się kontrolować swoje Reiatsu. Lecz wydaje się, że to może być za mało. Nie wykluczam, że twoi prześladowcy mogą tu wrócić, a my nie zawsze będziemy w stanie ci pomóc. A więc postanowiłem, że z dniem dzisiejszym rozpoczyna się twój profesjonalny, przyspieszony trening Shinigami.

Elian zastanawiał się, czy się aby nie przesłyszał. Gdy się już upewnił, nie mógł nie być zaskoczony.

– To w ogóle możliwe?

– W normalnych warunkach nie. - wtrąciła Yoruichi - Jednak biorąc pod uwagę twój potencjał jesteś w stanie nauczyć się posługiwać umiejętnościami, jakimi dysponują Shinigami nawet jako zwykły człowiek.

Chłopak znów się skłonił.

– Jestem za...

– I najważniejsze. - przerwała - Nad twoim treningiem będę czuwać osobiście.

To zaskoczyło trochę chłopaka. Nie dał się jednak zbić z pantałyku.

– Jestem zaszczycony tym, iż mogę trenować pod twoim okiem, Yoruichi-sama.

Kobietę zdziwiła ta nagła zmiana podejścia. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Tą ciszę przerwał Kisuke.

– No! Ahage-san, skoro już wszystko wiesz, myślę, że możecie już zacząć.

– Tak... - chłopak pomyślał przez chwilę - Właściwie gdzie będziemy trenować?

– I tu niespodzianka.

Kisuke zaprowadził go do sklepu. W rogu znajdowała się klapa, prowadząca najpewniej do składziku. Przynajmniej tak się wydawało Elianowi. Mężczyzna otworzył klapę. Była tam drabinka, prowadząca do... Samego piekła, zdawało się. Dna nie było widać. Cokolwiek tam było, znajdowało się cholernie głęboko.

– Ja tam mam zejść? - Elian nie był z tego zbytnio zadowolony - Po drabince?

– Potraktuj to jako rozgrzewkę. - odrzekła Yoruichi

Żmudna wyprawa, szczebel po szczeblu, dziesiątki metrów w dół. Nawet chodzenie po drabinie, może być męczące, a wiszenie na takiej wysokości nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych doznań.  
W końcu Elian, cały roztrzęsiony stanął na stabilnym gruncie.

– Jak się podoba?

Jakimś cudem Yoruichi stała już obok chłopaka. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd ona się tu wzięła, był pewien, że cały czas była na górze. Dopiero po chwili ujrzał, gdzie właściwie się znajdował. Skały większe i mniejsze, żwirowe podłoże, ściany i sufit imitowały nieboskłon. GIGANTYCZNA powierzchnia. Pod sklepem znajdowała się ogromnych rozmiarów kompleks podziemny. Chłopak rozglądał się dookoła. Był pod wielkim wrażeniem.

– Sporo tu miejsca...

– Powinno wystarczyć na potrzeby treningu. Gotowy?

Elian stanął na baczność.

– Tak jest, _sensei._

– Świetnie. I nie musisz mnie tytułować.

– Muszę. Do swojego nauczyciela należy zwracać się z należytym szacunkiem.

– No dobra... Zacznijmy więc. Przede wszystkim musimy ustabilizować twoje Reiatsu, które w tej chwili po prostu z ciebie wycieka. Kiedy już nauczysz się panować nad swoją energią duchową, możemy przejść do właściwego treningu.

– Przyjąłem. Co mam robić?

Yoruichi wyciągnęła dłoń. Wewnątrz niej pojawiła się jaśniejąca, błękitna kula.

– To proste. Stworzenie takiej kuli wymaga umiejętności kontrolowania swojej energii duchowej. Jeśli uda ci się taką zrobić, będziemy mogli działać dalej.

– Tak jest!

Chłopak natychmiast wziął się do pracy. Wyciągnął dłoń.

– TO JAZDAAAAAA...

Zebrał się w sobie. Skupił się na obrazie świetlistej kuli i próbował wydusić z siebie cokolwiek. Był tak skupiony, że zaczęły wychodzić mu żyły. Niewiele to jednak dało. Nie zdołał stworzyć nawet najmniejszego punkciku.

– No dobra. Podejście drugie!

Powtórzył operację. To samo. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Chyba to nie było jednak takie proste...

– No to podejście trzecie!

Po czterech godzinach chłopak wciąż nie był w stanie wykrzesać nawet najmniejszego punkciku energii.

– Podejście... tysiąc... siedemset... czternaście...

Elian po entej próbie padł na ziemię. Wypromieniował z siebie niemal całą energię duchową. Leżał na ziemi, próbując zregenerować siły. Yoruichi tymczasem przysiadła sobie na pobliskiej skale, obserwując cały ten cyrk. Była już wyraźnie znudzona tym brakiem postępów.

Do kobiety tymczasem dołączył Kisuke.

– Jak mu idzie?

– Beznadziejnie. On chyba się kompletnie do tego nie nadaje.

– Nie spisuj go od razu na straty. Owszem, idzie mu to dość opornie, jednak należy pamiętać, że jego Reiatsu jest dość osobliwe. Umiejętność kontrolowania takiej energii mogłoby wykraczać nawet poza nasze zdolności.

Chłopak nadal leżał. Zagłębił się w swoich myślach, starał się dociec, czemu mu nie wychodzi.

„ _Gdzie popełniam błąd? Chyba źle się za to zabieram. Bo w końcu ile trzeba, żeby zrobić małą kulkę energii duchowej? Mam wrażenie, że moje Reiatsu żyje własnym życiem._ "

– Hej, chyba nie masz czasu na leżakowanie. - skarciła go Yoruichi - Jeśli masz zamiar nadal się szkolić musisz wziąć siebie i swoją moc w garść.

Elian podniósł się i przysiadł na ziemi. Wyciągnął rękę. Nie próbował już podejścia numer tysiąc siedemset piętnaście. Nie miał na to siły. Po prostu wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń i czekał na oświecenie. No nie przyszło...

– E... Może mała podpowiedź?

– Podpowiedź? - Yoruichi wpatrywała się w niego zdziwiona - Poważnie? Masz aż taki problem z czymś tak prostym, jak...

– Hej, pierwszy raz w życiu to robię! - chłopak był już lekko zirytowany niepowodzeniami - Jeszcze wczoraj nie wierzyłem nawet w duchy, skąd mam niby wiedzieć jak to wszystko działa?

– Dobra... Chcesz podpowiedzi?

Przysiadła sobie naprzeciw Eliana.

– Przede wszystkim się tak nie spinaj. Postaraj się podejść do tego na luzie.

– Na luzie...

Chłopak liczył na coś bardziej konstruktywnego. Jednak mino wszystko wziął to na poważnie.

„ _No dobrze. Na spokojnie..._ "

Zamknął oczy, próbując się zrelaksować.

„ _Dobra, skup się. Reiatsu. Gdzieś tam w środku je masz. Skoro możesz wyczuć obcą energię, to tym bardziej swoją. Skup się. Podejdź do tego na luzie..._ "

Elian zagłębił się w swoim wnętrzu, szukając źródła swojego Reiryoku. Znalazł je szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Poczuł nagle falę ciepła zalewającą jego ciało. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł coś takiego. Najpierw poczuł euforię, potem przypływ ogromnej siły, która szybko musiała znaleźć ujście, inaczej rozerwie go od środka. Chłopak musiał tą energię ukierunkować. Skupił energię wewnątrz dłoni, przed oczami wciąż mając obraz świetlistej kuli. W dłoni zaczął pojawiać się niewielki jasny punkcik. Nagle ta niewielka kropka zajaśniała i rozdęła się, tworząc kulę energii, dość sporych rozmiarów. Elian był bardzo tym faktem uradowany.

– Ha! No i kto tu jest mistrzem! Tak jest, właśnie...

Nagle kula zajaśniała i znów zaczęła się rozszerzać. Przybrała już rozmiary dużego globusa, gdy wtem eksplodowała. Na szczęście nie było to nic groźnego, chłopak miał jedynie trochę osmaloną twarz.

– Tak, właśnie dlatego to ty jesteś uczniem. - dokończyła za niego Yoruichi

– Ale... Prawie mi się udało, nie.

– Tak. Dobrze powiedziane. PRAWIE ci się udało. Bierz się do roboty, czas nas goni.

Pomimo tego srogiego podejścia ona również była zadowolona z tego przełomu. Ta chwila była istnym kamieniem milowym. Po dwóch dniach Elian perfekcyjnie panował nad swoją energią duchową, pokazując to na każdym kroku. W ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin był w stanie nie tylko stworzyć kulę energii. Natychmiast nauczył się sprawiać, by przedmioty lewitowały. Było to dosyć frustrujące, ponieważ korzystał z tej zdolności praktycznie bez przerwy, czy to miał po coś sięgnąć, czy odłożyć. Na szczęście euforia szybko mu przeminęła.

Dla Yoruichi z kolei był to znak, że może już rozpocząć faktyczny trening.

– U Shinigami można wyróżnić cztery podstawowe umiejętności. - tłumaczyła - Zanjutsu, szermierka. Do tego nigdy nie przykładałam szczególnej uwagi. Hakuda, czyli umiejętność walki wręcz. Hohō, czyli techniki szybkich kroków. Jeśli chodzi o dwie ostatnie, moim skromnym zdaniem nie mogłeś lepiej trafić. Ostatnią umiejętnością jest Kidō na którą składa się szereg zaklęć. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje niestabilne Reiryoku, dobrze będzie zacząć właśnie od tego.

– Tak jest! Jestem gotowy!

Zaczął się więc trening.

* * *

Dzień szósty.

Kula czerwonego ognia śmignęła Yoruichi nad uchem.

– Mogę wiedzieć, jak ty to zrobiłeś?

Strzelcem musiał być Elian, bo był wyraźnie zmieszany. Kobiecie najwyraźniej chodziło o to, że chłopak celował w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku. On sam chyba nie wiedział, jak to się stało.

– E... Przepraszam...

– Nie przepraszaj. Po prostu ćwicz dalej.

– Tak jest!

Wyciągnął prawą dłoń, szykując się do następnego strzału. Jego celem był głaz, stojący kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Wycelował, zebrał energię i...

Tu pauza.

– Cholera, zapomniałem inkantacji.

– Czy ja się przesłyszałam? - miała przerażający wyraz twarzy

– Oj...

Cóż, Yoruichi jako nauczyciel okazała się wyjątkowo surowa. Chłopak musiał szybko coś zrobić, by uratować swoją godność oraz (przede wszystkim) głowę. Postanowił po prostu działać dalej.

„ _A co tam. I tak nie mogłem się skupić przez to mruczenie pod nosem._ "

Zebrał energię. W jego dłoni pojawił się czerwony płomień. Po chwili przyjął postać kuli wielkości dłoni. Yoruichi była tym faktem mocno zaskoczona.

– Bez inkantacji?

Chłopak wycelował w skałę.

– _Had_ _ _ō no 31,_ __Shakkahō!_

Pocisk poleciał, lecąc prosto do celu. Trafił bezbłędnie, nie pozostawiając po kamieniu nawet pyłku. Kobieta nadal nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. To zaklęcie było idealne, rzucone wręcz podręcznikowo.

„ _Przez kilka dni perfekcyjnie nauczył się podstawowych zaklęć. Do tego rzuca je praktycznie bez słowa. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałam._ "

– Dobra, na razie wystarczy. - oznajmiła - Mała przerwa.

Usiedli sobie na dowolnie wybranej skale, pałaszując onigiri (chłopak bardzo w nich zasmakował).

– Mogę o coś spytać, _sensei_?

Yoruichi zdawała się złapać alergię na to „sensei".

– Rany, coś ty się taki sztywny zrobił?

– Zwracam się do swojego mentora z należytym szacunkiem. To dziwne?

– Niech ci będzie. O co chciałeś spytać?

– Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Od tamtej akcji z tysiącem Pustych minęły dwa tygodnie. Czy Gotei nie powinno się tym już dawno zainteresować?

Gotei 13, coś w rodzaju organizacji wojskowej, zrzeszającej wszystkich Shinigami. Miejscem ich pobytu jest Społeczeństwo Dusz, miejsce do którego trafiają ludzkie dusze po śmierci. Zadaniem jednostki jest utrzymywanie równowagi między ich światem a Światem Żywych. Tu należy dodać, że nagłe pojawienie się tysiąca Pustych w Karakurze zdecydowanie ma wpływ na równowagę.

– Też mnie to nurtuje. Mnie też wydaje się to dziwne, jeśli nie niepokojące. Normalnie taka armia Pustych ściągnęłaby tu nawet kapitana oddziału. Żeby tylko jednego.

– Może tamci „faceci w czerni" mieli coś z tym wspólnego?

– Niewykluczone. Gdyby zjawili się tu Shinigami, mogliby odkryć ich obecność, a to na pewno nie leży w ich interesie.

– Jestem tylko ciekaw, kim oni muszą być, skoro ukryli obecność takiej ilości demonów w mieście.

– Pewnie wkrótce się tego dowiemy.

* * *

Mniej więcej w połowie miesiąca do sklepu zawitał niespodziewany gość.

– Serdecznie witamy ponownie, Kuchiki-dono. - rozległ się głos Tessaia

Elian akurat był wtedy na powierzchni, więc wszystko słyszał. Natychmiast poszedł sprawdzić, czy aby dobrze słyszał. Jak tylko dostrzegł stojącą w wejściu Rukię postanowił się przywitać. Podszedł do drzwi, uzbrojony w najszerszy uśmiech, jakim tylko dysponował.

– A kto się tu przybłąkał? - chłopak przeszedł do ataku

– Elian?

– Aż tak się za mną stęskniłaś? Nie mogłaś się doczekać, by znów mnie zobaczyć?

– Właściwie to masz rację. - odparła spokojnie Kuchiki

– Ha! Wie...

Do chłopaka dopiero po chwili dotarło, co dokładnie usłyszał. Spodziewał się raczej zaprzeczenia.

– To... Ty tak na serio?

– Podobno szkolisz się u Urahary. Byłam ciekawa jak ci idzie.

– A... No... Całkiem nieźle. Tak sądzę. A co u was?

– Nienajlepiej. Od dobrych dwóch tygodni sukcesywnie giną ludzie. Nikt nie wie, co się dzieje, całe miasto zaczęło się bać. To z pewnością nie sprawka Pustych.

– Jasne, że nie. Chyba oboje wiemy, kto za tym stoi.

– Tak... Elian.

– Hm?

– Uważaj na siebie. Wkrótce stanie się coś złego, czuję to. Ja...

– Spokojnie. O mnie nie musisz się martwić. Właśnie po to tu jestem. Po to trenuję. Żeby móc z nimi walczyć.

– Ale...

– Żadnych ale, króliczku! Nie podlega dyskusji! Wracaj do siebie i niczego się nie bój!

Rukii zaimponowało jego podejście . Ta dwójka osobników polowała właśnie na niego, doskonale o tym wiedział, mimo to nie bał się ich. Mało tego, był gotów im się przeciwstawić, trenował w pocie czoła, by móc nawiązać z nimi równą walkę. Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem Rukia dowiadywała się o chłopaku coraz to nowych rzeczy, zawsze czymś ją zaskakiwał. Tym razem widziała przed sobą przepełnionego odwagą, determinacją Ahage Eliana, gotowego do walki ze złem. Nawet jeśli miał do czynienia z czymś, czego nie pojmował, co było dla niego zupełnie obce nadal się nie poddawał. A jeszcze kilka tygodni temu wydawał się zwykłym ponurakiem, zamkniętym w sobie, który nie cierpi ludzi. To właśnie tak zadziwiło Rukię. To, jak bardzo chłopak się zmienił. Na znacznie lepsze.

Jego determinacja i pewność siebie sprawiły, że dziewczyna odzyskała swój wewnętrzny spokój.

– Dziękuję. - odparła

Chłopak był lekko zdezorientowany.

– Aha... A... za co?

– Za to, że jesteś takim wariatem.

Elianowi niewiele to powiedziało. Nadal nic z tego nie rozumiał.

– Muszę już iść. Powodzenia na treningu.

– Jasne... Na razie...

Rukia odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie, idąc w głąb miasta.

Elian nadal był trochę skołowany. Jego zdziwienie szybko zastąpiło zupełnie inne uczucie. Mimo iż cały ten czas wydawał się opanowany, wewnątrz sam był jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. On sam nie wiedział, co ma robić w tej chwili. Szczególnie że dowiedział się właśnie czegoś nowego...

„ _Ludzie giną. Z mojego powodu. Nie, tak dłużej być nie może..._ "

– Tessai-san.

– Słucham, Elian-dono.

– Potrzebny mi będzie prowiant. I to dużo. Nie zamierzam zbyt wcześnie wracać tu na górę.

* * *

Dzień osiemnasty.

Ćwiczenie Kidō nie miało już żadnego sensu, w ciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni opanował wszystkie zaklęcia, jakich Yoruichi mogła go nauczyć. Dalszym punktem programu była Hakuda. Ta część składała się głównie ze sparringów. Tu również Elian pozytywnie zaskakiwał, choć nadal nie był w stanie trafić swojej mentorki. A to z powodu, który był kolejnym punktem ćwiczeń.

– Shunpo?

– Dokładnie. Opanowanie Migoczących Kroków jest absolutną podstawą, jeśli chcesz walczyć z kimkolwiek. Grałeś kiedyś w berka?

– Jasne, kto nie grał?

– Więc spróbuj mnie złapać.

Yoruichi nagle zniknęła mu z oczu, pojawiając się tuż przy nim, klepiąc go w ramię.

– Berek.

Znów zniknęła. Nim Elian odwrócił się dawno jej już nie było. Pojawiła się na szczycie jednego ze skalistych wzgórz.

– Spróbuj mnie złapać, jeśli zdołasz!

Nie dziwne było, że otrzymała przydomek Shunshin, Błyskawicznej Bogini. Jej shunpo było bezbłędne. Pojawiała się to tu, to tam, a nadążenie za nią wzrokiem było absolutnie niemożliwe. A przynajmniej tak by się zdawało. Gdy tylko Elian usłyszał o grze w berka, natychmiast wiedział, co robić. Nawet nie próbował gonić Yoruichi, domyślał się, że to z góry skazane na porażkę. Przede wszystkim, starał się wychwycić jej. Co było niesamowite, dokonywał tego bez większych problemów. Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do jej prędkości wyjątkowo szybko. Uważnie ją obserwował, szukając punktu zaczepienia, sposobu jakiego używa do korzystania z shunpo.

Znów pojawiła się za nim.

– Co jest? Nie nadążasz?

Nim się odwrócił, była już daleko. Yoruichi skakała z jednego wzgórza na drugie. Robiła to tylko i wyłącznie na pokaz, by zademonstrować mu możliwości Migoczącego Kroku. Zupełnie nie spodziewała się tego, co stało się chwilę potem.

Nagle, podczas skoku na kolejny głaz na jej drodze znikąd pojawił się Elian. Choć kobieta bez większych problemów odbiła w lewo, to jednak była zaskoczona tym ruchem.

„ _Jak on... Umie już używać shunpo? Kiedy się tego nauczył?_ "

Chłopak nie zamierzał dawać jej odsapnąć. Nawet na sekundę. Ścigał ją zapamiętale, a zdumiewający był fakt, iż w ogóle był w stanie dotrzymać kroku Yoruichi, nawet jeśli nie starała się zbytnio. Ona sama nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, iż w ciągu piętnastu minut Elian osiągnął takie mistrzostwo w shunpo. I to jak? Stojąc i się przyglądając. Nie miała jednak czasu, by się w to zagłębiać. Musiała się skupić na chłopaku, który powoli, acz sukcesywnie zaczął przyspieszać. W pełni pochłonęła ją ta gra. Ilekroć chłopak próbował zbliżyć się do Yoruichi, ta natychmiast znikała mu z oczu. Jednak z każdą chwilą chłopak nabierał coraz większej wprawy. Mimo, iż nie miał doświadczenia, posiadał coś, co najwyraźniej pozwalało mu walczyć z każdym przeciwnikiem, bez względu na różnicę mocy.

Intuicję. Inteligencję. Umiejętność dostosowania się do niesprzyjających warunków.

Yoruichi po raz kolejny uniknęła Eliana. Zatrzymując się na pobliskiej skale nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że chłopak nagle zniknął. Straciła go zupełnie z oczu.

„ _Co jest, zgubiłam go?_ "

Chwilę później poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu.

– Ten test chyba też zdałem, _sensei_. - odrzekł chłopak

Stał tuż obok niej. Yoruichi była mocno zdziwiona. Nawet jeśli nie dawała z siebie wszystkiego to nadal wydawało się jej szokującym fakt, iż ktoś nie mający żadnego doświadczenia w shunpo był w stanie tak ją podejść.

„ _Niesamowite... Albo mam przerażający spadek formy, albo... Ma wybitny talent._ "

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka.

– Tak, nieźle jak na nowicjusza. Ciekawe tylko jak sobie poradzisz ze zmianą ról.

W odpowiedzi chłopak natychmiast wyskoczył do tyłu, jak najdalej od niej.

Zabawa w berka trwała jeszcze kilka godzin, dopóki Yoruichi nie uznała, że ma dość. Tak, to ona miała dość, natomiast Elian nie przestawał trenować. Właściwie nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle tego dnia spał. Owszem, jego kondycja była zadziwiająca, co miał okazję udowodnić podczas ucieczki przed chmarą Pustych. Jednak to, co działo się na przestrzeni ostatnich dni, jego niesamowita wytrzymałość wydawała się nienaturalna. Jakby zupełnie nieludzka...

* * *

Minął prawie miesiąc. Chłopak przez ten czas praktycznie nie wychodził ze sklepu. Jednak to się zmieniło. Elian postanowił sprawdzić swoje umiejętności w terenie.

Dzień dwudziesty ósmy. Wieczór. Krzyk Pustego. A tam gdzie Puści muszą być kłopoty. Ale ich obecność oznacza również Shinigami. Było ich dwóch. Mężczyzna i kobieta. Obaj nosili czarne kimono, obaj byli uzbrojeni, kobieta w typową katanę, mężczyzna w wyjątkowo wielki miecz o długości niemal jego wzrostu. Coby dać spokój tej całej tajemniczości: w kierunku Pustego zmierzali Kurosaki Ichigo i Kuchiki Rukia.

Co ważne, nie był tam tylko jeden, demonów była dosyć spora grupa. I nie byli oni zwyczajni, ci Puści byli dużo więksi od normalnych.

– W tym mieście robi się coraz weselej. - odparł Ichigo

– Ostrożnie, z Wielkimi Pustymi nie ma żartów. Zwłaszcza gdy są w takiej grupie.

– Nie z takimi rzeczami dawałem sobie...

Niestety tym razem nie dane mu było dać sobie radę. Gdy tylko wyciągnęli miecze, Puści zaczęli padać, jeden po drugim, z pewnością nie za ich sprawą. Zdołali ujrzeć tylko cień przemykający nad głową jednego z nich. Po kilkunastu sekundach było już po wszystkim.

– Co to za...

W tym momencie cień pojawił się tuż przed nimi, stojąc plecami do nich. Sądząc po ubraniu zdecydowanie nie był Shinigami, właściwie w ogóle nie przypominał kogoś, kto miałby położyć grupę Pustych w czasie dwunastu sekund. Ubrany był w dżinsowe spodnie oraz bluzę (też dżinsową) i białą koszulkę. Dzierżył dość charakterystyczny miecz, o esowatej krzywiźnie ostrza.

– A ty coś za jeden?! - zakrzyknął Ichigo

Szykował się do ataku, w razie jakby koleś miał złe zamiary. Rukia z kolei wstrzymywała się od walki. Ten ktoś wyglądał znajomo...

– Jakie coś za jeden?! - głos również był znajomy - Nie było mnie ledwie cztery tygodnie!

Odwrócił się, ukazując twarz. Wtedy już nie było żadnych wątpliwości, z kim mają do czynienia.

– Oto ja, nowy bohater Karakury. Ahage Elian!

* * *

 _...świat, który znałem zniknął  
nie wrócę już do źródła..._


	5. Raashí æ Çynegí

_Odbicie w wodzie  
to spojrzenie demona  
czy to jestem ja...?  
_

* * *

 ** _Raashí æ Çynegí_**

Ostatnie dni sierpnia. Jeszcze lato, a już jesień. W porównaniu do upałów z początku miesiąca zrobiło się przyjemnie chłodno. Zbliżał się też nowy rok szkolny. Większość uczniów wróciła już ze wczasów, by ostatnie dni wakacji spędzić w domu. W końcu najlepiej byczyć się we własnym kącie. Są jednak tacy, którzy korzystając z wolnego czasu postanawiają sobie dorobić, znajdując dorywczą pracę. Cóż, zdarzają się tacy pracusie. Natomiast istnieją ludzie, którzy mają jeszcze inne zajęcia. Dla przykładu…

Dla przykładu długi i żmudny trening, mający na celu posiąść umiejętności Shinigami.  
Dzień dwudziesty siódmy. Dzień przełomowy. Adept Ahage Elian postanowił tego dnia wziąć wolne, przy czym przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie nawet nie wychodził ze sklepu Urahary, ba nawet nie wychodził na powierzchnię. Więc krótka przerwa nie zaszkodzi. Swój jednodniowy urlopik zaczął o piątej rano(!). Gwoli wyjaśnień, o siódmej rano musiał być w swoim rozwalonym przez Vaoga domu, by przekazać ekipie remontowej wytyczne (wcześniej nie było czasu na takie rzeczy). Tak w ogóle to aż dziw, że przez cały ten miesiąc i tak nic nie zginęło, bo dziura była tam przez cały ten czas, tak jak ją „Szanowny" raczył stworzyć, a i wejść nie było ciężko, to tylko pierwsze piętro. Po skończonej dniówce Elian wybrał się na miasto, ot na spacer. Zdawał się mieć wyjątkowo dobry humor. Miały się o tym za chwilę przekonać dwie osoby, które spotkał. Orihime również postanowił tego dnia przejść się po mieście, wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką.

Arisawa Tatsuki. Ona i Elian przez cały ten czas po prostu nie potrafili na siebie trafić, mimo iż chodzą do tej samej klasy. Cóż, zdarza się. Z daleka można by ją pomylić z chłopakiem, ma krótkie, trochę rozczochrane włosy, jej ubiór również bardziej podpadał pod męskie kategorie.

– Kogo my tu mamy? - zaczął Elian - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, Inoue.

– Och, Ahage-kun. Dzień dobry.

– Ty jesteś Ahage Elian? - spytał Tatsuki

Od razu było widać, że do chłopaka podchodziła z pewnym dystansem.

– O! - rzeczony był przesadnie entuzjastyczny - Czy to nie słynna Tatsuki-chan?

– Słynna?

– A jakże. Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby Orihime o tobie co najmniej nie wspomniała. Zatem trochę cię już znam.

– Aha… Też słyszałam parę słów na twój temat…

– Tak?

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek. Zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko dziewczyny, tak że musiała się trochę cofnąć, unikając kontaktu bezpośredniego.

– A co dokładnie słyszałaś?

Tatsuki nie była w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić. Być może miała w tym swój udział aparycja Eliana (no brzydki to on nie był) oraz jego spojrzenie sugerujące „coś".

– Eee…

– Okej.

Chłopak cofnął się. Najwyraźniej dopowiedział sobie resztę, bo uśmiech nie znikał.

– A tak z ciekawości: podobno trenujesz karate.

– Cóż, tak. I nie chwaląc się idzie mi całkiem nieźle.

– O tak, Tatsuki-chan jest niesamowita. - Orihime postanowiła dołączyć do tematu - Wiesz, raz kiedyś taki jeden chłopak mnie zaczepił, bo wiesz, wtedy nie byłam zbyt lubiana, chyba przez kolor moich włosów, no i dość często mnie zaczepiali, ale Tatsuki-chan mnie chroniła, i wtedy właśnie ten chłopak, co mnie zaczepił i szarpał mnie za włosy i…

Inoue całe to długaśne zdanie starała się wypowiedzieć na jednym oddechu. Musiała jednak zaczerpnąć powietrza.

– Tak… Zdaje się, że rozumiem. Wiesz, Tatsuki-san, też trochę się tym param. Może kiedyś zorganizujemy sobie mały trening?

– Mówisz poważnie?

Mina, którą zrobił właśnie na to wskazywała.

– Nawet śmiertelnie. - rzekł piekielnie niskim głosem z horroru - Więc jeśli kiedyś ujrzysz moją twarz w swoim dojo, uprzedzam cię… To będzie totalna mordownia.

Zapadła cisza. Elian miał minę, jakby naprawdę miał zamiar urządzić jakąś masakrę. Tatsuki zaczęła się niepokoić, czy aby chłopak nie ma zamiaru zrobić tego teraz.

– Ale to kiedy indziej. - nagle wrócił do trybu wesołka - Na razie muszę się zwijać. Zobaczymy się w szkole.

I poszedł, zostawiając dziewczyny zszokowane tym, co się przed chwilą zdarzyło.

– Ten koleś jest jakiś dziwny. - odparła powoli Tatsuki

– Mhm, trochę tak. Ale właśnie za to go lubię.

Elian jeszcze trochę pospacerował po mieście. Wyjątkowo dobry humor go nie opuszczał. Przekonywały się o tym osoby, z którymi się mijał. Chłopak nie przepuścił żadnej okazji, by się przywitać, życzyć zdrowia szczęścia, itp. Choć był to wyjątkowo miły gest sporo osób patrzyła na niego dosyć dziwnie. Głównie dlatego, że Elian przez ten miesiąc drastycznie się zmienił. Zwłaszcza z wyglądu…

W końcu Elian uznał, że zbyt wiele uprzejmości bywa niezdrowe. Zbliżał się już wieczór, postanowił zatem zająć się tym, co zawsze robił wieczorami. Wrócił do sklepu Urahary, by ponownie zabrać się za trening. Gdy tylko wszedł, powitał go Kisuke.

– O, Ahage-san. Już wróciłeś?

– Owszem. I nie zamierzam się dziś oszczędzać.

Otworzył klapę w podłodze, zszedł na sam dół. Rozejrzał się. Krajobraz raczej się nie zmienił, wszędzie skały, które Elian już chyba znał na pamięć. Wtem…

Nie wiem, kim trzeba być, żeby móc ujrzeć to, co się stało. Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Po tym czasie chłopak stał jak stał wcześniej, z tym że lewą ręką zatrzymał kopnięcie… No kogo? Oczywiście była to Yoruichi.

Natychmiast odskoczyła. Elian tymczasem przybrał już pozycję bojową.

– Masz coraz lepszy refleks. - pochwaliła go

– Cóż, miałem dobrego nauczyciela.

Od momentu, w którym Elian popisał się w wyjątkowym stylu zdolnością użycia shunpo, dalsze lekcje nie miały już sensu. Wobec tego pozostało już jedynie szlifowanie umiejętności. W tym celu on i Yoruichi organizowali sobie sparringi. Z początku zwycięzca był oczywisty, czy też oczywista. Jednak chłopak w dość krótkim czasie dostosował się do jej poziomu. Od tamtej pory to już nie były sparringi, tylko regularne pojedynki. Po zaledwie tygodniu kobieta była zmuszona walczyć z chłopakiem na poważnie, tak szybko przyswajał sobie nowe umiejętności. A okolica po takiej walce już nie była taka sama. Skały w tak zwanej strefie zero, czyli bezpośredniej arenie zmagań praktycznie znikały. Jak się okazało Elian dysponował całkiem sporymi pokładami Reiatsu, które szybko nauczył się kontrolować i wykorzystywać podczas pojedynków z Yoruichi. Zadziwiające, jakie postępy zrobił w ciągu zaledwie miesiąca, zarówno pod względem siły jak i szybkości dorównywał już większości Shinigami. A na tym nie zamierzał poprzestać, trenował zapamiętale, chcąc stać się coraz silniejszy. Chciał mieć pewność, że zdoła przeciwstawić się tym, którzy na niego polują.

Walka trwała więc w najlepsze.

* * *

Noc, ulice Karakury. Znów zawodzenie Pustego. Nic w tym dziwnego, jeden taki demon dziennie to norma. W jego kierunku zmierzał Kurosaki Ichigo, oczywiście jako Shinigami. Jeden ruch mieczem i było po sprawie.

– Ech, co za nudy. Oni się nawet nie starają…

– Chętnie coś na to zaradzę.

Ichigo zaczął rozglądać się, poszukując źródła tego głosu. Początkowo nic się nie działo.

Trwało to zaledwie chwilę. Chłopak kątem oka dostrzegł ruch po swojej prawej. W ostatniej chwili odskoczył przed uderzeniem miecza, które rozpłatało chodnik. Na miejscu Ichigo stał teraz mężczyzna, wysoki, słusznej postury, o krótkich, kruczoczarnych włosach oraz żółtych oczach. Ich pionowe źrenice, niczym u węża były jego cechą charakterystyczną, tak samo jego wyjątkowo blady, niemalże biały kolor skóry. Nosił na sobie długi, czarny płaszcz. Poznał go właśnie po tym.

– Ty!

Wężooki spojrzał w jego stronę, z upiornym uśmiechem na ustach. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z tego spotkania.

– No co tam u ciebie w mieście, Kurosaki?

Zaskoczył go fakt, iż mężczyzna znał jego nazwisko. Jednak w tej sytuacji uznał to za mniej istotne.

– Czego tu chcesz? - zapytał

– A co to za durne pytanie?! Nie zaatakowałem cię z nudów, choć faktem, można tu paść trupem, żadnej rozrywki. Jasne, że mam w tym swój cel. I to nic skomplikowanego…

Wycelował miecz w stronę Ichigo.

– Albowiem to tu, na tej ziemi padniesz dziś trupem, Kurosaki!

Chłopak natychmiast przybrał pozycję bojową.

– To na co czekasz? Na publikę?

– Jakbyś zgadł. Bo w końcu co to za walka bez widowni, nie? Ale zanim tu dotrą minie trochę czasu. Możemy się przez ten czas trochę pobawić. Ten twój Zanpakutō…

Zanpakutō, Pogromcy Dusz, broń wykorzystywana przez Shinigami, głównie do walki z Pustymi. Każdy z nich miał specyficzne moce, najważniejszą zdolnością każdego Boga Śmierci jest umiejętność kontrolowania tych mocy.

– Zangetsu, tak? Tak się nazywa. O ile wiem cały czas jest uwolniony. To rzadka cecha, czyli musi być naprawdę potężny. Pozwolisz więc, że dostosuję się do twojego poziomu?

Ichigo zdziwił fakt, że mężczyzna tak dużo wie na jego temat. Było to wyjątkowo podejrzane…

Wężooki uniósł nagle miecz, jakby szykował się do ataku. Chłopak uniósł szybko gardę. Był gotowy do przyjęcia ciosu. Wydarzyło się jednak co innego.

– Wzbudź gniew…

Uderzył mieczem w pobliską latarnię. Klinga rozbiła się, zamieniając się w drobny pyłek. Było to nad wyraz dziwne, gdyż ostrze zdawało się raczej solidne. Po chwili uniósł rękojeść. Ostrze momentalnie się pojawiło, zupełnie znikąd, choć wyglądało już inaczej, sztych przybrał kształt kapelusza grzyba. Chłopak natychmiast domyślił się, co właśnie się stało.

 _„Czyli on też ma Zanpakutō…"_

– Sílgu. Oto jest i mój miecz.

Ichigo czekał. Nie atakował bezmyślnie, nie wiedział co potrafi jego przeciwnik. Szczególnie jedna rzecz wydawała mu się nietypowa. Mimo iż mężczyzna uwolnił swoje Zanpakutō, jeśli nim właśnie był jego miecz nie wyczuwał od niego żadnego Reiatsu. Było to wyjątkowo dziwne. Miał wrażenie, że ukrywa swoją energię duchową, jednak po co miałby to robić, skoro właśnie czeka go pojedynek? Kurosaki nie miał pojęcia, jaki miał w tym cel. Inną dziwną rzeczą było to, iż wężooki nie atakował, choć po uwolnieniu swojego miecza można byłoby spodziewać się czegoś zupełnie przeciwnego.

– No i co tak stoisz? - zapytał w końcu chłopak - Nie atakujesz?

– Hę? - mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, jak na wariata - A po jakie licho? Masz na myśli to, że mam użyć swojego miecza, by cię rozpłatać? To byłoby takie nudne, nie sądzisz? Nie uważasz, że są dużo ciekawsze metody zabicia cię? Znam ich sporo…

– Kurosaki-kun!

W ich kierunku biegła Orihime, tuż za nią był Sado. Najwyraźniej oboje wyczuli Reiatsu chłopaka. Zaalarmowani tym przybiegli, a mieszkali stosunkowo blisko. Wężooki wyraźnie się ożywił.

– No proszę! A oto nadchodzą ich aż dwa!

Demoniczny uśmiech na jego twarzy zaalarmował Ichigo. Jeśli miał zaatakować, to nie jego…

– Inoue, Chado, uciekajcie!

– Oj, już chyba za późno…

Mężczyzna pojawił się tuż przed dziewczyną. Miecz poszedł w ruch. Ciął w poprzek ciała.

– INOUE!

Nic jednak się nie wydarzyło. Żadnej rany, choć klinga powinna rozpłatać dziewczynę na pół. Ostrze po prostu przez nią przeniknęło, nie czyniąc żadnej krzywdy. W każdym razie nie fizycznie. Orihime po tym cięciu zamarła, nie mogła się poruszyć, jej ciało zdrętwiało, jej wzrok stał się pusty, wpatrzony w nieistniejący punkt. Nagle upadła na kolana, nie mogąc ustać. Sado starał się coś zrobić. Jednak nie zdziałał zbyt wiele. Mężczyzna zniknął mu z oczu, pojawiając się tuż za nim. Stało się z nim to samo, co z Inoue.  
Oboje stali sparaliżowani. Ichigo nie wytrzymał. Widząc, jak mężczyzna atakuje jego przyjaciół ruszył do ataku, chcąc go powstrzymać. Uniósł ostrze, szykując cios swoim ogromnym Zanpakutō. Jednak na wężookim nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Podniósł miecz i bez żadnego wysiłku zatrzymał ten atak.

– I co to miało być?

Odepchnął klingę, po czym sam wymierzył cios. Chłopak musiał uskoczyć, by nie podzielić losu jego przyjaciół.

– Jak chcesz mnie zabić, na co chyba masz ochotę, musisz się bardziej postarać.

– Draniu! Co ty im zrobiłeś?!

– Dobrze, że pytasz. - wężooki zdawał się całkowicie rozluźniony - Wbrew pozorom to żadna technika paraliżująca. Tak właściwie to nie ruszają się, bo mają wiele do przemyślenia. Przede wszystkim ich myśli skupiają się na tobie.

– O co ci chodzi?!

– To się zaraz samo wyjaśni. Tymczasem…

Uniósł miecz, szykując się do ataku.

– Też chcę mieć z tego trochę uciechy!

Ichigo w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał cios, mężczyzna momentalnie się przed nim pojawił. Mimo iż trzymał Sílgu tylko jedną ręką, to siła była na tyle wielka, że chłopak ugiął się, niemal klękając na kolana. Mimo wszystko wytrzymał jego napór. Postanowił kontratakować. Odepchnął miecz przeciwnika i wyprowadził cięcie z boku. Wężooki wygiął się do tyłu, bez problemu unikając ciosu. Chłopak wyprowadził drugi cios, tym razem z góry. Mężczyzna odbił miecz w prawo, wykonał piruet, ostrzem Sílgu celując w głowę przeciwnika. Kurosaki w ostatniej chwili cofnął się, jednak na jego policzku pojawiła się lekka rana. Wężooki wyszczerzył się w demonicznym uśmiechu.

– Ha! Aż wstyd, że dałeś się tak łatwo trafić, chłopie! - szydził - Ale wystarczy już tej rozgrzewki. Pora na część właściwą.

Opuścił miecz. Ichigo nie wiedział, co kombinował, jednak nie miał zamiaru czekać, aż będzie po fakcie. Zaatakował po raz kolejny. Mężczyzna jednak w żaden sposób nie zareagował. Zwyczajnie stał tam ze swoim uśmieszkiem i czekał.

– I leci petarda…

Wtem chłopak zauważył, że w jego kierunku zmierza potężny podmuch energii. Nie było to dziwne, Ichigo wręcz spodziewał się jakiejś sztuczki. Jednak najbardziej zaskakujący był autor tego ataku. A był nim Sado Yasutora. Zdaje się, że i on nie był zwykłym chłopakiem. I nie chodzi tylko o jego wzrost. Na całej jego prawej ręce miał coś w rodzaju zbroi. Jego ramię przedłużyło się, nawet przewyższając chłopaka, całość jest koloru czarnego, ozdobiona purpurowymi wzorami.

Ichigo nie wiedział, czemu Sado go zaatakował. Z początku uważał, że po prostu celował w wężookiego i zwyczajnie spudłował. Jednak chłopak szykował już drugi atak. Przedłużenie jego ramienia rozszerzyło się, niczym wachlarz. Wystrzeliwały z niego ogromne ilości energii, stanowiące przeciwwagę dla jeszcze potężniejszego ładunku, który Yasutora wypuścił ze swojej pięści, niczym pocisk. Celem tego pocisku był Ichigo. Tym razem Kurosaki był tego absolutnie pewny. Ponownie musiał uskoczyć przed podmuchem Reiatsu. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje, czemu Sado atakuje właśnie jego.

– Chado, co ty do diabła wyprawiasz?!

– Chyba dziewczyna nadal jeszcze się opiera. - odrzekł mężczyzna - Ale to normalne, kobiety dłużej pozostają w transie. W każdym razie zaraz się przekonamy, co potrafi. Uwaga…

Orihime nagle odzyskała przytomność. Podniosła się. Odwróciła wzrok w stronę Ichigo, walczącego z Sado. Na jej twarzy odbiły się emocje, o które nie można byłoby jej posądzać. Gniew. Nienawiść. I właśnie nimi spoglądała na chłopaka.

Wężooki był wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

– Niech więc rozpoczną się igrzyska!

* * *

Tymczasem pod sklepem Urahary pojedynek trwał. Ani Elian, ani Yoruichi nie uzyskiwali przewagi. A walka była naprawdę na wysokim poziomie. Kto by się spodziewał, że w ciągu zaledwie miesiąca chłopak będzie walczył z nią na równi.

Kolejny potężny atak. Kolejna fala uderzeniowa. Kolejny spudłowany cios, tym razem należący do Eliana.

– Na razie wystarczy. - odrzekła Yoruichi - Mała przerwa nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

– Oczywiście, _sensei_.

Choć kobieta zdołała się już przyzwyczaić do jego sztywnej mowy , którą raczył ją przez całe wakacje, to takiego sztywniactwa nie dało się wytrzymać na dłuższą metę. Musiała jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę…

W jednej z wydrążonych skał Elian znalazł gorące źródła. Aż szkoda byłoby z nich nie skorzystać. Natychmiast wyskoczył z ciuchów i wszedł do tej kamiennej wanny, relaksując się w sposób, który najlepiej na niego działał. Gorącą kąpielą. Usiadł na wydrążonym pod powierzchnią wody skalnym siedzisku, po czym zamknął oczy. Luzował się…

– I jak woda?

– No muszę przyznać, _sensei_ , że cał…

Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę źródła głosu. Owe źródło było jednak za blisko jak dla niego, usadowiło się w wannie tuż koło niego. No i oczywiście nie miało na sobie ubrań. I tak, to była Yoruichi.

– JASNA CHO…

Nie dokończył. Pofrunął do tyłu, głowa nagle znalazła się poniżej poziomu wody. Przez chwilę się wierzgał, nie mogąc wypłynąć. Ostatecznie jednak był w stanie przywrócić odpowiedni porządek rzeczy. Głowa wróciła z powrotem na powierzchnię. Była mocno wkurzona.

– Próbujesz mnie utopić, kobieto?!

– Nie moja wina, że się tak podniecasz na widok kobiecego ciała.

I znów ten jej uśmieszek…

– Ja niby się podniecam?! Że niby ja…

– Na pewno chcesz wstać?

Faktycznie, Elian z nerwów zaczynał wstawać, odsłaniając powoli swój własny osprzęt. Natychmiast się opamiętał, szybko siadając. Oczywiście nade wszystko starał się nie spoglądać na Yoruichi i jej całkowicie roznegliżowane krągłości, równocześnie modląc się, by ona nagle się nie podniosła.

– No i jak się tu zrelaksować? - burknął do siebie

Chyba to usłyszała…

– Nie wydaje ci się, że najlepiej się relaksuje z piękną kobietą u boku? - Yoruichi bawiła się coraz lepiej

– Niech ci będzie. - spasował chłopak

Elian, wciąż naburmuszony starał się ponownie odprężyć. Nie było to łatwe, kiedy ze wszystkich sił starał się nie patrzeć na Yoruichi. Nawet zamykanie oczu niewiele dawało, z trudem powstrzymywał je przed otwarciem i skierowaniem się ponownie na kobietę. Nie, nie potrafił się zrelaksować. Szczególnie, że ciemnoskóra wcale mu nie ułatwiała. Nie tylko tym, że siedzi obok niego zupełnie nago. Jeśli chodzi o maltretowanie chłopaka dla niej to wciąż za mało…

– Masz dziewczynę? - wypaliła znienacka

– Że… Zaraz, co?! Co to za pytanie?!

– Całkiem zwyczajne. Wiem, że dużo czasu spędzasz z Kuchiki, więc może ona…

– Chyba sobie żartujesz?! Że niby ja z nią mielibyśmy… Chodzić?!

– Czemu nie? Poza tym, czy to nie ty cały czas doszukujesz się dwuznaczności w jej słowach?

Tu chłopaka przytkało.

– Nie… Ale… To… To tylko takie przyjacielskie wygłupy są…

– Ach tak? Od takich „wygłupów" właśnie się zaczyna. No więc jak?

Chłopak postanowił skorzystać z prawa milczenia. Po chwili jednak się przełamał, co z lekka zaskoczyło Yoruichi.

– Tak naprawdę nie jestem typem podrywacza. Owszem wygłupiamy się z Rukią, ale to nie jest na poważnie. Mówiąc szczerze, nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny. Po swoich… nie najlepszych doświadczeniach z ludźmi nie byłem w stanie nikomu zaufać, a co dopiero nawiązać z kimś bliższe stosunki.

– Więc może najwyższa pora to zmienić?

– Może… Ja chyba jestem jednak typem, szukającym „tej jedynej". A zanim ją znajdę, mogą minąć wieki.

– Nie spisuj się od razu na straty.

– Jestem po prostu realistą.

Na tym rozmowa się skończyła. Znów zamknął oczy, postanawiając trochę podrzemać, choć głównie chodziło o to, by wciąż nie patrzeć na Yoruichi. To jednak nie oznaczało, że ona również się do tego stosowała. A zaobserwowała coś niepokojącego…

Elian nadal miał problemy z podtrzymywaniem zamkniętych powiek. W końcu nie zapanował nad jednym z oczu. Nim właśnie zauważył, że kobieta bardzo uporczywie się w niego wpatruje, taksując go wzrokiem od góry… do dołu właśnie.

– No co się tak patrzysz?! - wrzasnął spanikowany

Yoruichi zachowała zimną krew.

– Na nic, po prostu widzę jak bardzo dorosłeś.

– Poważnie?

Niestety bardzo poważnie. Od dłuższego czasu kobieta zauważała zmiany w chłopaku, jednak dopiero teraz, gdy widziała jego ciało w pełnej okazałości była w stanie określić, co się z nim stało.

O ile przed treningiem Elian był raczej dość cherlawy (choć kondycję miał niesamowitą), o tyle teraz był zdecydowanie bardziej umięśniony. Nie jakoś do przesady, jednak była to radykalna zmiana, jak na jeden miesiąc. Poza tym jego skóra stała się jaśniejsza, dużo jaśniejsza. Był blady jak ściana i nie była to kwestia żadnego osłabienia. Po prostu taką teraz miał karnację, tak samo jak miał teraz oczy o złotawym odcieniu, mniej więcej takie same, jak ma Yoruichi, choć była ona pewna, że wcześniej miał błękitne oczy. Poza tym ostatnimi czasy również zachowuje się inaczej. Elian nie jadł od dobrych dwóch tygodni, a mimo to pracował na pełnych obrotach. Jedynie raz widziała go przez ten czas, gdy spał. Zdaje się, że przez dobre czternaście dni zarywał wszystkie noce, byle nie przerywać treningu. Jedno było pewne: chłopak się zmienił, jednak ta zmiana była niewytłumaczalna i mogła być niebezpieczna.

Po dłuższej chwili Yoruichi wyszła z kąpieli (Elian gwałtownie się odwrócił). Wytarła się ręcznikiem (skąd one tu?), ubrała się i zakomunikowała:

– No dobra, dość tego wylegiwania się, robota czeka. Wychodzimy!

– Tak jest!

Chłopak mimo tego początkowego entuzjazmu trochę się wahał.

– Ee… Możesz się odwrócić?

– Ech, jeśli tego sobie życzysz…

Wyszedł z kamiennej wanny, również się wytarł i zaczął się ubierać. Gdy tylko chłopak stanął do niej plecami, Yoruichi natychmiast skorzystała z okazji. Nie wiadomo, czy to z czystej złośliwości, czy też postanowiła bliżej się mu przyjrzeć, ustalić czy zmiany postąpiły w każdym miejscu tak samo. Szczególnie… khem… w pewnym miejscu…

Nawet jeśli, nie zdążyła tam zajrzeć. Jak tylko się odwróciła, dostrzegła coś zupełnie innego. To co zobaczyła, wyraźnie ją przeraziło. Na plecach Eliana widoczna było długie rozcięcie, przez całą linię kręgosłupa, od karku do krzyża. Nie krwawiła, jednak wyglądało to bardzo poważnie. Chłopak założył już dolną część garderoby, gdy nagle Yoruichi podeszła do niego, chcąc bliżej się temu przyjrzeć. Opacznie to zrozumiał.

– Hej, zaraz! Co ty właściwie…

– Od jak dawna masz tą bliznę?

– Bliznę? - Elian zdaje się nie wiedział o co chodzi

– Nic nie czujesz?

Jej zszokowanie nie było niczym dziwnym. Bo w końcu jak można nie czuć bólu, mając na plecach taką szramę? Yoruichi zaczęła dokładnie badać tą bliznę, gładząc ją delikatnie palcami.

„ _To nie jest zwykłe rozcięcie… To nawet nie rana. Żadnej krwi, żadnego mięsa. Wszystko jest pokryte skórą. Nawet jeśli zranił się wcześniej, może bardzo dawno to nie wygląda też na bliznę. Nie jest nawet zrośnięta. Zakrywają ją tylko cienkie płaty naskórka, ale pod spodem… O co w tym może chodzić…_ "

– Yoruichi-sama? - Elian zaczął się denerwować - Wszystko ze mną w porządku?

Czując dotyk jej palców sam zorientował się, że jest tam coś niepokojącego.

– Tego nie wiem…

– Zdaje się, że jestem wam winny wyjaśnienia!

Oboje odwrócili się w stronę źródła głosu. Na jednym ze skalistych wzgórz stał mężczyzna, odziany w czarny płaszcz z kapturem.

* * *

Ichigo był w kiepskiej sytuacji. Nie miał pojęcia co działo się z jego przyjaciółmi, czemu nagle zwrócili się przeciw niemu. Musiał być bardzo ostrożny, by ich nie zranić. A było to o tyle trudne, gdyż oni ostrożni już nie byli. Tymczasem wężooki spokojnie ich obserwował.

– Pewnie nie jesteś w stanie ogarnąć, co się teraz dzieje. - odrzekł - Sílgu potrafi wywołać w swoim celu nienawiść do każdego, kogo sobie wybiorę. Widzisz każdy, nawet najlepsi przyjaciele kiedyś w swoim życiu będą odczuwać wobec ciebie żal. Tego nie da się uniknąć. I Sílgu znajduje w sercach swoich przeciwników właśnie taki skrawek wspomnienia, sprawia, że wypływa na powierzchnię twojej duszy i przejmuję kontrolę.

Na jego twarzy po raz kolejny zagościł jego słynny, diabelski uśmiech. Rozłożył ręce.

– Panie i panowie, igrzyska zaczęły się! - zawołał, jakby komentował właśnie walkę gladiatorów - Oto przed nami Kurosaki Ichigo, walczący właśnie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi! Biedak nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co robić! Jakie ma wyjście? Czy poświęci swoich kumpli, ratując swoją skórę, czy też odda własne życie w zamian za nich? Proszę państwa, już wkrótce się tego dowiemy! A sędziować i komentować owe wydarzenie będę ja - Raashí Vaog!

Jego słowa. Ten sadystyczny uśmiech. Widać było, że czerpał z tego ogromną satysfakcję. To doprowadzało chłopaka do furii.

– Sukinsynu! To że próbujesz zabić mnie to jedno, ale nie pozwolę ci ranić moich przyjaciół.

Zebrał energię duchową. Całą, jaką tylko miał, zgromadził na ostrzu Zanpakutō.

– _Getsuga Tenshō!_

Kierując miecz na Vaoga ciął w powietrzu. Reiatsu, jakie skupił na ostrzu wystrzeliło w stronę mężczyzny w postaci potężnej fali uderzeniowej. Jednak nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia. Podniósł miecz, odbijając uderzenie w górę. Bez żadnego wysiłku, zupełnie, jakby odganiał muchę.

– Niedozwolony ruch! Sędzia zarządza karę!

Nagle mężczyzna zniknął Ichigo z oczu. W sekundę potem w poprzek torsu chłopaka pojawiło się cięcie. Nie było zbyt głębokie, jednak z pewnością sprawiło mu ból. Z rany zaczęła sączyć się krew. Vaog pojawił się ponownie, stając tam, gdzie stał wcześniej.

– Na przyszłość wiedz, że sędzia nie bierze czynnego udziału w walce.

– Ty…

– I lepiej się odwróć.

W stronę Ichigo biegł Sado, ładując w swojej prawej ręce kolejny ładunek energii. Chłopak wyskoczył w powietrze, w ostatniej chwili unikając trafienia. Jednak był to taktyczny błąd. W tym samym momencie Orihime przygotowywała swój atak, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę. Nie mogło być lepszej. Inoue we włosach miała niebieskie spinki w kształcie kwiatka o sześciu płatkach, które były właśnie źródłem jej mocy. Z jednej z nich wystrzeliła wiązka energii, która następnie przybrała formę czegoś w rodzaju pocisku. Pocisk ruszył w kierunku Ichigo. Ten nie zdążył obronić się przed atakiem. Strzała przestrzeliła jego prawe ramię na wylot. To wyraźnie rozbawiło Vaoga.

– Ha! No proszę, dziewczyna też lubi się zabawić. Omijamy punkty witalne, co? Patrzcie, a wyglądała na taką spokojną. Ot, cicha woda. To chyba moje najlepsze igrzyska w życiu!

Wtem coś przykuło jego uwagę. Natychmiast podniósł broń, blokując atak w postaci szkarłatnego ognia. Samo uderzenie nic mu nie zrobiło, jednak przesunęło go o kilkanaście metrów.

– Widzę że znowu rozrabiamy.

Przed mężczyzną stał Urahara Kisuke, uzbrojony w miecz o dość osobliwym wyglądzie. Rękojeść miała czarne zdobienia oraz zwisający, czerwony frędzel. Tsuba miała kształt litery „U" z małym kwiatkiem, natomiast ostrze było czarno-białe, nieco szersze, niż u zwykłego miecza. Bez żadnych oporów można powiedzieć, że jest to jego Zanpakutō.

– Tessai-san, zajmij się Ichigo i jego przyjaciółmi. - odrzekł do rzeczonego, który przybył wraz z nim

– Robi się, szefie.

Mężczyzna skierował się w stronę walczącego chłopaka.

– Chyba sobie jaja robisz?!

Vaog ruszył, by go zatrzymać. Kisuke jednak zastąpił mu drogę, momentalnie pojawiając się naprzeciw niego.

– Wybacz, ale to ja jestem teraz twoim przeciwnikiem.

Wężooki zdawał się być zdenerwowany tą sytuacją. Tą złość musiał wyładować na kimś.

– Jak sobie chcesz…

Ostrze Sílgu poszło w ruch. Atak nadszedł z prawej strony. Urahara bez żadnych problemów zablokował cios, następnie odepchnął miecz przeciwnika. Vaog z kolei, wykorzystując impet pchnięcia, wykonał szybki obrót i szerokim ruchem ostrza uderzył ponownie. Kisuke postanowił wykonać unik. Raashí już wyprowadzał kolejny atak, tym razem z góry. Kolejny zablokowany cios. Urahara odepchnął miecz przeciwnika, wyprowadzając kontrę. Wężooki natychmiast zniknął mu z oczu. Najwyraźniej, podobnie jak Ichigo, czy mężczyzna w kapeluszu korzysta z shunpo, bądź z podobnej techniki. Pojawił się za mężczyzną, atakując z boku. Kisuke najwyraźniej się spodziewał takiego zagrania. Ułożył miecz pionowo za plecami, zatrzymując atak. Następnie szybko się odwrócił i ciął. Vaog zdążył jednak się cofnąć. Urahara wyprowadził kolejny atak, tym razem z góry. Raashí natychmiast go zablokował. Stali przez chwilę, ścierając się ze sobą.

– Co tak leciutko? - Vaog najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił - Wyglądałeś na kogoś, kto zna się na walce.

– Popełniasz ogromny błąd, nie doceniając przeciwnika, Vaog-san.

Ostrze jego Zanpakutō zaczęło mienić się szkarłatem.

– _Nake, Benihime._

Szkarłatny ogień wystrzelił z klingi. Raashí w ostatniej chwili uniknął uderzenia, pojawiając się kilka metrów dalej.

– Zdaje się, że całkiem nieźle opanowałeś Migoczące Kroki. - odrzekł Kisuke

– Próbujesz mi zamydlić oczy, cwaniaku?

– Nie, jedynie uświadomić…

Urahara nagle zniknął.

– Jeśli chodzi o shunpo, to ja jestem lepszy.

Pojawił się z tyłu, atakując jego prawy bok. Vaog w ostatniej chwili zablokował cios. Mężczyzna tuż po tym znów zniknął, pojawiając się tym razem z lewej. Zamachnął się, celując w szyję. Tego ataku Raashí nie zdołał uniknąć.

Ostrze Benihime zatrzymało się dopiero na kościach, bez problemu rozcinając skórę i mięśnie. Z rany zaczęła spływać gęsta, ciemnoczerwona krew. Kisuke wyjął miecz. Vaog upadł na kolana, chwytając się za kark, w miejscu, gdzie padło uderzenie. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Ból całkowicie sparaliżował jego ciało.

Zaczął krzyczeć.

– Przykro mi, że tak to musiało się zakończyć. - odrzekł Kisuke

Po tych słowach Vaog uśmiechnął się. Krzyk zamienił się w szaleńczy śmiech. Cofnął swoją dłoń, odsłaniając ranę. Tkanka zrastała się w niebywałym tempie, można było to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Po kilkunastu sekundach rana, która wyglądała na śmiertelną, zniknęła całkowicie.

Raashí odwrócił głowę w stronę Urahary, wciąż chichocząc.

– Żartowałem, trepie!

* * *

Pierwsze pytanie, jakie nasunęło się na myśl Yoruichi to:

– Jak tu wszedłeś?

– Powiedzmy, że mój partner wykonał swoje zadanie. - odrzekł spokojnie mężczyzna - Odpowiadając na twoje kolejnie pytanie: są cali i zdrowi. Przynajmniej na razie. Jestem typem, który zabija tylko wtedy, gdy uzna to za absolutnie konieczne.

– Czego więc tu chcesz?

– Chyba nie tak brzmi twoje prawdziwe pytanie. Zapewne już wiesz, po co tu przyszedłem, a powód mojej wizyty stoi obok ciebie.

Na te słowa Yoruichi zareagowała natychmiast. Stanęła przed Elianem, w pozycji bojowej, czekając na atak.

– Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałaś. - odrzekł mężczyzna na widok jej reakcji - Nie jestem tu po to, by go pojmać.

Nikt nie zaufał tym słowom. Kobieta nadal czekała na jego atak. Jednak ten najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru walczyć. Przynajmniej w tej chwili.

– Jak wcześniej już mówiłem, jestem wam winny słowa wyjaśnienia.

– Coś mi się nie wydaje, że przyszedłeś tu tylko poplotkować. - wtrącił Elian

– Dlaczego nie? Właśnie powinniśmy rozmawiać. Dzięki temu możemy się dowiedzieć wiele o sobie. Nie sądzisz, że mnóstwo nieporozumień wynika właśnie z tego, że ludzie ze sobą nie rozmawiają?

– Czemu uważasz, że chcemy cię wysłuchać? - spytała Yoruichi

– Bo nie potrafisz ukryć swojej ciekawości.

Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Szczególnie kobieta, którą istotnie zaczęła intrygować postawa mężczyzny.

– Cóż, najpierw powinienem się przedstawić, w końcu jestem tu gościem.

W tym momencie zdjął z głowy kaptur, całkowicie odsłaniając twarz. Miał krótkie, czarne włosy, dłuższe, niż Vaog, sięgające do linii podbródka. On również miał wyjątkowo jasną karnację. Jego wyraz twarzy od razu wskazywał, że ma się do czynienia z kimś z wyższych sfer. Tak jak i spojrzenie jego wężowych oczu, czerwonej barwy, pełne wyższości. Skłonił się przed Yoruichi i Elianem.

– Raashí Linagi, do waszej dyspozycji. Zapewne twoje pytanie brzmi teraz: kim, a raczej czym jestem? Należę do klanu, którego członkowie wykazują się jedną, acz zasadniczą cechą. Nie są ludźmi. Nie są też Shinigami, choć moim zdaniem te dwie istoty niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniają. Wszak każdy z Bogów Śmierci był człowiekiem za życia. Może więc Puści? Jakaś ich nietypowa hybryda? Cóż, gdyby przyjrzeć się nam bliżej, mamy kilka wspólnych cech. Tak jak praktycznie każdy człowiek. Jednak my nie mamy z nimi nic wspólnego, ani z Pustymi, ani z Shinigami, ani tym bardziej z ludźmi. Odpowiedź zatem jest inna. Jaka?

Zeskoczył ze skały.

– My, Raashí, należymy do starożytnej rasy, znacznie starszej niż wasza ludzka historia sięga pamięcią. Przez większość czasu żyliśmy wśród was, koegzystując wspólnie w pokoju. Jednak ta sielanka nie trwała wiecznie. Niestety, nasze istnienie dla ludzi było kompletnie niezrozumiałe, nie pojmowali, czym jesteśmy. A na to, czego się boi człowiek reaguje agresją. Musieliśmy więc się ukryć przed wami. Jednak nie było to proste z jednego prostego powodu. Pozostawiliśmy po sobie spuściznę. Potomstwo nasze i wasze. Rasę mieszańców, których zwiemy _Çynegí._ Istoty posiadające naszą niewyobrażalną potęgę oraz ludzką impulsywność były skrajnie niebezpieczne. Naszym zadaniem więc stało się ich odkrywanie. Szukanie ich po całym świecie, by dołączyli do naszego klanu, bądź też ich zabicie, jeśli nie byli skłonni do współpracy.

– I sugerujesz, że Elian miałby być jednym z nich?

– Sugeruję? Tu już dawno nie ma co sugerować. Chyba już zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że przestał już być człowiekiem w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu. Tak, Ahage Elian jest Çynegí, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, choć też nie do końca. Pomimo wyglądu jego umysł i dusza wciąż są zbyt ludzkie. Jego przemiana nie dokonała się w pełni. Jestem tu właśnie w tym celu.

Wyciągnął lewą dłoń. Yoruichi uznała to za sygnał.

Trwało to zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Tuż po tym Linagi trzymał kobietę za rękę, najwyraźniej zatrzymując atak.

– Kto ci powiedział, że skończyłem mówić?

Drugą ręką wymierzył cios. Raashí nie zamierzał jej puścić, więc szanse ucieczki zmalały do zera. Pięść trafiła w brzuch. Nie było to silne uderzenie, wystarczyło jednak, by odrzucić ją na znaczną odległość.

– Zdaje mi się, że nie poprzestaniesz na jednym ataku. - mężczyzna wciąż zachowywał stoicki spokój - Szkoda, moglibyśmy się dogadać.

Ponownie uniósł lewą rękę. Na samym środku dłoni, po wewnętrznej stronie widoczny był czerwony kryształ, wrośnięty w ciało. Był on na tyle duży, że był widoczny był również po stronie zewnętrznej. Prawa dłoń, skryta częściowo w rękawie również była tak ozdobiona.

– Nazywamy je _Kaago_. - rzekł Raashí - Powstały one mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co wasze Zanpakutō. Wydaje mi się jednak, że mają one znacznie większy potencjał.

Kryształy w dłoniach zajaśniały, emanując silną energią duchową. Linagi wymówił inkantację.

– Strzelaj celnie, _Senoko_.

Z kryształów wystrzeliło po pięć świetlistych linii, przebiegających wzdłuż palców, następnie zniknęły w rękawach płaszcza, by pokazać się, złączone w dwie większe na karku, kończąc się z tyłu głowy. Gdy światło znikło linie stały się krwistoczerwone.

– Chyba miałaś już okazję odczuć jego moc na własnej skórze. Bardzo chętnie pokazałbym ci cały jego potencjał…

Yoruichi nie czekała, aż on zaatakuje pierwszy. Ruszyła do ataku. Natychmiast pojawiła się przy nim, wymierzając cios. Potężny cios pięścią, który zmienił w pył skaliste wzgórze, znajdujące się tuż za plecami Linaga. Jednak on sam zniknął.

„ _Cholera, zgubiłam go…_ "

– Niestety to nie ty jesteś moim celem.

Elian wolał się nie wtrącać w tą walkę. Był świadom przepaści, jaka dzieliła jego i Raashí. Trudno mu było jednak zachować neutralność, gdy mężczyzna pojawił się zaledwie kilka metrów przed nim, z wyciągniętą lewą dłonią. Chłopak był już gotowy do walki. Niewiele jednak zdołał zrobić. Ujrzał tylko błysk czerwonego światła.

Z początku nie czuł nic. Dopiero po chwili przyszedł piekący ból. Pocisk, który wystrzelił Linagi trafił prosto w serce, przelatując na wylot. Nie było jednak żadnej krwi, a to dlatego, że rana była całkowicie wypalona. Chłopak upadł na kolana. Ostatkiem sił wsparł się rękoma, by nie paść na ziemię. Yoruichi była zszokowana tym posunięciem mężczyzny. Szybko pojawiła się przy chłopaku, całkowicie ignorując wężookiego. Ten z kolei poprzestał na tym ataku. Zaczął się cofać.

– Radzę ci zachować ostrożność, Yoruichi. By powstał Çynegí potrzebne są dwie ofiary. Pierwszą jest on sam, ostatnie fragmenty jego człowieczeństwa. A druga… Drugą wybierze wedle własnego uznania.

Zniknął.

Chłopak nie potrafił się ruszyć. Nie potrafił mówić. Nie potrafił oddychać.

– Nie trać przytomności, Elian. Przede wszystkim nie trać przytomności.

Nie zamierzał. To było właśnie niepokojące. Mimo tak poważnej rany, po której już dawno powinien nie żyć, czuł się właściwie całkiem nieźle. Przestał odczuwać ból. Elianowi fizycznie nic nie dolegało, poza tą dziurą w sercu. Mimo to chłopak się nie podnosił. Ten atak był skierowany zupełnie gdzie indziej. W jego psychikę. Nagle poczuł ogromną euforię, wielki przypływ siły. Jednak ta nie należała do niego. Ta siła pozbawiała go świadomości, powoli tracił zmysły, tracił czucie w rękach, nogach. Chłopak czuł się, jakby zasypiał, a raczej jakby coś zmuszało go do snu. Jego umysł był tłamszony, zmuszony, by zapaść się głęboko wewnątrz samego siebie, by odciąć się od świata zewnętrznego, od swojego ciała. Z kolei nad jego ciałem władzę przejmował kto inny. Ta nieznana siła, nad którą nie był w stanie zapanować. Jednak ona panowała już nad nim.

Niemal stracił kontrolę...

– Yoruichi-sama… Cofnij się…

– Co? Co ci…

Ostatkiem swoich własnych sił Elian wykrzyknął:

– Mówię ci… COFNIJ SIĘ!

* * *

Vaog wstał. Kisuke był mocno zaskoczony tym, iż jego cios nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia.

„ _Intrygujące… Kim on jest, skoro po takim ciosie nie stała mu się praktycznie żadna krzywda?_ "

– No i co cię tak dziwi? - wężooki wyraźnie miał dobry humor - Myślałeś, że z kim masz do czynienia? Z człowiekiem? Z Shinigami? Nie, to byłoby za proste.

Uniósł Sílgu.

– To też nie jest Zanpakutō. Mówimy na nie Kaago _._ I… To w zasadzie wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć.

Po tych słowach ruszył do ataku. W mgnieniu oka pojawił się tuż przed mężczyzną, atakując szerokim cięciem, celującym w szyję. Kisuke zablokował cios swoim mieczem. Vaog natychmiast po tym cofnął ostrze i wykonując szybki piruet ponownie ciął szeroko, tym razem przez tors. Urahara znów musiał blokować to uderzenie. Raashí znów cofnął ostrze, wymierzając następny cios, z dołu. I kolejny, z góry. Uderzał raz za razem, w bardzo szybkim tempie, spychając sklepikarza do obrony.

– No jestem ciekaw, co zamierzasz teraz zrobić, cwaniaczku?! - pysznił się Vaog - Jakiekolwiek zadawanie mi ran jest bezcelowe! No więc jak mnie zamierzasz zabić?! Słucham!

Grad ciosów nie ustawał. Urahara jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to blokować ciosy.

– Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że mnie zmęczysz! Mogę tak cały dzień! Dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę! A ty ile tak wytrzymasz?!

Kisuke starał się znaleźć lukę w jego obronie, jeśli w ogóle taką posiadał. Nie uderzał na oślep, każdy atak był starannie planowany.

– Sam widzisz, że sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Może więc po prostu się poddasz, a ja skończę z tobą w możliwie jak najmniej bolesny…

Do tej pory jedyną możliwością obrony były bloki, co znacznie utrudniało wyprowadzenie kontrataku. W końcu Raashí się zagapił, celując mieczem o jeden centymetr za wysoko. Kisuke natychmiast to wykorzystał, unikając ciosu. Używając shunpo, zniknął z pola widzenia wężookiego. W chwilę potem pojawił się tuż za nim. Wyciągnął wskazujący palec lewej dłoni, przykładając go do pleców Vaoga, na linii serca.

– _Hadō no 4, Byakurai._

Z palca wystrzeliła biała błyskawica, która przestrzeliła Raashí na wylot, całkowicie wypalając serce. Po raz drugi padł na kolana. Jednak tym razem nie podniósł się ze swoim diabelskim uśmieszkiem. Ta rana nie zrosła się, jak poprzednia. Najwyraźniej jego zdolności regeneracyjne miały pewne ograniczenia.

– Skąd wiedziałeś… Cwaniaku…

– Wygląda na to, że jednak masz jakiś słaby punkt. - odrzekł spokojnie Kisuke

Uniósł Benihime. Był gotowy, by dobić przeciwnika, skracając jego męki.

– Powiem to jeszcze raz: przykro mi, że to musiało się tak zakończyć.

– Phi…

Vaog, mimo iż był na granicy życia i śmierci nie tracił poczucia humoru. Wciąż się uśmiechał.

– A ja tam nie żałuję!

– Och?

– W gruncie rzeczy wyświadczyłeś mi przysługę. Wreszcie będę mieć spokój, no i nie będę się musiał użerać z tym twoim chłopaczkiem. Oj, nawarzyłeś sobie piwa. Ty i twoi kumple. Nie zazdroszczę wam tego, co was niedługo czeka.

– Co masz na myśli?

Dla Kisuke te słowa były niepokojące. Czyżby czegoś nie wiedział na temat Eliana?

Wężooki odwrócił głowę, spoglądając w stronę Urahary.

– Jeszcze tego nie poczułeś?

– Czego?

Raashí powoli odpływał w niebyt. Jego rana zbytnio dawała mu się we znaki. Utracił wszelkie siły, nie potrafił już bronić się przed śmiercią. Poddał się. Nim kompletnie stracił przytomność zdołał powiedzieć tylko jedno:

– Nadchodzi fala…

Nie utrzymał się już na swoich kolanach. Zanim padł na ziemię, był już martwy.

Kisuke rozmyślał przez chwilę o tym, co usłyszał. Minęła minuta. Nagle wydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, iż zrozumiał jego słowa. Uderzyła w niego potężna fala energii duchowej. Jej źródło było odległe, jednak nawet tu wywoływało spięcie w liniach wysokiego napięcia, szyby w pobliskich budynkach zaczęły pękać. Urahara natychmiast rozpoznał to Reiatsu.

– Tessai-san, zdaje się, że musimy już wracać.

Mężczyzna w międzyczasie wspólnie z Ichigo zdołali spacyfikować Inoue i Sado, którzy nagle stracili przytomność. Najpewniej po śmierci Vaoga przestała działać jego technika.

– Tak jest!

– Kurosaki-san, zajmij się swoimi przyjaciółmi.

– Jasne. - odparł chłopak

– My chyba musimy uratować miasto.

* * *

Yoruichi w ostatniej chwili uciekła na odpowiednią odległość. Chłopak zaczął emitować przerażająco wielkie pokłady Reiatsu. Energia duchowa eksplodowała z siłą miniaturowej bomby atomowej. W promieniu około dwudziestu metrów wszystkie skały dosłownie wyparowały. Uderzenie gorąca sprawiało, że wszystko natychmiast zapalało się w promieniu nawet kilkuset metrów. Na całe szczęście ogromny rozmiar tej pieczary sprawił, że nic, poza skałami nie uległo zniszczeniu. Yoruichi w ostatniej chwili wydostała się z zasięgu tego pieca. Dzięki swojej niebywałej szybkości umknęła przed falą gorąca, choć ten ognisty dech deptał jej po piętach. Dopiero gdy przestała czuć żar na swoich plecach zatrzymała się. Wskoczyła na najwyższe z okolicznych wzniesień, by obserwować całą sytuację. Oślepiające, białe światło sprawiało, że nie dostrzegała chłopaka, była jednak pewna, że nadal tam jest. Elian cały czas wyzwalał ogromne ilości Reiatsu.

„Co to za energia? I jak może być jej aż tak wiele? Co ten cały Raashí mu zrobił?"

Nagle białe światło znikło. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła chłopaka. Przez cały czas nie ruszał się z miejsca, dalej klęcząc na kolanach. Fala ciepła ustąpiła, pozostawiając po sobie kompletnie spaloną ziemię. Wszystko ucichło.

– To koniec?

Nagle poczuła czyjeś Reiatsu za sobą. Niespodziewany atak, nadchodzący z góry. Wzgórze, na którym stała zostało dosłownie rozcięte na pół. Kobieta w ostatniej chwili uniknęła tego trafienia. Wylądowała miękko u stóp wzgórza. Przybrała pozycję bojową, czekając na kolejny atak.

„ _Kto tu jest? To ten cały Linagi? Czyżby wrócił?_ "

Chyba jednak wolałaby, żeby tak było…

– Tutaj jestem, _sensei_.

Odwróciła się. Tuż za nią stał Elian. A przynajmniej tak mogłoby się wydawać. Chłopak zdecydowanie nie przypominał tego sprzed chwili. Jego skóra nie była już blada. Kompletnie straciła kolor, stając się lekko przezroczysta, na tyle, że widać było grające pod nią mięśnie, wijące się wewnątrz tętnice i żyły. Dziura w jego serce, jaką pozostawił Linagi zaczęła się zrastać, zupełnie jakby to była zwykła ranka. Odkryte zostało przeznaczenie blizny na plecach. Z niej właśnie wychodziły długie wyrostki kolczyste, zakrzywione niczym szable. Było ich siedem, każdy z nich był dłuższy od poprzedniego. Począwszy od niewielkiego wyrostka przy krzyżu do największego, odchodzącego od karku, długiego prawie na metr. Przez nie chłopak wydawał się dwukrotnie większy. Najstraszliwszy był jego wyraz twarzy. Przerażająco szeroki, demoniczny uśmiech, kącikami ust sięgał niemal pod uszy. Oczy nadal były złotawego koloru, jednak źrenice stały się pionowe, zupełnie jak u węża. Białka stały się krwistoczerwone. Tymi właśnie oczami wpatrywał się w Yoruichi.

Widziała już wiele w swoim życiu. To jednak przekraczało wszelkie pojęcie. Z początku myślała, że może to nie jest Elian, tylko jeszcze inny Raashí, którego dotąd nie widziała. Jednak gdy po raz pierwszy istota ta się odezwała, nie było wątpliwości. To był on.

– Na co się tak patrzysz, _sensei_? Czyżbyś mnie nie poznawała? Szkoda… To rani, to naprawdę rani. Może jest coś, co pozwoli ci sobie mnie przypomnieć. Jasne… zagrajmy w berka. O tak, to powinno ci się spodobać, jesteś w tym bardzo dobra. A zasada jest tylko jedna: jak mówi pierwsze prawo dżungli…

Szykował się do skoku.

– Zjedz lub zostań zjedzony!

Chwilę potem w miejscu, gdzie stała Yoruichi miało miejsce potężne uderzenie energii. Elian właśnie tam się pojawił, starając się trafić kobietę. Uderzył jednak w ziemię. Yoruichi pojawiła się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Musiała uniknąć tego ciosu, wyjątkowo niszczycielskiego, którego z pewnością by nie zatrzymała. Mogłaby tego nie przeżyć…

Elian, jeśli to nadal jeszcze był on nie przestawał atakować. Tuż potem pojawił się przed nią, otwierając usta najszerzej jak mógł, odsłaniając ostre jak brzytwa trójkątne zęby oraz cztery długie kły jadowe, podobne do wężowych, po dwa na górze i na dole. Ruszył naprzód, próbując ukąsić Yoruichi. Uskoczyła w bok. Nim ponownie stanęła na nogi chłopak zniknął jej z oczu. Tym razem zaatakował z jej lewej strony, wymierzając cios pięścią. Kobieta znów uniknęła trafienia. Cała energia, włożona w ten atak uwolniła się nagle. A było jej wiele. Podmuch energii rozbił w pył stający opodal gigantyczny głaz. To tylko świadczyło o ogromnej sile, jaką dysponował chłopak. A raczej ten kto sprawował nad nim teraz kontrolę.

Jedyne, co mogła zrobić to uciekać. Wciąż i wciąż. Unikając ataków Eliana jak to tylko możliwe. Wiedziała, że jednym celnym trafieniem mógłby ją zabić. Przychodziło jednak jej to z trudem. Chłopak dysponował teraz nie tylko ogromną siłą, ale też i szybkością. Już wcześniej, podczas treningów udowodnił, że jest w stanie nadążyć za swoją mentorką, ujawniając swój talent do shunpo. W tej chwili jego zdolności znacznie się polepszyły. Teraz to ona miała problemy, by mu umknąć.

– Może wystarczy już tych tańców?! - krzyczał za nią chłopak - Chyba nie masz zamiaru wiecznie uciekać, _sensei_?! To do ciebie niepodobne! Stronisz od walki?! Gdzie twoja charyzma?! No?! Pytam się, od kiedy stałaś się takim tchórzem, Yoruichi?!

„ _Cholera… Co się z nim dzieje? Czemu nagle zaczął mnie atakować? I ta energia… Wiedziałam, że ma jej sporo, jednak nie sądziłam, że jest jej aż tak wiele. W tej chwili mocą przewyższa każdego znanego mi Shinigami. Skąd ona się bierze? To Reiatsu, jego ogromna siła, jego szybkość… Czy tym właśnie są Çynegí?"_

Nagle Elian pojawił się tuż przed nią.

– Skoro nie jesteś skora do walki…

Wymierzył kolejny cios pięścią.

– Zakończę to tu i teraz!

W tym momencie w kierunku chłopaka wystrzeliły czarne bandaże, owijając go całego i wiążąc jego ręce z tyłu. Ściągnęły go na dół, przygważdżając do ziemi. Dodatkowo spadające zdałoby się z nieba stalowe pręty dopełniły dzieła, przybijając bandaże do ziemi.

– Świetna robota, Tessai-san.

Nieco dalej, za Yoruichi stał Urahara oraz klęczący obok niego Tessai, trzymając ręce przed sobą, ze złączonymi dwoma palcami. Najpewniej to on rzucił zaklęcie, które powstrzymało Eliana.  
Chłopak jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Zaczął wierzgać, próbując się uwolnić.

– Czymś takim chcecie mnie zatrzymać?!

Jego Reiatsu zaczęło gwałtownie rosnąć. Pręty zaczęły wyskakiwać z ziemi. Elian powoli zaczął wstawać.

– Nie ma czasu, wkrótce przerwie zaklęcie. - odparł Kisuke - Kontynuuj.

– Przyjąłem!

Tessai przygotował się do rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia.

– Proszę się cofnąć, Yoruichi-dono.

Nie mogąc nic więcej zrobić cofnęła się, stając obok Urahary. Mężczyzna z wąsem rozdzielił dłonie.

– _Bankin!_

Yoruichi miała nadzieję, że się przesłyszała.

– Odbiło ci?! - zwróciła się w stronę Kisuke - Chcesz go zabić?!

– Nie sądzę, by nawet zaklęcie takiego poziomu mogło go teraz zabić.

Tymczasem Tessai kontynuował. Uderzył dłońmi w ziemię pod sobą.

– _Shokyoku: Shiryū!_

W miejscu uderzenia pojawiły się białe bandaże, kierując się w stronę chłopaka. Dotarły do niego w ostatniej chwili, gdyż zdążył już wstać, przerywając poprzednie zaklęcie. Bandaże natychmiast owinęły całe jego ciało. Jednak nie zrobiło to na chłopaku żadnego wrażenia. Wyrostki na plecach bez problemu rozerwały bandaże, jego energia duchowa rozdzierała je w pozostałych miejscach. Tessai nie przerywał.

– _Nikyoku: Hyakurensan!_

W kierunku Eliana wystrzeliły dziesiątki długich igieł, wbijając się w różne miejsca na jego ciele. To przerwało rozrywanie bandaży. Jednak tylko na krótką chwilę. Igły nagle zaczęły pękać. Widać było, że zaklęcie nie będzie trwać długo. Tessai postanowił to szybko skończyć. Złączył dłonie, jak do modlitwy.

– _Shūkyoku: Bankin Taihō!_

Kilkanaście metrów nad chłopakiem pojawił się wielki kamień z napisem „ _Bankin_ ". Zaczął on opadać, aż w końcu wylądował on prosto na Elianie.

Całym podziemnym kompleksem wstrząsnęła ogromna eksplozja. W powietrze wzbił się wielki obłok kurzu. Trwało to chwilę, nim opadł. Pierwsi wyłonili się Kisuke, Tessai i Yoruichi, mimo niedalekiej odległości od wybuchu nic im się nie stało. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili ujrzeli Eliana.

O dziwo chłopak wyszedł z tego zaledwie z lekkimi ranami. Fragmenty bandażów nadal go oplatały, choć powoli zaczęły znikać, podobnie igły, w większości całkowicie połamane. On sam klęczał, nie poruszając się. Spoglądał w górę, jego oczy były zupełnie puste. Do niedawna krwiste białka oczu powoli odzyskiwały swój pierwotny kolor. Źrenice rozszerzyły się, niemal w całości przesłaniając tęczówkę. Zastygł w tej pozie przez jakąś minutę, nim padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

Nikt nie odważył się nawet poruszyć. Nie było pewności, że chłopak za chwilę się nie obudzi i ponownie nie zacznie szaleć. Po długiej chwili Kisuke postanowił zaryzykować. Zaczął powoli podchodzić do Eliana. Gdy zbliżył się do niego ukląkł przed nim, badając go.

– Żyje. - oznajmił krótko

Choć to była dobra wiadomość, właściwie nikt w to nie mógł uwierzyć, nawet Urahara. Przyglądał mu się z bliska.

– Kim ty jesteś, Ahage-san? - mówił do siebie

Tessai i Yoruichi po chwili dołączyli do niego. Kobieta odezwała się pierwsza.

– Co chcesz z nim zrobić?

– Właśnie byliśmy świadkami niesamowitego widowiska. - Kisuke zdawał się nie słyszeć pytania - Ten chłopak był w stanie przezwyciężyć Bakudō na dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym poziomie. Jestem pewien, że to nie zaklęcie go powstrzymało. To był on.

– Zaklęcie nie podziałało? - spytał Tessai

– Nie w sposób, o jaki mi chodziło. Najwyraźniej uderzenie wyrwało go częściowo z tego transu, dzięki czemu mógł odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę.

– Jesteś pewien, że nadal żyje? - wtrąciła Yoruichi - Jego Reiatsu…

– Rozumiem twoje obawy. Ja również nie czuję jego energii duchowej. Jednak to jest spowodowane zupełne czym innym. Zauważyłem, że Reiatsu Raashí jest dla nas niewykrywalne. Nie wiem z czego to wynika, najpewniej to ich cecha wrodzona. Najprawdopodobniej Ahage-san również posiada energię tego typu. Jednak jestem pewien, iż żyje, z zupełnie innego powodu. Spójrz.

Wskazał na niewielkich już rozmiarów dziurę w klatce. Choć zrastała się już dużo wolniej, nadal było to widoczne gołym okiem.

– Spytam raz jeszcze: co z nim zrobimy?

– Cóż… Obawiam się, że ta sytuacja może się powtórzyć. Tutaj jeszcze jesteśmy nad nim zapanować, jednak nie możemy trzymać go ciągle pod kluczem. Jeśli znów wpadnie w taki szał, może ucierpieć całe miasto. W takim wypadku jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem może być zabicie go.

Yoruichi natychmiast zareagowała na słowo „zabić".

– Chyba żartujesz?! Naprawdę chcesz go…

– Jednakże… - przerwał jej Urahara - Nie mamy takiej pewności. Nie zabiję go, jeśli nie będę mieć absolutnej pewności, że jest niebezpieczny.

– Jak chcesz się o tym przekonać?

– W tej chwili Ahage-san śpi. Zabierzmy go na górę i poczekajmy aż się obudzi. To jak zareaguje po przebudzeniu powie nam wszystko. Tessai-san.

Mężczyzna delikatnie podniósł chłopaka. Zaniósł go na górę. Yoruichi i Kisuke zostali sami.

– Wygląda na to, że mamy nowego wroga, Raashí. - rzekł Urahara - Mam nadzieję, że z Ahage-san wszystko będzie w porządku. Ten chłopak jest kluczem do zrozumienia ich planów.

– Linagi na pewno wróci tu po niego. - odparła kobieta - Ciężko go będzie powstrzymać. Byłam świadkiem tego, co potrafi. Nie jestem pewna, czy ktokolwiek z nas jest w stanie sobie z nim poradzić.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zaatakował bezpośrednio w nas. Od tego miał Vaoga. Lepiej chodźmy już. Chłopak może obudzić się nawet teraz. Lepiej przy tym być.

* * *

Elian nic nie widział. Nic nie słyszał. Nic nie czuł. Czas i pamięć przestały istnieć. Nie mógł spać, nie mógł jeść, nie mógł żyć. Nie mógł czuć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo mogło to trwać. Nagle z transu wyrwało go światło. I głos.

– Szefie, budzi się!

Chłopak otworzył oczy. Widział jedynie sufit. Jednak był pewien, że jest on prawdziwy.

„ _Czyli… Nie umarłem?"_

Spojrzał w prawo. Tuż przed jego łóżkiem siedział Tessai. Rozglądając się po pokoju, który niewątpliwie był jego pokojem ujrzał jeszcze Jintę, Ururu, Yoruichi i wreszcie Kisuke. Byli wszyscy.

– Co to… za… Co to za zbiegowisko? - spytał

– Jak się czujesz, Ahage-san? - zapytał w odpowiedzi Urahara

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad tym pytaniem. Jak się czuje? O dziwo…

– Nieźle… - chłopak był pozytywnie zaskoczony - Serio, doskonale…

Próbował wstać. Tessai natychmiast interweniował, zatrzymując go.

– Powinieneś odpoczywać, Elian-dono.

Bez oporów położył się z powrotem.

– Co się właściwie stało?

– Nic nie pamiętasz? - odezwała się Yoruichi

Nie przemyślał tego pytania. Po sekundzie zaczął sobie przypominać.

– Właśnie, gdzie jest ten cały Linagi? Co z…

Odruchowo sprawdził miejsce, gdzie była wypalona dziura. Ani śladu. Tym też był mocno zaskoczony.

– Nie ma? Jak to mo…

Zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że śmiertelna rana zniknęła bez śladu.

– Tessai-san, muszę ci pogratulować dobrej roboty. Bo ty mnie poskładałeś po tym wszystkim, dobrze mówię?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Elian był tym nieco zakłopotany.

– Nie?

– Nie pamiętasz, co się działo po tym, gdy Linagi w ciebie strzelił? - zapytał Urahara

– Pewnie straciłem przytomność, a co?

– Wiedz zatem, Ahage-san, że nikt z nas cię nie wyleczył. Rana zrosła się sama.

Chłopak nie uwierzył w to co słyszał.

– To ma być żart? Facet przestrzelił mi serce. Jakim niby cudem to samo się zrosło? Co ja jestem, jakimś zmutowanym…

Ururu podłożyła mu pod nos lusterko.

– Co to, jakiś portrecik?

Wziął „portrecik". Dopiero po chwili zauważył, co to naprawdę za przedmiot. A ta blada twarz i żółte, wężowe oczy należą do niego. Chłopak patrzył na to przerażony. Po chwili padł na łóżko z wrażenia.

– Mam rozumieć, że to coś w tym… - wskazał na lusterko - To mam być ja?

– Niestety… - odparł Tessai

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Linagi zapoczątkował w tobie swego rodzaju przemianę, która właśnie się zakończyła. - dodał Kisuke

Chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że z tą chwilą stał się mutantem. Odmieńcem.

„ _Tak, właśnie. Odmieńcem. No i… Jaka to różnica? Tak długo wszyscy traktowali mnie jak trędowatego, że zdążyłem się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Teraz zupełnie przestałem być już człowiekiem… choć może to i lepiej? Zawsze czułem się dziwnie, jakbym nie był sobą, jakbym był w obcym ciele. Teraz… To minęło. Czuję mnóstwo siły. Może było mi pisane zostać… tym, czym teraz jestem. Może tak właśnie miało być. Czuję w sobie tyle energii… Wreszcie będę mógł rozwinąć skrzydła…_ "

– Długo tu leżę? - spytał

– Trzy dni.

– Aż trzy?

Ponownie próbował się podnieść. Tessai znów zareagował.

– Nie możesz jeszcze wstawać, musisz odzyskać siły.

– No dobra. Trochę odpoczynku mi się przyda…

Znów się położył. Minęło kilka sekund.

– I… już.

Tym razem nie próbował wstawać. Stosując tak zwaną „sprężynkę" po prostu wyskoczył z łóżka, bezbłędnie lądując na nogach. Wszystkich zaskoczył ten przypływ energii.

– No to jazda! Te trzy dni trzeba jakoś nadrobić! Hej, Yoruichi-sama!

– Tak?

– Co powiedz na małą przebieżkę po mieście? To znaczy… - chłopak wstał - O ile za mną nadążysz.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Kobieta również uraczyła go swoją łobuzerską miną.

– Czy to nie wyzwanie?

– Ależ jak najbardziej.

W tej chwili zniknął im z oczu, pojawiając się przy drzwiach.

– Na co pani czeka?

Śmignął korytarzem. Yoruichi dała się porwać emocjom.

– Szybki jest.

Ona również znikła. Pozostali nie wiedzieli, co z tym fantem zrobić.

– Może powinniśmy ich dogonić, szefie? - spytał Tessai

– Nie, to chyba już nie potrzebne. - odparł Kisuke, wyraźnie odprężony - Zdaje się, że pacjent wrócił do zdrowia. Jestem pewien, że Yoruichi-san poradzi sobie z nim sama. Poza tym…

Mężczyzna również wydawał się być w dobrym humorze.

– Nie mam serca przerywać im tej zabawy. Już dawno nie widziałem jej tak szczęśliwej.

* * *

Była noc. Piękna, gwiaździsta noc. Elian pędził przez miasto po dachach budynków w świetle pełni księżyca. Tuż za nim była Yoruichi.

– Czy to ja jestem taki szybki, czy to ty stałaś się wolniejsza?! - spytał hardo chłopak

– Nie bądź taki pewny siebie!

Faktycznie, zostawała za nim trochę w tyle. Jednak był to tylko stan chwilowy. Natychmiast, bez większych problemów zrównała się z chłopakiem.

– To może małe wyzwanie? - odezwał się Elian

– Mianowicie?

Zatrzymał się. Kobieta zrobiła to samo. Chłopak zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy.

– No to… Szczyt tamtego wieżowca. - wskazał na rzeczony budynek, kilka kilometrów stąd - Najwyższy w mieście. Co ty na to?

– Cóż… Staraj się za bardzo nie odstawać.

Yoruichi wystrzeliła do przodu, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

– Hej, to jest falstart, nie…

Elian natychmiast ruszył w pogoń. Obydwaj poruszali się tak szybko, że z perspektywy osoby trzeciej niemożliwe było dostrzec choćby ich zarysy. Chłopak wyraźnie skorzystał na przemianie. Nawet bez użycia shunpo poruszał się z prędkością, przy której człowiekowi w biegu urwałoby nogi. Więc co musiało się dziać, gdy użył Migoczących Kroków. Cóż… Robił przy tym małą wichurę.

Tymczasem na szczycie wieżowca pewna parka podziwiała panoramę miasta, a właściwie już skończyła, bo kierowali się w stronę windy. Zachowywali się jak typowa młoda para. Chłopak obcałowywał ją gdzie tylko się dało. Dziewczyna niby to stawiała opór, chichocząc przy tym za każdym razem, gdy jego wargi muskały jej skórę. W takiej to atmosferze weszli do windy. Nie wnikam, co działo się później. Na szczycie znajdował się punkt widokowy, co tłumaczyłoby obecność balustrad. Przy tych właśnie balustradach, dosłownie znikąd pojawiły się dwie osoby.

Zarówno Elian jak i Yoruichi dotarli na miejsce równocześnie.

– Chyba mamy remis. - odrzekł chłopak

– Na to wygląda.

Nagrodą za udział w wyścigu był wspaniały widok na całe miasto Karakura. Elian oparł się o balustradę, ciesząc oczy tą panoramą.

– Ech, co ja będę mówić, to miasto jest super! O, nawet widać stąd mój dom.

Chyba tylko on jest w stanie zobaczyć jakikolwiek budynek z odległości kilku kilometrów.

Yoruichi stanęła obok niego. Oboje w milczeniu podziwiali panoramę.

– Wiesz, nie miałem okazji ci jeszcze podziękować za cały ten miesiąc, za trening. - odparł chłopak - No więc teraz mogę…

– Nie masz za co dziękować. - przerwała mu - W końcu nie robiłam tego bezinteresownie.

– Tak, wiem. Gdyby nie to, prędzej czy później pewnie rozwaliłbym całe miasto, czy coś w tym stylu. Ale i tak dziękuję. To chyba były najlepsze wakacje w moim życiu.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu podziwiali widoki.

– Wracajmy już. - odrzekła Yoruichi - Wszyscy pewnie się zamartwiają, czy wszystko z tobą porządku…

Chłopak nagle stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

– Tak jest, _sensei_!

– Miałeś mnie tak nie nazywać.

– Nie mógłbym, _sensei_!

– Wiesz, że nie lubię tytułów. Daj sobie spokój.

– No dobrze… _sensei_.

Tak, Elian robił to specjalnie, do tego jeszcze z premedytacją i złośliwym uśmieszkiem, który natychmiast znikał, gdy tylko Yoruichi spoglądała w jego stronę. Nie ma co, ma talent do wkurzania ludzi.

Wrócili do sklepu. Chłopak natychmiast skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju.

– Dobranoc wszystkim! - był w bardzo dobrym humorze - Widzimy się jutro o tej samej porze!

I poszedł do siebie.

Yoruichi tymczasem nie miała zamiaru jeszcze iść spać. Stała na korytarzu, opierając się o ścianę i myśląc o całej tej sytuacji. Po chwili dołączył do niej Kisuke.

– Nie powiedziałam mu, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

– Dlaczego uważasz, że przychodzę właśnie w tej sprawie? - Urahara udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi

– Nie wygłupiaj się, znam cię aż za dobrze. W takiej sytuacji nie możesz o tym nie myśleć. Tak jak ja.

– Tu mnie masz. Dobrze zrobiłaś, nie mówiąc mu o tym, co się wydarzyło.

– Nie uważasz, że prędzej czy później się dowie? Może mieć nam za złe, że przed nim to ukrywaliśmy. A jeśli sytuacja się powtórzy…

– Nie wydaje mi się, że miałaby się powtórzyć.

Yoruichi prychnęła.

– Niby skąd to wiesz?

– Wydaje mi się, że Ahage-san traci nad sobą kontrolę tylko w momencie zagrożenia życia. Najwyraźniej jest to jego swoisty mechanizm obronny. Dopóki nie zostanie postawiony pod ścianą nic nie powinno się wydarzyć. Tak myślę.

– Tak myślisz?

Kobieta chyba nie była tym zbytnio przekonana.

– W tej chwili jedyną osobą, która może mu zagrozić jest Raashí Linagi, a ten nie ma zamiaru go zabijać. - kontynuował Urahara - Interesuje mnie jednak inna sprawa. Umożliwiając mu tą przemianę dał mu tym samym niezwykły dar, który może wykorzystać przeciw niemu. Dlaczego tak bardzo ryzykuje?

– Najwyraźniej stawka, o jaką toczy się gra, jest warta takiego ryzyka.

– Na to wygląda. Musimy też uważać na jedno. Linagi nie ma tendencji do bezpośredniego atakowania. Będzie próbował zwabić Eliana do siebie. Do tego nie możemy dopuścić. Będzie trzeba go pilnować.

– Wiesz, że nie utrzymasz chłopaka pod kluczem. Nie jest typem, którego łatwo kontrolować.

– Być może nie będę musiał. Ahage-san wykazuje się sporą inteligencją, na pewno rozumie powagę sytuacji. Nie będzie próbował robić nic głupiego.

– Obyś tym razem też miał rację…

* * *

Ciemny pokój. Do środka weszła postać odziana w czarny płaszcz.

– Linagi. - odezwał się przerażająco niski głos - Wróciłeś.

– Chłopak jest już gotowy, _Nexaí_. Pozostaje go tylko tu ściągnąć.

– Znając cię, masz już przygotowany plan.

– Jak zawsze. Starannie wszystko przemyślałem, nie ma w nim niczego, co miałoby się nie udać.

– Nie bądź taki pewny siebie. Właśnie pycha doprowadziła Vaoga do zguby. Nie popełniaj jego błędów.

– Tak jest, rozumiem.

– Zachowaj najwyższą ostrożność. Zwłaszcza w konfrontacji z nim. Nawet teraz jest dla nas niebezpieczny.

* * *

 _...słyszę coraz wyraźniej  
wewnątrz swego umysłu..._


	6. Instynkt

_...demon powstaje  
szuka drogi na zewnątrz  
nie pozwolę wyjść...!_

* * *

 **Instynkt**

Zaczął się zbliżać upragniony przez wszystkich uczniów wrzesień. Już wkrótce młode pokolenie będzie mogło powrócić szczęśliwie do szkoły, by do swych głów wtłoczyć nową porcję wiedzy. Szczególnie Elian zdawał się być tym faktem szczególnie ucieszony. Właściwie przez resztę wakacji w ogóle był w potwornie dobrym humorze. I nie byłoby w tym niczego dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że we wszystkim należy zachować umiar. Chłopak szczerzył się do wszystkiego i wszystkich, był wyjątkowo ożywiony, nie potrafił ustać w miejscu. Chwilami zachowywał się wręcz jak wariat. U Urahary, gdzie chłopak mieszkał przez całe wakacje nikt właściwie nie wiedział, skąd nagle u niego takie zachowanie. Kisuke uznał, że Elian stara się po prostu jakoś odreagować, po tym, co wydarzyło się przed kilkoma dniami. Sprawa rozeszła się po kościach.

W końcu jednak nadszedł pierwszy września.

Sklep Urahary. Ranek. Przedpołudnie. Południe właściwe. Chłopak nadal nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju. Było to nad wyraz dziwne, gdyż ostatnimi czasy (z wiadomych powodów) spał najwyżej trzy, cztery godziny, więc przeważnie to on robił za miejscowy budzik. Dla wszystkich to był fenomen. Mimo wszystko nikt nie wchodził do jego pokoju, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać w... cokolwiek robił. „Cóż, młody chłopak, pewnie musi się wyszumieć.", mówiła Yoruichi. Gdy dochodziła już pierwsza to właśnie ona nie wytrzymała i poszła do jego pokoju, nieważne dla niej było, co Elian tam wyczynia.

– Gotowy czy nie, wchodzę!

I zamaszystym ruchem otworzyła drzwi. I co zastała?

Nic. Chłopaka nie było w pokoju. Było to dosyć niepokojące. W końcu gdzie niby miał pójść? A musiało nie być go od bladego świtu, skoro nikt go dziś nie widział. Więc czemu nie ma go tak długo? Chyba że to Linagi... Nie! Yoruichi nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli. Zaczęła rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu wskazówek, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie jakiś trop, coś, co pozwoli go odnaleźć. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Na komodzie leżała kartka. Na niej to właśnie Elian opisał swoje miejsce pobytu. Gdzie więc się znajdował?

Otóż w szkole. W Liceum Karakura.

– Ja go kiedyś zabiję...

Na kartce było również napisane, że wraca do swojego domu, by móc całkowicie skupić się na nauce... Akurat! Kisuke, by nie stracić kontroli musiał natychmiast podjąć kroki. Zatem na drugi dzień zawezwał do siebie Ichigo, Rukię, Orihime, Yasutorę oraz Ishidę. Eliana oczywiście przy tym nie było. W końcu sprawa dotyczyła właśnie jego.

– Mamy go śledzić? - spytała Kuchiki

– Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy jest w liceum. - odparł Urahara - Potrzebna nam stała obserwacja, a gdy jest w szkole wam będzie łatwiej go przypilnować.

– Chodzi o tamtą dwójkę, tak? Wiem, że zabiłeś jednego z nich. Co z drugim? Poluje na niego, prawda?

– Tak, z tego co wiemy ich celem jest właśnie Ahage-san. Jednak w tej chwili nie to jest naszym największym zmartwieniem.

– A niby co? - odezwał się Ichigo - Może być coś gorszego od tych kolesi?

– Owszem, jest. - wtrąciła Yoruichi - Sam Elian.

Cała piątka spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, nie mieli pojęcia, o co może jej chodzić. Ciemnoskóra również była zaskoczona, ich reakcją.

– Nie mówiłeś im jeszcze? - zwróciła się do Kisuke

– Cóż, nie było ku temu okazji. Trzeba będzie to nadrobić. Kurosaki-san zapewne opowiadał już o swojej walce z Vaogiem.

Wszyscy przytaknęli.

– Nie wiecie jednak, że ta walka miała swoje drugie dno.

Urahara opowiedział im o tym, co wydarzyło się w podziemnym kompleksie. O konfrontacji Linaga i Yoruichi, jego ataku na Eliana...

Opowiedział im i o tym co wydarzyło się zaraz potem.

Byli w szoku, gdy słuchali o przemianie chłopaka w Çynegí, o jego napadzie szału i o tym, z jak wielkim trudem udało się go powstrzymać. Gdy Kisuke skończył na długi czas zapadła cisza. Wszyscy musieli przetrawić to, co usłyszeli.

– Więc... - zaczął Ishida - Tamta fala Reiatsu...

– Tak. - Urahara skinął głową - To był Ahage-san.

– Chwila! - wtrącił się Kurosaki - I po tym jak was zaatakował nic nie zrobiliście?! Pozwoliliście mu tak po prostu wyjść?! Skoro ten koleś nie miał oporów, żeby się na was rzucić, to tym bardziej zwykli ludzie...

– Nie słuchałeś uważnie, Ichigo! - Yoruichi przerwała jego protesty - Elian istotnie może stanowić zagrożenie, jednak nie bezpośrednio.

– A... - chłopak nie rozumiał - Co to znaczy?

– Wiedzieliście go już, prawda? Chyba nie zachowywał się jak żądny krwi morderca?

Oczywiście, widzieli go. Przyszedł na pierwsze zajęcia w szkole. Od razu dostrzegli zmianę w jego wyglądzie, uznali jednak, że to nic niepokojącego. Po prostu efekt uboczny treningu Shinigami, w końcu był zwykłym człowiekiem, więc szkolenie go w technikach znanych Bogom Śmierci z pewnością musiało pozostawić na nim ślad. Chociaż poza wyglądem była jeszcze kwestia charakteru...

– Nie, ale...

Tym razem odezwała się Orihime. Dziewczyna pogrążyła się w głębokiej zadumie, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem Yoruichi.

– Ostatnio Ahage-kun zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. Cały czas ma wyjątkowo dobry humor, ciągle się uśmiecha. Nie mówię, że to źle, ale ten jego uśmiech jest... zupełnie...

– Jak u wariata?

Kobieta dokończyła za nią.

– Zachowuje się tak od kilku dni. Może to być po prostu efekt przemiany. To akurat nasze najmniejsze zmartwienie.

– To w czym problem? - spytała Rukia

– W tym wszystkim chodzi tu o to, że nie Ahage-san jest sprawcą tego zamieszania. - wyjaśnił Kisuke - Choć może bardziej trafne byłoby stwierdzenie, że... Nie był wtedy sobą.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział, kierując swój wzrok na Ichigo. Chłopak szybko zrozumiał, co Urahara ma na myśli. Sam boryka się z podobnym problemem...

– Pusty? - spytał

Gdy tylko powiedział to na głos, wszyscy zrozumieli, na czym polega problem.

– Czyli... - odezwała się Kuchiki - Chcesz powiedzieć, że Elian też...

– Niezupełnie. - odparł Kisuke - Choć zachowuje się podobnie, Ahage-san z pewnością nie boryka się z wewnętrznym Pustym. Mam pewność, że ta istota nim nie jest, choćby dlatego, że chłopak pozostawał w swoim ciele. Najwyraźniej jej ujawnienie się ma związek z przemianą. Właśnie ta istota stanowi w tej chwili największe zagrożenie.

– Więc czemu...

– Ponieważ nie przejmuje on kontroli na życzenie. Moim zdaniem ta istota ujawnia się tylko w momencie zagrożenia życia swojego gospodarza. Mogę oczywiście się mylić lub coś pominąć. Jednak faktem jest to, iż Ahage-san wciąż jest całkiem zwyczajnym chłopakiem, pomijając jego... niecodzienne zachowanie.

– Czyli co mielibyśmy robić? - Ichigo od razu przeszedł do rzeczy

– Obserwować go. A gdyby coś się z nim działo, powstrzymać. Mam nadzieję, że mogę na was liczyć?

Skinęli głową dla potwierdzenia. Cała piątka.

– Cudownie. Zanim jednak wyjdziecie, wyjaśnię jeszcze wam parę rzeczy, które mogą wam ułatwić pracę...

Od tamtej pory Ichigo, Rukia i pozostali patrzyli na niego zupełnie inaczej.

* * *

Minęły już dwa tygodnie od spotkania z Linagim. Przez cały ten czas w Karakurze utrzymywał się względny spokój. Względny... A to za sprawą pewnego chłopaka. Od czasu przemiany Elian zmienił się diametralnie, nie tylko pod względem wyglądu, ale i charakteru. Tak... Szczególnie jego nowy sposób bycia dawał w kość wszystkim, którzy mieli z nim styczność.

Liceum Karakura. Poranek. Niedługo zaczynały się pierwsze zajęcia tego dnia. Chociaż Elian chyba nie przyszedł do szkoły po to, żeby się uczyć. Szedł dziarskim krokiem przez korytarz w stronę swojej sali. Natrafił po drodze na grupkę stojących przy oknie dziewczyn. Natychmiast go zauważyły. Ten odpowiedział im uśmiechem.

– Witam, drogie panie!

Jedna z nich omal nie zemdlała, gdy chłopak puścił do niej oczko. Kiedy oddalił się, zostawiając zauroczone nim dziewczyny dodał:

– Ho, ho! Nie ma co, zdrowe samiczki.

Minęła chwilka. Chłopak dotarł już na miejsce, przy wejściu do klasy natrafił na Orihime rozmawiającą z Tatsuki. Ich widok wzbudził u niego ogromny entuzjazm. Na wstępie przywitał dziewczyny przerażająco szerokim uśmiechem.

– Kogóż to moje oczy widzą?! - zawołał - Kopę lat, Inoue!

Zbliżył się do niej, przytulił do siebie, po czym ucałował ją w policzek na powitanie. Ogólna konsternacja. Nie wiadomo, kto był bardziej czerwony, czy Orihime, która całkowicie się tego nie spodziewała, czy jednak Tatsuki, tylko ze złości.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!

To mówiąc podniosła pięść, celem wymierzenia sprawiedliwości. Ta niczym rakieta ruszyła w stronę twarzy chłopaka. Elian bez problemu poradził sobie z tym ciosem, łapiąc jej rękę w locie. Cały czas był uśmiechnięty.

– Ach tak, przepraszam.

I ją również ucałował w policzek. Dziewczyna o dziwo nie zareagowała, z wyjątkiem rumieńca na jej twarzy. Chyba nie spodziewała się, że ktoś w ogóle zaryzykuje życiem, by to zrobić.

– I tobie też dzień dobry, Arisawa! - Elian zdawał się zadowolony z tego, co zrobił - Pamiętaj że wisisz mi pojedynek.

Skierował się w stronę sali.

– Widzimy się później!

To mówiąc, zostawił osłupiałe dziewczyny i wszedł do klasy.

Przez większość czasu nic dziwnego się nie działo. Podczas lekcji Elian zachowywał się raczej zwyczajnie, cały czas siedząc z nosem w książce... Choć przyciskając twarz do podręcznika przez całą lekcję chyba zbyt dosłownie rozumiał to powiedzonko. Na przerwach również nie działo się nic specjalnego, pewnie dlatego, że chłopak na te kilkanaście minut gdzieś znikał. Jakby coś szykował...

Szkolny dzień miał się już ku końcowi. Na ostatnie dwie lekcje składały się zajęcia wychowania fizycznego. Standardowa procedura. Chłopacy szli do swojej szatni, by się przebrać, dziewczyny do swojej. Jednak znalazł się ktoś, kto chciał zaburzyć ten porządek rzeczy. Ciekawe kto?

Elian od dwóch dni czekał na tą lekcję. To właśnie przedwczoraj w jego głowie narodził się iście szatański plan. To właśnie było powodem jego znikania na przerwach. Staranne przygotowywanie każdego szczegółu swojej tajnej operacji pod kryptonimem „Oczko". Na czym polegała? Cel misji był prosty: infiltracja szatni dziewczyn. Mówiłem, że szatański plan!

– No to jazda. - mówił do siebie, idąc w stronę przebieralni - Godzina zero...

Wszystko było dopracowane w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Jako że szatnia dziewczyn znajdowała się nieco dalej, dotarcie tam zajmowało im jakieś osiem sekund dłużej niż chłopakom (wszystko wyliczone). Elian postanowił bezwzględnie to wykorzystać. Miał wyżej wymieniony czas, by przebrać się w swój strój (w końcu nie ma zamiaru opuścić lekcji), wyjść przez okno, wejść przez uprzednio otwarte okno w szatni dziewczyn, tam ukryć się w jednej z nieużywanych szafek, również przygotowanej wcześniej i... No co tam miał zamiar robić, wiadomo. Zatem do dzieła. Operacja „Oczko" rozpoczęta!

Gdy tylko drzwi do szatni chłopaków się otworzyły, rozpoczęła się akcja. Ahage „Wichura" Elian wpadł jak bomba do środka. Z niesamowitą prędkością się przebrał, po czym wystrzelił przez okno, z okna do okna wszedł do szatni dziewczyn i schował się w szafce. Całość zajęła mu siedem i pół sekundy (shunpo?). Misja zakończona sukcesem! Teraz mógł naoglądać się (no czego?) do woli.

Minęło pół sekundy. Samiczki, jak on to mówił w ogólnej wrzawie weszły do środka i od razu zabrały się do zmiany odzieży. Było w czym wybierać. Oczywiście jego faworytką była Inoue Orihime i jej... atrybuty. Jednak to nie był jego jedyny wybór. Pomimo widocznej od razu różnicy pomiędzy dziewczynami, filigranowa Kuchiki Rukia również miała w sobie coś urzekającego. Chłopak podziwiał widoki...

Dziewczyny dotarły już do poziomu bielizny. Elian z wielkim bananem na twarzy wodził wzrokiem pomiędzy nimi. Czekał cierpliwie, a nuż może zobaczy coś więcej? Jednak zaczęło dziać się z nim coś dziwnego.

Nagle chłopaka zamroczyło, jakby dostał w głowę czymś ciężkim, omal nie tracąc przytomności. Zdołał zachować świadomość, jednak na tym się nie skończyło. Czuł ogromne pragnienie, czuł się, jakby nie pił niczego od tygodnia, jego gardło stało się suche niczym pustynia. Musiał szybko coś zrobić, byle pozbyć się tego uczucia, musiał znaleźć sposób, by zaspokoić pragnienie... A tuż przed swoimi oczyma widział mnóstwo sposobów, śmiejących się, rozmawiających na różne babskie tematy. Chłopak zaczął wpatrywać się łakomie w dziewczyny, niczym drapieżnik, czekając na odpowiedni moment, by zaatakować. Źrenice zmieniły się w dwie pionowe kreski, białka oczu zaczęły nabiegać krwią. Już szykował się do skoku, już miał wyskoczyć z tej szafki...

„ _Nie... Co ty... Opanuj się!_ "

Resztki świadomości chłopaka, zepchnięte daleko w głąb jego umysłu przez pierwotne instynkty postanowiły jednak walczyć. Powstrzymywały ciało. Najwyższym wysiłkiem woli Elian próbował opanować się, czekając aż dziewczyny wyjdą z szatni. Ta niebezpieczna sytuacja trwała dobre kilka minut. W końcu dziewczyny, niczego nieświadome wyszły, już przebrane. Chwila ciszy. Szafka otwarła się. Elian odzyskał kontrolę nad ciałem, choć kosztowało go to mnóstwo wysiłku. Nie był w stanie ustać na nogach. Po prostu upadł na podłogę.

– Co to... kuźwa było...

Serce tłukło się w jego piersi jak szalone, oddech stał się płytki, nierówny. Czuł się, jakby dogorywał, miał wrażenie, że wyzionie ducha, jeśli ten stan potrwa dłużej. Na szczęście ta agonia trwała zaledwie chwilę. Po minucie rytm serce wrócił do normy, uspokoił się oddech.

Leżał tam jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, próbując dociec, co się właśnie stało. Nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał...

– Cholera jasna, lekcje!

Natychmiast wstał, po czym wyskoczył przed okno. Na złamanie karku pędził w stronę szkolnego boiska. Na szczęście nikt nie zorientował się, że chłopak gdzieś zniknął na ten czas. Wszystko przebiegało normalnie.

Lekcja wuefu. Chłopcy grali w baseball. Elian starał się funkcjonować normalnie po całym zajściu. Nie było to wcale takie proste. Gdy tylko chłopak wszedł między ludzi znów pojawiło się to uczucie suchego gardła. Trudno było mu skoncentrować na czymkolwiek innym, niż na zaspokojeniu pragnienia. Na szczęście potrafił się skupić na tyle, że nikt się nie zorientował, że coś z nim nie tak. I dzięki niebiosom, że dziewczyny były wtedy zupełnie gdzie indziej. Mógłby się nie powstrzymać...

Minęło półtorej godziny tej mordęgi. Pierwsze, co Elian zrobił po lekcjach to usiadł na ławce, najdalej od ludzi jak tylko się dało, wypijając jedną butelkę wody po drugiej. Wypił ich już aż dwanaście, nawet nie wiem, skąd je wziął. Dopijał właśnie trzynastą.

– Ahage-kun?

Instynktownie poleciał do tyłu. Pech chciał, że właśnie ta ławka nie miała oparcia. Chłopak wylądował na ziemi, przy okazji ochlapując się wodą, choć to akurat wyszło mu na dobre. Dzięki temu mógł dość szybko ochłonąć.

– Wszystko... w porządku?

Osobą, która wywołała w nim takie poruszenie była Orihime. Dziewczyna stała obok ławki, patrząc na niego. Była nieco zmartwiona dziwnym zachowaniem chłopaka. Choć jest ona ostatnią osobą, która miałaby kogoś przestraszyć, to w tej chwili jest właśnie ostatnią osobą, z jaką Elian powinien mieć kontakt.

– O... Inoue? A co ty tu... Czy w porządku? Heh...

Stosując niezawodną „sprężynkę" podniósł się z ziemi. Co prawda stopami wylądował na ławce, ale to nie było problemem. Po prostu na niej przykucnął.

– Jak najbardziej! Tylko... - szukał punktu zaczepienia - Po prostu musiałem się napić. Wiesz, takie ćwiczenia są trochę męczące, potrafią bardzo odwodnić... itepe. Woda to podstawa. He, he...

Wyraźnie był znerwicowany. Starał się jednak nie pokazać po sobie, że coś jest nie tak. Średnio mu to szło...

– Aha... - Orihime chyba nie była tym przekonana - Bo wiesz, trochę dziwnie się zachowujesz...

– Oj tam, zaraz dziwnie! Choć może to wina słońca? Gorąco trochę dzisiaj, no nie? Lepiej uważać, bo można od tego dostać udaru... bardzo się odwodnić... itepe. To może... ja wejdę do środka.

Wypił resztki wody, jakie zostały w butelce, tą z kolei wrzucił do kosza z precyzją godną mistrza.

– To widzimy się jutro!

I pobiegł do budynku najszybciej, jak tylko mógł. Z prędkością światła przebrał się, pakował rzeczy i pofrunął wręcz do domu. Elian przez całą drogę czuł się nieswojo, obecność ludzi sprawiała, że jego serce znów przyspieszało, znów z trudem łapał oddech. Starał się unikać tłumów, co było wręcz niemożliwe w godzinach szczytu. Ostatecznie dotarł w końcu do swojego mieszkania. Pierwsze co zrobił, to napił się, chcąc pozbyć się pustyni w gardle. Opróżnił kolejne kilkanaście butelek wody, które miał w kuchni „na zapas". Gdy pragnienie ustało położył się w salonie na kanapie, chcąc uspokoić kołatające serce.

– To było dziwne... - mówił do siebie - Może złapałem jakiegoś wirusa, dlatego tak kiepsko się czuję. Czy ja w ogóle mogę chorować, jako... On? I czemu to mnie łapie tylko w obecności ludzi? Ech... chyba jutro podaruję sobie wizytę w szkole. Wybiorę się do Urahary, może on coś...

Nagle urwał. Znów poczuł, jakby coś trzepnęło go w głowę. W jednej chwili zapomniał, co przed chwilą się działo, o czym mówił, czy w ogóle coś mówił. Zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć, ponownie złapać wątek. Nie udało mu się, jednak w pewnym momencie jego wzrok spoczął na jednym z regałów, gdzie znajdowały się jego książki.

– O! - nagle się ożywił - Poczytam sobie, może rozjaśni mi się w głowie.

Podszedł do biblioteczki. Przeglądał tytuły w poszukiwaniu czegoś interesującego. Po chwili wybrał sobie pozycję, sięgnął po książkę, wziął ją z półki, po czym skierował się ponownie w stronę kanapy...

Nagle z refleksem godnym mistrza złapał w locie spadającą książkę, która przypadkiem zleciała z półki.

– Mało brakowało. Co to w sumie...

Elian dokładniej przyjrzał się temu, co złapał. Odłożył książkę, którą wcześniej wziął. Znalazł bardziej intrygującą lekturę...

Była to dość sporych rozmiarów księga, wyglądała na bardzo starą. Oprawiona była zaledwie w skórę, gdy chłopak ją otworzył natychmiast spostrzegł, że zapisana była na pergaminie. To również świadczyło o tym, jak dawno temu powstała. Chłopak był mocno zaskoczony jej widokiem.

„ _Szok... Taki antyk? W zwykłej biblioteczce? Ten dom nie jest chyba aż tak stary, żeby były tutaj takie skarby? Tak właściwie... to o czym to jest? To chyba po łacinie... Są tu jakieś rysunki. Tabele, wykresy, schematy... To chyba coś o technice. Chyba jest jednak trochę za stara, żeby mówić tu o jakiejś technice..._ "

Chłopaka wyjątkowo zaintrygowała ta księga. Był pewny, że miała kilkaset lat, jeśli nie ponad tysiąc, choć z drugiej strony te wszystkie techniczne rysunki zupełnie mu to tamtego przedziału czasowego nie pasowały. To właśnie było w tym wszystkim najbardziej fascynujące.  
Gdyby jeszcze tylko Elian potrafił to odczytać...

– Ech... A tatuś mówił, żeby się uczyć języków...

Choć bariera językowa zdawała się dla niego przeszkodą nie do pokonania, to szybko znalazł rozwiązanie. W swoim domu miał całe mnóstwo innych książek, o tematyce przeróżnej. Znalazł się nawet samouczek łaciny, który w tej chwili był BARDZO pomocny. Chłopak zatem postanowił wziąć się do roboty. Przyszykował materiały, usiadł na swoim nowym miejscu pracy (czytaj biurko) i zabrał się za tą lingwistyczną zagadkę. Okazało się to świetną odskocznią, która pozwoliła mu zapomnieć o tym, co dziś się wydarzyło.

Zdołał dziś przetłumaczyć jedną, dwie strony. Gdy skończył było już ciemno. Na koniec dnia zjadł kolację i poszedł spać na te zawrotne cztery godziny. Położył się i rozmyślał. Głównie nad tą księgą.

„ _Ciekawe... Z pewnością jest stara, i to bardzo, chociaż to, co zawiera... Te wszystkie schematy... To mi raczej nie wygląda na plany zamku. To coś bardziej zaawansowanego. Tylko że zupełnie to nie pasuje do czasów, z których ta księga jest. Chyba, że to nie jest ludzka technologia..._ "

Nie zasnął od razu. Jego myśli znów wróciły do tego, co działo się w szkole.

„ _Oby to się więcej nie powtórzyło. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić to iść spać i zapomnieć..._ "

* * *

Następnego dnia Elian czuł się już dużo lepiej. Chyba nawet trochę zbyt dobrze. Tak jak chciał, kompletnie zapomniał o wczorajszym incydencie, co tłumaczyło fakt, że bez wahania poszedł do szkoły. Znów był w świetnym, trochę wariackim humorze. Przekonał się o tym nie kto inny, jak Asano Keigo. Szedł on korytarzem w towarzystwie swojego kolegi Mizuiro.

– No proszę, kogo my tu mamy...

– Keigo, dawnośmy się nie widzieli! Osłaniaj klatę!

To mówiąc rąbnął go pięścią w wyżej wymienioną. A że jako Çynegí miał naprawdę dużo siły, to chłopaka z pewnością to zabolało. Zgiął się wpół.

– Cholera... Żebra... Złamałeś mi żebra...

I padł na ziemię. Elian patrzył na niego zdziwiony. Nie przejął się zbytnio tym, że mu przywalił na tyle mocno, że faktycznie mógł mu coś zrobić.

– Coś kiepski masz refleks, Asano.

– Chyba jednak troszkę przesadziłeś, Ahage-san. - wtrącił Mizuiro

– E tam, nic mu nie będzie. - machnął ręką

– Nic! - wrzasnął Keigo - Ludzie, ja tu cierpię! Umieram!

– Półżywi raczej tak nie hałasują. - Elian nagle zrobił się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny - Może mam poprawić?

To mówiąc spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Jego przerażający wyraz twarzy oraz upiorna, blada skóra dodatkowo potęgowała ten efekt.

– Już się nie odzywam.

I położył się, jak leżał. Z twarzy Eliana znikła twarz seryjnego zabójcy, znów powrócił do trybu świrusa. Zaczął przejawiać zainteresowanie komórką Mizuiro. A dokładnie tym, co na niej robił.

– Znów piszemy do dziewczyny?

– Jak widać. - odpowiedział

– A nie sądzisz, że rozmowa na żywo jest dużo ciekawsza?

– Pewnie tak...

– A o czym gadacie?

Szybki rzut oka w ekran. Mizuiro nawet się nie zorientował. Dopiero po chwili zareagował.

– Hej, to prywatne...

Szybko schował komórkę. Nie zdążył jednak na czas.

– No proszę! - Elian znalazł tam chyba coś interesującego - Wpadnie do ciebie dzisiaj? Nieźle, nieźle... Tylko teraz tego nie zepsuj, dobra!

– O co...

Urwał, czując potężne klepnięcie w plecy, przez które mało nie wypluł płuc.

– Tylko pamiętaj o pokrowcu, kolego!

Zaczął się oddalać.

– Widzimy się później!

I poszedł dalej, zostawiając Mizuiro w lekkim szoku. Nie ma się, co dziwić. Chłopak pojechał po bandzie!

– E... O czym on mówi?

Może to lepiej, że nie wiedział...

Na lekcji zachowywał się nad wyraz luzacko. Siedział przy otwartym oknie, w swojej ławce w ostatnim rzędzie. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha obserwował ulice miasta, jakby było tam coś bardzo śmiesznego.

– Ahage, mógłbyś skupić się na lekcji?

Nauczycielka zauważyła jego poczynania. Stała nad nim, wyglądając na nieco zirytowaną. Chłopak mimo to nie tracił humoru.

– Ależ cały czas jestem skupiony, proszę pani.

– Tak? To powtórz moje ostatnie słowa.

– Tak jest!

Elian stanął na baczność i wyrecytował jak wierszyk.

– Ahage, mógłbyś skupić się na lekcji?

Tu i ówdzie rozległy się chichoty, głównie wśród uczennic. Chłopak pewnie dostałby niezłą burę za głupie żarty, gdyby nie to, że miał przy tym wyjątkowo poważną minę. Jakby brał to zupełnie na serio. To właśnie zbiło nauczycielkę z tropu.

– E... Cóż... Niech będzie.

Oddaliła się. Chłopak wrócił do swoich zajęć. Gapienia się przez okno.

Wtem rozległ się dźwięk, którego nie słyszał już od dawna. Krzyk Pustego. Jak zwykle, zdecydowana większość uczniów nie usłyszała niczego. Poza kilkoma osobami. Jedną z nich oczywiście była Rukia. Odwróciła wzrok w kierunku okien, jednak po chwili zauważyła, co w tej sytuacji robił Elian.

Otóż rzeczony na ten dźwięk uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, wyglądając przy tym wyjątkowo upiornie. Jego wyostrzone zmysły pozwoliły mu natychmiast dostrzec Pustego. Pojawił się na nieboskłonie, jakieś trzysta metrów stąd. Chłopak wysunął wskazujący palec lewej ręki, celując w demona i wyszeptał:

– _Hadō no 4, Byakurai._

Z jego palca wystrzeliła biała błyskawica. Po chwili trafiła bezbłędnie, prosto między oczy Pustego. Nie miał żadnych szans. Po kilku sekundach rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

– W celu. - skwitował

Rukia przyglądała się tej scenie, nie wiedząc, co było bardziej szokujące. To, że bez żadnych problemów zestrzelił demona z kilkuset metrów, czy to że bez oporów rzucał zaklęcia W KLASIE. Chłopak był za to bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Nie zważał na fakt, że ktoś mógł to zobaczyć. Na szczęście wszyscy byli wtedy skupieni na czymś innym. To znaczy poza Rukią.

Dzień trwał. Kolejne dwie lekcje wuefu. Elian trochę się tego obawiał, biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze wydarzenia. Z drugiej strony przez cały dzień nie działo się nic, a kontakt z ludźmi miał dość częsty. Tej myśli się trzymał. W szatni nic się nie działo, chłopak bez problemów nad sobą panował.

„ _Najwyraźniej to był jednostkowy przypadek..._ "

Na boisku mogło być już tylko lepiej, gdyż wszystko odbywało się na zewnątrz. Trener zaplanował na dziś mecz siatkówki. To nie byłby problem, gdyby nie fakt, że będą grać w drużynach mieszanych. To jest razem z dziewczynami. Elian był nieco tym zaniepokojony, to właśnie na dziewczyny najgorzej reagował. Szybko jednak się okazało, że nie musiał się obawiać. Z jego ciałem nie działo się zupełnie nic, nadal miał jasny umysł, żadne niebezpieczne myśli nie krążyły mu w głowie. Mógł odetchnąć z ulgą i po prostu dobrze się bawić.

Zdawało się, że chłopak przetrwa ten dzień. Mecz powoli dobiegał końca. Drużyna Eliana wygrywała, choć naprawdę minimalną przewagą. Każdy punkt się liczył. W pewnej chwili piłka została odbita na połowę, na której był chłopak. Natychmiast ruszył, by ją szybko odbić. Jednak na jego drodze pojawiła się Orihime. Prawie jej nie zauważył. Wpadli na siebie.

Znów to uderzenie w głowę. Znów omal nie stracił przytomności.

„ _Cholera, nie znowu..._ "

Wystarczył zaledwie dotyk. Chłopak odruchowo uniósł ręce, by ją zatrzymać. Gdy tylko ją złapał poczuł się jak rażony piorunem. Jej bliskość, jej zapach dopełniły dzieła. Oczy znów nabiegły krwią, źrenice gwałtownie się zwęziły. Znów poczuł silne pragnienie. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło. Skóra powoli traciła kolor, stając się niemal przezroczysta, białka jego oczy nabiegały krwią. Chłopak czuł jak coś wysuwa się z jego rozcięcia na plecach, powoli rozrywając koszulkę. Elian miał ułamek sekundy, by zareagować. Wiedział, że nie zdoła zatrzymać go... siebie przed atakiem, szczególnie, że jego ofiara była już w jego rękach. Zdołał rozewrzeć palce, puszczając ją, choć nie był w stanie tego utrzymać, dłonie znów się zaciskały. Musiał coś szybko wymyślić, by nie skończyło się to tragedią. Przyszedł mu do głowy tylko jeden pomysł.

Mając w nosie to, czy ktoś go widzi, użył shunpo by oddalić jak najdalej tylko mógł. Skutecznie. Jeden Migoczący Krok wystarczył, żeby przenieść go aż na dach szkoły. Chłopak przez długi czas leżał tam na ziemi, próbując w pełni odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą. Serce trzepotało mu w piersi tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, iż zaraz rozerwie klatkę i odfrunie. Jego wyrostki na plecach ukazały się w pełnej krasie, po koszulce zostały już tylko strzępy. Choć jego ciało kompletnie odmówiło u posłuszeństwa, umysł nadal był jasny. Był całkowicie świadom tego, co się stało.

– No dobra... To... się... robi niezdrowe...

Zniknięcie Eliana nie uszło niczyjej uwadze. Ogromne poruszenie wśród wszystkich uczniów.. Wszyscy byli przerażeni tym, że chłopak tak po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Bo w końcu czym to wytłumaczyć?

Byli jednak tacy, którzy wiedzieli, co się stało. Oni tym bardziej byli wstrząśnięci. Domyślali się, co to znaczyło...

– Ichigo!

Rukia pierwsza się otrząsnęła. Przede wszystkim trzeba było działać. Znaleźć chłopaka, zanim coś jeszcze się wydarzy. Ichigo również zrozumiał powagę sytuacji. Oboje ruszyli w stronę budynku szkoły, mając nadzieję, że nie odszedł daleko. Nikt nie zorientował się, że nawiali z lekcji. Byli w zbyt wielkim szoku.

Spośród wszystkich najbardziej zszokowana była Inoue. Od razu zauważyła, że z Elianem coś było nie tak. Gdy tylko ją chwycił poczuła bijący od niego chłód, który kompletnie ją sparaliżował. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Na ułamek sekundy zobaczyła jego oczy. Pełne żądzy mordu oczy. Wpatrywała się w nie przerażona, w te krwistoczerwone ślepia, w upiorną twarz chłopaka, widziała jak powoli obnaża swoje ostre niczym brzytwy zęby, jakby miał zamiar zaatakować. Orihime czuła strach. Bała się go, czuła się zupełnie jak antylopa w łapach lwa, mogąc czekać jedynie na śmiertelne uderzenie. Bała się go, tak jak ofiara boi się drapieżnika.

Gdy chłopak nagle zniknął, chłód ustąpił. Dziewczyna odzyskała kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, jednak nadal była w szoku. Upadła na kolana. Nie potrafiła się otrząsnąć po tym, co widziała.

„ _Ahage-kun... Nie... nie on... Czym... to..._ "

Tymczasem Ichigo i Rukia szukali go nadal. Szukali Eliana po całej szkole. Przeszukali każdy kąt, sprawdzili każde pomieszczenie. Jednak nie było już po nim śladu.

– Cholera jasna! - wykrzyknął Ichigo - I co teraz?

– Skoro uciekł ze szkoły, musi być gdzieś w mieście. Trzeba będzie się rozejrzeć.

– Mamy go szukać po całej Karakurze?! W tej chwili może być wszędzie!

– A masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? Nie mamy innego wyboru. Ruszamy.

– Czekajcie!

W ich stronę biegli Ishida, Sado i Orihime, która doszła już do siebie po całym zajściu.

– Pomyśleliśmy, że przyda wam się kilka dodatkowych par oczu. - odrzekł Uryū

– No i super, idziemy! - Ichigo już ruszał w stronę wyjścia - Nie ma czasu na...

– Zaczekaj.

Rukia zatrzymała go. Przyszła jej do głowy jedna rzecz, istotna dla tej sprawy. Zwróciła się w stronę Orihime.

– Lepiej będzie, jeśli ukryjesz się na jakiś czas.

Dziewczynie, o dziwo nie spodobał się ten pomysł. Choć całym sercem chciała być jak najdalej od tamtego... demona, to wiedziała, że za jego diabelskim uśmieszkiem, za tą przerażającą twarzą krył się wesoły, radosny, może lekko szurnięty Elian, a przecież to o niego tu właśnie chodzi. By mu pomóc, ochronić nie tylko innych ludzi, ale przede wszystkim jego od tego, co w nim siedziało. Dlatego nie chciała nigdzie się ukrywać.

– Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić! Ja... Muszę iść z wami...

– Kuchiki-san ma rację. - przerwał jej Ishida - Wszystko wskazuje na to, że zareagował tak właśnie na kontakt z tobą. Gdyby ponownie napotkał ciebie, za drugim razem mógłby się nie powstrzymać.

Dziewczyna zrozumiałą powagę sytuacji. Nie mogła się nie zgodzić, więc ustąpiła.

– Sado, zabierz Inoue do jej domu. - odrzekła Rukia - Zostań tam z nią, na wypadek, gdyby wrócił.

– Zrozumiałem.

Pozostała trójka ruszyła na poszukiwania. Wybiegli z budynku szkoły jak szybko tylko mogli, wychodząc na ulice miasta.

– Jedyna szansa, by go w tej chwili znaleźć to rozdzielenie się. - tłumaczył Ishida - Niech każdy idzie w inną stronę. Jeśli ktoś go znajdzie, niech się nie do niego nie zbliża. Możemy go sprowokować. Pytania?

– Od kiedy to ty tu wydajesz rozkazy? - zapytał Ichigo, któremu nie podobała się wizja bycia pod jego przewodnictwem

– A masz jakiś lepszy plan?

Oczywiście nie miał.

– Dla mnie w porządku. - odparła Rukia - Ruszamy!

* * *

Zbliżał się wieczór. Elian w międzyczasie starał się dojść do siebie po całym zajściu. Trwało to niemal pół godziny. Przez trzydzieści minut nie mógł się podnieść, nie był w stanie poruszyć choćby jednym palcem. Serce wciąż tłukło się w jego piersi jak szalone, wciąż z trudem łapał oddech. Po długiej chwili chłopak podniósł się z ziemi. Zdołał opanować swoje ciało. Jednak nadal był w kiepskiej formie, jeśli chodzi o psychikę.

– Co się ze mną, do jasnej cholery dzieje?! - wykrzyknął

Nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo, czemu nagle zaczął tak reagować na ludzi. Wiedział tylko, że musi coś zrobić. Ukryć się, by nie narażać innych na niebezpieczeństwo. W miejscu, gdzie nikomu nie będzie zagrażać, gdzie nie będą go nachodzić żadne niebezpieczne myśli, gdzie będzie sam. Jedynym miejscem, które jako pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy, to jego dom, jego własne sanktuarium. By nie rzucać się w oczy jako trasę wybrał dachy okolicznych budynków. Przeskakiwał z jednego na drugi, unikając wzroku przechodniów. Robił to z niesamowitą precyzją, biorąc pod uwagę jego stan. Dotarcie do domu zajęło mu kolejne pół godziny. Pierwsze co zrobił po wejściu do mieszkania to kolejna próba ochłonięcia po tym wszystkim. Znał na to jeden niezawodny sposób.

Przygotował kąpiel. To zawsze pomagało mu się zrelaksować. Zdjął ciuchy, położył się w wannie, starając się na spokojnie przemyśleć wydarzenia z ostatnich dwóch dni.

„ _Może to jakiś rodzaj okresu dojrzewania u tych... Cosiów? Jak to tam się nazywało? Mniejsza. Jakby nie patrzeć jestem tym... od dobrych dwóch tygodni. To mogą być jakieś objawy długofalowe. Może to samo minie? Oby tak było..._ "

Cokolwiek było w tych solach do kąpieli, to wciąż działało na Eliana w dość dziwaczny sposób. Chłopak zaczynał zasypiać...

Tymczasem Ichigo, Uryū i Rukia przeszukiwali całe miasto w jego poszukiwaniu. Nie pomijali niczego, przetrząsali każdy zaułek, każdy opuszczony budynek, każde miejsce, w którym mógłby się ukryć. Niestety bezskutecznie. Nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie się mógł podziać. Zgubili go. Szczególnie dziewczynę niepokoił ten stan rzeczy. Biegła ulicą, starając się coś wymyślić. Nie mogła wyczuć jego Reiatsu, błądziła po omacku.

„ _Jeśli szybko go nie znajdę... Kto wie, co się stanie. Do diabła! Miałam go pilnować. Gdzie on jest?! Muszę szybko..._ "

Nagle Rukia wyczuła czyjąś energię duchową. Nie należała do nikogo, kogo znała. Była zupełnie obca. Nie przypominała też energii, którą zwykle czuła, czy to od Shinigami, czy od ludzi, czy nawet od Pustych. Była inna, jakby zimniejsza. Dziewczyna czuła chłód, przenikający jej ciało. Dotąd czuła coś takiego tylko raz. Kiedy spotkała pewnego zakapturzonego mężczyznę...

W tym momencie przypomniała sobie ostatnie spotkanie u Urahary, który mówił jej o zajściu z Linagim, mówił o tym:

– _Po przemianie Ahage-san, podobnie jak i Raashí ukrywa swoje Reiatsu. Robi to nieświadomie, najwyraźniej jest to ich wrodzona umiejętność. Ani ludzie, ani Shinigami nie są w stanie ich wyczuć. Jednak podczas przemiany jego energię można było wyczuć. To oznacza tylko jedno: gdy wpadnie po raz kolejny w szał, lub gdy będzie tego bliski, będziecie w stanie poczuć jego Reiatsu._

Miała tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest za późno.

Źródło Reiatsu było niedaleko, dlatego tak wyraźnie je czuła. Energia duchowa Eliana zaprowadziła ją do jego domu. Wydawało się to trochę dziwne. Co miałoby tam doprowadzić go do szału? W tej chwili było to jednak nieistotne. Ważniejszy był fakt. Drzwi do mieszkania chłopaka były otwarte. Źródło mocy prowadziło na piętro. Rukia popędziła tam co sił w nogach.

Chłopak nie ruszał się z wanny. Praktycznie już spał. Nie do końca jednak. Zmodyfikowany organizm Çynegí, jaki teraz posiadał reagował nieco inaczej na różne substancje chemiczne. Jego sole do kąpieli, które wcześniej działały na niego usypiająco teraz wprawiały go w swego rodzaju hipnotyczny trans. Nie spał, ale też nie był całkowicie przytomny. Elian najwyraźniej tego nie wiedział, inaczej nie użyłby ich.

Odgłosy, dochodzące z korytarza na dole, częściowo go obudziły. Nie zareagował na to jednak w sposób, w jaki zrobiłby to normalnie. Spokojnie leżał sobie dalej, zupełnie się tym nie przejmując. Dopiero nagłe otwarcie drzwi do łazienki rozbudziło go kompletnie.

W wejściu stała Rukia, zdyszana, wycieńczona maratonem po całym mieście. Z początku nie zauważyła jednej istotnej rzeczy, poza tym, że nie działo się tu nic strasznego. Chłopak również tego nie dostrzegał. W końcu obaj jednocześnie zauważyli pewien istotny szczegół...

Otóż Elian siedział w tej chwili w wannie i, co najważniejsze nie miał na sobie ubrań. Widać było wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko.

Wrzask. Obie strony, gdy już to zauważyły, zaczęły wrzeszczeć.

– Przepraszam, mnie tu nie było!

To mówiąc Rukia szybko zamknęła drzwi. Nie to spodziewała się zobaczyć. Na twarzy pojawił się rumieniec, widok chłopaka w negliżu najwyraźniej zadziałał na nią tak, jak taki widok działać na dziewczynę powinien. Próbowała jakoś przetrawić to całe zajście.

Mimo wszystko wyglądało na to, że to był jednak fałszywy alarm. Nie wiadomo, czemu nagle zaczął emitować swoje Reiatsu, ale wygląda na to, że Elian na pewno nie wyglądał, jakby miał wpaść w szał. Przeciwnie, wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego, rozluźnionego...

O czym panienka Kuchiki miała okazję przekonać się na własne oczy.

Żeby o tym nie myśleć postanowiła jak najszybciej wyjść z jego domu. Tymczasem chłopak również dochodził do siebie po tym zajściu. Fakt, że dziewczyna tak nagle wpada do łazienki i to w dość niezręcznym momencie mógł trochę szokować. Z głowy wywietrzały mu wszelkie zmartwienia dzisiejszego dnia. Właściwie ta sytuacja bardzo poprawiła mu humor.

– To się nie może dziać przypadkiem. - rzekł do siebie - Może ktoś na górze chce mi coś powiedzieć?

Rukia tymczasem już wyszła z mieszkania. Nadal próbowała ochłonąć, nadal miała z tym problemy. Ciężko było wyrzucić z głowy widok Eliana i... tego... mniejszego Eliana...

– Kuchiki-san!

Ishida, Ichigo, a nawet Orihime i Sado byli już na miejscu, najwyraźniej również zaniepokojeni Reiatsu, które poczuli. Zauważyli Rukię wypadającą jak bomba z mieszkania chłopaka. Wyglądała dziwnie...

– E... Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Ishida, nieco zmartwiony

Dziewczyna nadal była czerwona.

– Tak, w porządku, a co? - odrzekła nerwowym głosem

– Wiesz, wyczuliśmy jego energię duchową, która zaprowadziła nas tutaj. - odrzekł Ichigo - Chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie...

– Nic się nie dzieje! Możemy wracać!

Obróciła się na pięcie, chcąc jak najszybciej się oddalić. Nie zrobiła nawet kroku. Tuż za nią stała Orihime, więc gdy tylko Rukia próbowała czmychnąć dziewczyna zagrodziła jej drogę. Zaczęła bacznie przyglądać się jej twarzy.

– No co?

– Dlaczego tak się rumienisz, Kuchiki-san?

– Kto ja? - w efekcie zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona - Ja się wcale nie rumienię!

– Właśnie że tak. Cała się czerwienisz. Zupełnie jak buraczek...

– Bzdura! Moja głowa wcale nie wygląda jak burak! Późno już! Wracam do siebie!

Rukia w tej chwili żałowała, że nie potrafi się teleportować. Musiała wydostać się z tego krzyżowego ognia pytań na piechotę. Ominęła Inoue, po czym szybkim krokiem poczęła się oddalać. Pozostała czwórka przyjaciół stała nieruchomo, kompletnie zaskoczona jej zachowaniem.

– O co jej chodzi? - spytał Ichigo

– Najwyraźniej między Kuchiki-san a Ahage-san musiało do czegoś dojść. - odrzekł Ishida - Ciekaw tylko jestem, co dokładnie tam się wydarzyło, skoro tak się...

W tym momencie na jego twarzy wylądował but, lewy dla ścisłości. Jego właścicielką była właśnie Rukia, która nie odeszła na znaczną odległość i wszystko doskonale słyszała. A musiało to ją nieźle wpienić. Wszyscy byli tym zszokowani. Stali sparaliżowani, patrząc jak dziewczyna na jednej nodze podskakuje do Ishidy, najwyraźniej z zamiarem odzyskania brakującego obuwia. Wzięła but, założyła go z powrotem na nogę i poszła. Już nie zakłopotana, a wkurzona.

Wszyscy zaczekali, aż Rukia odejdzie na dużo większą odległość, przede wszystkim poza zasięg jej słuchu.

– No, Ishida. - pierwszy odezwał się Ichigo - Chyba trafiłeś w jej czuły punkt.

Nikt nic więcej nie powiedział. Po prostu rozeszli się. Każdy w swoim kierunku. Tak oto zakończył się ten pełen wrażeń dzień.

* * *

Noc. Las na obrzeżach miasta. Cisza, spokój, tak jak to powinno być w lesie. Do czasu...

Między gałęziami drzew coś śmignęło. Poruszało się z przerażającą prędkością, z pewnością nie było to żadne zwierzę. Było tak szybkie, iż kształt tej postaci był kompletnie niewyraźny. Za nim podążała kolejna niewyraźna smuga. Ktoś wtajemniczony mógłby powiedzieć, że tak szybko mogą poruszać się jedynie Shinigami. Przynajmniej jedno z nich nim było...

Mężczyzna z przodu, w czarnym płaszczu z kapturem, zakrywającym całą twarz. To był Raashí Linagi.

Kobieta w czarnym kostiumie oraz pomarańczowej bluzie i czerwonym szalu. Nazywała się Shihōin Yoruichi.

Od dwóch tygodni jest na jego tropie. Zlokalizowanie go nie było proste, gdyż Reiatsu Linaga było niewyczuwalne dla innych. To dopiero pierwszy raz, gdy udało się go odnaleźć. Więc Yoruichi nie mogła zmarnować tej okazji. Raashí jednak nie zamierzał dać się złapać. Nie wiadomo, czy korzystał z shunpo, czy jakiejś podobnej techniki, jednak poruszał się na tyle szybko, by nawet słynna Błyskawiczna Bogini musiała zadać sobie sporo trudu, by dotrzymać mu kroku. A to nie wszystko.

Na dłoniach Linaga widoczne były szkarłatne linie, co oznaczało, że zdążył już uwolnić swojego Kaago. Raz po raz kobieta musiała więc umykać przed świetlistymi pociskami. Na szczęście nabrała już wprawy w ich unikaniu.

– Trudno się ciebie pozbyć, kobieto. - rzekł Linagi - Mam jednak jeszcze coś w zanadrzu.

Linie zajaśniały. Najbardziej widoczne było to przy palcach, które wyglądały, jakby całe świeciły. Raashí rozłożył dłonie, rozdzielając palce.

– Znajdź!

Z palców wystrzeliło dziesięć pocisków, które natychmiast skierowały się w stronę Yoruichi. Uskoczyła w bok, unikając ich bez większych problemów. Jednak strzały nie rozbiły się na pobliskich drzewach, jak poprzednie pociski. Wykonały gwałtowny zwrot i ponownie ruszyły na nią.

„ _Ścigające pociski?_ "

Kobieta znów ich uniknęła. Te jednak znów zawróciły i znów przypuściły atak. I znów. Musiała cały czas uważać, by któryś z pocisków jej nie trafił, a najwyraźniej celowały w jej serce. Unikała ich z niesamowitą precyzją, finezją, godną prawdziwej mistrzyni. Żaden z pocisków nie mógł dosięgnąć celu. Jednak nie mogła tego robić w nieskończoność, zwłaszcza że Linagi zaczął coraz bardziej się oddalać. Ciągłe umykanie pociskom tylko ją spowalniało. Jedynym sposobem było ich zniszczenie.

Yoruichi zaczęła emitować wielkie ilości Reiatsu z całego ciała. Nie była to jednak energia duchowa w typowej formie. Była inna, przybrała kształt błyskawic, które wystrzeliły w kierunku pocisków. Tej energii było tak wiele, że wywołała ona małą eksplozję. Obłok kurzu, który wzbił się po tym wybuchu energii opadł po minucie.

Pociski nie zostały zniszczone. Nie kierowały się ślepo w stronę swojego celu. Zachowywały się zupełnie jak żywe, zręcznie unikając ataku. Gdy było po wszystkim ponownie ruszyły w stronę Yoruichi, atakując tym razem ręce i nogi. Kobieta nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Nie zdążyła ich uniknąć. Strzały dosięgły celu, raniąc ją w sposób, który uniemożliwiał jej dalszy pościg. Najwyraźniej Linagi doskonale wiedział, jak z nią walczyć.

Strzały po tym ataku znikły. Kobieta musiała dać za wygraną.

– Cholera... Niezły z niego zawodnik.

Wiedziała, że straciła być może jedyną szansę, by go schwytać.

* * *

Następnego dnia Eliana przywitało poczucie winy. Nie chciał iść do szkoły, miał jeden powód, by to zrobić. Jednak mimo to wstał rano, umył się, ubrał, zjadł śniadanie, przygotował się do wyjścia. Jakiś głos mówił mu, by tam iść. Miał jeden powód by to zrobić. Chłopak czuł się w obowiązku przeprosić wszystkich za ten wczorajszy incydent. Szczególnie Inoue, która chyba najbardziej na tym ucierpiała. Zatem nie wahając się, po prostu tam poszedł.

Z początku nie wiedział, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Jednak głos w jego głowie natychmiast powstrzymywał te myśli. Musiał tam iść. Po prostu musiał. Poczucie winy było zbyt silne.

„ _Pewnie napędziłem wszystkim niezłego stracha. Przeprosiny im się należą. No i... Kuchiki pewnie jest na mnie nieźle wkurzona. Szczególnie za to w wannie..._ "

Nie wszedł jednak główną bramą. Nie byłby to dobry pomysł, zważając na fakt, iż według wszystkich chłopak po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu, bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Postanowił się więc zakraść do środka. Przeskoczył przez szkolny mur z drugiej strony, przy salach treningowych. Miał już zaplanowaną całą trasę, tak by nikt go nie zauważył. Ruszył, by ją przebyć. Coś go jednak zatrzymało.

Zauważył, że ktoś idzie w jego kierunku. Natychmiast się schował, za ścianą budynku, obok którego akurat przechodził. Minęło kilka chwil. Ktoś właśnie go minął. Nie dostrzegł chłopaka. Elian bliżej się przyjrzał tej osobie. To była Tatsuki, ubrana w typowy strój do karate. Właśnie wracała z treningu, umorusana, zziajana, spocona. Pot...

Ten zapach. Czując jej zapach chłopak znów poczuł to uderzenie w głowę. Niemal zapomniał o tym, co miał zrobić. Odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny. W jego głowie znów pojawiły się myśli, które...

„ _Nie, ani mi się waż! Tego nie zrobisz! Nawet nie..._ "

Znów musiał walczyć ze sobą, by nie rzucić się na nią. Stał sparaliżowany, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Nagle jednak wszystko ustało. Zdołał powstrzymać te myśli. Przyszło mu to dziwnie łatwo. Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka sekund, by odzyskał panowanie nad ciałem. Nadal wpatrywał się w Tatsuki, która wciąż go nie zauważyła, szła spokojnie dalej. Chłopakowi nagle przyszło coś do głowy.

– A może ona mi pomoże spotkać się z Orihime? No przecież! Że wcześniej na to nie wpadłem.

Ruszył w jej kierunku, był wyraźnie rozluźniony. Zupełnie zapomniał, że przed chwilą mało nie stracił kontroli. Nie wiedział, że to wciąż się dzieje...

Tatsuki zatrzymała się. Oparła się o pobliską ścianę, w spokoju popijając wodę. Cóż, takie treningi potrafią nieźle odwodnić... itepe. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostrzegła Eliana, który był już tuż obok niej. Była wyjątkowo zaszokowana jego obecnością. Nic dziwnego, w końcu wczoraj na lekcji po prostu zniknął. Przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

– Ahage? Co ty tu robisz?

Chłopakowi zrobiło się nagle bardzo wesoło.

– Cześć, dziewczyno! Wracasz z treningu?

– No tak. Ale... Gdzieś ty...

– Tak, wiem, znikło mi się. Głupia sprawa, długo by opowiadać. Ach tak, co ja tu robię, zgadza się? Mam pewną sprawę do twojej przyjaciółki, Inoue. Ale.. Skoro ty już tu jesteś, w zupełności mi to wystarczy.

Stanął naprzeciwko niej. Był niebezpiecznie blisko dziewczyny. Oparł się ręką o ścianę, wpatrując się w nią wzrokiem drapieżnika. Uśmiech nadal nie znikał z jego twarzy.

– Zaraz, czego ty chcesz?

Tatsuki zaczęła się niepokoić. Chłopak zachowywał się nad wyraz dziwnie. Choć nie znała go najlepiej, prawie wcale, to miała przeczucie, że nie był zupełnie sobą.

– A czego może chcieć taki facet jak ja od takiej dziewczyny jak ty?

Elian chyba sam już nie wiedział, co mówi. Był całkowicie upojony jej urodą, jej głosem, jej zapachem. Nie pamiętał już, po co właściwie tu przyszedł, nie wiedział, co tu robi. Nie wiedział, co się z nim właśnie dzieje.

Dziewczyna domyślała się, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. Cofnęła się od chłopaka o kilka kroków.

– Słuchaj no! - od razu przeszła do obrony - Nie pozwalaj sobie na takie zagrywki!

– Czemuż to? Nie wierzę, że ci się nie podobam. Nie musisz...

Elian znów zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Dla dziewczyny to był sygnał. Gdy tylko poszedł wymierzyła silny cios w jego brzuch. Chłopak natychmiast złapał ją za rękę, zatrzymując jej pięść. Nie był to silny chwyt. Był stanowczy.

– Uwielbiam silne dziewczyny. Ich siła jest właśnie najpiękniejsza...

Tymczasem wewnątrz budynku właśnie skończyły się zajęcia. Uczniowie kierowali się w stronę domów, spokojnie ze sobą rozmawiali, nic dziwnego się nie działo. Rukia rozmawiała właśnie z Orihime.

– Kuchiki-san, powiesz w końcu, co się wydarzyło wczoraj?

– Naprawdę, to nic takiego... - dziewczyna próbowała wybrnąć

– Oj, nie kłam. Jestem pewna, że coś między wami zaszło. Nie bój się, to naprawdę nic złego, jeśli Ahage-kun ci się podoba.

– On mi się wcale nie podoba! To nie...

Urwała nagle, czując czyjąś energię duchową. Dokładnie tą samą, co wczoraj. Natychmiast pobiegła w tamtym kierunku.

„ _Tym razem nie ma pomyłki. Elian zaczyna..._ "

Tatsuki stała jak porażona. Jego dotyk. Chłopak nadal trzymał ją za rękę, delikatnie. Jego skóra była chłodna. Nie zimna, przyjemnie chłodna. To uczucie było... Było...

– Wiem, co teraz czujesz, Tatsuki-chan. - mówił Elian, niskim głosem, którym hipnotyzował dziewczynę - Nie musisz się tego bać, to naturalne. Ty. Ja. Nie powinnaś się bronić przed swoją własną naturą.

Chłopak zaczął gładzić jej policzki. Nie broniła się już, była całkowicie odurzona nim, jego głosem, jego dotykiem.

Elian zbliżył twarz do jej ucha, szepcząc:

– Jesteś kobietą, ja mężczyzną. Obaj czujemy to samo, nie ma co z tym dyskutować. Pytam więc: czy chcesz tego?

Tatsuki wyszeptała jedno słowo.

– Tak.

W tym momencie zjawiła się Rukia. Była zszokowana tym, co ujrzała. Elian zwrócił oczy w jej stronę, przytwierdzając ją wzrokiem do ziemi. Jego Reiatsu sparaliżowało Kuchiki. Nie była w stanie poruszyć choćby jednym palcem. Sytuacja wyglądała naprawdę źle. Chłopak z powrotem zabrał się za Tatsuki.

– Niech więc tak będzie.

Te słowa dla dziewczyny były zupełnie jak rozkaz. Wygięła głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając swoją szyję. O to właśnie mu chodziło.

– Krąg życia, skarbie.

Otworzył usta, ukazując swoje ostre jak brzytwa zęby. Wysunęły się również jego cztery długie, wąskie jadowe kły. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ma zamiar ich użyć. By zabić. Ponownie spojrzał na Rukię. Dziewczyna zobaczyła w jego oczach jego pragnienie ludzkiego ciała. Te oczy, to pragnienie skupiło się na chwilę na niej. Wiedziała, że będzie następna, że będzie jego następnym celem. Chłopak znów wrócił do swojej ofiary. Nie mogła nic z tym zrobić, już nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przed zaspokojeniem swej żądzy. Szykował się do zadania śmiertelnego ukąszenia.

Nagle wokół nich wzbiła się chmura kurzu i pyłu, jakby coś uderzyło w ziemię z ogromną prędkością. To uderzenie sprawiło, że Rukia odzyskała nad sobą kontrolę. Paraliżujący wpływ energii duchowej chłopaka ustał, dziewczyna znów panowała nad swoim ciałem, choć czuła się nieco osłabiona. Omal nie upadła na ziemię, gdy Reiatsu nagle znikło, zdołała jednak ustać na nogach. Po chwili dostrzegła, jak z obłoku nagle coś wyleciało. Trudno było jej ocenić, co to dokładnie było.

Minęła minuta. Pył opadł. Elian zniknął, jednak Tatsuki wciąż tam była. Dziewczyna stała nieruchomo, patrząc na niebo pustym wzrokiem. Nagle zaczęła osuwać się na ziemię. Kuchiki zareagowała natychmiast. Popędziła w jej kierunku, złapała ją w ostatniej chwili. Nie wiedziała, co ma robić dalej. Nie wiedziała, co się stało, czemu chłopak tak nagle zniknął.

– Kuchiki-san!

W jej stronę biegła Orihime. Ona również wyczuła to Reiatsu, ruszyła za Rukią chwilę później. Pierwsze, co przykuło jej uwagę, to widok jej przyjaciółki, nieprzytomnej, nadal z tymi pustymi oczyma, w których zdawało się nie być życia.

– Tatsuki-chan... Cz... czy ona...

– Żyje. Choć niewiele brakowało.

– Co się z nią stało? Ahage-kun naprawdę...

– Niestety tak.

Rukia z jednej strony była szczęśliwa, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Jednak mimo wszystko martwiła się o Eliana, który znów gdzieś zniknął.

„ _Co cię powstrzymało?_ "

Chłopak tymczasem wylądował, na dachu jednego z budynków, kilkaset metrów dalej. Dość twardo zresztą, na plecach, z dość sporym hukiem. Uderzenie go oszołomiło, nie wiedział, co się z nim stało. Właściwie w ogóle nic nie pamiętał. Nie wiedział, co tutaj robił, skąd się tu wziął. Pamiętał tylko, że wybierał się do szkoły. Elian próbował się podnieść.

– Dokąd to?

Czyjaś noga przygwoździła go do podłoża. Ucisk był wyjątkowo silny, z trudem mógł oddychać.

– Mogę wiedzieć, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?!

Chłopak bliżej się przyjrzał osobie, która nie pozwalała mu wstać. Nie wierzył własnym oczom.

– Yoruichi-sama?

– Myślałeś, że tak po prostu się wymkniesz?!

Kobieta wyglądała na wyjątkowo wściekłą. Nic dziwnego...

– Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, miałeś czelność w ogóle uciekać?! A ty postanowiłeś jeszcze wrócić do szkoły! Nie myślałeś o tym, jak się to może skończyć?! Przez cały ten czas wyciskam z siebie siódme poty, byle tylko dorwać tego Linaga! Po to, żebyś był bezpieczny! A ty?!

Chłopak słuchał tej tyrady czując ogromne poczucie winy. Wiedział, że ma rację. Biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację wychodzenie ze sklepu Urahary było czystą głupotą. Wiedział, że zrobił źle... Choć nie wiedział, czemu to zrobił. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby wrócić do szkoły, pomimo zagrożenia. Kiedy zaczął się teraz nad tym zastanawiać zorientował się, że te dwa tygodnie pamięta jak przez mgłę, zaledwie urywki wspomnień. Jedyną pewną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał była ogromna euforia, trwająca nieprzerwanie od świtu do nocy. Nie wiedział jednak, co to może oznaczać.

Kobieta przerwała na chwilę swój wywód. Spojrzała w stronę Liceum Karakura.

– Tamta dziewczyna... Zamierzałeś ją zabić, prawda?

Słysząc to Elian był w szoku.

– Że co? Jaka dziewczyna? O czym ty mówisz, czemu miałbym...

Yoruichi jeszcze bardziej przygniotła go do ziemi, skupiając cały swój ciężar na nodze. Chłopak pomimo dużej wytrzymałości i odporności na ból, z trudem powstrzymał się od krzyku. Kobieta schyliła się, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Zadałam ci pytanie. Chciałeś ją zabić? Tak czy nie?

Sama sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała chłopaka zamordować. Przycisnęła go jeszcze mocniej, jakby chciała złamać mu żebra. Elian nic z tego nie rozumiał. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu kobieta tak się zachowywała.

– Chciałeś ją zabić?! Odpowiedz!

Elian czuł jedynie ból. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu Yoruichi tak się zachowuje. Nie wiedział, co ma jej na to odpowiedzieć.

" _Co się tu dzieje? Co ona mówi? Zabić? Skąd ten pomysł, dlaczego miałbym to robić? Jaki mam powód, przecież praktycznie nie znam tej Arisawy, czemu... Zaraz... Skąd... to wiem?_ "

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd mu to przyszło do głowy. Skąd niby wiedział, że chodziło o Tatsuki? Spotkał ją? Kiedy? Zupełnie nic nie pamiętał. Nic, tylko przebłyski, ta silna euforia...

I głos...

Przypomniał sobie. Głos. Głos, który towarzyszył mu od czasu przemiany. Słyszał go raz po raz. Z początku zaledwie niewyraźne szepty, później jednak coraz wyraźniej mówił do niego, podsuwając mu coraz to dziwniejsze pomysły. Elian nie wiedział, do kogo ten głos należy, czuł jednak, że musi go słuchać. Chłopak zdołał sobie przypomnieć swoje wariackie zachowanie, wszystkie głupawe i najczęściej dziwaczne wybryki. Chowanie się w szatni dziewczyn, rzucanie zaklęć Kidō przez okno na lekcji. Z początku to, co robił wydawało mu się zabawne. Jednak głos znalazł inną rozrywkę. Elian pamiętał to uczucie pragnienia. Pamiętał, jak omal nie tracił kontroli nad sobą, swoim ciałem i umysłem.

Pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz to czuł. Pamiętał jak znów usłyszał ten głos. Pamiętał, co mu kazał...

" _Arisawa... Tatsuki. Zabij..._ "

Zrozumiał w końcu, co Yoruichi tu robi. Powstrzymała go...

Elian po chwili odpowiedział:

– Tak...

Wyraz twarzy Yoruichi nagle się zmienił. Nie miała już wyrazu zimnej morderczyni. Teraz ukazywała raczej zmartwienie. Martwiła się o niego. O Eliana.

– To nie byłeś ty.

Podniosła się, zabierając nogę z jego piersi. Gdy tylko ucisk ustał chłopak natychmiast zaczerpnął powietrza. Czuł się jak topiący się, wyciągnięty na brzeg. Kiedy tylko uspokoił oddech, podniósł się z ziemi.

– _Sensei..._

– Nic nie mów. I wybacz mi. Musiałam być taka ostra. Tylko w ten sposób mogłeś to sobie uświadomić.

– Ale...

– Mówiłam Kisuke, że powinniśmy ci o tym od razu powiedzieć. Ale on uważał, że to się nie powtórzy. Myślałam, że jest bardziej rozgarnięty.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Nadal nic nie pamiętasz? Z tamtego spotkania z Linagim.

Chłopak próbował coś sobie przypomnieć. Niestety... Pamiętał tylko szkarłatne światło, ból w swojej piersi. Nic więcej.

– Nie... Zupełnie nic.

Yoruichi opowiedziała mu wszystko. O tym, co wydarzyło się, po tym, jak Raashí przestrzelił mu serce. Wydarzenia, których Elian nie pamiętał. Jego pierwszy napad szału. Chłopak był w ogromnym szoku.

– Czyli ja...

– Zgadza się. Od samego początku twój instynkt łowiecki chciał doprowadzić ciebie blisko ludzi. Dlatego się wymknąłeś. I wróciłeś tutaj.

Skierowała wzrok w stronę budynku szkoły. Elian również to zrobił.

– Dopóki jestem blisko ludzi, stanowię zagrożenie. - odparł

– Niestety. Będziesz musiał znów ukryć się na jakiś czas. Nie martw się, Kisuke znajdzie sposób, żeby cię z tego wyciągnąć...

– A jeśli nie znajdzie?

Nie miała na to odpowiedzi. Elian przysiadł na krawędzi dachu, spoglądając na panoramę miasta.

– Zawsze czułem się wyjątkowy. Wiem, brzmi to jakby się wywyższał nad innych i z początku, sam tak myślałem. Jednak z biegiem czasu okazało się, że to odczucie nie było przejawem pychy, tylko zwyczajnym stwierdzeniem faktu. Zawsze dzieliła mnie ogromna przepaść od pozostałych ludzi, jeśli chodzi o zachowanie, sposób bycia. Były takie momenty, że nie czułem się nawet człowiekiem. Może to dziwne, ale... W końcu trafiłem tutaj, do Karakury, gdzie okazało się, że miałem rację.

Yoruichi nie śmiała mu przerywać. Mocno zaskoczyła ją taka wylewność ze strony chłopaka. Do tej pory nie mówił zbyt wiele o sobie, właściwie nic. Najwyraźniej potrzeba rozmowy, wyrzucenia z siebie tego, co w sobie dusił wzięła nad nim górę. Słuchała zatem.

– Ta przemiana... Myślałem, że moje życie zmieni się na lepsze. Będę kimś, kim zawsze chciałbym być. Kimś ważnym. Wyjątkowym, w końcu zawsze miałem wrażenie, że tak jest. Miałem nadzieję, że ludzie to dostrzegą. Teraz sam widzę, że to niemożliwe. Wróciłem do punktu wyjścia. Znów jestem kimś spoza. Odmieńcem.

Chwila milczenia. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w stronę kobiety.

– Jeśli nie będzie sposobu, by mnie... wyleczyć... Będziecie musieli mnie zabić.

To nie było pytanie. Tylko stwierdzenie.

– Może tak byłoby lepiej. Nie musiałbym ryzykować życiem mieszkańców Karakury, a Linagi nie miałby tego, czego chce. To chyba najlepsze wyjście.

Yoruichi była zszokowana tym, iż chłopak mówił o tym z takim opanowaniem.

– Naprawdę byłbyś w stanie to zrobić?

– Czemu nie? Do niedawna nie miałem żadnego sensu istnienia, cały czas słyszałem od wszystkich, że jestem do niczego. Kiedyś przyszło mi do głowy, że jedynym sposobem, by moje życie miało jeszcze jakiś sens to ofiara. Postanowiłem, że gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja poświęcę swoje życie w imię słusznej sprawy. I proszę, szansa jak znalazł.

Nastała długa cisza. Ani Elian, ani Yoruichi nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. Dopiero chłopak przerwał milczenie. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

– Wiesz, nie mówię, że ta opcja mi się podoba. Jednak na zdrowy rozum, to może być najlepsze wyjście.

Wstał.

– Mam parę spraw do przemyślenia. Jakby co, będę u siebie w mieszkaniu.

Wystrzelił do przodu. Yoruichi nie próbowała go powstrzymywać. Wiedziała, że chce być sam.

Elian po kilku minutach dotarł do swojego mieszkania. Zastanawiał się, co dalej.

" _To może być jedyny sposób. Albo ja, albo inni. Nie mogę tak kurczowo trzymać się życia w momencie, kiedy zagrażam całemu miastu. Jeśli znów wpadnę w furię, kto mnie powstrzyma? Nawet Bankin Tessaia na mnie nie zadziałał. Pozwolił mi się tylko ocknąć. Drugi raz to może nie zadziałać. Jedynym wyjściem jest śmierć..._ "

Nagle w jego głowie znów odezwał się głos. Ten sam głos, który nawiedzał go od wielu dni.

– _Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć? Niby co na tym zyskasz? Masz w sobie wielki potencjał i tak po prostu chcesz go zmarnować? Przecież jest sposób. Nie pamiętasz, co mówił tamten Raashí. Dwie ofiary, by powstał Çynegí. Pierwsza to ty. Pozostaje tylko wybrać drugą. Myślisz że zdołasz się wiecznie powstrzymywać ? Tylko jeden człowiek. Jeden, a będziesz wolny. Jeden za życie milionów. Czemu to twoim zdaniem musisz być ty? Nie sądzisz, że ta opcja jest lepsza?_

Głos umilkł. Chłopak nic więcej nie usłyszał od niego. Jego słowa dźwięczały mu w głowie przez resztę dnia. Rozmyślał nad tym, gdy poszedł spać.

" _Może ma rację..._ "

* * *

Rano Elian wiedział dokładnie, co ma zrobić. Natychmiast wstał. Zajęło mu jakąś godzinę, nim był w pełni gotowy do wyjścia. Wyszedł z mieszkania. Skierował się w stronę Liceum Karakura.

– Jeden za życie milionów...

Nie poszedł na tyły szkoły, jak wczoraj. Bez pardonu wszedł główną bramą. Jego pojawienie się było szokujące dla wszystkich. W końcu dwa dni temu podczas lekcji wuefu dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wszyscy nie wierzyli własnym oczom, widząc chłopaka, idącego korytarzem. Nie zwracał na to uwagi. Był skupiony na celu, na tym po co tu przyszedł.

Rozglądał się, szukając tej jednej osoby. Skierował się w stronę swojej klasy. Z daleka ujrzał Tatsuki, która rozmawiała z Orihime. Dziewczyna nic nie pamiętała z wczorajszego incydentu, zachowywała się całkiem zwyczajnie.

– _Lubisz silne dziewczyny, tak?_

Głos już wybrał ofiarę. Tą, która ma uwolnić Eliana od tej klątwy. Ruszył w jej kierunku. Jego oczy znów zaczęły nabiegać krwią, źrenice znów zwężały się. Skóra znów traciła swój kolor, znów można było ujrzeć grające pod nią mięśnie. Przyspieszył kroku.

Choć jego pojawienie się w szkole wywołało spore poruszenie, jeszcze przed chwilą wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego zszokowani, to teraz zupełnie nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Stał się kompletnie niewidoczny. Prawie dla wszystkich...

Z klasy wyszła Rukia. Dziewczyna wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną. Przez cały wczorajszy dzień i noc starała się namierzyć chłopaka, jednak znowu przepadł, tym razem na dobre. Zatem można było tylko wyobrazić sobie szok, gdy ujrzała go, idącego w jej stronę. Czy też raczej w stronę Tatsuki. Widząc jego spojrzenie, postanowiła natychmiast interweniować. Ruszyła w jego kierunku. Chłopak skupiony na swoim celu nie zauważył jej. Nawet wtedy, gdy trzasnęła go z całej siły w twarz.

Ten cios był tak niespodziewany, że Elian zapomniał o wszystkim, co miał właśnie zrobić. Po prostu stał i trzymał się za nos.

– Idziemy!

Zanim zareagował w jakikolwiek sposób Rukia złapała go za tył kołnierza i zaczęła go ciągnąć w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Elian zdaje się znów był sobą, wnioskując po jego tekstach:

– Hej, Rukia, co ty właściwie... Możesz mnie tak nie ciągnąć? Ten mundurek trochę kosztował. Halo! Słyszy mnie ktoś?! Tu się odbywa porwanie! Może ktoś zadzwonić... po policję, czy coś? Albo chociaż zrobić coś z tą wariatką?! Halo! Ej... No nie szarp mnie tak, kobieto!

Dziewczyna zaciągnęła go na tyły budynku. Dopiero wtedy go puściła. Chłopak mało się nie przewrócił, jednak zdołał zachować pion. Chyba nie zorientował się jeszcze, że jest na niego wściekła. Wtedy by nie mówił tego...

– No dobra, Kuchiki. Co teraz? Niech zgadnę, będziesz nastawać na moją cnotę? - rozłożył ręce - Trudno. Nie będę się bronić. Widzę, że twoja miłość do mnie jest silniejsza, niźli zdrowy rozsądek, zatem bierz co chcesz...

Wybrała idealnie. Precyzyjny kopniak w klejnoty koronne. Chłopak zgiął się wpół. Rukia, korzystając z okazji chwyciła go za fraki.

– Co ty tu, do ciężkiej cholery robisz?!

– No wiesz, przykładnego ucznia obowiązkiem jest...

– Masz tupet, by przychodzić tu po tym wszystkim! Mało nie zabiłeś człowieka i to na moich oczach! I jeszcze masz czelność tu wracać?!

– Wiesz, poczyniłem pewne obserwacje. - odrzekł Elian, całkowicie schodząc z tematu - Wygląda na to, że niedostatecznie panujesz nad gniewem.

Cios w brzuch utwierdził go w tym przekonaniu.

– Zamknij się! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co mogłoby się stać, gdybyś stracił nad sobą panowanie?!

– Czyżbyś się o mnie martwiła?

– A pewnie! Urahara mi o wszystkim mówił! Przychodząc tutaj narażasz całe miasto na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo! Wystarczyłoby, że na moment stracisz kontrolę...

– A to przypadkiem nie tak, że mieliście mi o tym nie mówić?

Te słowa poraziły Rukię jak piorun. Faktycznie, Kisuke mówił, by to co im powiedział zachować w tajemnicy przed chłopakiem.

– Chyba coś ci się wypsnęło, Kuchiki-san.

Dziewczyna puściła go.

– Skąd ty...

– Od Yoruichi. To ona mnie powstrzymała przed wczorajszym. I nie wiem czy wiesz, ale twoja piącha właśnie ocaliła całe miasto.

– A... Że co?!

– Gdyby nie ty, znów dorwałbym się do Tatsuki-chan, co skończyłoby się tak, jak wspomniałaś wcześniej.

– I przyszedłeś tu tylko po...

– Ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło i to najważniejsze. Zresztą głosy w głowie chyba mi wywietrzały. Na dobre. Możesz być z siebie dumna Kuchiki Rukio. Właśnie ocaliłaś Karakurę!

– Hej!

W ich stronę biegli Ichigo, Sado, Orihime i Ishida. Szybko zorientowali się, że coś się dzieje, głównie dlatego, że ktoś narobił niezłego rabanu na cały korytarz.

– Co się tu dzieje? - spytał Kurosaki

Elian natychmiast zaatakował.

– Widzisz, Rukia zdaje się próbowała mnie wyciągnąć na małe rendez-vous. Cóż, wiedziałem, że na mnie leci, ale żeby była aż tak napalona...

Na sam dźwięk tego słowa, dziewczyna aż się zagotowała. W efekcie chłopak ponownie otrzymał kopa pomiędzy nogi. Tym razem padł na ziemię.

– Kretyn!

To mówiąc odeszła.

– Okej, chyba sobie na to zasłużyłem.

Jednak z wydarzeń tamtejszego dnia Elian wyniósł coś dobrego. Nie to, że przez pewien czas śpiewał kobiecym altem (wiadomo czemu). Od tamtej pory chłopak dużo lepiej nad sobą panował. Terapia wstrząsowa, jaką zafundowała mu Rukia była skuteczna ponad miarę. Nie słyszał już żadnych morderczych głosów w głowie. Jak to długo potrwa? Oby jak najdłużej.

Po lekcjach, na które chłopak poszedł już zupełnie normalny (i znów wszyscy byli w szoku) postanowił odwiedzić jedno kluczowe miejsce.

– Elian-dono! Witamy serdecznie z powrotem.

– Siemka, Tessai-san. Jest może szef?

– Oczywiście. Jest u siebie w pokoju.

– No i bardzo dobrze.

Chłopak miał na poważnie do pogadania z Kisuke. Ruszył w stronę jego pokoju. Spotkał go jednak nieco wcześniej, idąc korytarzem.

– Och? A któż to do nas zawitał?

Stanęli naprzeciw siebie.

– Witam, Urahara-san.

– Miło cię widzieć, Ahage-san. Czymże to zawdzięczamy...

Nagle Elian bez pardonu przyładował mężczyźnie z dyni, powalając go na ziemię.

– Więcej się nie powtórzy, tak?

– A to za co?!

– Za darmo! Mogę wiedzieć, co ci do łba strzeliło, że wypuściłeś mnie stąd po tym, co się wydarzyło?!

– Zaraz ci to na spokojnie wyjaśnię, tylko...

Urahara próbował wstać.

– Leżeć mi tam! Mamy sobie jeszcze do pogadania, wędkarzyno! Jakim cudem w ogóle nie wpadłeś na to, że to może się powtórzyć?! A gdybym nad sobą nie zapanował?! Wziąłbyś odpowiedzialność za wszystkich, których bym zabił?! Słuchaj no uważnie, bo nie zamierzam tego powtarzać! Jeszcze...

– Co to za raban?!

Z jednego z pokoi wyszła Yoruichi, zaciekawiona hałasami, dochodzącymi z korytarza. Widząc chłopaka była lekko tym faktem zaskoczona. Bardziej zainteresował ją jednak widok Urahary na podłodze. Od razu domyśliła się, co zaszło.

– Daj mu już spokój. Już ode mnie się wystarczająco nasłuchał.

– Otóż to. - wtrącił Kisuke - Nie powinno się karać dwa razy za to samo, czyż nie?

– Ktoś dał ci prawo głosu?

Zamilkł.

– Miło, że wpadłeś, Elian.

– Stęskniłem się. Przy okazji, jak się mają sprawy z Raashí?

– Cóż, Ahage-san... - odparł Urahara - Z chęcią wyjaśnię ci całą sytuację...

– Chodźmy do salonu. - przerwała mu Yoruichi - Tam ci wszystko opowiem.

Odchodząc rzuciła jeszcze w stronę Kisuke:

– A ty wstawaj.

Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę leżał na podłodze nieruchomo.

– Cóż, chyba sobie na to trochę zasłużyłem.

W końcu wszyscy zebrali się w salonie.

– Sytuacja nie wygląda za ciekawie. - tłumaczył Urahara - Jak wiesz, Linagi-san jest dla nas niewykrywalny. Szukając go, działamy praktycznie po omacku.

– Samo znalezienie go to wyłącznie kwestia szczęścia. - kontynuowała Yoruichi - Nie wspominając już o schwytaniu go. Jednak sam fakt, że buszuje sobie po mieście nie jeszcze taki straszny. Najgorsze jest to, co robi.

– To znaczy? - zapytał Elian

– Od momentu, w który Raashí zjawili się w mieście, dochodzi do zniknięć. Często ludzie albo przepadają bez śladu, albo znajdujemy ich zwłoki kilka dni później.

– Najwyraźniej sukcesywnie morduje ludzi, choć trudno mi określić, jaki mają w tym cel. - dodał Kisuke

Elian z kolei był zszokowany tym, co usłyszał. Choć pewnie nie zrobiłoby to na nim większego wrażenia, w końcu można było się czegoś takiego spodziewać po nim. Nie, po prostu wiedział, czemu to robi.

– Próbuje mnie wywabić z ukrycia. - oznajmił

– Tak uważasz?

– Linagi ma tylko jeden cel, mnie. Zabija ludzi tylko po to, bym się ujawnił, próbując ich ratować.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz próbował tego robić?

– A niby co mam zrobić? Ludzie giną z mojej winy, nie mogę tego tak zostawić.

– Zamierzasz więc iść prosto w jego pułapkę? - odparła Yoruichi

– Nie. Będę szukać sposobu, żeby go zatrzymać. Mam pewien pomysł...

Zawiesił głos, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Wszyscy czekali w napięciu na ciąg dalszy. Nie nastąpił. Elian zaskoczył wszystkich, wstając nagle ze swojego miejsca.

– Idę do siebie. Skontaktuje się, jeśli uda mi się coś wykombinować.

Miał tylko jeden pomysł. Księga. Ten stary manuskrypt, który znalazł w swojej biblioteczce. Od tamtej pory chłopak każdą wolną chwilę spędzał na przetłumaczeniu jej. Był pewny, że jest w niej coś, co pomoże mu dorwać Linaga. Kiedy tylko mógł pracował nad tłumaczeniem. A kiedy nie mógł...

* * *

– No co tam u ciebie, Asano?

Klepnął go w plecy. Niestety siła Eliana znów dała o sobie znać. Keigo padł na ziemię.

– Mój... kręgosłup...

– Rany, coś taki miękki, chłopie?

– Cicho! To ty masz jakieś łamiące kości supermoce!

– Ta? Nie stwierdziłem. No nic, muszę się zwijać.

– Czekaj! Chyba mnie nie zostawisz tu samego w tym stanie?!

– Rozchodzisz to!

No i zostawił.

Wydarzenie miało miejsce na dachu. Zaczęła się właśnie przerwa śniadaniowa. Elian raczej rzadko z niej korzystał, z racji tego, iż nie musiał jeść tyle, co zwykli ludzie. Więc przez ten czas szwendał się po obiekcie, niczym poltergeist nawiedzając szkołę. I biada temu, kto się na niego natknął.

Chłopak rozglądał się po terenie szkoły. Zainteresowała pewna grupka ludzi na zewnątrz budynku. Właśnie w nich upatrywał swoje przyszłe ofiary...

– No to jazda!

Mimo iż na krawędzi dachu znajdowało się trzymetrowej wysokości odgrodzenie (żeby nikt z dachu nie skakał), w żaden sposób mu to nie przeszkadzało. Bez problemu się na nie wspiął. Bez żadnego wahania zeskoczył z wysokości czwartego piętra, lądując prosto na wielkiej stercie zgrabionych liści. Cóż, jesień trwała w najlepsze. Ukrywał się w niej jeszcze przez chwilę, by mieć pewność, że nikt go nie zauważył. Rozglądał się w międzyczasie po okolicy.

– Cel namierzony.

Obiektem zainteresowań, czy raczej obiektami była grupa dziewczyn z jego klasy, siedzących sobie przy drzewku, spokojnie pałaszujących śniadanko, nie spodziewających się tego, co ma za chwilę nadejść.

Gdy przyszedł odpowiedni moment, Elian wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki. Żeby nie tracić cennych sekund, skorzystał z shunpo, by jak najszybciej ukryć się za rzeczonym drzewem. Chłopak zdaje się miał aż za dobry humor, skoro bez oporów używał takich technik wśród ludzi. Zaczaił się na dziewczyny, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Nieświadome niczego, nadal spokojnie wcinały śniadanie, rozmawiając ze sobą, śmiejąc się i tym podobne rzeczy. W końcu uderzył...

– RRRRAAAAAAUUU!

Ryk, który z siebie wydał dorównywał dzikim lwom na sawannie. Dziewczyny miały więc prawo wpaść w ogólną panikę, kiedy takie lwisko wydarło im się prosto do uszu. Ich piskom nie było końca. Nie wszystkie jednak zareagowały tak gwałtownie. Tatsuki, która sprawiała wrażenie nieustraszonej (nie bez powodu) jedynie lekko podskoczyła. Orihime nawet się nie zorientowała, wcinała spokojnie dalej. Z kolei Rukia natychmiast rozpoznała autora tego kawału to właśnie ją tak wkurzyło.

– Elian, durniu...

Nie ma co, ta dwójka pasowała do siebie jak pięść do nosa. Dosłownie. Rolę pięści odgrywała Rukia. Wręcz jej pięść odgrywała rolę pięści, lecąc w kierunku nosa chłopaka (w roli nosa). Ten bez żadnego problemu zatrzymał cios, wciąż mając ten bezczelny uśmieszek na twarzy.

– Wybacz, czułości musimy odłożyć na później, króliczku. - odparł - Przyszedłem się tylko przywitać. Na razie!

I zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, zostawiając dziewczyny w ogólnym szoku. I Rukię, purpurową ze złości.

– Króliczku?! On... miał czelnośc mnie nazwać kró... kró...

Drugi raz już nie potrafiła TEGO wymówić.

– Ahage-kun ostatnio bardzo dziwnie się zachowuje. - zauważyła Inoue, która wyglądała na zmartwioną tym faktem - Może coś niedobrego się z nim dzieje?

– Jak dla mnie, to zawsze był zakręcony. - odrzekła Tatsuki - Po prostu ma nietypowe poczucie humoru, to wszystko.

– Słyszałam, że zakochani ludzie często robią różne dziwne rzeczy. - odezwała się jedna z pozostałych dziewczyn

– I że niby się zadurzył? W kim?

– Jakby się zastanowić... - Orihime skierowała się w stronę Rukii - Ostatnio ty i Ahage-kun dość często jesteście razem.

Rozmowa zeszła na bardz grząski grunt.

– A... O co ci chodzi?

– No właśnie. - jeszcze inna dziewczyna natychmiast to podchwyciła - Może on w tobie się zakochał, Kuchiki-san?

Dla Rukii to chyba było za dużo jak na jeden dzień.

– Że niby ja?! Z nim?! Za żadne skarby!

– Spokojnie, spokojnie. To chyba nic złego, jeśli mu się podobasz?

Na całe szczęście (wiadomo dla kogo) w tym momencie zabrzmiał. Dziewczyny natychmiast zerwały się i w ogólnym rozgardiaszu niemal zapomniały o tym, co się wydarzyło. Niemal.

W jednym Rukia musiała się zgodzić. Elian zachowywał się dziwnie. I to w sposób, zakrawający nawet na szaleństwo. Czy możliwe że to znów się dzieje? Poprzednio też sprawiał wrażenie świrusa. Znów traci kontrolę? Na pewno nie mogła go o to spytać. Był tylko jeden sposób, by dowiedzieć się co się z nim dzieje...

Lekcje dobiegły końca. Wszyscy skierowali się w stronę wyjścia, celem udania się do swoich przytulnych domów. Elian nie był wyjątkiem. Cały czas w skowronkach, sprężystym krokiem maszerował przez miasto, w kierunku swojego domu, zarażając swoim entuzjazmem wszystkich przechodniów, z którymi miał styczność. Jednak na kogoś ten dobry humor nie działał...

Rukia śledziła go od momentu, gdy wyszedł ze szkoły. Była pewna, że jego zachowanie jest spowodowane tym, że jego alter ego znów zaczyna nad nim dominować. Nawet teraz, gdy był taki radosny, wewnątrz jego umysłu mogła toczyć się bitwa. Chłopak nagle zatrzymał się. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, po czym wszedł w ślepą uliczkę.

– Co ty tam kombinujesz?

Rukia podbiegła do uliczki, możliwie jak najciszej, by Elian się nie zorientował. Stanęła za rogiem, dyskretnie obserwując jego poczynania. Chłopak stał tam przez chwilę, bacznie przyglądając się murowi przed sobą. Czekała w napięciu na to, co się wydarzy. Gdy wtem...

– Co się tak czaisz, Kuchiki?

Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła. Chłopak zmaterializował się tuż obok niej, z tym swoim diabelskim uśmieszkiem, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany tym, iż ją tak nastraszył. Wyglądał przy tym wyjątkowo upiornie, więc nie dziwne, że Rukia miała prawo się wystraszyć. Chyba nie muszę mówić, w jaki sposób się tam tak szybko znalazł.

– To się robi powoli dziwne, wiesz? Najpierw wpadasz jak bomba do mojej łazienki gdy się kąpię, potem w szkole zaciągasz mnie w mało uczęszczane miejsce. Aż boję się pomyśleć, po co. A teraz zaczynasz mnie śledzić. Dziewczyno, jeśli ci się podobam i chcesz się ze mną umówić, po prostu powiedz mi to prosto w twarz.

Wszystko to było oczywiście w żartobliwym tonie, jak zwykle zresztą. Jednak Rukii nie było wcale do śmiechu, a fakt iż wciąż była w lekkim szoku sprawił, iż nie zareagowała w wiadomy sposób. Właściwie w ogóle nie była w stanie nic mówić. Elian zdaje się to zauważył, więc spoważniał na ile mógł.

– A teraz poważnie, po co za mną łazisz? Masz jakąś sprawę?

Stan jej języka wcale się nie poprawił. Chłopak jednak był bardzo domyślny.

– No i dobra. Chodź, przejdziemy się. Mózg ci się dotleni.

Faktycznie pomogło. W trakcie przechadzki Rukia szczegółowo opowiedziała, co jej na sercu leży.

– Podsumowując: chodzi ci o to, iż moje zachowanie według ciebie zdecydowanie wykracza poza granice norm ogólnie przyjętych przez miejscową społeczność?

– E... - Rukia się pogubiła w jego retoryce

– Że zachowuję się jak wariat? - wyjaśnił - I chcesz znać tego przyczynę?

– Tak. Wcześniej też byłeś nieco dziwny, ale wtedy o mało nie zabiłeś człowieka. Myślałam, że tamte... myśli znów do ciebie wracają?

– Cóż, miło że się o mnie martwisz. Jak dziewczyna o swojego chłopaka...

Dobry humor nadal go nie opuszczał. Rukia nie była skora do żartów. Pięść sama zaczęła się zaciskać...

– Już już, żartuję! - Elian szybko się obronił - A jeśli o to chodzi... Owszem zdarzają się jakieś tam głosy, ale potrafię szybko je zdusić.

– Więc co się dzieje?

– Jakby to powiedzieć... Po prostu staram się odreagować tą sytuację z Linagim.

– To znaczy? - Rukia zdaje się nie do końca wiedziała, o co chodzi

– Pewnie wiesz, że w mieście nagle zaczęli znikać ludzie? Nie wydaje ci się chyba, że tak po prostu zaczął się sezon przepadania wspaniałych obywateli Karakury w ilościach hurtowych?

– Czyli to...

– Dokładnie! Cały czas staram się coś wykombinować, żeby go wyśledzić. I nic. Maskuje swoje Reiatsu, nie mogę go wyczuć, dopóki go nie użyje, a nie wydaje mi się, by miał się marnować na zwykłych ludzi.

Wieczny entuzjazm Eliana nagle przygasł. W tej chwili jego twarz przypominała bardziej twarz skazańca, żałującego swych zbrodni. Rukię zaskoczyła ta nagła zmiana.

Oboje zatrzymali się. Stali teraz nad brzegiem rzeki, przepływającej przez Karakurę. Był już wieczór, więc niebo poczęły rozświetlać już pierwsze gwiazdy.

– Mam wrażenie, że to wszystko dzieje się tylko i wyłącznie z mojej winy.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Czemu? Nie masz powodu, by...

– Tak mówisz? Zastanów się chwilkę. Linagi robi to tylko po dlatego, bo chce mnie wywabić. Liczy na to, że ruszę na ratunek niewinnym obywatelom Karakury. W sumie ma rację, gdybym tylko mógł natychmiast bym za nim ruszył, gdybym tylko usłyszał, że coś się dzieje. Jest tylko jeden powód, dla którego dotąd tego nie zrobiłem. Fakt, iż w ten sposób tylko ułatwiłbym mu robotę. Zrobiłbym dokładnie to, czego on chce. Dlatego szukam. Szukam sposobu, by go dopaść. Coś, co pozwoli mi być o krok przed nim. Dopiero wtedy będę mógł go powstrzymać. Ale jak na razie...

Elian przerwał. Przez dłuższą chwilę on i Rukia stali w milczeniu, obserwując płynącą wodę.

– Myślisz, że dałby sobie spokój, gdybym zginął?

– Że jak? - te słowa były dla niej szokiem - Chyba nie zamierzasz tego zrobić?

– A czemu nie? Ja jestem jedynym powodem, dla którego Linagi tu urzęduje. Gdyby zabrakło mnie, co innego miałby tu robić? To jak na razie najlepszy sposób, by wszystkich uratować od Raashí.

Znów zamilkł. Chłopak przysiadł na brzegu, spoglądając tęsknie w stronę gwiazd, jakby tam był jego prawdziwy dom, do którego nie mógł wrócić. Dziewczyna po chwili zrobiła to samo.

– Zastanawiasz się czasem, czy całe to życie ma jakiś głębszy sens? Shinigami też mają takie myśli?

– Nie... Chyba nie.

– No tak... Uwielbiam noc. Uwielbiam tą ciszę, światło księżyca. Ono mnie uspokaja, skłania do refleksji. Uwielbiam te momenty, gdy mogę położyć się w łóżku, po ciężkim dniu i marzyć. Snuć wielkie plany na przyszłość, z dala od rzeczywistości. I śnić. Tak, właśnie śnić. Sen to moje własne _sacrum_ , właśnie w moich snach staję się tym, kim zawsze chciałem być, tam marzenia choć na chwilę stają się prawdą. Chyba każdy na to czeka. Na kolejną noc, w której z daleka od trudów życia może spokojnie śnić. Sen jest projekcją naszych marzeń, tego co pozwala nam tak naprawdę przeżyć nam w tej rzeczywistości.

Elian spojrzał na Rukię. Dziewczyna była wręcz odurzona jego głosem głębią jego słów.

– A co jeśli to, co zwiemy rzeczywistością nie istnieje? Jest w istocie snem? A właściwie koszmarem, z którego pragniemy się wyrwać. A sny są tęsknotą naszych umysłów, naszych dusz za tą prawdziwą rzeczywistością, do której należymy. Co jeśli tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy tu... - wskazał na ziemię - Tylko tam?

Znów spojrzał na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Nastała długa cisza. Nagle chłopak wypalił:

– Jasny gwint, co ja gadam? Takie głupoty to nie moja branża.

– Dlaczego? - odparła Rukia - To wcale nie było głupie.

– Wiem, ale taki filozoficzny bełkot do mnie nie pasuje. Muszę stać twardo na ziemi. Rukia, mamy tu wroga do pokonania! Trzeba znaleźć na niego jakiś sposób. Tylko nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Nic, zero. Potrzebna mi jakaś wskazówka, jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

Elian poderwał się z ziemi. Zaczął nerwowo chodzić w kółko, zupełnie jak naukowiec, który próbuje rozwiązać bardzo trudną zagadkę, czy równanie, myśl, która nie daje mu spokoju. Rukia po dłuższej chwili przyglądania się jego spacerowi również wstała.

– Wiesz, może powinieneś trochę przystopować. - zasugerowała - Dać sobie z tym spokój na jakiś czas, odpocząć od tego, może to ci rozjaśni trochę w głowie.

– Dziewczyno, nie ma na to czasu! Linagi w tej chwili może mordować kolejną osobę! Nie mogę tak po prostu sobie siąść i...

Nagle chłopaka olśniło.

– Powiedziałaś rozjaśniać?

– Tak, ale...

W jego głowie utworzyło się małe dyktando. Rozjaśniać, czyli jasny. Jasny, czyli światło. Czyli...

– Światło.

Dziewczynę nieco skołowało jego zachowanie. A to, co zdarzyło się później było dla niej wręcz szokiem. Elian wrzasnął nagle:

– Jasne! Światło, w mordę jeża! Światło!

Bez ostrzeżenia pocałował Rukię.

– Genialny z ciebie króliczek!

I pobiegł w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Dziewczyna wciąż stała w osłupieniu, nie mogąc zrozumieć jego zachowania, jak i tego, że właśnie ją pocałował.

Elian tymczasem pędził przez miasto, uradowany swoim odkryciem. Najwyraźniej znalazł sposób na Linaga. Jednak aby się upewnić, musiał przeprowadzić pewien eksperyment. Cały plan ułożył już sobie w głowie, potrzebne były mu materiały. I sprzęt. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie może je znaleźć...

* * *

Sklep Urahary. Cichy, spokojny wieczór. Wszyscy zdawali się już z lekka senni. Skutecznie obudziło ich nagłe otwarcie drzwi, w których stał Elian.

– A cóż to za... - zaczął Tessai

– Cicho! Gdzie szef?

– Coś się stało?

Kisuke wyszedł właśnie z zaplecza.

– O, Ahage-san. Czym to zawdzięczamy...

– Drugie cicho! Masz tu jakieś laboratorium, czy coś w tym stylu?!

– Oczywiście, mam. Tylko o co...

– Nie mogę mówić, bo mi wszystko z głowy wywietrzeje! Konfiskuję sprzęt, nagły wypadek! Niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza!

I pognał w stronę laboratorium. To znaczy, gdyby tylko wiedział, gdzie ono jest.

– Na końcu korytarza. - wyjaśnił Urahara

Elian poleciał jak strzała. Po drodze natrafił na Yoruichi, która zdawała się już kłaść do snu. Jednak szybko zmieniła zdanie, gdy ujrzała chłopak pędzącego na złamanie karku prosto na nią. Rzeczony pirat drogowy nie zraził się faktem, iż ktoś stoi mu na drodze. Po prostu zręcznie prześlizgnął się pomiędzy nogami kobiety. Warto tu dodać, że była ona świeżo po kąpieli, mając na sobie tylko ręcznik, więc żadnej bielizny. Szczególnie chodzi tu o dół. Jednak twórczy szał Eliana sprawił, że nie w głowie mu było oglądanie „widoków". Po prostu pędził dalej.

Yoruichi była lekko zdziwiona całym tym zajściem.

– A temu co się stało?

– Zdaje się, że Ahage-san wpadł na jakiś pomysł.

Kisuke i pozostali byli już na korytarzu, zaciekawieni tym, co wydarzy się potem. Jednak ich uwagę przykuła nieco inna rzecz, szczególnie męską część ekipy. Mianowicie Yoruichi w tak zwanym negliżu.

– No i na co się patrzycie? - fuknęła

To mówiąc natychmiast weszła do swojego pokoju. Pozostali poszli jej śladem, kładąc się już spać, po tym niecodziennym zakończeniu dnia.

* * *

 _...nie uciekniesz, by krzywdzić!  
rozkazuję ci zostać!_


	7. Biały Smok

_Nurt rzeki zwalnia  
zbliżam się do jej końca  
jest tuż przede mną...  
_

* * *

 **Biały Smok**

Elian całkowicie zaanektował laboratorium, praktycznie z niego nie wychodził, na drzwiach umieszczając napis „nie przeszkadzać, praca wre". Cokolwiek przyszło mu do głowy musiał to być naprawdę genialny pomysł, skoro robił z tego powodu taki raban. Więc nikt nie przeszkadzał mu w pracy, nawet gdy zdało się słyszeć stamtąd niepokojące hałasy, huki, nawet wybuchy. Pozostało czekać...

Nie było to takie łatwe. Ostatnia noc nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Chłopak pracował nawet w nocy, a w końcu robił przy tym pewien hałas. W całym sklepie można było dokładnie usłyszeć, co w tej chwili robił. Zatem próby zaśnięcia w takiej atmosferze były dość trudne. No cóż, trzeba to jakoś znieść...

Noc trzecia. Elian nie wychodził przez ponad trzy doby. Nie przestawał hałasować. Nikt nawet nie próbował zasypiać. Wszyscy siedzieli w salonie, mając nadzieję, że cały ten sajgon skończy się jak najszybciej. Jako że to nie była pierwsza zarwana noc, byli nieco śnięci.

– Cokolwiek to ma być, oby działało. - odrzekła Yoruichi

– Musimy w niego uwierzyć. - wtrącił Kisuke - Chociaż wydaje mi się, że nie mamy w tej chwili innego wyjścia.

W odpowiedzi wszyscy zgodnie, jednym chórem ziewnęli.

– Chociaż od jakiegoś czasu jest jakoś cicho. - kontynuował Urahara - Może już skończył?

Wszyscy tą wiadomość przyjęli dość entuzjastycznie, tj. na ile mogli sobie pozwolić. Ururu i Jinta dla przykładu po prostu usnęli. Dzieciaki wdzięcznie osunęły się na podłogę, oddając się błogiemu spoczynkowi. Pozostali choć nadal byli przytomni, to i im niewiele brakowało, by nie pójść w ślady młodzików.

Minęło dokładnie dwadzieścia sekund tej błogiej ciszy. Kolejny huk natychmiast wszystkich otrzeźwił. W tym momencie (dopiero teraz?) ta sytuacja z męczącej stała się wkurzająca. Pierwszy nie wytrzymał Tessai. Osiemdziesiąt godzin braku snu sprawiło, że mężczyzna przestał myśleć racjonalnie.

– To już przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie! Żeby porządny człowiek nie mógł się normalnie wyspać?!

– Chwileczkę, Tessai-san, nie... - Urahara próbował go zatrzymać

Nie przyniosło to jednak skutku. Rzeczony zerwał się i ruszył w kierunku laboratorium. Jinta zdawał się tym bardzo rozbawiony.

– He, he, żal mi go. - odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem

Yoruichi spojrzała na chłopca, również w dobrym humorze.

– Kogo masz na myśli?

– No... E... - Jinta zdawał się nie rozumieć

– W tej chwili chyba nawet Tessai nie jest w stanie powstrzymać Eliana. Zresztą sam...

W tym momencie usłyszeli wybuch. Porządny wybuch. Po chwili...

– Cholera, mówiłem żeby nie otwierać!

Minutę później Tessai powrócił do salonu, cały osmalony.

– To... Był zły pomysł.

Po czym usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Nikt więcej się nie odezwał. Mogli tylko czekać...

Około południa wszystko ucichło. Nikogo to jednak nie zainteresowało. Po prostu wszyscy, jak siedzieli tak zasnęli. Jakieś pół godziny później, drzwi z korytarza otwarły się z hukiem, co oczywiście wszystkich obudziło. W drzwiach stał Elian.

– Mam, w mordę jeża! EUREKA!

Chłopak wyglądał jakby... No, jakby nie spał przez dobrych kilka dni. Oczy zaczerwienione, włosy zapewne wskutek różnych eksplozji stały mu dęba, przypominał dzięki temu zwariowanego naukowca. Zresztą sam wyraz twarzy o tym świadczył. Upiorny uśmiech, będący dziełem jego ponadprzeciętnie rozszerzających się ust, świadczył o tym, iż wreszcie zakończył swoje dzieło. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, jak na wariata. Prawidłowo zresztą.

– No co się gapicie? Jazda, idziemy! Chyba wam też zależy!

Złapał osobę, która stała najbliżej, i popędził korytarzem. Padło akurat na Yoruichi. Chłopak ciągnął ją przez całą drogę. Pozostali również poszli za nim. Mieli siły na to tylko dlatego, iż byli szczęśliwi, że wreszcie zakończyła się ta mordęga.

Laboratorium wyglądało jak po przejściu... Właściwie nie wiem, co by spowodowały takie szkody poza osiemdziesięcioma godzinami intensywnych eksperymentów, rzecz jasna.

– No i jak się podoba?!

To coś składało się z dwóch rzeczy. Monitora, na którym było wyświetlone coś w rodzaju wykresu, obecnie pustego. Część druga wyglądała najbardziej interesująco. Przypominający stojak na probówki przedmiot, jednak zamiast probówek stało w nim siedem podłużnych kryształów: czarny, czerwony, żółty, zielony, niebieski, purpurowy, biały, w tej kolejności od lewej. Do każdego przyłączone były dwa kable. Przewody oczywiście podłączone były do komputera.

– Cóż, dobra robota... Ahage-san. - odrzekł Kisuke - A do czego...

– Już mówię! To cacko pozwoliło mi ustalić, w jaki sposób można zlokalizować Linaga. Ale zacznę od początku. Naszym głównym problemem jest fakt iż nie można wyśledzić jego Reiatsu, nie? Moje pierwsze pytanie: co sprawia, że potrafimy rozpoznać energię danej osoby?

– To chyba oczywiste. - odpowiedziała Yoruichi - Każda osoba posiadająca Reiryoku ma charakterystyczne dla siebie Reiatsu, to chyba...

Elian wycelował nagle palec w jej stronę. I nie przestawał się szczerzyć.

– Dobra odpowiedź! Jak każdy człowiek posiada własne DNA, tak każdy ma odrębny typ energii duchowej. Pytanie drugie i najważniejsze: co sprawia, że wszyscy mamy odrębne Reiatsu?

Przez chwilę nikt nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

– Nic. - odezwał się Jinta - Tak już jest i koniec.

Palec powędrował w jego stronę. Potworny uśmiech także.

– BŁĄD! To nie jest logiczna odpowiedź, karyplu! Dobra, wróćmy może do DNA. Czyli takich małych niteczek, które sprawiają, że nie jesteśmy TACY SAMI! No?! Dzięki temu, że mamy odrębny materiał genetyczny, każdy z nas jest inny. To dzięki DNA przy Tessai-san wszyscy to kurduple, to właśnie za sprawą DNA Inoue ma takie wielkie balony, a u Rukii ich nie zobaczysz nawet pod lupą. W ogóle, dzięki DNA jest podział na facetów i dziewczyny. Gdyby nie to, wszyscy bylibyśmy jednym, bezpłciowym czymś, jak polipy. Mało tego, to właśnie dzięki DNA mamy odmienny charakter. Właśnie dlatego Kisuke jest cały czas taki spokojny, a Yoruichi ma tendencję do pchania mi się do łóżka, a ty jesteś taki wkurzający karyplu!

Elian wyglądał, zachowywał się i mówił w niesamowity dla niego sposób, puściły mu kompletnie wszelkie hamulce. Wydawało się, jakby kompletnie zwariował, choć może to efekt tego, że przez ostatnie trzy doby przesiedział w tym laboratorium, bez snu. Wszyscy starali się ignorować jego szaleństwo, skupiając się na bardziej istotnych kwestiach.

– Twierdzisz, że jest tego jakaś konkretna przyczyna? - spytała Yoruichi

– OTÓŻ TO! I tak właśnie jest! Gdyby nie to, nie byłoby nas tutaj! Każdy z nas rodzi się z odrębnym dla nas Reiryoku, tak jak z DNA. Z tym, że materiał genetyczny jest czymś fizycznym. Wystarczy mi twoja próbka śliny, czy czegoś równie obrzydliwego, a powiem ci kim jesteś. DNA można zbadać, bo jest czymś namacalnym. A jak to zrobić z wiszącą w powietrzu energią? Ha, ha i to jest problem! Straszliwy, ale ja go rozwiązałem.

Podszedł w stronę kryształów.

– Te kamyki pomogły mi rozwiązać tą tajemnicę. Otóż wyobraźcie sobie, że Reiatsu, o którym tu mowa pod wieloma względami przypomina... co? ŚWIATŁO, odpowiedzieli chóralnie zgromadzeni! Zachowuje się jak fala elektromagnetyczna, choć ma zupełnie odmienne właściwości, co pewnie już zdążyliście zauważyć. Jednak i tutaj można wyodrębnić takie własności jak częstotliwość czy długość fali energii duchowej. Więc wracamy do pytania drugiego: co sprawia, że wszyscy mamy odrębne Reiatsu?

– Zapewne to, iż Reiatsu, które emitujemy różnią się częstotliwościami. - wyjaśnił Kisuke, do którego ta teoria zaczynała przemawiać

– DOKŁADNIE! - Elian skierował na niego palec - Choć lepiej brzmi nazwa widmo. Widmo energii duchowej. Każda osoba emituję Reiatsu o własnym, określonym widmie i to dlatego się między sobą różnimy w tym zakresie. Jak jesteśmy odróżnić te widma od siebie? Rozpoznawać po energii duchowej konkretne osoby? Cholera wie! Natura zawsze znajdzie sposób. W każdym razie nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić, jeżeli ktoś potrafi ten naturalny sensor zagłuszyć. A to właśnie robią Raashí. Ukrywają jakoś swoją energię duchową, uniemożliwiając wyczucie jej przez nas. Jednak taki numer może przejść tylko z żywymi istotami. Inaczej ma się to w kwestii maszyn. I tu wkracza moje cacko. Otóż okazuje się, że niektóre kryształy i kamienie szlachetne mają zdolność oddziaływania z Reiatsu, magazynowania jej, a nawet wzmacniania. Ta siódemka tutaj „wyczuwa" energię duchową, na którą się natkną. Jest ich kilka, gdyż niektóre lepiej współpracują z energią o określonej częstotliwości. Piątka w centrum to Reiatsu, które zwykle możemy wyczuć. Pozostałe rezonują ze skrajnymi częstotliwościami, których ludzie czy Shinigami już nie wyłapują. Patrzcie państwo!

Skierował dłoń w stronę kryształów. Po chwili biały kryształ zaczął świecić. I to bardzo jasnym światłem. Fioletowy i niebieski również zabłysnęły, choć już dużo słabiej.

– O czym to świadczy? Moje Reiatsu skupia się wyłącznie na bardzo wysokich częstotliwościach, zwykle niewyczuwalnych nawet dla Shinigami. A skąd to wiem? Otóż wszystko pięknie widać na wykresie!

Skierował się w stronę komputera. Elian skupił się głównie na słupku po prawej, który był najwyższy. Wskazywał na niego, patrząc na wszystkich w sposób, jakby miał ich za przygłupich i mówił „to jest słupek".

Chłopak w dalszej kolejności zajął się lewą stroną wykresu, całkiem pustą.

– Jeśli dobrze kombinuję, widmo duchowe Linaga powinno mieścić się w paśmie niskich częstotliwości. Chociażby po tych jego laserach, które był czerwone. Kolory energii duchowej mają tutaj cholernie duże znaczenie. Podsumowując: w świetle przedstawionych przeze mnie wyników eksperymentów mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, iż znalazłem niezawodny sposób, żeby dorwać skurczybyka!

Po tych słowach stanął na baczność, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Urahara i pozostali wpatrywali się w niego, potem kierując wzrok na urządzenie, dość pokaźnych rozmiarów zresztą. No właśnie...

– Więc, Ahage-san... - zaczął Kisuke - Dzięki temu jesteś w stanie namierzyć Reiatsu Raashí, czy tak?

– Tak jest!

– Tak, to... dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze, a... Czy ten przyrząd nie wydaje ci się... trochę...

Urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. Z lingwistycznym wsparciem przyszła Yoruichi.

– Czy to ustrojstwo nie wydaje ci się zbyt nieporęczne?

– Hę?

Odwrócił wzrok w stronę maszyny. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, po czym znów spojrzał na kobietę, z miną świadczącą, iż nie ma zielonego pojęcia, o co chodzi.

– A czemuż to? Że niby za duże?

– Jakbyś zgadł.

Elian klasnął w dłonie.

– DOSKONAŁA SUGESTIA! Dlatego ten przyrząd służył wyłącznie do potwierdzenie mojej teorii. Mam też wersję przenośną.

Sięgnął po przedmiot leżący tuż obok monitora, który do tej pory nie przyciągał tak wielkiej uwagi, jak prototyp.  
Był to karawasz, zakładany na przedramię, skórzany. Po zewnętrznej stronie ręki znajdował się rdzeń całego przyrządu, niewielki ekranik, wewnątrz którego znajdował się komputer oraz program, taki jak w większej wersji, umożliwiający analizę energii duchowej. Wewnętrzna strona była dość niepozorna, choć za wyjątkiem zapięć do karwasza znajdowało się tam jeszcze coś w rodzaju podłużnego pokrowca. Niewątpliwie była to część mechanizmu.

– Cały mechanizm udało mi się skurczyć do takiej postaci. Oczywiście poza komputerem znajdują się tam również kryształy, wiadomo po co. I jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz.

Założył urządzenie na lewą dłoń. Wyglądał jak BARDZO dziwaczny zegarek, skrywający jednak pewną tajemnicę. Elian wygiął dłoń do tyłu w charakterystyczny sposób, zginając wszystkie palce, ukazując przy okazji funkcję pokrowca. Z niego właśnie wysunął się niemal półmetrowej długości szpikulec, który chłopak z dumą prezentował.

– Nadajnik, podłączony bezpośrednio do kryształów. Wyjątkowo czuły. Wychwyci nawet Reiatsu zwykłych ludzi, co nawet nam przysparza spore trudności. Zasady działania można się domyślić: nadajnik wychwytuje energię duchową i przekazuje ją do kryształów. Te z kolei odpowiednio reagują, co komputer następnie analizuje i wszystko pięknie wyświetla na monitorze. A to nie jest wszystko. Maszynka pozwala również zlokalizować źródło energii duchowej. W tym wypadku wyświetla się dokładny kierunek oraz odległość od celu. Mogę również zaprogramować to do śledzenia określonego pasma częstotliwości. Linagi po prostu już jest mój!

Chłopak dosłownie pękał z dumy. Szczerze mówiąc, miał ku temu powody.

– Czy te wyniki was zadowalają, panie i panowie?

– Trzeba przyznać, że robi to wrażenie, Ahage-san. - odparł Urahara

– Pewnie, że robi wrażenie! Ta maszynka rozwiąże wszystkie nasze problemy z Raashí. Musi robić... wrażenie...

Elian nagle ziewnął, ukazując swoje mordercze kły w pełnej krasie. Wyglądało to dość niepokojąco, dzieciaki dla bezpieczeństwa cofnęły się.

– Ależ to była mordęga! Ze trzy dni tu siedziałem, nie? No to, chyba powoli udam się...

I wtem, jak stał, tak padł na ziemię. Zanim się znalazł na podłodze, już spał. Cóż, mimo iż Elian stał się Çynegí odpornym praktycznie na wszystko, taka osiemdziesięciogodzinna intensywna mordęga umysłowa powaliłaby każdego. Z pomocą chłopakowi przyszedł Tessai, który podniósł go z podłogi i zaniósł do jego pokoju, kładąc go na łóżku.

– No dobra, chyba my też powinniśmy iść spać. - zakomunikował Kisuke

Nikt się nie sprzeciwiał. Wszyscy byli wymordowani tymi trzema dniami. Dzieciaki w ostatniej chwili dotarły do swoich pokoi, padając na dziób jak tylko stanęły za blisko łóżek. Pozostali na szczęście mieli więcej samokontroli, położyli się już zwyczajnie. W każdym razie, nareszcie skończył się ten trzydniowy sajgon.

* * *

Nikt tak nie doceni snu, jak ktoś kto nie spał przez dobre osiemdziesiąt godzin. Dla wszystkich to był najbardziej rześki poranek, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyli. A spali przez dobre... piętnaście godzin, licząc od wczorajszego popołudnia. Oczywiście z jednym wyjątkiem. Elianowi w zupełności wystarczył ośmiogodzinny sen, by zebrać wszystkie siły. Następnego dnia wstał wcześnie rano i... znów poszedł do szkoły. Chyba jeszcze Liceum Karakura nie miało tak przykładnego ucznia. Poszedł tam z przygotowanym naprędce zestawem wymówek, pod tytułem „czemu cię nie było przez bite trzy dni?"

Tymczasem Urahara zabrał się za porządki w laboratorium. W pewnym momencie natrafił na sporządzane przez Eliana notatki. Przeglądając je, na jego twarzy coraz bardziej widoczne było zdumienie.

– Niesamowite. Jakim cudem...

– Znalazłeś coś ciekawego, Kisuke?

Do środka weszła Yoruichi. Mężczyzna nadal stał ze swoją miną, jakby przed nim właśnie dokonał się cud.

– Ten chłopak jest genialny. Jak to się stało, że do tej pory nikt na to nie wpadł? Sam zastanawiałem się nad odpowiedzią przez lata, jednak nie potrafiłem znaleźć sposobu, by wyjaśnić tak trywialną sprawę. Ahage-san zrobił to w trzy dni. Po prostu wpadł do mojego laboratorium i to odkrył. I jego maszyna... To nie jest zwyczajna...

– Nad kim się tak rozpływasz?

Tuż za Yoruichi pojawił się rzeczony chłopak.

– Widzę, że dorwałeś się do moich notatek. - był w dość dobrym nastroju - No i jak lektura?

– Jestem zdumiony. - Kisuke nadal był w lekkim szoku - Jak na to wpadłeś?

– Jak? Z początku zastanawiałem się nad tym, w jaki sposób działają sensory, umożliwiające wyczuwanie energii duchowej, z tym że to mnie daleko nie zaprowadziło. Więc postanowiłem skupić się na Reishi, cząsteczkach duchowych. Starałem się ustalić, w jaki sposób coś tak prostego może się różnić między sobą. W końcu mnie olśniło. Światło. Fotony, a więc kwanty. Reishi to kwanty energii duchowej. Zastanawiałem się więc, czy Reiatsu może mieć własności zbliżone do fal elektromagnetycznych. Z początku uznawałem to za głupi pomysł. Ale jednak czekała mnie niespodzianka. Okazuje się, że te cząsteczki pod wieloma względami zachowują się jak fotony. Pozostało mi tylko zbadać własności energii duchowej pod tym kątem. Szybko odkryłem, że Reiatsu zachowuje się jak fala elektromagnetyczna. Pozostało mi jedynie ustalić sposób, w jaki występują różnice pomiędzy energią emitowaną przez różnych ludzi. Już wcześniej wiedziałem, że niektóre rodzaje kryształów reagują na energię duchową. Przygotowałem więc tu sobie sprzęt, by móc samodzielnie wyhodować odpowiednie kryształy. Kiedy miałem już wszystko zabrałem się do eksperymentów. Dalsze efekty pracy już znacie.

Zarówno Kisuke, jak i Yoruichi patrzyli na niego, jak na szalonego.

– Może z tym ustrojstwem poszedłem trochę na żywioł, ale jak widać opłaciło się.

– Co to właściwie jest kwant? - zapytał Urahara

Elian również spojrzał na niego, miną: "jak to nie wiesz?!"

– Jak to nie wiesz?! Przecież to podstawa fizyki kwantowej! Wiesz, co to fizyka kwantowa?

Spytał o to bezwiednie, nie spodziewając się nawet odpowiedzi przeczącej od Kisuke. Mężczyzna pokręcił tylko głową, nadal patrząc na niego, jak na kosmitę.

– Żartujesz? To w jaki sposób wy to badaliście?

– Elian, jak do tej pory jesteś jedyną osobą, która to odkryła. - wyjaśniła Yoruichi

Chłopak nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. W tej chwili on i Kisuke mieli dokładnie takie same miny. Nastała głucha cisza.

– To tak... poważnie?

– Właściwie to gdzie byłeś? - kobieta przerwała ciszę

– A w szkole. - chłopak znów się ożywił - Musiałem wszystkim wyjaśnić, czemu zaginąłem na te trzy dni. No i ostrzec, że znów zniknę. W końcu polowania na Linaga wymagają pełni skupienia. A właśnie, _sensei_. - skierował się w stronę Yoruichi - Przydałby mi się mały trening przed wypadem.

– Jakim wypadem? - kobieta była mocno zdziwiona

– Jak to jakim? Łowy zaczynam od dzisiaj.

– Masz zamiar go szukać? Sam?

– Ahage-san, jesteśmy zadowoleni z tego, iż znalazłeś sposób, by go zlokalizować. - wtrącił się Urahara - Jednak w tej chwili powinniśmy na spokojnie przemyśleć, co dalej.

– Ja już wszystko przemyślałem. - odparł Elian - Mam już wszystko, co trzeba. Sprzęt, wyszkolenie i zamiar powstrzymania Linaga, zanim znów kogoś zabije.

– I jak to sobie wyobrażasz? - spytała Yoruichi, równie zaskoczona jego podejście, co zirytowana - Jak masz zamiar go pokonać? W tej chwili nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby się z nim mierzyć.

– Więc mam siedzieć sobie spokojnie w przytulnym mieszkanku, podczas gdy on morduje ludzi?

– Nikomu się to nie podoba. W tej chwili jednak nie mamy innego wyjścia.

– Mamy! Znaleźć go i zabić.

– Jak niby chcesz to zrobić?

– Ahage-san ma trochę racji. - Kisuke dołączył do rozmowy - Nie będziemy już bardziej przygotowani do walki z Linagim. Możemy po prostu iść razem z nim, we trójkę z pewnością...

– Pójdę sam, ktokolwiek inny będzie mi tylko przeszkadzać.

Elian nagle zrobił się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Chyba nikt nie wierzył w to, że chłopak mógłby coś takiego powiedzieć. Jednak stało się.

– Coś ty powiedział?! - te słowa wyraźnie wprawiły Yoruichi we wściekłość - Chyba zapominasz, z kim masz do czynienia!

– Pamiętam doskonale! Z tym że to jest moja walka! Linagi zabija ich przeze mnie, nie...

– Więc chcesz się po prostu zemścić?! Czy to z poczucia winy nagle straciłeś rozsądek?! Zrozum, że nie masz z nim najmniejszych szans!

– Mam znacznie większe szanse od was!

– Ach tak?! Myślisz, że dzięki swoim talentom jesteś od nas lepszy?! Nauczyłeś się zaledwie paru magicznych sztuczek, jesteś zaledwie uczniakiem! Nie miałbyś żadnych szans w starciu choćby ze mną, gdyby to była walka na poważnie! Tym bardziej nie poradzisz sobie z nim! Zaślepia cię twoja nowa moc, którą odkryłeś dopiero od niedawna, nie masz tak naprawdę pojęcia z czym masz do czynienia! Nie myślisz racjonalnie, nie wiesz, z czym przyjdzie ci...

– DOSKONALE WIEM, CO ROBIĘ!

Elian ryknął nagle na cały głos. Wszystkich mocno zdziwiła jego gwałtowna reakcja, Yoruichi i Kisuke wpatrywali się w chłopaka z niepokojem. Tak nagły wybuch gniewu mógł okazać się niebezpieczny. Znów mógł tracić kontrolę...

– Po prostu nie chcę, by ktoś jeszcze ucierpiał. Wystarczy już ofiar.

Chłopak był daleki od tego. Skierował wzrok na kobietę, ich spojrzenie spotkały się. Yoruichi w jego złocistych oczach nie widziała gniewu. Dostrzegła tam zmartwienie, troskę, poczucie odpowiedzialności za ludzi którym zagraża teraz Raashí. Troszczył się o wszystkich, nawet o Kisuke, czy o nią.

– Może nie mam z nim szans, ale mam jedną przewagę, której nie ma nikt inny. Ktokolwiek wda się z nim w walkę zginie. Z wyjątkiem mnie. To o mnie mu chodzi, więc nie będzie chciał mnie zabić. Dlatego to ja muszę go pokonać.

– Elian...

– Proszę cię tylko o jedno, _sensei_. Przygotuj mnie do tego pojedynku jak najlepiej. Wiem, że z twoim wsparciem jestem w stanie go zwyciężyć.

Nastała cisza. Yoruichi nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć. Nadal była zdania, że samotny wypad Eliana jest zbyt ryzykowny. Z drugiej strony musiała przyznać mu rację. Linagi przybył do Karakury właśnie po niego. Raashí z pewnością zabiłby każdego, kto wszedłby mu w drogę, jednak nie zaryzykuje śmierci chłopaka, który jest dla niego tak cenny.

Pomimo tak żelaznych argumentów kobieta wciąż miała wątpliwości. Chłopak nie przestawał patrzeć jej w oczy. Widziała w nich tą troskę, lecz również determinację, by to zagrożenie, jakim jest Linagi usunąć. Obawiał się tej konfrontacji, w jego oczach dostrzegła strach, jednak ten szybko znikł, zastąpiony zdecydowaniem. Był zdecydowany, wiedział, że musi działać, bez względu na to, jak się to dla niego skończy. Yoruichi również zdecydowała...

Bez żadnego słowa, ominęła chłopaka, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się w nich, odwracając się w stronę Eliana.

– To idziesz, czy nie?

Chłopakowi natychmiast poprawił się humor.

– Tak jest!

Razem skierowali się w stronę podziemnego kompleksu. Trening to była głównie walka. To było w tej chwili najważniejsze. Nauczyć Eliana, jak należy się zachować w prawdziwej walce na śmierć i życie. Nie było to łatwym zadaniem, wręcz niemożliwym, w ciągu kilku godzin przekazać doświadczenie, które normalnie zbiera się latami. Yoruichi starała się więc nauczyć chłopaka ile tylko mogła w tak krótkim czasie.

Nastał już wieczór, słońce schowało się już za horyzontem. Nadszedł już czas, by działać. Elian był już przygotowany. Założył na lewą rękę swój wynalazek i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Doszedł już do drzwi, prowadzących na zewnątrz.

– Hej, bohaterze!

Chłopak odwrócił się. Tuż za nim stała Yoruichi.

– Postaraj się wrócić w jednym kawałku.

Pomimo powagi sytuacji kobieta zdawała się być w dobrym humorze. Patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Elian odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Spoko. Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz, _sensei_.

Znów się odwrócił. Skierował swój wzrok na niebo.

– Zanim pójdę...

– Tak?

– Linagi to kawał skurczybyka, niewykluczone, że znudziło się mu już zabijanie kompletnie nieznanych mi osób. Może zaatakować kogoś z was. Zachowajcie ostrożność. I ostrzeżcie pozostałych, Ichigo, Rukię...

– Spokojnie, zajmę się tym.

– Dzięki.

Wystrzelił w powietrze. Elian nim zaczął, skierował się w stronę swojego domu.

„ _Nie mam zamiaru iść bezbronny._ "

Gdy wszedł do mieszkania od razu skierował się do salonu. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wielkiej tarczy i mieczach, które zdobiły jedną ze ścian, szczególnie na jednym z ostrzy. Wiszącym nad tarczą esowato zakrzywionym ostrzu.

– Mam nadzieję, że przyniesiesz mi szczęście, kolego.

Ściągnął go ze ściany. Schował klingę do pochwy, opartej o regał obok, po czym ułożył ją na swoich plecach.

– Lepiej już pójdę...

Wyszedł z mieszkania. Zwyczajnie, bez żadnych akrobacji, wyszedł drzwiami. Zamknął je za sobą. Zatrzymał się przed nimi. Stał przez chwilę, zagłębiając się w swoich myślach. Przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, gdy przekroczył jego próg. Swój pierwszy dzień w Karakurze. Miejscu, które z początku było dla niego więzieniem, którego szczerze nienawidził. Przynajmniej dopóki nie poznał nowych znajomych. Wspominał wszystkie te szalone dni spędzone w liceum, swoje żarty i żarciki, numery jakie robił Keigo, teksty którymi doprowadzał Rukię do szału. Tak, ostatnie miesiące były czymś niesamowitym.

Wspominał szczególne jeden dzień, ten najważniejszy dotąd w jego życiu. Dzień gdy miasto zaatakowała horda demonów, które ścigały go po całym mieście. Tego dnia dowiedział się właśnie o innym, drugim obliczu tego miasta, o Pustych, o Shinigami. Od pewnej ciemnoskórej kobiety, z którą znajomość zaczął od rzucenia w nią kamieniem. Dowiedział się od niej o swoim niezwykłym talencie. Pobyt w sklepie Urahary, treningi z Yoruichi również wspominał bardzo dobrze, nawet mimo jej pomysłów, z dekoltem w roli głównej. Zgłębianie tajemnych sztuk Shinigami było dla niego niesamowitym doświadczeniem.

Jednak ta idylla nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Pojawiło się zagrożenie w postaci klanu Raashí. I teraz tylko on mógł ich zatrzymać. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie od niego tak wiele zależeć.

„ _Ech... A chciałem tylko sobie znaleźć ciepłą posadkę w korporacji._ "

Odszedł w końcu od drzwi. Wyszedł na ulicę.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze tu wrócę...

Elian ruszył na łowy. Chłopak skierował się w stronę punktu obserwacyjnego, który już wcześniej wybrał. Najwyższy wieżowiec w mieście, w centrum miasta. Dotarł tam w niecałe kilka minut. Bez problemu wspiął się na szczyt tamtejszej anteny telewizyjnej. Stanął na samym jej czubku, doskonale utrzymując równowagę.

– No to zaczynamy akcję.

Uruchomił urządzenie na lewej ręce. Stukając parę razy po ekranie zaprogramował maszynkę na lokalizowanie Reiryoku o niskiej częstotliwości widma. Następnie wykonał odpowiedni ruch dłonią, wysuwając nadajnik. Pozostało mu jedynie czekać...

* * *

Tymczasem w jednej z bocznych uliczek miała miejsce kolejna tragedia. Młody mężczyzna leżał w kałuży własnej krwi. Jedynie adrenalina sprawiała, iż nie stracił jeszcze przytomności. Sparaliżowany strachem nie był w stanie się ruszyć, mógł jedynie spoglądać błagalnym wzrokiem na swojego oprawcę. Był nim Raashí Linagi.

– Cze... Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! - wykrzyknął mężczyzna

– Doprawdy, nie wiem jak wy, ludzie przetrwali tyle czasu, mając do dyspozycji tak niską inteligencję, która zresztą była waszą jedyną nadzieją na przetrwanie. Utoczyłem ci tyle krwi, człowieku a ty pytasz się, czego chcę? Dobrze więc, wyjaśnię ci to bardziej dobitnie, iżbyś zrozumiał.

Linagi złapał go za kurtkę i podniósł wysoko do góry. Wystarczyła mu do tego tylko jedna ręka. Następnie silnym ruchem uderzył nim o ścianę. To uderzenie złamało mężczyźnie żebra, które najprawdopodobniej przebiły płuco, gdyż ten opluł Linaga krwią. Raashí nie zareagował na to, jedynie zlizał nieco krwi z twarzy, swoim długim, wąskim językiem.

– Czy masz jeszcze jakieś głupie pytania? - odparł, spokojny do bólu - Więc pozwolisz, iż zakończę twoje cierpienia.

Otworzył usta, ukazując swój zestaw ostrych jak brzytwa zębów. Najpewniej miał zamiar rozszarpać mu gardło. Jednak coś go powstrzymało.

– _Dałbyś już spokój, co?_

Głos w głowie Linaga, który mógł należeć tylko do...

– Senoko. Czemuż to nagle się odzywasz? Masz zamiar odgrywać moje sumienie?

– _Nie, tylko przypomnieć ci, po co tu jesteś. Mamy misję do wykonania. Nie zauważyłeś, że mordowanie ludzi nie ma żadnego sensu?_

– Wybacz, nie jestem typem wegetarianina.

– Z... Z kim ty rozmawiasz?

Linagi zdaje się na chwilę zapomniał o mężczyźnie.

– Nie odzywaj się niepytany, człowieku.

Rzucił nim o kolejną ścianę.

– _Nie twierdzę, że powinieneś żyć o źródlanej wodzie i korzonkach. Jednak takie ciągłe zabijanie w końcu zwróci czyjąś uwagę. Pal licho tamte dzieciaki, czy tego sklepikarza, ale prędzej czy później zainteresuje się tym Seireitei. Co zrobisz, jak się tu zwali tabun Shinigami, których jedynym zamiarem będzie dorwanie ciebie?_

– Gdybyś uważniej mnie słuchał, wiedziałbyś iż nie robię tego bezmyślnie. I nie mówię tu tylko o zwabieniu tego dzieciaka. Zresztą ja również uważam, że wystarczy już tej zabawy.

Skierował wzrok na mężczyznę, który przez ten czas nie ważył się nawet drgnąć.

– Myślę, że panicz Ahage powinien otrzymać bardziej wyraźny sygnał.

Podniósł lewą dłoń, kierując ją w stronę mężczyzny.

– Strzelaj celnie, Senoko.

Promień przestrzelił serce.

* * *

Nagle na wykresie pojawiły się pierwsze odczyty.

– Mam skubańca!

Na ekranie wyświetliły się dokładne współrzędne źródła Reiatsu. Elian natychmiast tam ruszył.

„ _Teraz mi nie zwieje. Nawet jak zmieni położenie, maszynka natychmiast go wyśledzi. W tej chwili jedynym problemem pozostaje jego zabicie._ "

Chłopak po chwili znalazł się na przedmieściach, na jednej z bocznych uliczek. Linaga tam nie było, o czym doskonale wiedział, zerkając na ekran urządzenia. Jednak jego uwagę przyciągnęło zupełnie coś innego.

Za koszem na śmieci przy którym stał Elian znajdowały się zwłoki młodego mężczyzny. Siedział on, oparty o ścianę z głową przechyloną na bok. W jego piersi ziała wypalona na wylot dziura. Nietrudno było domyślić się, czyja to sprawka. Chłopak zauważył też inne rany, głębokie cięcia wzdłuż ramion, nogi zdawały się złamane, miał też całkowicie zmiażdżone żebra. Przykucnął naprzeciw, spoglądając w jego wciąż otwarte, puste oczy, w których nie było już życia. Wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Zamknął mu powieki. Po minucie wstał. Czuł wyłącznie gniew. Nienawiść do tego, który przysporzył temu mężczyźnie tyle cierpień.

– Dosyć już tego, Linagi.

Szybko zerknął na ekran, by ustalić, gdzie obecnie znajduje się Raashí. Gdy wszystko już wiedział natychmiast tam ruszył. Trop doprowadził go do lasku za miastem.

– Więc to tu się ukrywasz, cały ten czas?

Urządzenie cały czas wskazywało, iż Linagi znajdował się przed chłopakiem. Nie poruszał się. Nagle cel znalazł się po jego prawej stronie, kilkadziesiąt metrów stąd. Oznaczało to tylko jedno: szykował się do ataku.

Elian w ostatniej chwili uniknął czerwonego, świetlnego pocisku. Niestety strzała trafiła w urządzenie, niszcząc je całkowicie. Chłopak zatrzymał się. Czekał na kolejny atak. Ten jednak nie nastąpił.

– Tamto ustrojstwo przygotowałeś specjalnie na mnie? - rozległ się głos mężczyzny - Czuję się zaszczycony. I dumny, iż zdołałeś sam skonstruować coś takiego. Zaiste, masz talent.

– Nie gadaj tyle, Raashí! Wyłaź!

W tym momencie do chłopaka z naprzeciwka zaczął zbliżać się cień. Po chwili przybrał on zarys i wygląd Raashí Linaga.

– Wedle życzenia. Nie zamierzam się już ukrywać. Najpewniej jesteś tu po to, żeby mnie zabić.

– Jakbyś zgadł.

Elian wyciągnął swój miecz. Jego widok wyraźnie zaintrygował mężczyznę.

– Virdana? Interesujące... Nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć tego ostrza w rękach dzieciaka. Wiedz, Ahage że to właśnie klan Raashí stworzył miecz, który właśnie dzierżysz. Ciekawi mnie tylko, w jaki sposób go zdobyłeś.

– Zdziwisz się, co można znaleźć w sklepie ze starociami. - skwitował chłopak

– W istocie. Jednak ta broń ma jedną wadę, istotną dla tego pojedynku. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ciebie.

– Niby jaką?

Linagi nagle zniknął. Elian poczuł z tyłu impuls energii. Szybko odwrócił się. W jego kierunku mknął pocisk. Szybko uniósł miecz, by zablokować strzał. Skutecznie. Jednak w tym samym czasie Raashí pojawił się za jego plecami, szepcząc mu do ucha:

– Wiem o niej więcej niż ty.

Chłopak natychmiast odwrócił się, chcąc wymierzyć cios. Pokierował ostrze szerokim łukiem, celując w głowę. Linagi bezproblemowo uniknął trafienia, zatrzymując się kilka metrów dalej.

– Choć sam nie korzystam z miecza, wiem, jak należy walczyć z kimś, kto taką broń posiada. Zarówno virdana, jak i każde ostrze ma jedną, poważną wadę.

Linagi nagle wystrzelił kolejny promień. Elian bez trudu go zatrzymał. Ciął w powietrzu, rozbijając strzałę. To jednak miało tylko odwrócić uwagę chłopaka. Raashí już mknął ku niemu, kierując pięść w jego stronę. Chłopak instynktownie próbował zablokować cios mieczem. Ostrze zatrzymało ten atak, pięść uderzyła w płaz. Jednak mężczyzna już szykował kolejny. Ahage nie zauważył nogi, która uderzyła w jego lewy bok. Siła kopnięcia była oszałamiająca, gdyby nie ogromny dąb, stojący na drodze, chłopak najpewniej przeleciałby kilkaset metrów poprzez las. Uderzył więc o potężny pień, całkowicie go niszcząc i powalając wielowiekowe drzewo.

– Każda broń ogranicza tego, kto się nią posługuje, gdyż można jej użyć tylko w określonych warunkach. Broń palna wymaga celowania, przy którym należy się jednak zatrzymać, stając się łatwym celem. Każdy miecz jest balastem samym w sobie, i choć potrafi zadać znaczące obrażenia, ostrze najpierw musi dosięgnąć celu. Zatrzymanie takiego miecza jest z kolei dziecinną igraszką. Zresztą zdążyłeś się o tym przekonać.

Elian powoli wygrzebał się ze szczątków drzewa. Poza drobnymi stłuczeniami, nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Szybko wstał, przyjmując pozycję bojową.

– Najlepszym sposobem walki jest walka wręcz. Używasz w niej wyłącznie własnego ciała, które przecież znasz najlepiej. Sam się dziwię, czemu zabrałeś ze sobą ten miecz. Myślałeś, że broń będzie skuteczniejsza w walce ze mną? Pokażę ci, jak wielki błąd popełniłeś.

Rozłożył palce u obu dłoni. Linie na jego rękach zajaśniały.

– Znajdź!

Z palców wystrzeliło dziesięć pocisków, mniejszych niż pozostałe. Skierowały się one w stronę chłopaka.

– Pociski ścigające, tak?

Był na to przygotowany. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku strzał.

– _Hadō no 33, Sōkatsui._

W stronę pocisków wystrzelił pióropusz błękitnego ognia. Chłopak chciał je zniszczyć, wszystkie, za jednym zamachem. Włożył w to zaklęcie mnóstwo energii. Chyba nawet trochę zbyt dużo. Błękitna fala wystarczyła, by zniszczyć drzewa nawet sto metrów dalej. Linagi, który znalazł się na linii ognia uskoczył, unikając spalenia.

– Już uciekasz? Myślałem, że bardziej się...

Tu chłopaka czekała niespodzianka. Szukające pociski nie zostały zniszczone. Cała dziesiątka zręcznie uniknęła płomieni, znów naprowadzając się na swój cel. Chłopak bez większych problemów uchylił się przed pociskami. Te oczywiście zrobiły zwrot, znów kierując się w jego stronę. Strzałę będącą najbliżej próbował zniszczyć. Zamachnął się w tym celu mieczem, jednak pocisk ominął ostrze, celując w głowę. Uniknął strzały, jednak pozostała dziewiątka już mknęła ku niemu. Elian jeszcze wiele razy starał się je zniszczyć, jednak te za każdym razem unikały jego ataków.

„ _Co to za nowe cholerstwo? Zachowują się jak żywe. Jakby miały własną inteligencję, która mówi im, jak unikać moich ciosów_."

Chłopak wyjątkowo zręcznie unikał ataków pocisków, wykazując się niebywałą koordynacją oraz precyzją ruchów, godną mistrza. Nie wiadomo jak długo się od nich opędzał, dopóki nagle coś mu nie przerwało.

Pociski wycofały się nagle. Elian był tym zaskoczony, nie miał pojęcia, czemu to zrobiły. I nie zdążył już ustalić tego przyczyny. W tym momencie inny pocisk, wystrzelony przez Linaga trafił go w lewe ramię, poważnie go raniąc. Choć ból nie był silny, wystarczył, by zbić chłopaka z pantałyku. Na to zdaje się czekały ścigające pociski. Natychmiast skierowały się w jego stronę. Nie zdążył się przed nimi uchronić. Część pocisków celowała w kończyny, by go unieruchomić, inne zaś trafiły w klatkę piersiową, przebijając płuca. Choć takie rany mogłyby okazać się śmiertelne dla człowieka, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o płuca, o tyle nie zagrażały one życiu chłopaka, jako Çynegí miał niebywałą zdolność regeneracji. Nie znaczy to jednak, że niczego nie czuł. Sparaliżował go ból, padł na kolana, nie mogąc nawet drgnąć.

– Twoim kolejnym problemem jest fakt, iż sam, praktycznie nieprzygotowany wyruszyłeś na wroga o wiele bardziej od ciebie doświadczonego. - odrzekł Linagi, który pojawił się przed nim - Mało tego, wiedziałeś, iż to była pułapka, a jednak postanowiłeś w nią wejść. Nie wydaje ci się to głupotą, Ahage?

Rany klatki były najmniejsze, płuca bardzo szybko się zrastały. Elian jednak przez długi czas nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Z trudem łapał oddech.

– Po co tu właściwie przyszedłeś? Chodzi o zemstę? Za ludzi, których zabiłem, których nigdy nie widziałeś? Nie powiem, bardzo szlachetne. Jednak sam widzisz, do czego doprowadza bezmyślne zgrywanie bohatera. A może walczysz dla swoich przyjaciół? Ha! Przyjaciół? Naprawdę uważasz, że nimi są? Może dawniej, może kiedyś, gdy byłeś tylko człowiekiem, lecz nie zapominaj, kim się teraz stałeś. Jesteś Çynegí, mieszańcem, kimś odmiennym. A ludzie boją się wszelkiej odmienności. Nawet twoi, jak ich nazywasz przyjaciele, w końcu to zauważą. Zrozumieją, kim tak zaprawdę się stałeś, wtedy się od ciebie odwrócą i znów zostaniesz sam...

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Elian nie miał zamiaru dłużej tego słuchać. Chciał go uciszyć, sprawić by zamilkł, by przestał mówić. Bał się, że to co mówi stanie się prawdą, że znów będzie samotny przez to, kim jest. Nie chciał tego. Ten krzyk był jednak wszystkim, co chłopak był w stanie zrobić. Przez jego ciało przepłynęła kolejna fala bólu. Zgiął się, starając się zrobić wszystko, by uśmierzyć ból.

– Rozumiem, prawda boli. - Linagi nie przestawał mówić - Musisz zdać sobie jednak sprawę, że nie znajdziesz sobie miejsca wśród ludzi. Tak zawsze dzieje się z tymi, którzy się wyróżniają. Dlaczego więc nie dołączysz do nas, Ahage? Nie uważasz, że oferujemy ci więcej, niż oni? Życie pośród innych mieszańców, normalne życie, takie o jakim zawsze marzyłeś. Zwykłe, proste życie. Nikt nie będzie patrzył na ciebie inaczej, zawrzesz nowe znajomości, może się nawet zakochasz, wspólnie założycie rodzinę, będziecie szczęśliwi. Czy nie o tym marzysz? To jest właśnie to, co mogą dać ci Raashí. A czego nie dadzą ci ludzie.

– Myślisz, że ta twoja gadanina sprawi, że się do was przyłączę? - odrzekł w odpowiedzi Elian - I to ja tu jestem głupi?

Nawet jeśli to co mówił miało być prawdziwe, nie miał zamiaru dawać mu satysfakcji. Jego słowa z pewnością nie ucieszyły Linaga.

– Chciałem być uprzejmy, Ahage, jednak najwyraźniej nie da się z tobą po dobroci. To, czy pójdziesz ze mną, nie zależy od twojej woli.

Raashí zaczął powoli zbliżać się do chłopaka. Elian nie miał już żadnych opcji. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze może w tym momencie zrobić. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć, całe ciało stało się jakby wielokrotnie cięższe, nie miał już siły by choćby unieść lekko dłoń, a co dopiero unieść miecz...

W tym momencie coś zaświtało w jego głowie. Przypomniał sobie wizytę w sklepie Urahary, kiedy przyniósł ze sobą swój miecz, by poćwiczyć szermierkę, pod okiem Kisuke zresztą. Przypomniał sobie słowa mężczyzny, gdy z zainteresowaniem badał ostrze jego miecza.

– _Pierwszy raz widzę taką broń, Ahage-san. Nie chodzi mi tylko o kształt. Klinga została wykonana z materiału, którego zupełnie nie znam, jakby nie pochodziło z tego świata. Poza tym zdaje się jakby... żywa. Mogę wyczuć słaby puls duszy tego miecza. Nie jestem tego do końca pewien, ale to ostrze pod wieloma względami zachowuje się jak Zanpakutō..._

Zanpakutō? Faktycznie, chłopak wiele razy mógł wyczuć od miecza Reiatsu, naprawdę słabe, jednak sprawiało to, iż nie mógł uznawać go za zwykły miecz. Może to jest szansa? Tylko jak się upewnić? Przyszedł mu do głowy jeden pomysł.

Zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły, by podnieść miecz. Nie skierował go jednak w stronę Linaga. Odwrócił klingę, celując końcem ostrza we własne ciało.

Nie uszło to uwadze Raashí, który zatrzymał się, by dokładniej przyjrzeć się poczynaniom chłopaka.

– Och? Niech zgadnę, chcesz się poświęcić? W końcu tak silnie zapewniasz wszystkich o swoim poświęceniu. Masz zamiar zabić się, by pokrzyżować nasz plany? Ciekawy pomysł, ale czy na pewno jesteś w stanie tego dokonać? Samobójstwo dla Çynegí nie jest taką prostą sprawą, nie myśl...

– Możesz się już zamknąć?!

Skierował ostrze w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się serce. To była jego ostatnia szansa. Pamiętał to, co mówił Kisuke o tym mieczu. Pamiętał też inną historię. Gdy Ichigo opowiadał mu, w jaki sposób został Shinigami...

– Jeśli zginę, najwyżej będzie to oznaczać, że nie miałem racji. - rzekł do siebie

– Zaraz, co robisz?

Linagi najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, co Elian ma zamiar zrobić.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi na pytanie uśmiechnął się.

– Improwizuję.

I z całej siły, jak mu pozostała wbił ostrze głęboko w swoje serce.

Potężne wyładowanie energii wstrząsnęło lasem. Linagi szybko cofnął się, by nie znaleźć się w zasięgu niszczycielskiej fali. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

Elian nie czuł bólu. Właściwie nic już nie czuł. Wiedział tylko, że traci przytomność. Wzrok robił się coraz bardziej zamglony, nie widział już nawet swych dłoni, wciąż ściskających rękojeść miecza.

Zanim zemdlał, usłyszał tylko czyjś głos.

– _Więc jednak..._

* * *

– KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chłopak nagle się zerwał.

– Jasny gwint, ale miałem sen! Wydawało mi się, że walczyłem z Linagim, przegrywałem, a potem chciałem się...

Ręka natychmiast powędrowała ku jego piersi, by sprawdzić, czy jest ranny. Nic, nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. Po chwili rozjaśniło mu się w głowie. Zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu...

– A gdzie mój miecz? I... I Linagi? I...

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje.

– I gdzie cały las?

Zorientował się, że to jednak nie był sen. Tym bardziej był zaskoczony faktem, iż nagle znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Przede wszystkim było ciemno, brak słońca, czy jakiegokolwiek innego źródła światła. Elianowi jednak nie przeszkadzał ten fakt. Rozejrzał się, by ustalić, gdzie się znajduje.

Była to jaskinia. Ogromna, podziemna jaskinia. Na tyle wielka, że spokojnie zmieściłoby się tu miasto wielkości Karakury. Nie wyglądała jednak jak podziemny kompleks pod sklepem Urahary. To była prawdziwa jaskinia, z długimi stalaktytami zwisającymi ze sklepienia, wielkimi skalnymi kolumnami, które zdawały się podtrzymywać cały strop, oraz ogromnymi głazami. Za jednym z nich był właśnie Elian. Chłopak stwierdziwszy, że nic mu nie jest wstał bez żadnych problemów.

– No dobrze, trzeba się trochę rozejrzeć.

Wyruszył na zwiad. Szedł przed siebie, bez określonego kierunku. Nieistotne było dokąd by poszedł, krajobraz wszędzie był taki sam. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo szedł, wszystkie skały były wręcz identyczne. Nie przestawał iść, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie w tej jaskini coś innego poza kamieniami. Jednak w końcu chłopak stracił cierpliwość.

– Jasny gwint! Czy tu naprawdę nic nie ma?! Czy nikogo?! Hej! Jest tu kto?!

Są chwilę, w których mowa jest srebrem, milczenie złotem. To właśnie taki przypadek. Elian bardzo szybko otrzymał odpowiedź. Szokującą.

Zza skalistego wzgórza, które znajdowało się za jego plecami wyszedł... Smok. Prawdziwy smok. Ogromny, około trzydziestu metrów długości, z czego połowę stanowił sam ogon. Łuski jego były białe, bielsze od wszystkiego, co człowiek mógł sobie wyobrazić. Cztery potężne łapy, zakończone ostrymi szponami, długa szyja zakończona długą głową, z końcem pyska lekko skierowanym do góry. Na grzbiecie, na całej linii kręgosłupa, od szyi niemal po sam koniuszek ogona znajdowały się kolczyste wyrostki, kształtem przypominając ostrza szabli. Z tyłu głowy również znajdowały się trzy długie wyrostki, wyglądające jak korona. Najważniejszym atrybutem każdego smoka są skrzydła, ogromne, podobne do skrzydeł nietoperzy. Ten jednak pod tym względem zdecydowanie się wyróżniał. Z obu stron grzbietu wyrastały długie, świecące na błękitno nici, po pięć z każdej strony. Pomiędzy nimi można było dostrzec słabą poświatę, która zdaje się imitowała błonę lotną.

Wyjście zza wzgórza w wydaniu tak wielkiego jaszczura oznaczało po prostu przebicie się przez skałę. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili zdołał uniknąć marnego losu pomiędzy szczękami smoka.

– Do ciężkiej cholery, co to ma być?! - wyraźnie zrobił na Elianie wrażenie - Nie pisałem się na harce ze smokami!

Ogromna łapa już kierowała się w jego stronę. Szpony ukazały się w pełnej krasie, długie niczym ostrza mieczy. Chłopak szybko odskoczył do tyłu, po czym postanowił dokonać taktycznego odwrotu. Prezentując doskonałe opanowanie shunpo w mgnieniu oka oddalił się od smoka. Przy okazji odkrył, ze jaskinia w istocie była ogromna, Elian zdołał się oddalić o dobre kilka kilometrów.

– No i mu zwiałem. Teraz należy ustalić, gdzie ja właściwie...

Nie zdążył tego ustalić. Nagle tuż za nim pojawił się rzeczony jaszczur, najwyraźniej również popisując się znajomością shunpo.

„ _Co... Skąd on..._ "

Dla chłopaka było to tak niezwykłe, że stał przez chwilę w miejscu, mocno zdezorientowany. Dopiero gdy ujrzał pazury mknące ku niemu, obudził się. Jednak było już za późno. Nie zdążył ich uniknąć, szpony rozcięły mu lewą rękę i nogę. Rany nie były jednak poważne, chłopak był w stanie się poruszać bez większych problemów. Natychmiast rzucił się do ucieczki.

– Co to miało być? Jakim cudem taki moloch potrafi używać Migoczącego Kroku?

Potrafił. Smok wiedział, jak używać shunpo. I to na poziomie, który bez żadnych problemów pozwalał mu nadążyć za Elianem. Sytuacja chłopaka nie wyglądała najlepiej. A było coraz gorzej.

Nagle, stając na lewej nodze poczuł... Nie, właśnie nic. Bez ostrzeżenia stracił czucie w nodze, przewracając się na ziemię. Po chwili zauważył, iż nie mógł również poruszyć lewą ręką. Szybko zrozumiał dlaczego. Rany, jakie zadał mu smok nie goiły się. Wręcz przeciwnie, ręka w miejscu zranienia zaczęła czernieć. Jego ciało zaczęło obumierać, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Próbował wstać, jednak bezskutecznie.

Nagle tuż przed nim pojawił się smok, przygniatając Eliana prawą łapą, całkowicie uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę, czy jakikolwiek ruch. Jaszczur zbliżył swoją głowę do niego. Chłopak spoglądał w jego wielkie, czerwone, gadzie oczy. I nagle zdarzyło się coś, co przekraczało jego wszelkie wyobrażenie.

Smok przemówił.

– _Mów, kim jesteś, bym wiedział, kogo zabiłem!_

Już i tak chłopak był przerażony niezbyt miłą perspektywą spędzenia reszty życia, które miało już nie trwać długo w żołądku smoka. A tu jeszcze coś takiego...

– Ga... Gada... On gada!

Już i tak wściekły jaszczur na te słowa jeszcze bardziej się rozsierdził.

– _Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Wydaje ci się, że jestem tępakiem, który nie zna mowy?!_

Elian, o ile to było w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej się przeraził.

– Przepraszam, nie o to mi chodziło, Panie Smok! Zaszła straszna pomyłka! Przecież nie powinienem zostać Pana przekąską, tylko z powodu...

– _MILCZEĆ!_

Natychmiast umilkł, pewny będąc, iż oto jego dni są policzone. Jednak smok najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru go pożerać. Przynajmniej na tę chwilę. Zamiast tego spokojnie zapytał:

– _To ty?_

– E... - chłopak kompletnie nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi

– _Ty masz mój miecz?_

– Miecz? Tak, chyba tak. To znaczy... Nie wiem, gdzie teraz jest... Chyba go nie zgubiłem? Pamiętam tylko, że...

– _Wystarczy! Czy wy wszyscy musicie być tacy gadatliwi?_

– Cóż, właściwie to...

– _Kto mówił, że cię o to pytam? Wiesz co to jest pytanie retoryczne?_

– Jeśli o to chodzi, py...

– _To właśnie było pytanie retoryczne! Dlaczego ze wszystkich istot na tej planecie mój miecz musiał znaleźć ktoś tak wkurzający?!_

– Właśnie, ten miecz należy do ciebie?

Elian postanowił zmienić temat. Rozsądne posunięcie, choć smok nadal był w kiepskim humorze.

– _Cały czas ci to mówię._

– Aha... Cóż, trochę trudno mi sobie wyobrazić smoka, który...

– _Czy ty naprawdę jesteś taki tępy, skoro ci się wydaje, że mógłbym używać jakiejkolwiek broni? To ja jestem tym mieczem._

Chłopak dopiero po chwili załapał.

– Czyli jesteś moim Zanpakutō?

On nie robi tego specjalnie, serio. Po prostu ma wybitny talent do wkurzania innych.

– _Kim ty niby jesteś, że śmiesz zwać się moim panem?!_ \- smoka wyraźnie wściekło słowo „mój" - _Wydaje ci się, że ktoś taki może mi dyktować, co mam robić?!_

Postawa obronna.

– Chwileczkę, Panie Smok, nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, przepraszam! Źle się wyraziłem, mój błąd! Proszę nie dokonywać na mnie konsumpcji!

Przeprosiny najwyraźniej zostały przyjęte.

– _Niech ci będzie._

Łapa smoka, która przygniatała Eliana do ziemi uniosła się. Chłopak był wolny, choć nie był w stanie się ruszyć, a to z powodu wciąż czerniejących ran. Smok tymczasem spokojnie przysiadł naprzeciw niego.

– _Zanpakutō, powiadasz? Tak, w pewnym sensie... Dość długo kazałeś mi na siebie czekać. Jestem ciekaw, co tak nagle cię skłoniło do tego, żeby tu przyjść._

– Właściwie zmusiła mnie do tego sytuacja...

Nagle umilkł. Trucizna, czy cokolwiek teraz było w jego ciele dotarło już bardzo daleko w głąb jego ciała, zajmując już ponad połowę organizmu. Jad dotarł do krtani, przez co nagle utracił możliwość mówienia. Ta cisza zwróciła uwagę smoka. Spojrzał na leżącego przed nim chłopaka.

– _Masz zamiar wstać?_

Elian oczywiście nie odpowiedział. Jaszczur jednak szybko znalazł tego przyczynę, widząc niemal już całkowicie czarną lewą rękę.

– _Zapomniałbym._ \- odparł krótko

Ponownie sięgnął ku niemu swoją łapą. Jednym z pazurów delikatnie dotknął jego serca. Równie szybko, jak się zaczęło, tak samo szybko martwica zaczęła się cofać. Chłopak po minucie znów odzyskał zdolność mówienia i poruszania się. Natychmiast się podniósł.

– Dzięki, Panie Smok...

– _Po co tu właściwie przyszedłeś?_ \- smok nadal był dość nieprzyjemny

– Cóż, właściwie nie planowałem tego... Co to w ogóle za miejsce?

– _Ta jaskinia jest projekcją, stworzoną w moim umyśle. Coś w rodzaju mojego własnego, wewnętrznego świata._

– Aha... Przytulnie tu...

– _Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Powiem ci, czemu tu jesteś. Postawiono cię pod ścianą i jedyną szansą na przeżycie było przyjście tutaj._

– Tak, to bardzo bliskie prawdy...

– _I pewnie chcesz, żebym użyczył ci swojej mocy._

– No...

– _Powiedz mi jedno. Niby dlaczego miałbym to robić? Z kimkolwiek tam walczysz, to nie jest moja sprawa._

– Wiesz, myślałem...

– _Że jako Zanpakutō muszę się ciebie słuchać?_ \- smok coraz bardziej się nakręcał - _Powtórzę więc, że nie interesuje mnie to, że mordujecie się między sobą._

– A...

– _Ciekaw jestem, skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy! Najwyraźniej wasza arogancja nie ma granic! Uważacie się za władców świata, wydaje wam się, że wszystko wam się należy!_

– Mogę choć...

– _Zapominacie że tak naprawdę jesteście jedynie pyłem, tylko dlatego, że wam się poszczęściło sądzicie, że wszyscy..._

– DASZ MI WRESZCIE DOJŚĆ DO SŁOWA?!

Chłopak w końcu nie wytrzymał. Słuchając tych ciągłych pretensji zaczął się mocno irytować. Zrozumiał w końcu gdzie się znajduje i co tu robi. Domyślił się że smok jest w tej chwili jedyną szansą na pokonanie Linaga. Nie miał więc czasu na przekomarzanie się z trzypiętrowym jaszczurem.

Reakcja Eliana była dla smoka tak zaskakująca, że nie zareagował w żadem sposób. Wpatrywał się w jedynie w jego zawziętą twarz.

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Panie Smok. Nie wiem, czemu się uwziąłeś na mnie, na ludzi. Może masz jakieś kompleksy, nie wnikam w to. Tak, jestem tu bo potrzebuję twoich mocy. Może uznasz to za głupie, że tak kurczowo trzymam się życia i za wszelką cenę staram się przetrwać. Cóż, my śmiertelni tak już mamy. Wydaje się, że nie dojdziemy do porozumienia, więc nie mam wyboru.

Podniósł rękę, celując palcem w stronę smoka.

– Jeśli będzie trzeba, zabiorę ci twoją moc siłą.

Był pewien, że po tych słowach jaszczur wpadnie w furię. Nie do końca to przemyślał. Choć nie miał w tej chwili innego wyboru, jak walka ze smokiem, to nie miał pojęcia jak miałby to rozegrać. W tej chwili czekał na cios. Jednak nie doczekał się...

Cisza. Głucha cisza. Smok jedynie wpatrywał się w chłopaka.

– _Kto aż tak ci zalazł za skórę, skoro gniew przyćmił ci umysł do tego stopnia, że chcesz ze mną walczyć?_

– Nazywa się Raashí Linagi. Choć wątpię, żeby cię to zainteresowało, w końcu to nie twoja walka.

Łeb smoka zbliżył się do Eliana. Chłopak stanął w pozycji bojowej, czekając na uderzenie. Po raz kolejny został zaskoczony.

– _Nie pierwszy raz widzę taką determinację w oczach kogoś takiego jak ty. Widziałem już wielu, którym wydawało się, że mogą za mną walczyć. Ty różnisz się od nich. Inni chcieli sławy, chwały, pokazać że są lepsi, silniejsi od reszty. Nie chcesz po prostu pokonać tego Linaga, chodzi ci o coś jeszcze. Czego od niego chcesz?_

Elian spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Zemścić się za tych, których bestialsko zamordował. Oraz ochronić tych, którzy nie mogą się przed nim obronić.

Najwyraźniej smok czekał właśnie na te słowa.

– _Twierdzisz, że tamten facet nazywa się Raashí?_

– Tak. No i?

Smok odwrócił się. Powoli zaczął się oddalać. Chłopak nie wiedział, co on właściwie robi.

– Hej! A ty dokąd?

– _Wygrałeś._

To były ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszał, nim smok, jaskinia, nawet on sam całkowicie znikli.

* * *

Linagi nadal nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Zatrzymał się dopiero pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej, z gałęzi drzewa obserwując całe wydarzenie. Nie był w stanie dostrzec chłopaka, który w tym momencie zamienił się w jedną wielką kulę białego światła.

– Coś ty w ogóle zrobił?

Nie był w stanie pojąć, skąd wzięło się nagle tyle energii. Światło było na tyle jasne, by w tej chwili mieszkańcy przedmieść Karakury byli święcie przekonani, iż jest właśnie środek dnia. Drzewa uginały się pod naporem tej mocy, o mniejszych roślinach można było w ogóle zapomnieć, szczególnie tych najbliżej epicentrum.

Nagle cisza. Wszystko znikło. Nie było już światła, ogrom energii nagle się ulotnił. Elian również zniknął. Kiedy Linagi upewnił się, że już po wszystkim zeskoczył z gałęzi. Powoli, ostrożnie zaczął zbliżać się do miejsca, w którym do niedawna był chłopak.

– Najwyraźniej postanowiłeś się poświęcić. - odparł - Cóż za głupota.

Raashí ujrzał miecz Eliana, wbity w ziemię. Było to dość dziwne, zważywszy na fakt, gdzie znajdował się wcześniej.

– _Nexai_ będzie niepocieszony takim obrotem spraw. Nie zamierzałem wracać z niczym... Choć wydaje mi się, iż to ostrze powinno go usatysfakcjonować.

Zdążył zrobić jeden krok, nim zauważył, że czyjaś ręka już sięga po miecz.

– Nie pożądaj rzeczy bliźniego swego, Linagi.

Dłoń chwyciła za rękojeść. Ostrze uniosło się do góry. Przed Raashí stał nie kto inny, jak Elian.

Jego wygląd zdecydowanie się zmienił. Na pierwszy rzut oka jego ubiór przypominał tradycyjny strój, noszony przez Shinigami. Jednak przyglądając się bliżej, można dostrzec kilka dość istotnych różnic. Owszem, również miał na sobie czarne kimono, jednak z drobnymi poprawkami. Zdawało się, że nosi je tył na przód, a to z powodu tego, że z tyłu ubranie było rozcięte, dokładnie na linii kręgosłupa, zapięte jedynie u góry. Jedynie kołnierz pozwalał ustalić, gdzie jest przód. Chłopak nosił również krótkie, zrobione ze skórzanych pasów spodnie, zamiast tradycyjnej hakamy. Dodatkowo nogi były osłonięte będące częścią kimono suknem, rozciętym z przodu.

Linagi był wyraźnie zaciekawiony nowym wyglądem chłopaka.

– A więc bawisz się w Shinigami, tak?

W odpowiedzi Elian wycelował koniec ostrza w jego stronę.

– Uwierz mi, nie w głowie mi teraz wygłupy.

– Może zatem zechcesz to udowodnić? - Linagi wyraźnie prowokował chłopaka - Bardzo jestem ciekaw, jak wygląda twój uwolniony Zanpakutō, jeśli ten miecz faktycznie nim jest.

Tu chłopak miał pewien problem. Co niby miał teraz zrobić? W odpowiedzi w jego głowie usłyszał głos smoka.

– _Masz zamiar się wycofać?_

– To było pytanie retoryczne? - odparł chłopak

– _Więc zaczynajmy._

Elian przyjął pozycję bojową.

– _Ty i ja jesteśmy łowcami. Pozwól mi więc polować. W zamian dam ci moc, której potrzebujesz._

– Umowa stoi. A więc...

Obrócił miecz w dłoni, tak, by ostrze kierowało się do tyłu. Następnie wykonał przed sobą szeroki ruch po łuku, lewą dłonią gładząc powierzchnię klingi. Miecz zatrzymał się na jego lewym boku, rękojeść oparła się o ramię. Dłoń tymczasem dotykała końca ostrza, cała ręka była w jednej linii z ostrzem.

– Poluj, Tersaali.

Miecz zajaśniał. Po chwili stracił swoją fizyczną formę stając się czterema jasnymi punktami. Te zaczęły wirować wokół chłopaka. On tymczasem opuścił dłonie. Światełka wirowały jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym skierowały się w stronę rąk. Kręciły się wokół nich, po chwili zniknęły w długich rękawach.

Linagi nie był zbytnio usatysfakcjonowany tym widokiem. Nie był zaniepokojony, tylko rozczarowany.

– Jeśli już skończyłeś wygłupy, przejdźmy może do rzeczy.

– Wedle życzenia.

Mężczyzna usłyszał nagle Eliana za sobą. Był tym wyjątkowo zdziwiony. Odwrócił się w jego stronę.

„ _Jak on to zrobił? Potrafi się tak szybko poruszać? Miałem go na oku cały czas, zauważyłbym, gdyby choćby drgnął..._ "

Nagle poczuł chłód stali na szyi. Tym razem miał pewność, że chłopak się nie ruszał.

– Zdziwiony, że można być taki szybki?

Raashí zauważył już, co go zraniło. Na przedramionach chłopaka znajdowały się dwa stalowe karwasze. Zewnętrzna strona pokryta była licznymi grawerowanymi liniami, układającymi się we wzory, przypominające symbole plemienne. Najważniejsza była jednak wewnętrzna strona. Tam znajdował się specjalistyczny mechanizm, taki sam, jakiego użył Elian w swoim wynalazku. Jednak tym razem zamiast szpikulca było tam półmetrowej długości ostrze. Na płazie znajdował się czarny, pojedynczy pasek, po obu stronach klingi.

Ten widok był dla Linaga mocno niepokojący. Powoli zaczął tracić kontrolę nad tym pojedynkiem. Mimo wszystko starał się zachowywać pozory spokoju.

– Trzeba ci przyznać chłopcze, masz talent. Pewnie dlatego tak się tobą interesują.

– Niby kto?

– Nie dowiesz się tego ode mnie. Wciąż jednak brakuje ci doświadczenia, które w tym wypadku jest...

Nagle Raashí zdał sobie sprawę, że w miejscu w którym poczuł ostrze Eliana nie czuje bólu. Właściwie nic tam nie czuł. Odruchowo dotknął miejsca, gdzie powinna być rana. Nie widział tego, co się tam dzieje. Rana była całkowicie zaczerniona, komórki ciała zaczęły obumierać, a martwica postępowała coraz bardziej.

– Na twoim miejscu nie dotykałbym tego. - odrzekł chłopak

Linagi szybko się przekonał, dlaczego. Dłoń, która dotknęła rany również zaczęła czernieć. Chłopak uniósł jedno z ostrzy.

– Na powierzchni tych ostrzy zgromadzone jest Reiatsu tego Zanpakutō. To nie jest zwyczajna energia. Działa ona jak wirus. Reishi wnikają w komórkę, zmusza ją do tworzenia nowych cząsteczek, następnie uwalnia energię i zabija nosiciela. I tak, dopóki nie zostanie w tobie najmniejsza cząstka życia. Nazwałem to Jadem Pożeracza.

Taka wizja śmierci nie spodobała się Linagowi. Jednak ten nadal zachowywał spokój.

– Wydaje mi się, że przeceniasz swoje możliwości. Zdaje się jednak, że trzeba ci to udowodnić to w inny sposób.

Rozłożył ręce.

– Znajdź!

Po raz kolejny z palców Linaga wystrzeliły pociski szukające, celując w stronę Eliana. Chłopak jednak zupełnie się tym nie przejął.

– I miałbym się drugi raz na to nabrać?

Zaczekał, aż pociski znajdą się jak najbliżej. Gdy były już niebezpiecznie blisko, zniknął. Po chwili pojawił się za nimi i ruszył w stronę Linaga. Mężczyzna nie przejął się zbytnio tym atakiem.

– Jesteś zbyt przewidywalny, Ahage.

Uniósł lewą rękę. Jak się później okazało Elian właśnie na to czekał. Wysunął ostrze prawej dłoni. Wbił go w kryształ. Ten wrośnięty w dłoń Raashí.

– Wiesz, że kryształy doskonale przewodzą Reiatsu?

Jaśniejący do tej pory czerwienią kryształ zaczął czernieć. Linie wychodzące z niego również. W bardzo krótkim tempie energia duchowa ostrza przebiegła po nich, dosięgając do drugiego kryształu. Po minucie obie dłonie, kark i tył głowy były już w zasięgu techniki.

Chłopak schował ostrze. Raashí nadal mógł stać, choć jego Kaago był już całkowicie zniszczony. A i jemu nie pozostało już wiele czasu. Elianspoglądał na niego, trochę zmartwionymi oczyma.

– Wiesz, Linagi... Prawie mi ciebie żal...

– A to czemu? - odrzekł mężczyzna - Myślałeś że dam sobie spokój? Że cudownym sposobem się nawrócę? Nie, to było nieuniknione. Ty albo ja, takie jest prawo pięści. A moja śmierć... Moim zdaniem nie pójdzie na marne.

– Zatem pozwolisz, że dokończę dzieła.

Wysunął lewe ostrze.

– Powodzenia na dalszej drodze nowego życia, Ahage Elian.

Po jego ostatnich słowach chłopak wbił klingę w podbródek Linaga, przebijając się do mózgu. Jad Pożeracza załatwił resztę. Raashí Linagi padł martwy na ziemię.

Chłopak przez chwilę milczał. W końcu powiedział krótko:

– Kuźwa, wygrałem.

Odwrócił się, chcąc najpewniej wrócić z powrotem do miasta. Jednak nagle z Eliana uszły wszelkie siły. Chłopak upadł, tracąc przytomność. Przebicie własnego serca pozostawiło ranę, która do tej pory się nie zrosła. Nie mógł już utrzymać się na nogach, do tej pory tylko adrenalina i energia duchowa, którą podarował mu Tersaali sprawiały, że był nadal przytomny.

Nim całkiem odpłynął, ujrzał sylwetkę jakiejś osoby.

* * *

Chłopak otworzył oczy. Sufit wydawał mu się znajomy. Był w swoim własnym pokoju, w sklepie Urahary. Nadal było ciemno, choć był pewny, że był to już następny dzień. Wiedział, że rany serca w jego przypadku nie zrastają się tak szybko, jak pozostałych organów. Chłopak próbował się podnieść. Nie miał z tym większych problemów. Podnosząc się zauważył, że jego ręce stały się jakby cięższe. Okazało się, że nadal nosił ukryte ostrza, podobnie zresztą jak i swój strój Shinigami. Było to trochę dziwne, że Tersaali nie powrócił do formy miecza. Jednak nie rozwodził się nad tym.

Nagle poczuł burczenie w brzuchu. Mniej więcej od momentu, w którym dokonał swojego przełomu nic nie jadł, a podczas walki z Linagim stracił mnóstwo energii.

– No to trzeba ją jakoś uzupełnić. - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem na twarzy

Po cichutku otworzył drzwi, wszyscy najpewniej spali. Po cichu zaczął się skradać, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Gdy tam już dotarł, zaczął polowanie na cokolwiek, co nadaje się do jedzenia, a w tej chwili chłopak zjadłby dosłownie wszystko. Udało mu się zlokalizować lodówkę. Nie zdążył jednak sprawdzić jej zawartości.

– Kogóż my tu mamy? - rozległo się

Chłopak aż podskoczył. Tuż za nim stał nie kto inny, jak Shihōin Yoruichi, wyraźnie zadowolona z tego, że udało jej się Eliana nastraszyć. Dorzućmy do tego fakt, iż miała na sobie znany skądinąd chłopakowi strój z dekoltem w roli głównej. Tu ciekawostka: Çynegí również się czerwienią, choć nie tak intensywnie jak ludzie. Gdyby nie to, z twarzy byłby teraz czystej krwi Indianinem. Mimo wszystko starał się nad sobą zapanować i utrzymać wzrok na jej oczach (nie niżej).

– Chyba się umówiliśmy, ze masz wrócić w jednym kawałku? Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że skonasz mi w ramionach.

– Czy... - chłopak najwyraźniej wyobraził sobie tą scenę, krępując się jeszcze bardziej - Czyli, że ty...

– Tak, to ja cię tu przyniosłam. Nagle wyczuliśmy twoją energię duchową, a wiesz że z reguły nie znaczyło to nic dobrego. Ruszyłam więc do ciebie, najszybciej jak tylko mogłam. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce było już zdaje się po wszystkim. Byłeś tam ty, półmartwy oraz zwłoki w ostatnim stadium rozkładu, najpewniej był to Linagi. Swoją drogą, coś ty mu zrobił?

Elian zapomniał ludzkiej mowy. W dużej mierze było to spowodowane strojem Yoruichi, który nie spełniał w pełni swojej funkcji okrycia. Choć chłopak zaprzągł do pracy całą siłę woli, jednak instynkt zwyciężył. Wzrok jego zatrzymał się dużo poniżej linii oczu kobiety.

– E...

– Zresztą jutro nam o tym opowiesz. Kisuke i pozostali też będą chcieli wysłuchać twojej mrożącej krew w żyłach opowieści. Czemu się tak przyglądasz?

Chłopak natychmiast uniósł wzrok, stając na baczność. Lekko wystraszony tym, iż mogła odkryć, czym tak bardzo się interesował odparł nerwowo:

– Nic. Nic takiego.

– Na pewno? - Yoruichi nie była zbytnio przekonana

– Tak, wszystko w porządku.

Kobieta doskonale wiedziała, że Elian cały ten czas wpatrywał się w jej dekolt. Zaplanowała to, a jakże! Więc uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka z pewną satysfakcją.

– No dobrze. To do zobaczenia jutro.

I powędrowała korytarzem w stronę swojego pokoju. Chłopak tymczasem nadal stał jak wryty, ze swoją spanikowaną miną.

Wtem usłyszał:

– _Hmm..._

– Co za „hmm"? O co ci chodzi? - na chłopaka nadal działały „widoki" - Nigdzie się nie gapiłem!

– _Wy wszyscy jesteście tacy domyślni? Może jednak pozwoliłbyś mi dokończyć, nie zakładając z góry, co mam zamiar powiedzieć?_

– Dobra, to co masz mi do oznajmienia?

– _Powiedzmy, że tym razem miałeś rację._

– Ty...

Chłopak nie dokończył zdania. Stał przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Tersaali.

– _O co chodzi?_

– Nie kierują tobą szlachetne pobudki, czyż nie?

– _Co masz na myśli?_

– Mam wrażenie, że zgodziłeś się mi pomóc, dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszałeś „Raashí". Mylę się?

Smok przez chwilę się nie odzywał.

– Wiesz, kim oni są?

– _Doskonale to wiem._ \- odparł po dłuższej chwili - _Wiedz, że żyję już długo, dłużej niż istnieje wasz gatunek. I nikt inny przez te tysiąclecia nie zalazł mi za skórę tak, jak właśnie Raashí. Czego by nie chcieli, ich obecność nie wróży nic dobrego._

– Jest ich więcej? - spytał Elian

– _Dużo więcej. Każdy silniejszy od poprzedniego. Tak, pomogłem ci tylko dlatego, że mamy wspólny cel. Walkę z nimi. Jednak w tej postaci nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić._

– Czyli chcąc osiągnąć swoje cele, musisz ze mną współpracować.

– _Tak jest. Nie można ci odmówić talentu, chłopcze. Jednak brakuje ci wiedzy, która umożliwiłaby ci równą walkę z nimi. Zwyczajny trening Shinigami, jaki przeszedłeś nie wystarczy, Raashí używają zupełnie innych sposobów walki z pomocą Reiryoku. Linagi, jak go nazwałeś z pewnością nie był zbyt silny, jak na ich standardy i tylko dlatego byłeś go w stanie pokonać, będąc na tym poziomie._

– Masz zamiar mnie uczyć?

– _Bez tego możesz zapomnieć o zwycięstwie._

Chłopak długo się nie zastanawiał.

– Umowa stoi.

Po wrażeniach dzisiejszej nocy kompletnie stracił apetyt. Wrócił więc do swojego pokoju, by tam spokojnie zasnąć, czego bardzo mu brakowało przez te miesiące.

* * *

W tym samym czasie, w miejscu, które przypominały lochy zamku. Jednym z korytarzy przechodził mężczyzna, miał brązowe włosy, stosunkowo długie, sięgające mu do ramion oraz szare oczy o pionowych źrenicach. Nie były one jednak tak widoczne w półmroku, gdy rozszerzały się, umożliwiając mężczyźnie widzenie w słabym świetle.

Szedł korytarzem, dopóki nie natrafił na ścianę. Wszedł do pomieszczenia za ostatnimi drzwiami na prawo. Również tam nie było wiele światła. Widoczny był jedynie ogromny fotel, bardzie przypominający królewski tron. Wyraźnie widać było, iż na nim ktoś siedział.

– _Nexai_. - rzekł mężczyzna

– Masz dla mnie jakąś wiadomość? - pokój wypełnił się zimnym, jadowitym głosem

– Tak jest. - mężczyzna jednak był najwyraźniej odporny na jego wpływ - Niestety muszę przekazać, iż Linagi nie żyje.

– Tak, można było się tego spodziewać.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Linagi był zbyt pewny siebie. Nie wziął pod uwagę faktu, iż chłopak jest wyjątkowy. Poza tym jest w posiadaniu pewnego... artefaktu. Jednak jego śmierć nie poszła na darmo.

Nastała krótka cisza.

– Jakie są twoje dalsze rozkazy?

– W tej chwili pozostaje nam czekać na zejście lawiny wydarzeń, a nie potrwa to długo. Mam natomiast zadanie dla ciebie.

– Tak?

– Widzisz, Karavu, gdy nadejdzie czas znów będziemy musieli skierować wydarzenia na właściwy tor. Zajmiesz się tym ty i Kirke.

– Dlaczego ona? Przecież jest kompletnie nieokrzesana...

– Wiem. O to właśnie w tym chodzi. Wyruszycie teraz do miasta, tam otrzymacie dalsze instrukcje. To wszystko.

– Tak jest, _Nexai_.

Karavu wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Spoczywaj w pokoju, Linagi. Dobra robota.

* * *

 _...zakończył się bieg rzeki  
widać morze rozległe..._


	8. Akt drugi

_...gładkie niczym stół  
lecz chmury się zbierają  
zaczyna si_ _ _ę_ sztorm...  
_

* * *

 **Akt drugi**

Następnego dnia pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Elian, było śniadanie. Ogromne śniadanie. Jego, jak to określił „małym co nieco" spokojnie wystarczyłoby na sześć osób. Czyli praktycznie jadł za wszystkich. Po skończonym „śniadanku" wyszedł ze swojego pokoju (jak mówiłem, zwykł jadać sam), kierując się w stronę salonu. Tam byli już wszyscy. Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu i Jinta. Chłopak nie dał im już dłużej czekać, rozpoczynając swoją relację z pojedynku z Linagim. Nie trwało to zbyt długo, po kwadransie było już po wszystkim.

– A dalej już wiecie. - zakończył - Po wszystkim znalazła mnie Yoruichi-san i przyniosła tutaj. Obudziłem się na drugi dzień. I to by było na tyle.

– Czyli mówiąc w skrócie, odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty. - dodała kobieta

– Oj tam, oj tam... Po prostu spełniłem swój obowiązek, to wszystko. Chyba każdy by tak zrobił...

– Nie każdy, Ahage-san. - wtrącił Urahara - Sam mówiłeś, że jesteś jedynym, który może go pokonać. Zwycięstwo nad przeciwnikiem, który ma nad tobą sporą przewagę doświadczenia i umiejętności to nie lada wyzwanie. W każdym razie, ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz...

Kisuke bacznie przyglądał się ukrytym ostrzom chłopaka.

– Skoro udało ci się zdobyć moce Shinigami, znaczy to, iż twój miecz jednak był Zanpakutō.

– A... No tak... - Elian uniósł prawe przedramię, prezentując broń - Cóż, chyba można go tak nazwać. Na imię ma Tersaali, jest...

Przerwał mu głos w jego umyśle.

– _Przekaż im pozdrowienia ode mnie._ \- odrzekł smok

– Tak, właśnie...

Chłopak był nieco zdziwiony. Nie tym, że słyszy go w swojej głowie, do tego dość szybko się przyzwyczaił.

– Zaraz, ty ich słyszysz?

– _Słyszę i widzę wyraźnie._

– Ale... A jak ty to robisz?

– _Korzystam z twojego umysłu. Mogę używać twoich zmysłów jak własnych, choć w ograniczony..._

– Chłopie, słyszałeś o czymś takim jak prywatność?! - Elianowi nie spodobało się to, co usłyszał - Nie mogłeś najpierw tego ze mną skonsultować?

– _Wyobraź sobie, że nie mam na to wpływu. Muszę słuchać tego, co i ty. Wyobraź sobie, że dzielenie z tobą zmysłów też mi się nie podoba._

– Ej, do czego ty zmierzasz? Co niby ze mną jest nie...

– Um... Ahage-san?

Rozmowę ze smokiem przerwał mu Kisuke. Należy zauważyć, iż tylko chłopak słyszał smoka, więc przyglądając się temu z boku, monolog Eliana wyglądał dosyć dziwnie. W tej chwili wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na wariata.

– Ee... - chłopak był z lekka zakłopotany - Więc... Tersaali was pozdrawia...

– Rozmawiasz z nim? - spytała Yoruichi

– Tak jakby...

– Aha... Bo już myślałam, że zaczyna ci odbijać.

– _Trochę już za późno, kobieto._ \- skomentował smok

Oczywiście tylko Elian to słyszał. Nie wdawał się jednak w kolejną kłótnię ze smokiem, która nie miałaby żadnego sensu, a wyglądałaby co najmniej dziwacznie.

„ _Dlaczego to właśnie mi trafił się taki Zanpakutō, który..._ "

– _Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to dokończyć?_

Chłopaka powoli zaczął trafiać szlag. Uciął tą zabawę krótkim mruknięciem do siebie:

– Ech, zero prywatności, nawet we własnej głowie.

– W każdym razie musimy się zająć dalszą kwestią Raashí. - oznajmił Kisuke

– Właśnie, Tersaali mówił, że jest ich więcej. - Elian natychmiast podchwycił temat

– Jasne, że jest ich więcej. - dodała Yoruichi - To chyba oczywiste. Tamta dwójka pewnie tylko przygotowywała fundamenty pod coś o wiele większego.

– A to znaczy, że prędzej czy później zjawią się tu inni. - wtrącił Urahara - W tej chwili mamy małe zawieszenie broni, więc możemy w spokoju pomyśleć, co dalej.

– Zawieszenie broni? Co masz na myśli, Kisuke?

– Wiemy, że ich celem był Ahage-san. Jednak teraz znajdują się w zupełnie innej sytuacji, niż na początku, z racji tego, że...

Elian nie usłyszał dalszej argumentacji. Wszystko zagłuszył głos smoka.

– _Typowi ludzie. Mierzą wszystkich swoją miarą, nie mając nawet pojęcia, z czym przychodzi im się zmierzyć._

– To znaczy?

Kisuke przerwał swój wykład, widząc iż chłopak rozmawia z Tersaali.

– O co chodzi? - zapytała Yoruichi

– Cóż, Biały chyba ma wam coś do powiedzenia. - odpowiedział chłopak

– _Zgadza się. Przekazuj im wszystko, co powiem._

– Słuchamy, Panie Smok.

– _Przede wszystkim nie wiecie, z kim macie w ogóle do czynienia. Raashí należą do zupełnie innej rasy, dużo starszej od was, ludzi. To potężne istoty, które przez tysiąclecia wzmacniały swoją więź z energią duchową. Używają swojego Reiatsu nie tylko do magicznych sztuczek, jak wy. Ta moc stała się integralną częścią ich organizmu, nawet z osobnikiem nie szkolonym w żadnych sztukach tajemnych mielibyście poważne problemy. Dla nich Reiatsu jest naturalnym źródłem energii napędzającym ich, wzmacniającym ciało i umysł. Szczególnie umysł. Raashí to łowcy. Inteligentni łowcy. I uparci. Gdy stawiają sobie cel, nieprzerwanie do niego dążą. Nie poprzestaną z powodu zaledwie jednej porażki, a nawet ich setki ich nie zatrzymają. Wykorzystają każdą okazję, by przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Wydaje wam się, że ukryli się teraz w swoich ciemnych kryjówkach, liżąc rany. Głupota! Może w tej chwili macie spokój, jednak oni nadal działają, w sposób, którego nie możecie dostrzec. Kiedy tu wrócą będą po dwakroć bardziej niebezpieczni. Dlatego w walce z nimi NIGDY NIE TRAĆCIE CZUJNOŚCI!_

Chłopak wszystko przekazał. Nastała długa, pełna skupienia cisza. Przerwała ją dopiero Yoruichi.

– Czego oni tak naprawdę chcą, poza Elianem?

– _Jest jeszcze za wcześnie, byście o tym wiedzieli. Nie ma sensu wam mówić o tym w tej chwili._

– Tersaali-san, myślę, że w tej sytuacji nierozsądnie jest zatajać... - zaczął Kisuke

– Lepiej na niego nie naciskaj. - przerwał chłopak - To zawsze źle się kończy.

– _Wystarczy, że wiecie tyle, ile już wam powiedziałem. Więcej wam nie potrzeba._

– Ech, w życiu nie widziałam tak krnąbrnego Zanpakutō. - odrzekła Yoruichi

– _Widać żyjesz zbyt krótko, by pojąć niektóre rzeczy, kobieto._

Elian bardzo niechętnie przekazał te słowa, wiedząc że to się nienajlepiej skończy. Wymawiał je jednocześnie żywą gestykulacją akcentując, że to nie on mówi.

I się zaczęło...

– Co niby chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– _To co myślę. Wasz gatunek jest zbyt niedorozwinięty. Żyjecie krótko, umieracie szybko. Ktoś taki nie jest w stanie w pełni pojąć ogromu tego świata i praw nimi rządzących._

– Masz nas za idiotów, kolego?

– _Kolego? Masz czelność nazywać mnie swoim kolegą?! Nie przypominam sobie, bym tak spoufalał się z tobą, kobieto! Najwyraźniej nikt przez całe twoje życie nie nauczył cię szacunku czy też etykiety! W przeciwnym razie nie byłabyś taka bezczelna!_

Tersaali wręcz zmuszał chłopaka, by przekazał jej to, a siedząc w jego umyśle nie miał z tym problemów. Elian w życiu sam by tego nie zrobił, w końcu wiedział, co jest na rzeczy. W tym momencie, jeśli kobieta miałaby się na kimś wyżywać, padłoby na niego. Bez pudła. Yoruichi momentalnie pojawiła się obok chłopaka, wpatrując się w niego z wyraźną żądzą mordu w oczach.

– Bezczelna, tak? - odrzekła równie morderczym tonem

– Nie pogrążaj mnie pan, Panie Smok, nie pogrążaj. - mruknął chłopak, znerwicowany całą sytuacją

– Hej, hej, nie ma się o co kłócić. - Kisuke starał się ich uspokoić - Przypominam, że w tej chwili musimy się skupić na Raashí.

Smok okazał się być w tej kwestii głosem rozsądku.

– _Tu się z nim zgadzam. W tej chwili niech nic innego nie przyćmiewa naszych umysłów._

Elian z ulgą to przekazał, mając nadzieję, że to uspokoi sytuację. Kobieta na szczęście też spasowała.

– Niech będzie.

Wróciła na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

– Jeśli uwzględnić to, co powiedział nam Tersaali-san, to Raashí mogą nam sprawić większe kłopoty, niż się nam dotąd zdawało. - kontynuował Urahara - Trzeba się zastanowić nad możliwymi posunięciami naszego wroga, oraz...

– Mogę coś powiedzieć?

Elian odkąd tylko wszedł do salonu, by opowiedzieć wszystkim o swojej walce z Linagim zaczął się zastanawiać nad pewną kwestią. Analizował wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy. Zauważył w tym wszystkim coś podejrzanego...

– Jedna rzecz wydaje się niepokojąca. - mówił dalej - Najazd tysiąca Pustych, ofiary morderstw Linaga, idące w setki, wreszcie ja, moja przemiana w Çynegí, teraz jeszcze w Shinigami. Moim zdaniem to wystarczy, by zwaliło się tu całe Seireitei, uzbrojone po zęby i gotowe by walczyć. A do tej pory z Gotei jest tu jedynie Rukia, zresztą była tu już dużo wcześniej. Ona sama na całą górę takich problemów? Nawet jeśli jest tutaj Ichigo, jego ekipa i wy, zdaje mi się, że Społeczeństwo Dusz wciąż powinno się tym co najmniej zainteresować. A tu nic.

– Co sugerujesz? - zapytała Yoruichi, choć już znała odpowiedź

– Wydaje mi się, że Raashí zinfiltrowali Seireitei. I to wyjątkowo skutecznie, skoro udało im się zatuszować takie rzeczy.

Głucha cisza. Nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać, nawet Tersaali. Po kilku długich sekundach Kisuke podjął dalszą rozmowę.

– Obawiam się, że to może być prawda. Jeśli tak, to nic nie jesteśmy w stanie teraz zrobić. Pozostaje nam jedynie czekać na rozwój sytuacji.

– Czyli mamy przerwę? - zapytał chłopak

– Po kłopotach, jakie sprawił nam Linagi to chyba najlepsze wyjście. Dobrze będzie odreagować to wszystko. Ahage-san, jeszcze jedna rzecz.

– Tak?

– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli na ten czas wrócisz do swojego ciała.

– Tak, nie ma sprawy. A...

Elian zawiesił się na moment. Coś mu tutaj nie pasowało...

– Jak to do ciała?

– Chodź ze mną.

Urahara zaprowadził go do laboratorium. Tam, poza różnymi wynalazkami (w tym i ten Eliana) znajdowało się coś, co potrafiło zmrozić chłopakowi krew w żyłach.

Jego własne, nieruchome ciało, leżące na stole.

Co prawda nie było w jakikolwiek sposób zniszczone, wyglądało całkowicie zwyczajnie. To znaczy pomijając fakt, że było martwe. Dla Eliana widok jego własnych... zwłok było naprawdę ciężkim przeżyciem.

– Ciało jest w pełni sprawne, możesz spokojnie w nie wejść.

Chłopaka zaszokował fakt, iż Kisuke mówił o tym tak, jakby to był samochód po naprawie. Po dłuższej chwili otrząsnął się. Nie miał pojęcia jak ma się zabrać do „wchodzenia". Krążył dookoła, zastanawiając się, jak się właściwie wchodzi do... siebie. Ostatecznie przysiadł na stole i położył się w... się.

Zadziałało. Chłopak nagle poczuł przenikliwe zimno, jakby noc przespał w chłodni, nie w swoim pokoju. Całe jego ciało było zesztywniałe, nie potrafił kiwnąć nawet palcem. Przez chwilę nie mógł nawet oddychać.

– I jak? - spytał Urahara

– Całkiem... dobrze...

Na szczęście i uczucie chłodu, i zesztywnienia przeszły bardzo szybko. Po paru sekundach chłopak był w pełni sprawny. Natychmiast wstał ze stołu, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

– To idziemy...

– Chwileczkę, dokąd to, Ahage-san?

– Powiedzmy, że jestem zwolennikiem aktywnego wypoczynku.

To mówiąc wyszedł. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał.

Na zewnątrz chłopak spojrzał w niebo. Wychodząc ze sklepu ostatecznie dotarła do niego ta wiadomość. Raashí Linagi nie żyje. Sam nie wierzył w to, że będzie się tak cieszyć z czyjejś śmierci. Nawet czuł się z tym dość źle. Ale tylko przez chwilę. W końcu mężczyzna zamordował ponad setkę ludzi, więc zabicie go było jedynym sposobem, żeby go zatrzymać. Chłopak spełnił swój obowiązek. I miasto znów jest bezpieczne.

„ _Przynajmniej na razie. Raashí tak po prostu nie ustąpią. Ten spokój to zaledwie cisza przed burzą, wkrótce znowu..._ "

– Stop, chłopie! - wrzasnął nagle - Nie masz się co dołować! W tej chwili masz się cieszyć pięknym dniem. Ale już!

Opierniczenie samego siebie pomogło. Chłopakowi natychmiast polepszył się humor. Postanowił więc wybrać się na spacer po mieście, na dobry początek.

Z czasem przechadzka po mieście nabrała nieco innego charakteru. Elian miał już tak dobry nastrój, iż uznał, że w sobie całego entuzjazmu nie pomieści, inaczej go rozsadzi. Zatem trzeba się nim podzielić z innymi. Krążył więc po mieście jako ogólny wolontariat. Pomagał komu popadło. W zdecydowanej większości byli to ludzie starsi, dla których nawet zdałoby się najprostsze rzeczy sprawiają pewną trudność. Były też i inne przypadki.

– Siemka, zgubiłaś się?

W centrum miasta Elian napotkał dziewczynkę, może sześcioletnią. Rozglądała się nerwowo, jakby czegoś szukała. A raczej kogoś. Chłopak natychmiast domyślił się, że się zgubiła. Po chwili zresztą to potwierdziła, skinąwszy głową.

– No to trzeba znaleźć twoją mamę.

Korzystając ze swojego instynktu łowieckiego bez większych problemów zlokalizował jej matkę, po drugiej stronie ulicy. Najwyraźniej tłum ludzi porwał dziewczynkę przy przejściu dla pieszych, a warto nadmienić, że ruch tego dnia był niemały. Po chwili chłopak zlokalizował cel. I szczęśliwe zakończenie było. Matka szczęśliwa, że zguba się znalazła, choć na widok jej wężookiego wybawcy mina jej trochę zrzedła. Mimo tego chłopak usłyszał serdeczne podziękowania.

Najbardziej zadowolony z tego utylitaryzmu był Elian, a to z powodu bardzo pozytywnych reakcji ludzi, którym pomógł. Zanim przybył do Karakury mieszkał w mieście, w którym była nieco inna mentalność. Tam nikt nie potrafił sobie zaufać, wszyscy uważali innych za wrogów. Pomoc komukolwiek zostałaby uznana prędzej za napaść. A tu? To jest jak największy skarb. Chłopakowi zdecydowanie spodobała się ta miła odmiana.

Po całodniowym sprawowaniu swojej posługi skierował się w stronę swojego domu. Pomimo lekkiego zmęczenia był w doskonałym humorze.

– No i dobra, dzisiejszy dzień uważam za udany. - mówił do siebie - A na zakończenie pozostaje powrócić do mojego sanktuarium i...

Jego wzrok przykuła pewna scenka.

Na wprost siebie ujrzał idącą w jego kierunku Orihime. Dziewczyna nie zauważyła Eliana, najpewniej ze względu na dwie reklamówki wypełnione wszelakimi produktami, co wskazywało na fakt, iż wracała ze sklepu. Wyglądały one na dość ciężkie, gdyż wyraźnie miała problem z utrzymaniem ich powyżej poziomu gruntu. Chłopak widząc to, natychmiast interweniował. Niemal teleportował się, z prędkością światła pojawiając się przed nią.

– Zapasy na zimę?

Dziewczynę wyraźnie zaskoczył jego widok.

– Och, Ahage-kun...

– Może ci pomóc?

– Nie, nie trzeba. Poradzę so...

– O nie! Nie godzi się, by dama dźwigała takie rzeczy.

– A...

Orihime była lekko zakłopotana faktem, iż Elian nazwał ją damą. Ten skorzystał z okazji, biorąc od niej reklamówki, po czym wziął obie w prawą dłoń i przerzucił przez ramię.

– No co? - odrzekł na widok jej miny - Sąsiedzi powinni sobie pomagać.

I oboje ruszyli ulicą.

– Jesteś bardzo uczynny, Ahage-kun. - odparła trochę nieśmiało Inoue

– Co nie? Trochę nachalny, ale jednak uczynny.

– Wcale nie uważam, że jesteś nachalny.

– A szkoda. Jak dla mnie to dobra cecha. Większość ludzi nie poprosi innych o pomoc, nawet jeśli znajdą się na skraju przepaści. Nie chcą martwić innych swoimi kłopotami. Dlatego jestem nachalny, żeby móc pomagać ludziom, którzy wstydzą się o pomoc poprosić. Nagrodą jest widzieć radość na ich twarzach.

– Pomagając innym pomagamy również sobie. - dodała Orihime

– Święte słowa. I oto dotarliśmy na miejsce.

Elian odprowadził dziewczynę i jej zakupy, ale tylko do furtki, gdyż „nie chciał zakłócać jej domowego miru". Pożegnali się i każdy wszedł do swojego mieszkania.

W domu chłopak wznowił swoją działalność tłumacza, biorąc się za księgę, którą znalazł w swojej biblioteczce. To właśnie w niej znalazł informacje na temat kryształów i ich właściwości, które okazały się tak pomocne. Postanowił więc poświęcić jej sporo uwagi, gdyż mógł po raz kolejny znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby mu w walce z Raashí. Niedawno znalazł plany bardzo dziwnej maszyny. Nazwa _Mahíkan_ nic mu nie mówiła, trudno było mu określić znaczenie tego słowa. Z pewnością nie pochodziło z łaciny. Ilustracje też niewiele pomogły. Był tylko jeden sposób, by dowiedzieć się, jak to coś działa. Przetłumaczyć.

Chłopak kompletnie się zatracił w lingwistycznej łamigłówce. Działał od wczesnego wieczora, aż do drugiej w nocy niemal bez przerwy. W końcu uznał, iż nawet on potrzebuje snu. Posprzątał swoje miejsce pracy, po czym wstał, skierował się w stronę łóżka, wykonał tak zwany pad płaski, po czym zasnął.

* * *

Obudził się około siódmej. W samą porę, gdyż dziś był poniedziałek, czyli zaczynała się szkoła, za którą tak tęskni. Zerwał się natychmiast, pełny porannej dawki dobrego humoru. Oczywiście nie odczuwał głodu, jako Çynegí nie musiał jeść tak często, więc wystarczyło jedynie się lekko odświeżyć, spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, przebrać się w szkolny mundurek i skierować się w stronę Liceum Karakura. A tam się zaczęło...

Już przy wejściu Elian zwrócił na siebie uwagę.

– Siemanko wszystkim!

Po czym ruszył korytarzem tanecznym krokiem. Bardzo tanecznym. Popisywał się choreografią godną samego Króla Popu. Oczywiście przykuwał wzrok głównie dziewczyn. Choć chłopak deklarował się, iż nie jest typem podrywacza, to jednak widok tychże panienek, które spoglądały na niego jak na gwiazdę dawał pewną satysfakcję. Idąc w podrygach napotkał Orihime, rozmawiającą z jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek. Ogawa Michiru, dziewczyna z krótkimi, brązowymi włosami, grzywką po lewej stronie, spiętą dwiema spinkami. Elian przechodząc nie omieszkał się przywitać.

– Witam drogie panie.

To mówiąc obdarzył je z lekka zalotnym spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył dalej korytarzem. Dziewczyny spoglądały na niego trochę zdezorientowane.

– Czy to nie był Ahage-san? - spytała Michiru

– Tak. - odparła Inoue - Musi być w bardzo dobrym nastroju.

– Najwyraźniej. Z początku wydawał mi się raczej typem ponuraka, ale teraz... Poza tym wygląda trochę upiornie, nie sądzisz?

– Nie, dlaczego? Ahage-kun wcale nie jest taki zły. Jest naprawdę bardzo miły

– Tak myślisz? - spojrzała w stronę chłopaka - I do tego całkiem... przystojny, nie?

Elian do tego momentu słyszał całą rozmowę dziewczyn.

– Przystojny, tak? Czyli moje notowania rosną.

Kontynuował swój taneczny krok. Nagle coś go zatrzymało, mianowicie:

– Co ty właściwie wyprawiasz?

Zahamował. Tuż naprzeciw niego stała Kuchiki Rukia. Był bardzo tym faktem ucieszony.

– Kuchiki! Kopę lat, króliczku.

– Miałeś mnie tak nie...

– Niedźwiadek!

Z początku Rukia nie wiedziała, co ma na myśli. Dowiedziała się o tym bardzo szybko. Chłopak stał się bardzo przytulaśny, jak rzeczony niedźwiadek. Wyciągnął dłonie, mocno ją ściskając. Niestety, zapomniał nieco bardziej dawkować swoją siłę. Dziewczyna nie była w stanie złapać tchu. Trwało to jakieś kilka sekund, zanim Elian ją wypuścił.

– No, opowiadaj! Co tam u ciebie słychać?

Dziewczyna miała pewne problemy z oddychaniem, a tym bardziej z mową. Chłopak zauważył jej próby przywrócenia się do stanu pierwotnego.

– Hej, wszystko dobrze? Zadławiłaś się czymś? Doktor Ahage śpieszy z pomocą!

Celem uzdrowienia swojej „pacjentki" postanowił, uznając iż czymś się zakrztusiła mocno klepnąć ją w plecy. I znów zapomniał o trzymaniu siły na wodzy. Jedynie cud sprawił, że Rukia nie wypluła swoich płuc. Przynajmniej odzyskała zdolność mówienia.

– Odbiło ci?! Prawie się...

– Nie musisz dziękować, robię to tylko ze szlachetnych pobudek. Niosę ludziom spokój i harmonię. To na razie!

I zostawił dziewczynę, mocno zszokowaną tym, co właśnie zaszło.

Nie będę się rozwodzić nad tym, jak przebiegały lekcje. Ogólnie mówiąc, było nudno, chłopak zachowywał się jak typowy kujon.

Kolejna przerwa, Elian znów zamienił się w dobrego ducha szkoły, krążąc po obiekcie, sprawdzając, czy aby nie trzeba komuś pomóc. Po drodze minął się z Michiru.

– Hejka!

Dziewczyna nie umiała odpowiedzieć. Po prostu szła dalej w swoją stronę, z rumieńcem na twarzy. A kierowała się w stronę toalety, dla dziewczyn, rzecz jasna. Weszła do rzeczonego sanitariatu, mijając umywalki, otwierając drzwi do pierwszej lepszej kabiny...

Elian nadal szwendał się po budynku szkoły. To jest taki miał zamiar, jednak ponownie napotkał Rukię, która miała, ogólnie rzecz ujmując dość kiepski humor.

– A co to za ponura mina, Kuchiki?

– Mogę wiedzieć, co ci dzisiaj odbiło? - zapytała groźnie brzmiącym głosem

Chłopak z tych gróźb nic sobie nie robił.

– Jak to co? Cieszę się dniem. W końcu mamy piękną pogodę, dlaczegóżby z niej nie korzystać. W sumie tobie zdrowa dawka dobrego humoru też ci się przyda, jesteś strasznie...

– Nie o to mi chodzi, gamoniu! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co tu się teraz dzieje?!

Chłopak schylił się, przemawiając szeptem.

– Po pierwsze, mów o takich rzeczach trochę ciszej. Po drugie, ja akurat doskonale wiem, że mamy problemy z niejakimi Raashí. Po trzecie w tej chwili mamy z nimi spokój, co nie chwaląc się sprawiłem.

Wyprostował się.

– Więc czemu nie korzystać z tego zawieszenia broni? Wrzuć na luz, Rukia. Mamy wspaniały dzień, nie możesz być taka ponura. Ciesz się życiem, dziewczyno, nie można...

W tym momencie usłyszeli coś, co szybko i zdecydowanie zburzyło wizję szczęśliwego świata Eliana.

Krzyk dziewczyny. Przeraźliwy pisk, sugerujący iż stało się coś złego. Chłopak natychmiast zareagował, ruszając korytarzem w stronę źródła hałasu.

– Co tak stoisz, Kuchiki? Gazu!

Rukia popędziła za nim. Krzyk dobiegał z toalety dziewczyn. Elian, nie zastanawiając się czy wypada wbiegł do niej bez chwili zastanowienia. Na miejscu zastał Michiru, klęczącą na podłodze, w całkowitym szoku. Chłopak przykucnął obok niej.

– Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie jest?

Dziewczyna nie reagowała. Oczy jej były puste, niemal pozbawione życia. Wpatrywały się one w coś, co znajdowało się w kabinie.

– Hej, Michiru, słyszysz mnie? Co się...

Zajrzał do kabiny. Od razu zrozumiał.

W kabinie leżały zwłoki młodego chłopaka. Mundurek szkolny, który miał na sobie wskazywał, iż chodził do tej szkoły. Jednak nie tylko widok martwego ciała tak przeraził dziewczynę. Najbardziej makabryczny był fakt, iż zwłoki były już w stanie rozkładu. Spora część skóry zdążyła już odpaść, widać było znajdujące się pod nią mięśnie, gdzieniegdzie nawet już kości. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego były oczy, wciąż jeszcze znajdujące się w oczodołach czaszki, która była niemal kompletnie wyeksponowana.

Na ten widok Rukia nie mogła pozostać obojętna. Również wpatrywała się zszokowana w rozkładające się szczątki. Elian jednak okazał się kompletnie nieczuły na takie widoki, dzięki czemu był w stanie racjonalnie myśleć.

– Trzeba natychmiast ją stąd zabrać. Rukia...

– Hej!

W tym momencie do łazienki wbiegła Tatsuki, za nią Orihime. Arisawa kompletnie nie przejęła się faktem, co robił tu chłopak.

– Słyszałyśmy krzyk. - odparła - Co tu się...

Zajrzała do kabiny. Ona również zamarła, widząc te zwłoki.

– Tatsuki-chan, co się...

Inoue również chciała zobaczyć, co tam jest.

– NIE RUSZAJ SIĘ!

Krzyk Eliana poskutkował. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, rozumiejąc już, iż nie powinna tego robić. Jednocześnie chłopak zdołał otrzeźwić zarówno Tatsuki, jak i Rukię. Obie natychmiast odzyskały jasność myślenia.

– Dziewczyny, zabierzcie stąd Michiru. - rozkazał Elian - Jak najdalej stąd.

– A ty? - spytała Rukia

– Zostanę tu, zadzwonię po policję i dopilnuję, żeby nikt tu nie wchodził.

Po dziesięciu minutach na miejscu zjawiły się odpowiednie służby. Ciało zostało przeniesione do karetki możliwie jak najdyskretniej, nie chcąc wzbudzać niepotrzebnej uwagi. Policja w tym czasie przesłuchiwała uczniów i nauczycieli, w szczególności piątkę osób, które jako pierwsze odkryły zwłoki. A raczej czwórkę, wyjątkiem była Michiru, która była w zbyt głębokim szoku, by powiedzieć choć słowo. W tej chwili w ogóle nie było z nią żadnego kontaktu.

Gdy policjanci zakończyli czynności, pozwolono wszystkim wrócić do domów. Tatsuki postanowiła odprowadzić Orihime. Z kolei Elian poszedł razem z Rukią. Przez dłuższy czas szli w milczeniu.

– Co o tym sądzisz? - spytał chłopak.

– Nie mam pojęcia.- dziewczyna również zdawała się zszokowana tym wszystkim - Nie jestem w stanie, jak można było zrobić coś tak potwornego. Kto? Kto mógł to zrobić?

Elian odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

– Zanim dotarła policja miałem trochę czasu, by bliżej się temu przyjrzeć.

– To znaczy?

– Nie zdziwię się, jeśli uznasz to za złe, ale przeprowadziłem małą autopsję. Miałem na to zaledwie kilka minut, wiem jednak, że nie zginął w wyniku samobójstwa. Zresztą widać, że to nie zdarzyło się dzisiaj. To było ewidentne morderstwo, ale nie z ręki człowieka.

– O czym mówisz...

– Nie czułaś nic? Żadnej energii duchowej?

– Nie, niby dlaczego miałabym...

– A ja tak. Wiesz już, o co mi chodzi?

Wiedziała. Choć było to do przewidzenia, trudno było jej się pogodzić z faktem, iż to...

– Raashí...

– Wszystko na to wskazuje.

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez dobre kilka minut. Szli jedynie ramię w ramię ulicami miasta.

– Rukia.

– Tak?

– Jesteś tutaj jedyną osobą z Seireitei. Jakim cudem? Shinigami nie wiedzą, co tu się wyprawia?

– Tego nie wiem. Jak tylko pojawili się Raashí, próbowałam się skontaktować ze Społeczeństwem Dusz. Bez skutku. Dostałam tylko informację, że na jakiś czas zamknięte są wszystkie przejścia do i ze Świata Żywych. Nie wiem czemu.

– Niedobrze... - Elian mruknął do siebie

– O co chodzi?

– Cóż, mam pewną teorię na temat tego, co się dzieje w Seireitei. Z tego, co mi powiedziałaś, wynika, iż najprawdopodobniej Raashí zinfiltrowali Dwór Czystych Dusz.

– Że co?! - Rukię zaszokowała ta wiadomość - Jak...

– Na razie to tylko spekulacje. Ale na razie musimy przyjąć najgorszy scenariusz.

Nagle rozlega się alarm. Dziewczyna szybko wyciągnęła komórkę.

– Pusty. - odparła

– Nie zatrzymuję.

Dziewczyna pobiegła w kierunku, który wskazywał jej radar na ekranie. Chłopak tymczasem skierował się w stronę swojego domu.

Nie wiedział, że przez całą drogę ze szkoły on i Rukia byli obserwowani. Przez dwie osoby. Kobietę i mężczyznę.

– Gdzieś już tą gębę widziałam.

– Z pewnością. Widać spore podobieństwo...

– Mniejsza. Bierzemy ich?

– Nie to jest naszym zadaniem. Zapomniałaś?

– Daj spokój, trochę rozrywki nie zaszkodzi.

– Najważniejsze w tej chwili to nie wychylać się. Nasz plan opiera się głównie na tym, że działamy incognito.

– Więc ten truposz w łazience był przykładem starannego zacierania śladów?

– Nie musisz wszystkiego rozumieć. To nie twoje zadanie.

Kobieta zaczęła się denerwować.

– Słucham twoich rozkazów tylko dlatego, że _Nexai_ wyznaczył cię na dowódcę. W innej sytuacji za takie słowa po prostu bym cię zabiła.

– Może chcesz spróbować?

Tego się nie spodziewała. Mężczyzna spoglądał na nią wzrokiem, który oznaczał, iż wcale nie żartuje. Widząc, iż kobieta nie miała zamiaru atakować, odwrócił głowę.

– Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to posunięcie nie miało niczego zacierać, wręcz przeciwnie. W tej chwili całe miasto szaleje na punkcie śmierci jednego dzieciaka. Ten chłopak i jego znajomi również.

Mężczyzna, stojąc na krawędzi dachu spoglądał w dół na przechodzących ludzi.

– Więc przygotuj się, Kirke. Chór już zaśpiewał swoją kwestię. Pora na akt drugi.

* * *

Elian wrócił do domu. Pierwsze, co zrobił, to przebrał się. Zamiast mundurka założył standardowo dżinsy i białą koszulkę. Następnie położył się na łóżku i rozmyślał. O tym, co dziś się wydarzyło. O tym, co znów zaczęło się dziać.

„ _Znowu giną ludzie. Czemu tym razem? Znowu chcą mnie skaptować? Nie, teraz nie ma to już sensu. Więc o co im tym razem chodzi? Jaki mają teraz plan?"_

Chłopak nie był w stanie nic wymyśleć. W końcu poderwał się z łóżka.

– Cholera. Za duszno tu.

Otworzył okno, po czym wyskoczył, by w następnej chwili znaleźć się na dachu mieszkania. Elian miał nadzieję, że tutaj uda mu się zebrać myśli. Usiadł na krawędzi i myślał dalej. Świeże powietrze niewiele mu dało. Wciąż nie mógł zebrać myśli. Wciąż był przed tą kabiną, wciąż widział szczątki tego chłopaka. Był tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył nawet, że ktoś się do niego zbliża. Ktoś stanął za jego plecami, schylając się i zbliżając twarz do jego ucha.

– Bu!

Już i tak był nerwowy. Dodatkowy bodziec w postaci wrzasku tuż nad uchem sprawiła, że podskoczył. Niestety siedział na krawędzi, zatem skończyło się to tym, że chłopak wylądował na ziemi, dwa piętra niżej. Któż był takim żartownisiem?

Chyba jedyna znana chłopakowi osoba, jaka mogłaby wpaść na ten pomysł na imię ma Yoruichi. Sądząc po jej minie, zdała sobie sprawę, że z lekka przesadziła.

– Nic mi nie jest!

Elianowi chyba nawet skok z dziesiątego piętra nie zrobiłby większej krzywdy. Natychmiast się podniósł, po czym wskoczył z powrotem na dach. Po tym „dowcipie" nie miał najlepszego humoru.

– _Sensei,_ mam nadzieję, że to naprawdę ważne.

– Mam cię zabrać do sklepu. Kisuke chce z tobą pogadać.

„ _No tak, pewnie już o wszystkim wie._ "

– Jasne, że chce.

Oboje ruszyli. Nie tracąc czasu, korzystali z shunpo, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce.

– Zakładam, że o wszystkim już wiecie. - odparł Elian

– A kto nie wie? Całe miasto o tym trąbi.

– Cóż, rzadki jest widok martwego chłopaka w damskiej toalecie.

– Podejrzewasz Raashí?

– Nie.

Z początku Yoruichi była zaskoczona tym, co usłyszała. Dopóki Elian nie dokończył:

– Ja wiem, że to ich sprawka.

Po chwili byli już w sklepie Urahary. Drugą chwilę później całą trójką już byli w salonie na tradycyjnej naradzie.

– Raashí nie zamierzają tracić czasu. - zaczął Kisuke - Minęły zaledwie dwa dni, a oni już przystąpili do działania.

– Tylko o co im chodzi tym razem? - odrzekła Yoruichi - Jaki mieli cel w pozostawieniu zwłok w toalecie?

– Cóż, na pewno chcieli zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Z pewnością. Pytanie brzmi, czyją? Ludzi? W tej chwili cała Karakura jest w chaosie.

– Taki mógł być ich cel. Wywołanie ogólnej paniki. Jednak wciąż nie wiem, czemu miałoby to służyć.

– Może mogę pomóc?

Elian nie odzywał się przez pewien czas, starając się zebrać myśli. Wciąż starał się złożyć w całość wszystkie informacje, jakie udało mu się pozyskać. Nagle go olśniło.

– Wpadłeś na jakiś pomysł, Ahage-san?

– Zdaje się, że niejeden. - odrzekł chłopak - Niewątpliwie wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia miały zwrócić czyjąś uwagę. Czyją? Naszą? Nie, skoro już mieliśmy z nimi do czynienia, nie będą drugi raz próbować tego samego.

– Kolejna próba zrekrutowania ciebie także nie wchodzi w grę. - dodała Yoruichi

– Zatem kto inny pozostał? Odpowiedź brzmi: Shinigami.

Te słowa mocno wszystkich zaskoczyły.

– Shinigami? - zapytał Kisuke

– Rozmawiałem z Rukią na ten temat. To co od niej usłyszałem, ostatecznie utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, iż Raashí mają swoich agentów w Gotei. To właśnie oni skutecznie tuszowali wszelkie ich działania w Karakurze. Kuchiki ostatnimi czasy nie miała z Seireitei żadnego kontaktu. Poza tym wszystkie przejścia do Społeczeństwa Dusz nagle zamknięto. Dlaczego? To z pewnością nie ich sprawka, nie mają w tym żadnego celu. Więc może Shinigami odkryli ich poczynania? Zauważyli, że mają w swoich szeregach krety. Dlatego zarządzili taką kwarantannę. Celem zlikwidowania intruzów.

– To miałoby sens. - wtrącił Kisuke - Pozostaje tylko pytanie, po co w takim razie zwabiać Shinigami do Świata Żywych?

– Tego nie wiem. Najwyraźniej Raashí jest to nie na rękę. A o co im może chodzić, tego już nie wiem. To w tej chwili jest akurat mało ważne. Problemem jest teraz, jak ich powstrzymać, bo zakładam, że na jednej ofierze nie poprzestaną.

– A ten twój wynalazek? - zapytała Yoruichi - Poprzednim razem pomógł, może i tym razem się uda?

– Nie sądzę. Owszem, maszynka potrafi zlokalizować ich po Reiatsu, z tym że są dwa warunki. Raz, musiałbym znać widmo energii duchowej. To jeszcze nie problem. Dwa, urządzenie zadziała tylko wtedy, gdy cel użyje swojej mocy. Tylko w ten sposób udało mi się zlokalizować Linaga, choć wydaje mi się, że celowo dał się znaleźć. Oni nie zamierzają się tak wystawiać.

– Więc znów musimy działać po omacku?

Elian skinął głową.

Z racji tego, iż nikt nic innego nie był w stanie wymyśleć zebranie zakończyło się. Chłopak postanowił noc spędzić u Urahary. Nie był w stanie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć czemu. Wydawał się być kompletnie nieobecny, myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Dwukrotnie pomylił pokoje, dopiero za trzecim razem udało mu się trafić do siebie. Fakt ten był dosyć niepokojący. Wszyscy przyglądali się jego zmaganiom ze znalezieniem odpowiednich drzwi.

– Elian-dono zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. - oznajmił Tessai

– Faktycznie, wyglądał na bardzo zamyślonego. - dodał Kisuke

– Zamyślony? - Jinta zdawał się tego nie rozumieć - Koleś chyba zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Wlazł mi do pokoju. Jeszcze dziwił się, co ja u niego robię.

– Cóż, Elian najwyraźniej przechodzi ze skrajności w skrajność. - wyjaśniła Yoruichi - Widocznie taki już jego urok.

Wszyscy postanowili pójść w jego ślady, kierując się w stronę swoich pokoi, oczywiście nie myląc drzwi.

Chłopak tymczasem leżał w swoim łóżku, nadal zamyślony ponad wszelką miarę. Wciąż zastanawiał się nad tym, co planują Raashí.

– _Nie przegrzewaj się, młodziku._

Nagle usłyszał czyjś głos. Z początku nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że był to Tersaali.

– To ty?

– _A kim miałbym być?_

– No tak, kto jeszcze siedzi mi w głowie?

– _Również mi się to nie uśmiecha. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy twoje myśli mnie samego przyprawiają o ból głowy._

– Skontaktowałeś się ze mną tylko po, żeby się pokłócić?

– _Nie, żeby przywrócić cię do porządku. Ciągłe siedzenie i rozmyślanie o tym, co teraz robią Raashí nic ci nie pomoże. Tracisz tylko czas i energię. To ostatnie jest ci teraz szczególnie potrzebne, jeśli mamy zająć się treningiem._

– Trening?

Elian oczywiście całkiem zapomniał o tym, co smok mówił mu wcześniej.

– _Tak, trening. Już w takim wieku masz sklerozę? Mówiłem ci, że na tym poziomie i z taką wiedzą nie masz szans w starciu z nimi. Jeśli nie nauczysz się walczyć jak Raashí, nigdy nie będziesz w stanie im choćby dorównać, a co dopiero mówić o pokonaniu ich._

– Więc co mam zrobić?

– _Wyjaśnię ci jutro. Teraz masz odpoczywać. Do tego, co cię czeka potrzeba dużo sił. A te nagle ci nie przybędą, jeśli będziesz zarywać noc, myśląc o niebieskich migdałach._

– Wcale...

– _Jeśli sam nie zaśniesz, to cię do tego zmuszę. To na pewno nie będzie miłe doświadczenie._

Chłopak potraktował tą groźbę poważnie. Natychmiast zamknął oczy, starając się zasnąć, jak najszybciej tylko mógł.

* * *

Poranek następnego dnia. Na nogach pierwsza była Yoruichi. Tak przynajmniej na początku się wydawało. Wychodząc na korytarz pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzała była kartka na drzwiach pokoju Eliana. Od razu było wiadomo, że znów gdzieś zniknął.

„ _Przez jakiś czas mnie nie będzie. Tersaali postanowił mnie gdzieś wygonić, a nie jest typem, z którym się dyskutuje. Swoje ciało zostawiłem w pokoju, na wszelki wypadek. Nie mam pojęcia, co mu przyszło do głowy. Pozdrowienia od Białego._ "

Elian tymczasem był już gdzieś na przedmieściach Karakury. Nie do końca wiedział, gdzie dokładnie się kieruje, prowadził go Tersaali.

– Mogę wiedzieć, co znowu wykombinowałeś? - spytał chłopak

– _Możesz._

Ze smokiem zdecydowanie ciężko się rozmawiało.

– Więc... Co znowu wykombinowałeś?

– _Dowiesz się na miejscu._

– Znowu mnie zbywasz. Jak niby chcesz mnie czegoś nauczyć, nie mówiąc mi niczego?

– _Może powinienem najpierw nauczyć cię cierpliwości?_

– Ta również ma swoje ograniczenia. Chyba jednak...

– _Patrz na drogę._

– Co?

Elian szybko się dowiedział, o co mu chodziło. Chłopak pędził po dachach, nie zastanawiając się specjalnie, gdzie i jak biegnie. W efekcie wylądował na ścianie budynku, nieco wyższego od pozostałych. Następnie runął na ziemię. Przez chwilę się nie ruszał, starając się ogarnąć, co się wydarzyło.

– _Chcesz lekcji? Oto pierwsza. Skupiaj się tylko na jednej rzeczy jednocześnie. Goniąc dwa zające naraz, nie złapiesz żadnego. Wstawaj, nie możemy tracić czasu._

Chłopak wstał i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Nic poważnego mu się nie stało, oprócz zranionej dumy.

– _Interesowałeś się kiedyś jogą?_

– Że jak? Co to ma niby wspólnego...

– _Jeśli dasz mi dojść do słowa, wyjaśnię. Otóż wiele. Więc?_

– Cóż, czasem dla odprężenia zdarzało mi się medytować...

– _I świetnie. Zatem masz już jakieś doświadczenie._

– Niby w czym?

– _To tutaj._

Chłopak zatrzymał się. Tersaali wyprowadził go daleko poza miasto. W miejsce dobrze Elianowi znane.

Był to lasek, w którym przyszło mu walczyć z Linagim.

– Czemu akurat tutaj? - spytał

– _To miejsce jest wystarczająco daleko od miasta._

– Wystarczająco? To czego ty mnie chcesz tu uczyć?

– _Nie tu._

– A...

Elian był już całkiem skołowany. Kompletnie nie potrafił się rozeznać w sytuacji.

– _Widzę, że do was trzeba mówić drukowanymi literami._ \- odparł smok - _Po kolei więc. Skoro znasz się na medytacji, medytuj. Usiądź spokojnie, oddychaj powoli, zrelaksuj się. Ja zajmę się resztą._

Z braku lepszych pomysłów chłopak postanowił zrobić, co mówił Tersaali. Usiadł na trawie, po turecku, ułożył dłonie na kolanach, zamknął oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech.

Efekty były niemal natychmiastowe. Elian nagle odczuł niesamowitą błogość. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie ogarnął go taki spokój. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło. Chłopak już wcześniej oddawał się medytacji, jednak to, co działo się w tej chwili było dalekie od doświadczeń, jakie pamiętał. Mimo, iż miał zamknięte oczy, czuł się jakby wszystko wyraźnie widział. Wyczuwał każdą rzecz, jaka się wokół niego znajdowała. Wyczuwał ptaki skryte w gałęziach drzew, wyczuwał sarny, pasące się na polanie. Wyczuwał nawet rośliny, każde pojedyncze drzewo, każde źdźbło trawy. Zatracił się w tym całkowicie.

„ _Niesamowite... Widzę wszystko! Cały świat stoi teraz przede mną otworem, oto przed swymi oczyma widzę wszechświat, prawdziwy, rzeczywisty. Wszelkie zagadki tego uniwersum są teraz zaledwie dziecinnymi fraszkami, patrząc na nie wszystko wydaje się tak proste, tak oczywiste, że aż śmieszne, iż do tej pory nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak trywialne..._ "

– _Wystarczy! Skupmy się na celu._

Z transu obudził go dopiero Tersaali. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Chłopak momentalnie się obudził. Otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w znanej już sobie jaskini.

– Czyli o to ci chodziło...

– _Za tobą._

Elian szybko się odwrócił. Tuż za nim znajdował się Tersaali, Biały Smok w pełnej krasie, leżący na skalnej półce.

– Więc to tutaj mam trenować? - odrzekł chłopak - Czemu właśnie tu?

– _Z prostej przyczyny. Techniki, których będę cię uczyć są dość... widoczne. Nie ma sensu przyciągać niepotrzebnej uwagi._

– A tamten las? Nie mogłem medytować choćby u siebie w domu?

– _Medytacja w twoim wypadku wygląda nieco inaczej. Kiedy wszedłeś w trans, mogłeś wyczuć każdą żywą istotę w pobliżu, zgadza się. Wynika to z tego, że medytując, w pewien sposób scalasz się z energią duchową znajdującą się wokoło, emitowaną przez wszystkie żywe istoty. W odpowiedzi na to sam również emitujesz swoje Reiatsu. A z racji tego, że masz tej energii aż za dużo, potrzebne było miejsce oddalone od ludzi. W przeciwnym razie twoje Reiatsu zwyczajnie by ich zmiażdżyło._

– Mam aż tyle mocy? - Elian sam był zaskoczony tym faktem

– _Tak, masz w sobie niewiarygodny potencjał, młodziku. I tylko dlatego uważam, że jest sens cię w czymkolwiek szkolić._

– Właśnie, w sprawie...

– _Już mówię. Jak mówiłem, mam zamiar nauczyć cię kilku technik, które dadzą ci przewagę na polu walki. Lecz zanim do nich przejdziemy, musisz poznać zasady rządzące światem Raashí._

– Jestem gotowy!

Chłopak stanął na baczność.

– _Po pierwsze musisz sobie uświadomić, jakie różnice dzielą Raashí i Shinigami. Przede wszystkim wiedza i doświadczenie. Bogowie Śmierci istnieją zaledwie od kilku tysięcy lat. Dodatkowo ogranicza ich fakt, iż z pochodzenia są niczym innym, jak ludzkimi duszami, mającymi jedynie większą moc duchową od typowych dusz. Zatem ogranicza ich człowieczeństwo. Raashí nie mają tego problemu. Są znacznie bardziej rozwinięci od ludzi, poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do Shinigami mają własne ciało, a to wiele zmienia. Choć powinno się wydawać, że istoty zbudowane w całości z cząsteczek duchowych dużo lepiej się nimi posługują, to błąd. Raashí owszem, posiadają pewne ograniczenia związane z ciałem, jednak udało im się je ominąć. Jak? Za pomocą własnej energii duchowej, która stała się integralną częścią ich organizmu. Reiatsu wzmacnia ich ciała i umysły. Dlatego właśnie są silniejsi, szybsi, inteligentniejsi od ludzi. Z tego też powodu starzeją się znacznie wolniej, więc nie liczna to, że tak po prostu trafi ich szlag._

Zwłaszcza to ostatnie zdanie wywarło na Elianie spore wrażenie.

– Czyli że... są nieśmiertelni?

– _Jak sam wiesz, są podatni na rany ciała, ale nie umierają z powodu chorób. Najczęściej ich wiek zależny jest od mocy duchowej, jaką posiadają. Zazwyczaj nie żyją dłużej niż tysiąc lat. Powiada się jednak, że niektórzy z nich stali się tak potężni, iż żyją od setek tysięcy lat. Ciebie jako Çynegí również to dotyczy. A w twoim przypadku... Tak, tobie też może to grozić._

Ta informacja całkowicie wstrząsnęła chłopakiem. Już sam fakt, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie żyć wiecznie wywarło na nim wrażenie, w końcu nawet na Bogów Śmierci przychodzi kiedyś czas. Ale to... Elian nagle się dowiaduje, że jest nieśmiertelny, to jest nie zabije go żadna choroba. Nawet jeśli umrze, miną lata, niezliczone ilości lat. Może ktoś inny byłby zadowolony z tego, iż śmierć mu nie pisana, jednak on był w stanie sobie to wyobrazić. Życie przez setki, przez tysiące lat. Dla chłopaka taka wizja była przerażająca.

– Mam... żyć... wiecznie?

– _Twoja moc jest wyjątkowa. Niewykluczone, że tak właśnie będzie._

Elian stał w osłupieniu. Przez dłuższy czas nie potrafił z siebie wydusić ani słowa. Dopiero Tersaali sprawił, że wyszedł z szoku.

– _Nie to jest teraz istotne. Jeśli mam cię czegokolwiek nauczyć, wpierw musisz zrozumieć, że twoja moc nie jest twoim niewolnikiem. W tej chwili używasz jej jak typowy człowiek, myślący, że jest panem całego świata. Wszystko należy do niego, zatem i swoją moc traktuje jak psa na smyczy, wydając mu komendy, rozkazując. Nie, nie tak to wygląda. Twoje Reiryoku należy do ciebie tak samo, jak ty należysz do niego. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko do tego momentu rozumiesz._

– A... Tak. - odparł chłopak, nadal w lekkim szoku

– _Dobrze, zacznijmy więc._

Trening wyglądał dosyć dziwnie. Elian miał za zadanie po prostu rzucać zaklęcia. Dowolnie przez siebie wybrane. Tersaali tymczasem wciąż sobie leżał na skalnej półce, bacznie chłopaka obserwując.

Po jakimś kwadransie ciągłej zmiany otoczenia co bardziej niszczycielskimi technikami, smok przerwał.

– _Wystarczy._

– I jak? - chłopak wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie - Jak ci się po...

– _Kwalifikujesz się na trupa._ \- odparł Tersaali, spokojnie, jakby mówił o pogodzie

– Że co? To było mistrzowskie Kidō.

– _Może i tak, jak na człowieka. Co znaczy, że podczas walki z Raashí spełniasz wszystkie kryteria by zginąć._

Smok całkowicie wgniótł chłopaka w ziemię, raniąc jego dumę. Elian zaczął się frustrować.

– Niby co robię źle?

– _Przede wszystkim działasz zbyt sztywno. Nie możesz się tak spinać, zachowujesz się, jakbyś bał się własnej mocy, podświadomie ograniczasz sam siebie. U was, ludzi umiejętność korzystania z własnego Reiryoku polega na przełamywaniu barier wewnątrz umysłu, które pieczętują waszą moc, zresztą efekty są dość mizerne. Ostatecznie tracisz zbyt wiele energii na samo jej użycie, większość mocy jest tracona bez potrzeby. To jak z ciągnięciem łańcucha._

– Nie bardzo rozumiem...

– _Jasne, że nie rozumiesz, skoro ty wolisz ten łańcuch pchać. Musisz zrozumieć, że twoja moc jest częścią ciebie, więc głupotą jest z nią walczyć. Po co łamać bariery, które możesz sam zdjąć, a których właściwie nie ma? Wymyśliłeś je sobie. Ty i ludzie. I moim zadaniem jest uświadomienie cię w tym._

Wobec tego Tersaali zaczął Eliana „uświadamiać". Program był taki sam. Chłopak ćwiczył rzucanie zaklęć, a smok komentował. Chłopak próbował coś wykombinować, by nauczyć się rzucać je w sposób, o którym właśnie się dowiedział, znaleźć sposób by usunąć te niewidzialne bariery. Jednak kompletnie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. A smok nie ułatwiał mu zadania, wydawał się zresztą nienajlepszym nauczycielem. Twierdził jedynie, że chłopak musi dojść do tego sam, każąc mu kontynuować.

W końcu minęło kilka godzin nieprzerwanej salwy błyskawic, ognistych kul i temu podobnych. Po wszystkim chłopak był niesamowicie wymordowany, co dla niego jest pewnym ewenementem. Najwyraźniej wyrzucanie z siebie pokładów Reiatsu w ilościach hurtowych powali nawet jego. Leżał więc na ziemi, próbując złapać oddech.

– _Chyba dziś więcej z siebie nie wykrzeszesz._ \- odparł Tersaali - _I tak zajmie to więcej niż dzień. Możesz wracać._

– No... dobra...

Elian wstał. Z pewnym trudem, ale wstał.

– A... Jak mam to zrobić?

– _Do wszystkich diabłów, z kim ja muszę pracować?!_ \- smok wyraźnie się wkurzył - _Czemu to właśnie ja musiałem trafić na takiego..._

– Okej, nie było o tym mowy! - przerwał chłopak, podminowany z kolei taką reakcją - Będę improwizować!

Zamknął oczy, starając się znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, to polana, na której medytował (czy medytuje?). Skupił zatem całą siłę woli na obrazie tego miejsca.

Pomogło. Gdy otworzył oczy, znów był w lesie. Poranek zamienił się w popołudnie. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, która niewiele się zmieniła. Chłopak siedział jak siedział, drzewa stały jak stały, ptaki świergotały jak świergotały, słońce świeciło jak świeciło, Yoruichi też siedziała jak sie...

– Tu się schowałeś.

– JASNA CHOLERA!

To była ostatnie rzecz, jakiej Elian się spodziewał, więc jego reakcja była uzasadniona. Chłopak wystraszony poleciał do tyłu, na plecy. Siła odrzutu sprawiła, że zrobił fikołka do tyłu, lądując z powrotem na tyłku.

– To nie było miłe. - odparła kobieta

– Prze.. przepraszam, _sensei_. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś.

– Ech, i znowu te tytuły. Musi być z ciebie taki sztywniak?

– No co? Po prostu chcę być uprzejmy. Uprzejmość całe życie wtłaczano mi do łba. Nie mogę się tak spoufalać z kobietą, dużo ode mnie starszą...

– Słucham?

Chłopak w swej uprzejmości zapomniał o pewnej naczelnej zasadzie: Nie wypominaj kobiecie wieku. Mówię wam, taki błąd może kosztować życie. Oczy Yoruichi nabrały morderczego charakteru. Na szczęście zdążył w porę zauważyć swój błąd, starając się odkręcić, co rzekł, nim kobieta zabiła go wzrokiem.

– DOJRZALSZĄ! - odrzekł szybko, póki miał jeszcze całe gardło - Powiedziałem „dojrzalsza"! Mowa tu w końcu o dojrzałej, pełnej wdzięku kobiecie, którą bezsprzecznie jesteś, Yoruichi-sama.

Instynkt samozachowawczy Eliana pracował doskonale. Udało mu się oddalić zagrożenie.

– Cóż... - zaskoczyły ją jego słowa - Niech będzie... Co tu właściwie robisz?

– No tak. Biały postanowił, że będzie mnie szkolić, więc przyprowadził mnie tu, żeby nie narobić szkód. Chyba.

– Poważnie? - Yoruichi zdawała się być tym zaciekawiona - I jak ci idzie?

– Całkiem...

– _ŻAŁOŚNIE!_

Tersaali wrzasnął tak, iż chłopak miał wrażenie, że nawet Yoruichi to słyszała.

– Wcale nie!

– _Owszem, mam wrażenie, że te drzewa mają więcej rozumu od ciebie._

– Sam mówiłeś, że to robota na kilka dni.

– _Tylko ze względu na twoją głupotę. Z każdym innym dawno miałbym to z głowy._

– Może zamiast ciągle narzekać dałbyś mi choć jedną podpowiedź. Sam nie nauczę się rzeczy, o której nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

– _Myślisz, że mnie ktoś tego uczył? Takich rzeczy nie można się nauczyć, to się czuje. Ale cóż poradzić na wasz ludzki charakter? Wam wciąż się zdaje, że cały świat jest dla was, nie wy dla świata._

– O co ci znowu chodzi? Cały czas prawisz mi jakieś kazania, jakbym...

– Może już wystarczy, chłopcy?

Elian natychmiast przywrócił się do porządku. Dla smoka określenie „chłopcy", szczególnie w jego kierunku było najwyższą obrazą majestatu, czego nie omieszkał zakomunikować. Robił to jednak w sposób, który z pewnością nie nadawałby się do druku. Chłopak na szczęście był jedyną osobą, która musiała tego słuchać i mądrze zachował to dla siebie.

– Zamierzasz wrócić do sklepu? - spytała Yoruichi po chwili

– Cóż, nie zastanawiałem się...

– _Na jakiś czas powinieneś zostać u tego Urahary._ \- odezwał się nagle Tersaali - _Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej._

– Co? - chłopak był zdziwiony postawą smoka - Czemu miałoby...

– _Bez dyskusji!_

Nawet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czemu nagle smok zaczął się nim przejmować?

– Nie będę wam przeszkadzać. - odrzekła nagle Yoruichi - Pewnie macie jeszcze wiele pracy przed sobą.

– Nie, nie, wcale nam nie przeszkadzasz. I tak...

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Czegokolwiek uczy cię ten Tersaali, ma to pewnie związek z Raashí. Wobec tego musisz wszystkie swoje siły włożyć w ten trening.

– _Tutaj mamy zgodę._ \- dodał smok

– Zatem będę się już zbierać.

Odwróciła się w stronę miasta.

– Jeśli będziesz chciał u nas zostać, twój pokój będzie na ciebie czekał. - odparła Yoruichi

– Jasne. I...

Chłopak w tym momencie wykonał ukłon.

– Serdecznie dziękuję za pomoc, Yoruichi-sama.

Jego reakcja zaskoczyła kobietę. Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem.

– Nie ma sprawy.

I ruszyła w swoją stronę.

Elian jeszcze przez chwilę stał bez ruchu.

– _Długo masz zamiar tak sterczeć?_ \- odezwał się nagle Tersaali - _Bierzemy się do roboty._

– A... Mówiłeś że na dziś...

– _Nie dyskutuj, zmieniłem zdanie. Dzień jeszcze się nie skończył, w końcu i tak nie masz nic innego do roboty._

– Ciekawe skąd to...

– _Bo siedzę ci w głowie. Myślałem, że zależy ci na pokonaniu wroga._

Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co go nagle ugryzło, jednak nie polemizował. Wiedział, że ma rację. Raashí znów zagrażają Karakurze, wkrótce ponownie przyjdzie mu się z nimi zmierzyć. Z pewnością jego przeciwnicy będą znacznie silniejsi, niż wcześniej. I on musiał zatem stać się znacznie silniejszy. Był na to tylko jeden sposób...

Usiadł na ziemi, w pozycji do medytacji. Zamknął oczy.

– _Chcesz podpowiedzi? Niech będzie. Odpowiedz sobie na jedno pytanie: dlaczego masz tę moc? Jaki masz cel?_

Odpowiedź znał natychmiast.

– Chronić. By chronić innych. Przed złem, którego sami nie widzą. Przed Raashí.

– _Dobrze. Jeśli więc to jest twój cel, skup się wyłącznie na nim. Niech nic innego się nie liczy, tylko to. A twój instynkt zrobi resztę._

Chłopak otworzył oczy. Znów był w jaskini, przed nim stał Tersaali.

– _Gotowy?_ \- spytał

– Czy ja jestem gotowy? - spojrzał prosto w oczy smoka - Nie przestanę, póki nie uznasz moich wyników za zadowalające!

Elian był absolutnie poważny. Zamierzał spełnić tą obietnicę, choćby nie wiem co. Ćwiczył godzinami, ile starczyło sił. A gdy nie starczyło, nadal ćwiczył. Nie interesowało go zmęczenie, najważniejszy był cel, jaki sobie postawił.

Czas mijał. Chłopak nadal trenował. Tersaali nie ważył się mu przeszkodzić. Jego determinacja wywarła na nim ogromne wrażenie. Uznawał wręcz za zbrodnię, gdyby teraz mu przerwał. Jednakże...

– _Wystarczy._

– Udało mi się...

– _Może gdybyś nie był takim osłem, zajęłoby ci to mniej czasu. Ale tak, udało się. Na dziś w zupełności wystarczy._

Elian otworzył oczy. Znów znalazł się na polanie. Wstał po krótkiej chwili, po czym od razu ruszył w stronę miasta. Postanowił skorzystać z zaproszenia Yoruichi, zatem po chwili znalazł się przed sklepem Urahary. Zasadniczo zostawił tam swoje ciało, więc głupio by było teraz wracać do swojego mieszkania w momencie, gdy u mężczyzny sterczały jego zwłoki. Wszyscy już spali. I nic dziwnego, skoro był środek nocy. Chłopak postanowił więc zachowywać się jak najbardziej cicho. W sklepie nie było żadnych problemów, bez przeszkód przeszedł też przez salon. Pozostał jedynie korytarz. Ostatnia prosta przed jego pokojem, jakieś dziesięć metrów.

– No to do mety.

Delikatnie, najbardziej jak tylko mógł postawił prawą stopę na podłodze. Rozległo się skrzypienie drewnianych paneli. Zatrzymał nogę w połowie. Po chwili spróbował stanąć nią jak najwolniej się dało. W końcu, w akompaniamencie podłogi postawił stopę.

– Zawsze muszę trafić na tą skrzypiącą. - skwitował chłopak - Po prostu zawsze.

Co ciekawe pozostałe deski były w takim samym stanie, co ta pierwsza. Na którą by nie nadepnąć, słychać było jedynie „skrzyp". Na nic próby stłumienia tych odgłosów. Całe dziesięć metrów ciągłego skrzypienia. Chłopak w końcu dotarł do swojego pokoju. Drzwi na szczęście okazały się bardziej ciche. Elian był już w swojej bazie.

– Jakim cudem oni jeszcze śpią?

Położył się w swoim łóżku. To jest najpierw w swoim ciele, które leżało tam już od rana. Chłopak zdumiony, iż nie rozpoczęły się jeszcze procesy gnilne wszedł w... się i mógł już ostatecznie położyć się spać.

I tak by zrobił, gdyby nie nurtowała go jedna rzecz.

– Mam jedno pytanie, Biały.

– _O co chodzi?_ \- spytał Tersaali

– Dlaczego tak... nalegałeś, bym tu został? Bo chyba nie chodziło tylko o fakt, że zostawiłem tutaj ciało?

– _W tej chwili nie powinieneś zostawać sam._

– Że co? - chłopak na pewno nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi - Od kiedy to się mną tak...

– _Nieistotne. Słuchaj uważnie, bycie mieszańcem nie jest proste. Nie jesteś człowiekiem, jednak musisz żyć pośród nich, a nawet gdybyś nagle miał zamiar dołączyć do Raashí nie licz na ciepłe powitanie. Mój miecz dzierżyło już wielu Çynegí. Żaden z nich nie wytrzymał moich prób. Psychicznie. Każdy z nich po przemianie stracił wszystko, co miał jako człowiek. Przede wszystkim rodzinę, przyjaciół. Ty jednak tego nie straciłeś. Nie straciłeś jeszcze swoich przyjaciół i jedynym sposobem, by przeżyć jako mieszaniec jest tych przyjaciół utrzymać. Wbrew pozorom Çynegí są bardzo wrażliwi na bodźce psychiczne. Dlatego trzymaj się blisko nich tak często, jak tylko możesz. Wyrażam się jasno?_

– Ta... Tak jest.

Elian przez chwilę myślał, że smok skończył swój wywód, jednak:

– _Trzymaj się zwłaszcza tej kobiety._

– A... - chłopak już miał polemizować

– _Lepiej powstrzymaj się od mówienia głupot. Uwierz mi, szczególnie ona będzie mieć wielki wpływ na twoją przyszłość._

– Wszystkie smoki są jasnowidzami? - spytał kpiąco

– _Nie, ale nie są tak ograniczeni, jak ludzie, którzy widzą jedynie czubek własnego nosa. My potrafimy patrzeć dalej. Widzimy rzeczy, które wam umykają, dlatego jestem w stanie ci to powiedzieć w tej chwili. Uwierz mi, kiedyś jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz._

– Mam wrażenie, że bawisz się w swata.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Chłopak poszedł spać.

* * *

Minął tydzień. Najdłuższy tydzień dla całego miasta Karakura. Raashí nie zaprzestali polowań na ludzi. Zginęło już osiem osób, jedna każdego dnia. Nawet nie mieli zamiaru się z tym kryć, jak było to wcześniej. Zwłoki porzucali w bardzo widocznych miejscach, czasem nawet na środku ulicy. Wobec tego całe miasto aż huczało. Wszędzie było słychać o seryjnym mordercy-psychopacie, zabijającym tych, którzy odważyli się wyjść z domów po zachodzie słońca. Wszyscy, budząc się rano myśleli jedynie o tym, czy znów usłyszą o kolejnej śmierci.

Również w sklepie Urahary nie liczyło się nic innego. Działania Raashí stawały się coraz bardziej niepokojące, zwłaszcza to, iż przestali się ukrywać, terroryzując w ten sposób całe miasto. Co najgorsze, nikt nic z tym nie mógł zrobić. Najbardziej pluł sobie w brodę Elian, który uznawał ochronę ludzi przed nimi za swój obowiązek. Na szczęście nie stracił z tego powodu zapału. Cały ten czas trenował z Białym Smokiem, nie szczędząc nawet minuty. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzał w lasku za miastem, na polanie, na której medytował godzinami. Efekty tego były coraz bardziej widoczne...

Nie tylko Elian ostro wziął się za trening. Pozostali również rozpoczęli mobilizację. Tego popołudnia do Urahary przyszedł Kurosaki Ichigo. Nadal pamiętał swoje starcie z Vaogiem, które nie skończyło się najlepiej, a mogło być gorzej, gdyby nie zjawił się sklepikarz.

– Rozumiem cię, Kurosaki-san. - odrzekł Kisuke - Rozumiem, że jesteś rozgoryczony po walce z nim. Jednak w tej chwili...

– Co jest, doktorku?

Nagle nad głową Urahary znikąd pojawił się Elian. Miał wyjątkowo dobry humor. Nie było to nic zaskakującego. Bardziej istotne było to, iż stał on sobie nad Kisuke... na suficie. Szczególnie Ichigo był mocno skonfundowany.

– Witam pana, panie Kurosaki. - przywitał się - A czemuż to postanowiłeś wpaść?

– A... - chłopak tylko tyle mógł siebie wykrztusić

– Już wróciłeś, Ahage-san? - wtrącił mężczyzna

– A tak, Biały postanowił dać mi trochę wolnego. Mówi, że jak na kogoś tak ograniczonego robię spore postępy, no to... No to? - nagle znów zwrócił się do rudowłosego - Co tu robisz?

– Kurosaki-san przyszedł do mnie, gdyż również ma zamiar trenować.

– Tak?

Chłopak natychmiast zszedł (to dobre słowo?) z sufitu, stając już normalnie na podłodze.

– I pewnie potrzebujesz kogoś do sparringów? - spytał, wyraźnie zaciekawiony

– Tak jakby, miałem nadzieję, że Urahara...

– To nie mogłeś lepiej trafić!

Elian natychmiast znalazł się za nim, pchając go w stronę klapy w podłodze.

– Zaraz, co ty niby robisz?! - Ichigo był lekko zdezorientowany

– Jak to co? Idziemy potrenować. Chyba o to ci chodzi.

Zatrzymali się tuż przed zejściem na dół. Elian otworzył klapę.

– No już, wychodź!

Klepnął Ichigo z całej siły w plecy. W tym momencie stało się coś dziwnego. Otóż klepnął go na tyle mocno, że wyklepał duszę z jego ciała. Chłopak w postaci Shinigami pojawił się tuż przed swoim ciałem... Frunąc nagle w dół.

– Do boju!

Po tym, jak Kurosaki poleciał, Elian skoczył tuż za nim. Po chwili obaj byli już na miejscu, choć rudzielec miał dużo twardsze lądowanie. Podniósł się w dość kiepskim humorze.

– Do reszty ci odbiło?!

– Okej! - Elian za to miał mnóstwo entuzjazmu - Wyciągaj swój miecz, partnerze!

Chłopak oddalił się na kilka kroków, po czym szybkim ruchem ściągnął virdanę ze swoich pleców.

– Zaczynamy rundę pierwszą!

Pierwsza runda trwała dość długo. Trening sprowadzał się przede wszystkim do walki. Ciągłej walki, w celu podszlifowania umiejętności szermierczych Ichigo, przede wszystkim chodziło mu o możność podjęcia równej walki z Raashí. I trzeba przyznać, że Elian nadawał się do tego znakomicie. Szybki, zwinny, trafienie go graniczyło niemal z cudem. Zupełnie jak Raashí. Dla Eliana to również była doskonała okazja, by w praktyce przetestować wiedzę, jaką przekazał mu Tersaali.

Kolejna wymiana ciosów. Wężooki chłopak zaatakował jako pierwszy. Uderzył od prawej strony. Ichigo zablokował atak. Mimo, iż virdana Eliana była mieczem jednoręcznym i wyglądała raczej mizernie przy wielkiej kosie, większej chyba nawet od tego, kto ją dzierżył atak był wyjątkowo silny. Chłopak aż ugiął się pod jego naporem. Nie czekając na ruch przeciwnika Elian szybko obrócił się, uderzając ponownie. Kurosaki tym razem był zmuszony do cofnięcia się. Jego przeciwnik nie zamierzał dać mu odpocząć. Wyprowadził kolejny cios, tym razem z dołu. Kolejny unik. Uderzenie z góry. Ichigo zatrzymał cios. Nie miał zamiaru ograniczać się do obrony. Odepchnął miecz, szykując się do ataku. Ciął z góry. Chłopak odskoczył na bok. Kurosaki najwyraźniej to przewidział, gdyż natychmiast po tym skierował miecz w jego stronę. Jednak Elian najwyraźniej również się tego spodziewał. Obrócił miecz w dłoni, trzymając go tak jak nóż. Wystawił rękę do przodu tak, by ostrze skierowane było ku dołowi. W tej właśnie pozycji zatrzymał uderzenie.

Obydwoje ścierali się ze sobą przez jakiś czas.

– Znasz się na rzeczy, Ichigo. - odparł Elian

– To samo można powiedzieć o tobie. Chyba ta walka będzie nierozstrzygnięta.

– Nie wydaje mi się. Widzisz, mam nad tobą pewną przewagę.

– Ach tak? Niby jaką?

W odpowiedzi Elian uniósł drugą, wolną rękę, prostując wskazujący palec i celując znad klingi miecza w Ichigo.

– _Hadō no 1, Shō._

Zaklęcie pierwszego poziomu, skupiające niewielką ilość energii i kierujące je w stronę przeciwnika. Efektem jest lekkie odepchnięcie celu. To zaklęcie w zasadzie nie czyni żadnej szkody, jest bardzo rzadko stosowane podczas walki, gdyż zwyczajnie nie ma to sensu. Więc po co używać czegoś takiego?

Otóż dlatego, by przećwiczyć praktycznie umiejętność nasycania zaklęć, jakiej Elian nauczył się od Białego Smoka.

Pchnięcie to zdecydowanie nie było lekkie. Impuls energii był tak potężny, że Ichigo wystrzelił jak z procy, frunąc przez kilka długości stadionu. Zatrzymał się dopiero na skale, która już po chwili zmieniła się w stertę gruzu.

– Doskonale, Ahage-san!

Od jakiegoś czasu Urahara obserwował ich zmagania. Zwłaszcza ostatni ruch wyraźnie go zainteresował.

– Cieszę się, że się podobało. - odparł chłopak, dumny ze swojego wyczynu

– Naprawdę fascynujące. Tak potężne zaklęcie...

– No cóż, trochę je podrasowałem.

– Zakładam, że nauczył cię tego Tersaali-san?

– Bez pudła. Nasycanie zaklęć jest...

W tym momencie z gruzowiska wygrzebał się mocno poturbowany i wyjątkowo wściekły Ichigo.

– KTOŚ JESZCZE O MNIE PAMIĘTA?!

– Ach tak, Kurosaki-san. - odparł Elian, znakomicie naśladując Kisuke - Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy.

– Że...

Nic więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć, chłopak zdążył się już ulotnić. Z prędkością światła znalazł się na górze. Pozostawił tam zafascynowanego Uraharę i wściekłego Ichigo.

– CO JEST Z TOBĄ, CZŁOWIEKU?!

Elian tymczasem, cały w skowronkach dosłownie wyfrunął z kompleksu. Niemal sunąc w powietrzu, skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. W salonie spotkał się z Tessaiem.

– Witam, Panie Wielki. Kopę lat.

– Elian-dono...

– To na razie.

Po tej krótkiej pogawędce chłopak znalazł się już na korytarzu.

Wtem zaczął z piskiem butów gwałtownie hamować. Pogratulować refleksowi, bo dosłownie parę centymetrów dalej, a wpadłby na Yoruichi.

Chwila ciszy.

– Co ty właściwie robisz?

Tu kilka słów wyjaśnienia. Podczas hamowania siła bezwładności, jak fizyka przykazała wyniosła go do przodu. Oczywiście bez żadnych problemów się zatrzymał. Jednak dość niefortunnie, bo twarzą lądując... na jej piersiach (na całe szczęście nie całkiem).

Mózg Eliana nie od razu zaskoczył. Stał tak przez kilka sekund, wygięty naprzód, z rękoma rozcapierzonymi dla zachowania równowagi i starał się w głowie poukładać, co się właśnie dzieje.

Nagle przełom. Chłopak w końcu ustalił, czym jest ta miękka rzecz, do której właśnie przytulała się jego twarz, oraz do kogo należy. Natychmiast stanął na baczność.

– Ee... Wi... Witam... Co ja tu... Wła...

Chłopak starał się szybko coś wymyśleć, co nie było łatwe, w momencie, gdy zaczęły działać hormony.

– Właśnie... Wybierałem się na trening. Z Białym. Taka sesja wieczorna.

– Tak?

– Właśnie tak! Nie ma co tracić czasu, gdy wróg u bram.

Yoruichi nie wydawała się być przekonana. Od razu wyczuła skrępowanie chłopaka, jednak tym razem postanowiła odpuścić.

– No dobrze...

Elian odetchnął z ulgą. Po raz pierwszy w życiu udało mu się uniknąć kobiecej furii, związanej z naruszeniem jej nietykalności cielesnej.

– Ciekawa jestem, czego Tersaali cię uczy. Cały czas unikasz tego tematu, interesuje mnie czemu.

– Więc... Jakby to... Biały opatrzył to klauzulą tajności. Niestety nie mogę nikomu zdradzić szczegółów szkolenia. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że szkoli mnie w technikach walki, używanych przez Raashí.

– Co to muszą być za techniki, skoro to jest aż taką tajemnicą? No cóż...

Odsunęła się na bok.

– Nie zatrzymuję. Powodzenia.

– Tak... Dzięki.

Elian skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. Jedyne, co musiał tam zrobić, to pozostawić tam swoje ciało. Zatem wyszedł po krótkiej chwili. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg drzwi oczom jego ukazała się osoba, której nie widział od dobrego tygodnia.

W stronę sklepu szła Rukia. Chłopak postanowił wyjść jej na powitanie.

– Ile to my się nie widzieli, Kuchiki.

– E... Elian?

Dziewczyna była bardzo zaskoczona jego widokiem.

– Co ty tu...

– Jak to co? Trenuję. Jak wszyscy zresztą, w końcu wróg nie śpi. Tak samo twój rudawy znajomy. Bo nie uwierzę, że przyszłaś tu po to, by zobaczyć się ze mną.

– No... Tak, a...

– Ichigo jest w tej chwili na dole, zbiera siebie z podłogi po naszym małym pojedynku.

– Walczyłeś z nim? - Rukia była w lekkim szoku

– Jasne, dla mnie to też była niezła rozgrzewka. A w tej chwili lecę pomedytować w spokoju ducha w pobliskim lesie. Więc...

Elian minął Rukię, rzucając jeszcze na koniec:

– Do zobaczenia później, króliczku!

Dziewczyna w tym momencie chciała go strzelić. Nie zdążyła, chłopak poleciał już w siną dal.

– Nie przejmuj się, on tak zawsze.

Obok Rukii znikąd pojawiła się...

– Yoruichi-san?

– Przyszłaś do Ichigo? - spytała bez ogródek

– Tak, byłam ciekawa, jak sobie radzi. Mówił, że wybiera się do Urahary, więc...

– Cóż, myślę że na dzisiaj ma dość, walka z Elianem mocno go nadwyrężyła. Aż dziw... Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu był zwykłym chłopakiem. Kto by pomyślał, że przez ten czas nauczy się tak walczyć.

Przez chwilę obie stały w milczeniu.

– Musicie zachować ostrożność. - odrzekła Yoruichi - Ten tydzień był wyjątkowo paskudny, jednak zbliża się coś znacznie większego, czuję to. Wkrótce się coś wydarzy. Coś, co sprawi, że nasze życie już nie będzie takie samo.

* * *

Społeczeństwo Dusz. Zarówno tu jak i w Świecie Żywych był wieczór. Jednak mimo późnej pory to miejsce nie spało. Szczególnie w Seireitei nikt nie miał zamiaru nawet myśleć o śnie, z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń...

Centrala 12. Oddziału Gotei, Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii. W tym właśnie miejscu prowadzone są badania oraz tworzy się urządzenia wszelkiej maści, bazujące na energii duchowej. Również tu obserwuje się aktywność duchową w Świecie Żywych. W pomieszczeniu zwanym Laboratorium Pomiarów Aktywności Duchowej. Było to miejsce pozbawione oświetlenia, z wyjątkiem ekranów komputerowych urządzeń, służących do monitorowania tego, co dzieje się w Karakurze.

Nagle na jednym z... chyba był to radar pojawiła się czerwona kropka, sygnalizująca, iż coś pojawiło się w mieście.

– Hej, Hiyosu!

– Widzę. Wreszcie się pokazał. Wyślijcie wiadomość do Onmitsukidō! Mamy ich zbiega.

Po kilku minutach od tego zdarzenia do innego już miejsca, do koszar Drugiego Oddziału przybył posłaniec, ze specjalnymi rozkazami, dotyczącymi wydarzeń w mieście Karakura.

– Zrozumiałam. Wyruszę natychmiast.

* * *

Lasek na obrzeżach miasta. Elian nagle otworzył oczy. Nagle kompletnie stracił czucie w rękach, nogach. Nie czuł całego ciała. Na całe szczęście ty było tylko chwilowe, po kilku sekundach udało mu się odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą.

– _Do ciężkiej cholery!_ \- usłyszał głos smoka - _Mówiłem ci chyba, że z transu należy wychodzić POWOLI._

– Tak, wiem...

– _Więc co to niby miało..._

– Nie wyczułeś tego?

Krótka chwila ciszy.

– _O to ci chodzi. Jeśli masz na myśli te wibracje energii to tak, wyczułem._

– To mogą być Raashí?

– _Tego nie wiem. Takie wibracje pojawiają się często, gdy łączą się dwa odległe od siebie punkty w przestrzeni._

– Czyli teleportacja?

– _Mniej więcej. Dziwne, że potrafisz wyczuć coś takiego..._

– I zawsze są takie silne?

– _Otóż nie. Na siłę takich wibracji mają wpływ dwa czynniki. Pierwszy, odległość i różnice w ilości Reishi dwóch punktów przestrzeni. To akurat jest w tej chwili mniej istotne. Drugi, energia duchowa tego, bądź tych, którzy przez taki portal wychodzą. To właśnie stanowi teraz problem..._

Elian wyczuł nagle czyjeś Reiatsu. Szybko się zerwał, ręką sięgając do miecza. Z lasu na polanę wyszła jedna tylko osoba. Chłopak od razu zauważył czarne kimono, sugerujące, iż jest to Shinigami. Jednak nie tylko to było istotne.

Była to kobieta dość niewielkiej postury, choć jej srogi wyraz twarzy mówił, iż nie należy oceniać jej po wyglądzie. Miała czarne włosy, związane białym materiałem z tyłu w dwa warkocze, na końcu których wiszą dwa złote pierścienie. Poza standardowym strojem Shinigami miała również na sobie haori, biały płaszcz z długimi rękawami. Szczególnie to zwróciło uwagę Eliana.

„ _Cholera jasna, żeby przysyłać aż..._ "

Kobieta zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

– Więc to ty?

* * *

 _...uderzenie pioruna  
ja, miotany przez fale..._


	9. Eskalacja

_...morze szaleje  
chmury zakryły niebo  
wpadam w kolejny wir...  
_

* * *

 **Eskalacja**

Wieczór. Słońce właśnie skryło się za linią horyzontu. Ulicami miasta szły dwie dziewczyny, najwyraźniej wracające ze szkoły, zważywszy na fakt, iż o tej porze nadal miały na sobie szkolne mundurki. Nazywały się Inoue Orihime i Arisawa Tatsuki.

– Miło, że zaczekałaś na mnie, aż skończę trening.

– Och, to żaden problem. Zresztą sama w domu nie mam za wiele do roboty. A może wpadłabyś do mnie? Ugotowałabym coś dobrego...

Tatsuki znała upodobania kulinarne Orihime, która pasjonowała się kuchnią... eksperymentalną. Wymyślała przeróżne potrawy, jak pasta z czerwonej fasoli, czy też masło ze słodkimi ziemniakami. Oczywiście zdecydowana większość tych rzeczy była wysoce niezjadliwa.

– Wiesz... Może kiedy indziej.

Dziewczyny dotarły do pobliskiego parku. Było już ciemno, co nadawało temu miejscu dość ponury charakter. Drzewa, które najpewniej ktoś zabrał z planu jakiegoś horroru i posadził tutaj, latarnie, z których na dziesięć działały dwie, w porywach do trzech. Chyba nikt tu nocą nie przychodzi. Nie wiem, czemu dziewczyny zdecydowały się iść właśnie tędy. Może po prostu były zbyt pochłonięte rozmową.

Minęło kilka minut. Trwała właśnie przerwa w rozmowie. Tatsuki wydawała się bardzo zamyślona.

– Martwią mnie ostatnie wydarzenia. Dzieją się coraz dziwniejsze rzeczy, a ja mam wrażenie, że stoi za tym coś... odmiennego.

– Co masz na myśli?

Inoue oczywiście wiedziała, co się dzieje, jednak nie mogła tego nikomu powiedzieć, nawet swojej przyjaciółce.

– Nie potrafię tego do końca wyjaśnić. Po prostu czuję, że wszystkie te okropności to sprawka kogoś... Nie, czegoś co przekracza nasze wyobrażenie. Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Tak po prostu czuję.

Dziewczyny szły dalej.

– Strasznie upiorny ten park. - odparła Tatsuki

– Z ust mi to wyjęłaś.

Usłyszały czyjś głos za sobą. Głos kobiecy, stosunkowo niskiej barwy, brzmiący bardzo srogo. Pojawiła się znikąd, tuż obok nich.

Kobieta wyraźnie szykowała się do ataku. Na pierwszy ogień poszła Arisawa. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła zareagować. Poczuła bardzo silne kopnięcie w brzuch. Cios wyrzucił ją w powietrze. Przefrunęła kilkanaście metrów, po czym uderzyła w jedno z drzew, wystarczająco mocno, by stracić przytomność.

– Tatsuki-chan!

Orihime natychmiast rzuciła się na pomoc przyjaciółce. Zatrzymała ją dłoń kobiety, zaciskająca się wokół szyi dziewczyny. Inoue coraz trudniej było złapać oddech. Kobieta nawet na nią nie spojrzała, wzrok kierując w stronę Tatsuki, osuwającej się na ziemię.

– Nie przeszkadzaj.

Uścisk zelżał. Jednocześnie potężny podmuch energii odrzucił dziewczynę. Upadając uderzyła głową o niewielki kamień. Pociemniało jej w oczach, jednak nie straciła przytomności. Choć niewyraźnie, widziała tą kobietę, odzianą w czarny płaszcz z kapturem, idącą powolnym krokiem w kierunku Tatsuki.

– Doprawdy, co za głupota.

Kobieta zdjęła kaptur, odsłaniając twarz. Widać było od razu, iż nie mogła być człowiekiem. Nie tylko ze względu na jej wygląd, na jej jasną, niemal białą karnację, wężowe oczy w kolorze czerwieni, czy choćby sposób poruszania się, cichy, wręcz bezszelestny, niczym anioł śmierci. W jej głosie słychać było żądzę mordu, jednak odmienną od zwykłej ludzkiej nienawiści. Ten głos wzbudzał paniczny strach, instynktowną potrzebę ucieczki jak najdalej stąd, głos drapieżnika, mówiący swej ofierze ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszy przed śmiercią.

Wciąż idąc powoli w stronę Arisawy kobieta rozpuściła swoje długie kruczoczarne włosy, skryte dotychczas pod kapturem. Sięgały jej one do bioder.

– W mieście grasuje seryjny morderca. Logicznym jest więc, by nie wychodzić z domu o zmroku. Jednak wy zawsze pchacie się tam, gdzie nie należy. Jak zdołaliście przetrwać tyle czasu, w ciemności swej własnej głupoty jest dla mnie zagadką.

Jej ręka skryła się pod płaszczem, by po chwili wyciągnąć spod niego długi, prosty miecz. Wyglądał na dwuręczny, z racji swoich gabarytów, jednak kobieta bez trudu utrzymywała go w jednej dłoni. Niczym nie wyróżniał się od zwykłych mieczy, z wyjątkiem jelca, w kształcie sierpa księżyca. Na samym jego środku umieszczony był fioletowej barwy klejnot. Orihime, która doszła już do siebie na widok tego ostrza przeraziła się. Po nim właśnie poznała, z kim ma do czynienia.

„ _Ten miecz... Czy ona jest... Raashí?_ "

Kobieta coraz bardziej zbliżała się do nadal nieprzytomnej Tatsuki. Uniosła miecz w górę.

– Nie martw się, nie poczujesz nic...

Nagle drogę jej zagrodziła Inoue, która gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę, kim kobieta jest natychmiast podniosła się i dość chwiejnym krokiem podbiegła do niej, chcąc powstrzymać ją przed tym, co chciała zrobić.

– Chyba ci mówiłam, że masz nie przeszkadzać, dziewczyno.

Ostrze poszło w ruch, celując w głowę Orihime. Jednak ona była przygotowana na atak.

– _Santen Kesshun!_ \- zakrzyknęła

Spinki w jej włosach zajaśniały złotym światłem. Nagle wystrzeliły z nich trzy świetliste pociski, które pomiędzy Inoue a kobietą Raashí ułożyły się na kształt trójkąta. W jego wnętrzu powstała bariera, na którą natrafiło ostrze miecza. Kobieta była zaskoczona takim obrotem spraw. Jednak zamiast zdziwienia, na jej twarzy pojawił się upiorny uśmiech.

– No proszę. Zdaje się, że cię nie doceniałam. Dobrze więc...

Cofnęła miecz, szykując się do zadania kolejnego ciosu. Orihime nie zwalniała bariery, czekając na atak. Raashí tym razem wykonała pchnięcie, w sam środek tarczy. O ile poprzedni cios nie zostawił nawet zadrapania, o tyle teraz ostrze bez trudu przebiło się przez barierę, zagłębiając się mniej więcej do połowy.

– Zatem zginiesz jako pierwsza, dziewczyno.

Kobieta zebrała więcej siły i uniosła miecz w górę, rozrywając tarczę Inoue. Bariera poszła w drzazgi. Następnie znów uderzyła z góry. Orihime jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to szybko uniknąć ciosu. Klinga zderzyła się z ziemią.

– Masz dobry refleks. Jednakże...

Raashí nagle zniknęła Inoue z oczu. Nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy ułamek sekundy później kobieta pojawiła się tuż obok niej. Jej dłoń znów zacisnęła się wokół szyi dziewczyny, ruszając jednocześnie naprzód. Inoue z pełnym impetem uderzyła w kolejne drzewo.

– Wybacz, że wcześniej nie zwróciłam na ciebie uwagi.

Podniosła dziewczynę jak najwyżej tylko mogła. Zaciskała dłoń coraz bardziej, pozbawiając ją tchu. Tym razem nie zamierzała jej wypuścić.

– Nie bierz tego do siebie. To normalne, że drapieżnik pożera swoją ofiarę. A jeśli chodzi o nią...

Spojrzała na nieprzytomną Tatsuki.

– Nie martw się, nie będzie cierpieć. Ale najpierw zajmiemy się tobą.

Podniosła miecz.

– Żegnaj, dziewczyno...

Nie zdążyła zadać ciosu. Zatrzymała ją ognista, czerwona kula, niewątpliwie będąca efektem zaklęcia Kidō. Pocisk trafił ją prosto w twarz, zakrywając ją obłokiem dymu. Kobieta absolutnie się tego nie spodziewała, puściła Inoue, próbując samej dojść do siebie. Prawa strona twarzy została mocno przypalona. Mimo iż dla Raashí to żadna rana, nadal czuła ból związany z tym ciosem.

– Kto mi znowu, do cholery przerywa?!

Była wyraźnie wściekła tym, że znów jej przeszkodzono. Jednak złość przerodziła się w zdziwienie, gdy ujrzała swojego nowego przeciwnika. Była nią Shinigami.

Orihime niemal straciła przytomność. W ostatniej sekundzie świadomości ujrzała swojego wybawcę.

– Kuchiki... san...

Osunęła się na ziemię.

* * *

– Więc to ty?

Elian jakby nie całkiem rozumiał sensu tego pytania.

– E... Trochę trudno, bym był kimś innym. Ja też mam pytanie. To haori... - wskazał na płaszcz kobiety - Jesteś kapitanem, tak? Nie spodziewałem się, że przyślą kogoś tak wysokiego rangą.

Chłopak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego Shinigami sięgnęła po swój Zanpakutō, miecz o ostrzu nieco krótszym od typowej katany (tzw. Wakizashi). Elianowi w głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Wyglądało to, jakby miała zamiar go zaatakować.

– Zaraz, co ty robisz, kobieto? - chłopak z lekka zaczął panikować - Nie możemy tego załatwić bardziej pokojowo?

Dłoń spoczęła na rękojeści miecza.

– Mógłbyś zachować resztki godności. - odpowiedziała kapitan - Skoro masz umrzeć, umieraj z honorem.

– Co? - Elian był już całkowicie zdezorientowany - Niby dlaczego miałbym...

– Kpisz sobie ze mnie?

Chłopak miał wrażenie, że coraz bardziej pogarsza swoją sytuację, choć nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.

– _Chūō Shijūroku_ uznała cię winnym zdobycia mocy Shinigami w nielegalny sposób...

– No cóż, to akurat mogę wyjaśnić, jeśli...

– Oraz morderstwa dwustu pięćdziesięciu sześciu osób.

Te słowa zszokowały Eliana. Nie mógł się poruszyć, stał w osłupieniu przed dość długi czas.

– Morderstwa... Jaki...

– Wyrok odbędzie się tu i teraz.

Kapitan wyciągnęła miecz.

Na polanie natychmiast pojawiła się spora grupa Shinigami, wyglądem jednak bardziej przypominających dawnych wojowników ninja, odzianych w czerń, z chustami zakrywającymi twarze. Wyciągnięcie miecza najwyraźniej było sygnałem dla nich do wyjścia z ukrycia. Otoczyli chłopaka, czekając na sygnał do ataku.

Elian w tej sytuacji natychmiast się obudził. Zagrożenie było jak najbardziej rzeczywiste. W tej chwili musiał szybko wymyślić, jak z tego wybrnąć. Spuścił głowę i zamknął oczy. Po chwili pogrążył się w transie.

„ _Skup się. Ilu? Jeden, dwóch... Razem trzydziestu czterech. I ona. Ech, tak wiele celów, tak mało czasu._ "

Energia duchowa powoli zaczęła z niego wyciekać. To nietypowe zachowanie nie umknęło uwadze Shinigami. Zwłaszcza dowódczyni wydawała się być zaniepokojona.

„ _Co on robi? Mimo przewagi liczebnej sytuacja nie wygląda najlepiej. Nie mamy o nim żadnych informacji, nie znamy jego umiejętności._ "

Tymczasem chłopak wciąż był pogrążony w medytacji. Miał już przygotowany plan działania. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, czy podoła?

– _Skup się na celu._ \- odezwał się nagle Tersaali - _Tylko to się teraz liczy. Zawahasz się, a przegrasz._

– Biały...

Uniósł ręce, rozkładając je na boki, układając swoje ciało w znak krzyża.

– Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że tą sztuczkę opanowałem już do perfekcji?

Otworzył oczy. Ułożył dłonie, zginając wszystkie palce, poza wskazującym i środkowym. Na końcach palców zajaśniały czerwone, świetliste punkty.

– _Bakudō no 9..._

Wokół palców rozbłysły dwa szkarłatne kręgi, rozszerzające się coraz bardziej. Chłopak zebrał energię, skupiając się na swoim celu. Na trzydziestu pięciu celach.

Uniósł głowę.

– _Geki!_

Uwolnił zaklęcie. Kobieta Shinigami poczuła nagle przytłaczającą energię duchową. Jej ciało stało się ciężkie, bardzo ciężkie, poruszenie choć jednym palcem zdawało się być ponad jej siły. Jednak nie trwało to długo. Zaklęcie okazało się zbyt słabe, by się utrzymać. Kapitan szybko doszła do siebie.

– Bakudō dziewiątego poziomu? - odrzekła - Myślałeś, że tak słabe zaklęcie poskutkuje w walce z kapitanem?

Elian jednak wyglądał na zadowolonego. Nawet chyba za bardzo. Obdarzył kobietę swoim słynnym szerokim uśmiechem, dosłownie od ucha do ucha.

– Słabe? Sam fakt, że na ciebie zadziałało oznacza, że to było bardzo potężne zaklęcie, kochana.

– Że co?

W tym momencie zorientowała się, co chłopak miał na myśli. Wszyscy jej podkomendni byli całkowicie sparaliżowani. Każdy z osobna został otoczony czerwoną aurą, która najwyraźniej blokowała ich ruchy. Kobieta nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

„ _Wszystkich? Jednym zaklęciem?_ "

– Widzisz, nie uśmiecha mi się konfrontacja z całym twoim plutonem egzekucyjnym. - odparł Elian - Więc... Dobrej nocy życzę.

Chłopak, używając shunpo postanowił się ulotnić. Skierował się w stronę miasta. Po drodze główkował nad tym, czemu to jego właśnie próbowano uśmiercić.

– Co to niby miało być? Może Urahara mi to wyjaśni. W końcu też jest Shinigami, jakby nie spojrzeć, więc pewnie ma pojęcie o tym, co się dzieje w Seireitei.

Spojrzał za siebie.

– Czyżby odpuściła?

– Chciałbyś!

Nagle kobieta zastąpiła mu drogę. Ostrze jej Zanpakutō już zbliżało się do Eliana. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili wyciągnął swój miecz, by zablokować cios.

„ _Szybka jest._ "

Ścierali się ze sobą w powietrzu przez chwilę. Chłopak odepchnął ją. Oboje wylądowali na ziemi, naprzeciw siebie.

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że tak po prostu mi uciekniesz?

– Cóż, miałem szczerą nadzieję, że tak.

– Głupota. Nie przeczę, zrobiłeś na mnie wrażenie tym zaklęciem, ale najwyraźniej nic innego nie masz, poza talentem do Kidō.

Ponownie uniosła miecz.

– Zakończę to szybko.

Elian wiedział już co się święci. Nie miał zamiaru z nią walczyć, bo po prostu nie widział takiej potrzeby. Jednak nie było już chyba możliwości załatwienia tej sprawy polubownie.

Shinigami wycelowała klingę w chłopaka.

– Użądl, by zabić...

Ostrze zajaśniało. Po chwili zaczęło się zmieniać, z sekundy na sekundę przybierało zupełnie innego kształtu. W końcu blask zniknął, ukazując nową postać jej Zanpakutō.

– Suzumebachi.

Broń zmieniła się w czarną rękawicę ze złotymi, błyszczącymi paskami oraz umieszczonym na środkowym palcu długim żądłem.

Kobieta natychmiast przystąpiła do ataku. Zniknęła chłopakowi z oczu, w następnej chwili pojawiając się za jego plecami. Elian szybko się obrócił i płazem swojej virdany zatrzymał kolec, po czym szybko się cofnął, szykując się do kontrataku. Skoro walka była nieunikniona, nie zamierzał ustępować jej pola. Jednak nie chciał walczyć na całego.

„ _Nie wygląda to najlepiej, skoro uwolniła swoje Zanpakutō. A sam nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie ma sensu w jej zabijaniu, a Jad Pożeracza się do niczego innego nie nadaje. Ucieczka też będzie mało skuteczna. No i jak teraz z tego wybrnąć?_ "

Chcąc nie chcąc Elian ruszył do ataku. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to sprawić, by kobieta nie była w stanie dłużej walczyć. Pierwszy cios padł z góry. Atak był szybki, Shinigami jedyne, co mogła zrobić to cios zablokować. Żądło Suzumebachi, mimo niewielkich rozmiarów okazało się do tego odpowiednie. Chłopak na tym nie poprzestał. Wykonał szybki piruet, uderzając z prawej. I znów zabrzmiał dźwięk metalu uderzającego o metal, gdyż kapitan po raz kolejny musiała sparować atak. Kolejny obrót i atak z lewej. Ta sama sytuacja. Elian zmuszał ją do blokowania ciosów, dzięki czemu nie była w stanie kontratakować. Próbował zyskać trochę czasu, by móc obmyślić dalszy plan działania. Jednak sztuką jest jednocześnie walczyć i planować dalszą strategię, co chłopak jeszcze do końca nie opanował.

Kolejny cios wyprowadził z dołu. Jednak tym razem ostrze było kilka centymetrów dalej od Shinigami. To pozwoliło jej na unik. Wykonała krok do tyłu, żądło poszło w ruch. Wymierzyła pchnięcie w klatkę piersiową, na linii mostka. Elian nie miał czasu, by unieść miecz. Wyskoczył w górę, zginając nogi. Następnie stanął stopami na wyprostowanej dłoni kobiety. Nie zdążyła nawet poczuć jego ciężaru, chłopak momentalnie skoczył naprzód, wykonując przy tym salto, oraz półobrót wokół własnej osi, dzięki czemu nadal stał twarzą do niej. Cofnął się jeszcze o kilka kroków.

– Słuchaj, może jednak uda się nam dojść do porozumienia. Jakoś to wyjaśnię...

– Jak niby chcesz usprawiedliwić zabicie tylu ludzi?

– Jeśli tylko dasz mi...

– Rada już podjęła decyzję. Jestem tu, by wykonać wyrok śmierci, twój wyrok. Nie zamierzam słuchać twoich wymówek.

Ruszyła naprzód. Elian postanowił zignorować całkowicie obronę. Gdy tylko kapitan znalazła się odpowiednio blisko, ciął mieczem od dołu. Jednak zdążyła to zauważyć w porę. Używając shunpo zniknęła chłopakowi z oczu.

– Za wolno!

Znów zaatakowała od tyłu. Elian szybko się odwrócił, chcąc zablokować atak. Nie zdążył.

Żądło wbiło się w klatkę piersiową, trafiając lewe płuco. Shinigami po zadaniu ciosu szybko się cofnęła. Rana nie była śmiertelna, choć regenerowała się jakby wolniej, nawet jak na zdolności Çynegí. Istotniejsze było to, co stało się później. Na ciele chłopaka, w miejscu ukłucia pojawił się znak, przypominający nieco kwiat.

– _Nigeki Kessatsu._ \- odrzekła kobieta - Śmierć w dwóch aktach. W miejscu, w którym użądli cię Suzumebachi pojawia się ten znak. Gdy trafię po raz drugi w to miejsce, zginiesz.

Elian nie był tym zbytnio zaskoczony, właściwie spodziewał się czegoś takiego po kapitanie. Jednak w tej chwili coś innego zaprzątało mu głowę...

– Nie zdążyłam się przedstawić. - kontynuowała - Naczelny dowódca Onmitsukidō oraz kapitan 2. Oddziału Gotei 13, Suì-Fēng. Osoba, która cię uśmierci.

– Doprawdy?

Nie czuł bólu. Właściwie nic nie czuł. Jedynie krople krwi, wyciekające mu z rany. Nie był przestraszony. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie bał się, podświadomie wiedział, iż nie ma czego. Nie czuł strachu, lecz... euforię?

– Śmierć w dwóch aktach, tak? Naprawdę, zabrzmiało to tak, jakbyś myślała, że zdołasz mnie trafić po raz drugi, pszczółeczko.

Sam nie do końca już wiedział, co mówi. Mimo całej sytuacji nagle rozluźnił się, posyłając w stronę Suì-Fēng swój morderczy uśmiech.

– Jak mnie nazwałeś? - kobiecie najwyraźniej nie spodobało się nowe przezwisko

– Pszczółeczką, pszczółeczko. Jesteś mała, masz żądełko, więc czemu nie? No i do tego dużo brzęczysz. Zabić mnie? Uwierz mi, osób mojego pokroju nie łatwo się jest pozbyć.

Uniósł virdanę, celując krańcem ostrza w kapitan.

– Proponuję mały konkurs w stylu „kto pierwszy". Dokładniej mówiąc...

Skierował klingę w dół, po czym wbił miecz w ziemię.

– Kto pierwszy upuści krwi rywalowi.

Przybrał pozycję bojową, gotowy do walki. Najwyraźniej uznał, iż poradzi sobie bez broni.

Z kolei Suì-Fēng zaskoczyła nagła zmiana nastawienia chłopaka. W jednej chwili robił wszystko, byle tylko uniknąć konfrontacji, teraz nagle sam wręcz ją prowokował do ataku. Mimo wszystko zachowała swój zimny profesjonalizm.

– Nie mam zamiaru bawić się w twoje durne...

Nie dokończyła. Elian dotarł do niej w ułamku sekundy, jego noga już była w powietrzu, wymierzając kopnięcie. Potężne. Kapitan w ostatniej chwili zasłoniła się rękoma. Mimo wszystko, cios odrzucił ją na dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów. Udało jej się jednak uniknąć poważniejszych obrażeń, była tylko lekko poturbowana.

– Nigdy nie opuszczaj gardy. - odrzekł chłopak, wciąż pogrążony w euforii - Nie mogę dać wiary. Żeby dać się tak łatwo zagadać? I to kto? Kapitan Trzynastu Oddziałów Obronnych. Naprawdę, myślałem że stać cię na więcej, a tu takie rozczarowanie... Liczyłem na dużo więcej.

Chłopak całkowicie się zatracił. Wyraźnie chciał ją sprowokować, ale czemu to robił chyba nawet on sam nie wiedział. Jednak chyba mu się to udało.

– Liczyłeś na więcej? - odparła Suì-Fēng - Niech ci będzie.

Zaczęła emitować swoim Reiatsu. Nie była to jednak zwyczajna energia. Ogromne jej ilości otoczył kobietę, tworząc jasną, świetlistą powłokę. Z racji tego, iż powłoka była mocno skondensowana, energia ulatywała z niej. Wokół Suì-Fēng tańczyły białe błyskawice.

Elian był zszokowany. Jednak nie widokiem tej techniki, która w istocie, wyglądała imponująco, tylko tym...

Że już tą technikę widział. I przede wszystkim, kto jej używał.

– Gdzieś ty się tego nauczyła?

– Nie dane ci będzie się tego dowiedzieć.

Po tych słowach Shinigami ruszyła do ataku. Jakby w ramach odwetu wymierzyła kopnięcie, które chłopak zatrzymał rękoma. I również siła uderzenia, związana najpewniej z tą techniką, której użyła odrzuciła go na znaczną odległość. Gdy tylko stanął na nogi, znów ogarnęła go ta niewytłumaczalna euforia. O ile jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało się, że odzyskał zdolność jasnego myślenia, teraz wrócił mu ten entuzjazm, który zdawał się być... niebezpieczny.

Elian po raz kolejny zaczął mówić, a przynajmniej te słowa tylko wychodziły z jego ust.

– Nieważne, skąd znasz tą technikę. Wszak liczy się efekt, a ten mierzy się tylko w jeden sposób.

Suì-Fēng przymierzyła się do kolejnego ciosu. Atak nastąpił z prawej strony chłopaka. Kolec Suzumebachi zbliżał się do celu, kwiecistego znaku na klatce jego piersiowej.

Ten jednak zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Uniósł rękę.

– Zwycięstwem. - dokończył

Nagle lasem wstrząsnął potężny podmuch energii, gdy Reiatsu jego i kobiety zderzyły się ze sobą. Elian osłonił się prawą dłonią. Żądło zatrzymało się dosłownie milimetr przed jego dłonią. Kapitan szybko się cofnęła. Z kolei chłopak przeszedł do ofensywy.

Jego lewa dłoń już mknęła ku twarzy Suì-Fēng. Uniknęła ciosu bez problemu. Nie miała czasu, by wyprowadzić kontratak, gdyż druga jego pięść pędziła na spotkanie z jej brzuchem. Kobieta zablokowała cios ręką, jednocześnie atakując kolcem. Chłopak zrobił krok w lewą stronę, po czym szybko się obrócił, atakując szeroko prawą ręką, z otwartej dłoni. Shinigami szybko uniosła dłoń, by zatrzymać atak. Krawędź dłoni zetknęła się z żądłem Suzumebachi, pozostawiając niewielkie wyszczerbienie. To zadziwiło kapitan, pozostawienie choćby rysy na Zanpakutō, szczególnie uwolnionym jest nie lada wyczynem, wymagającym sporej ilości Reiatsu. Najwyraźniej na krawędzi dłoni Elian skupił część swojej energii duchowej, tworząc niewidzialne ostrze. Widać było, że tym razem walczył na poważnie.

Chłopak ponownie się obrócił, tym razem wykonując pchnięcie. Celował w serce. Gdyby nie świetlista powłoka, która otoczyła się Suì-Fēng, najpewniej przebiłby się przez jej ciało. Kobieta użyła shunpo, by zajść Eliana od tyłu. Ten jednak szybko się odwrócił. Otwartą dłonią zatrzymał zbliżające się żądło Suzumebachi. Szybko odepchnął jej rękę, drugą dłonią wymierzając kolejne pchnięcie. Shinigami znów zatrzymała atak. Kolejny cios wymierzony lewą ręką również został zablokowany. W tym momencie chłopak obrócił się na jednej nodze, drugą z kolei kopiąc wysoko, celując w głowę. Suì-Fēng uniknęła ciosu, schylając się. Miała idealną okazję do wymierzenia kontrataku, prosto w kwiecisty znak. Pchnęła więc swoim Zanpakutō, mając zamiar to zakończyć.

– Nie tym razem, pszczółeczko!

Chłopak wygiął się w bok, unikając kolca, jednocześnie samemu wykonując pchnięcie prawą dłonią, celując w jej twarz. Nie zdążyła wykonać uniku. Świetlista powłoka tym razem nie poskutkowała. Widmowe ostrze musnęło jej policzek, pozostawiając na nim ranę, z której zaczęła wyciekać krew.

Suì-Fēng odruchowo się cofnęła. Elian z kolei był w coraz lepszym humorze.

– No proszę. I kto wygrał nasze małe zawody?

Chłopak coraz bardziej się nakręcał. Nie zdawał już sobie sprawy z tego, że taka euforia w jego przypadku może doprowadzić tylko do jednego...

Białka jego oczu już zaczęły się czerwienić.

– Ta twoja technika jest interesująca, przyznam. Nieważne, kto cię jej uczył, ważne że chyba nie do końca jej opanowałaś. W tej twojej barierze są straszne luki, a oto dowód.

Uniósł prawą rękę. Na jego dłoni widoczne było kilka kropel krwi.

– Co ty na to? Najwyraźniej to do mnie należy pierwsza...

Nagle Elian poczuł się bardzo dziwnie. Czuł jakby... pragnienie.

Spojrzał na swoją prawą dłoń.

– Krew...

Choć było jej niewiele, wyczuł jej ciężki, metaliczny zapach. Powoli zaczął zbliżać dłoń do swoich ust.

Suì-Fēng nie wiedziała, czemu nagle chłopak urwał w pół zdania. Jego zachowanie zaczęło coraz bardziej ją niepokoić. Jak również coraz cięższe, przytłaczające Reiatsu, które z niego wypływało.

Gdy tylko dłoń znalazła się odpowiednio blisko, chłopak musnął lekko językiem palec, na którym znajdowała się krew kobiety.

– Słodkie...

Elian nic więcej już nie pamiętał.

* * *

Kobietę Raashí z jakiegoś powodu zaintrygował widok Rukii, stojącej naprzeciw niej z wyciągniętym Zanpakutō.

– Czy ja cię już gdzieś nie widziałam, Shinigami? - zapytała

Kuchiki nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie.

– Zostaw je w spokoju.

– Zadałam ci pytanie, dziewczyno. - odparła kobieta srogim tonem - Wypadałoby odpowiedzieć.

– Powiedziałam...

Uniosła katanę, szykując się do walki.

– Masz je zostawić w spokoju.

Kobieta obdarzyła dziewczynę uśmiechem, wyglądającym wyjątkowo upiornie.

– Bo co? - spytała hardo - To są moje ofiary. Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś broniła lwom polować na antylopy. To niczym się nie różni. Czemu więc miałabym przestać?

– Jesteś Raashí?

Nie dziwne, że to właśnie jej przyszło do głowy. Nawet jeśli pierwszy raz miała okazję przyjrzeć się bliżej jednemu z nich, jej wygląd zdecydowanie był osobliwy. Nie mogła być nikim innym. No i tylko oni mają taki pogląd na temat ludzi.

Kobietę z kolei zaciekawił fakt, iż zna jej nazwisko.

– O? Czyli już nas poznałaś? A ty? Jak się nazywasz? Na to pytanie już chyba możesz odpowiedzieć?

– Kuchiki Rukia, Shinigami.

– Co ty nie powiesz? Kuchiki? Tak, to wiele tłumaczy... Widać podobieństwo...

Dziewczynę zdziwiła reakcja kobiety.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Och, nic takiego. Ale skoro faktycznie nazywasz się Kuchiki...

Nagle Raashí ruszyła wprost na Rukię.

– Zabiję cię z jeszcze większą przyjemnością.

Zamachnęła się, chcąc przepołowić dziewczynę. Ta zdołała zablokować cięcie, choć cios był tak potężny, że niewiele brakowało, a klinga rozłupałaby jej czaszkę. Raashí cofnęła miecz, uderzając tym razem z dołu. Ten atak Rukia również zatrzymała, choć również z pewnym trudem.

– Co tak słabo?

Kobieta mocniej pchnęła miecz, wyzwalając przy tym mnóstwo Reiatsu. Energia odrzuciła Kuchiki, unosząc ją w powietrze na dobre kilka metrów. Musiała obrócić się w powietrzu, by uniknąć twardego lądowania.

– Czy wszyscy Shinigami są tacy cherlawi, czy tylko ty tak masz? - spytała kpiąco

Dziewczyna oczywiście nie odpowiedziała. Nie zraziło to kobiety. Rozłożyła ręce.

– Wobec tego pokażę ci, jak należy walczyć.

Rukia poczuła niewielki impuls energii. W tym samym momencie na rękawach płaszcza kobiety gwałtownie pojawiły się rozdarcia, sięgające do samego kołnierza. Dzięki temu mogła łatwo zdjąć z siebie okrycie wierzchnie. Zaś pod nim...

Raashí nosiła na sobie skórzany pancerz, chroniący jedynie klatkę piersiową. Jej brzuch był całkowicie odsłonięty. Nie posiadał rękawów. Z racji jej kobiecych atrybutów pancerz miał też odpowiedni kształt, jak również niewielką dziurę pośrodku, odsłaniającą nieco dekolt. Nosiła też spodnie, sięgające do kolan, również zrobione ze skórzanych pasów, układających się spiralnie.

Kobieta stanęła w pozycji bojowej.

– Zaczynamy!

Natychmiast pojawiła się przy Rukii, wymierzając pierwszy cios z góry, w głowę. Dziewczyna zatrzymała atak. Choć znała już siłę przeciwnika i mogła się do niej dostosować, to wciąż blokowanie uderzeń mieczem w wykonaniu Raashí było wyjątkowo trudnym zadaniem. Kobieta cofnęła miecz, wykonała krok do tyłu, po czym uderzyła od dołu. Kuchiki próbowała zatrzymać atak, jednak siła ciosu sprawiła, że jej katana z poziomu uniosła się niemal do pionu. Kobieta wciąż napierała. Jej klinga, ślizgając się po powierzchni Zanpakutō szybko przesuwała się coraz bardziej w górę, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do twarzy Rukii. Dziewczyna musiała odchylić głowę w bok, poza zasięg ostrza. Miecz Raashí dotarł do końca ostrza katany, odbijając w prawo. Węzooka chwyciła go oburącz, wymierzając kolejne uderzenie. Cios był tak potężny, że Kuchiki, próbując go zablokować straciła równowagę, omal się nie przewracając. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, starając utrzymać się na nogach. Kobieta nie dała jej odetchnąć, atakując po raz kolejny. Obie klingi ponownie starły się ze sobą.

– Co tak kiepsko, Kuchiki? - odrzekła kobieta - Postaraj się. Niech chociaż twoja śmierć będzie piękna.

Oczywistym jest, iż Raashí zwyczajnie sobie z niej kpi. Jednak w jednym Rukia musiała przyznać rację. Jeśli szybko nie przejmie inicjatywy, może to się dla niej źle skończyć. Zatem postanowiła przejść do ataku.

Kobieta wciąż napierała. Kuchiki zebrała wszystkie siły, by odepchnąć jej miecz. Raashí wydawała się zaskoczona tym ruchem. Z kolei dziewczyna odskoczyła do tyłu na dość znaczną odległość. W walce bezpośredniej nie miała zbyt dużych szans. Sprawy miały się inaczej, jeśli chodzi o Kidō.

Uniosła lewą dłoń, zbierając energię do rzucenia zaklęcia.

– _Hadō no 33, Sōkatsui!_

W stronę Raashí wystrzelił jasny, błękitny promień. Kobieta nie była w stanie uniknąć ataku. Czy też raczej nie miała takiego zamiaru.

– A więc znów bawimy się w czarodziejkę?

Miecz znów poszedł w ruch. Machnęła nim z dołu tak, że klinga rozcięła wiązkę na dwoje. Kuchiki nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom, że w taki sposób przełamała jej zaklęcie. Kobieta nie dała jej jednak czasu, by się nadziwić, ponownie przystępując do ataku. Natychmiast pojawiła się tuż przed dziewczyną. Uderzyła z boku. Rukia szybko uniosła swój miecz, zatrzymując cios. Raashí mocno odepchnęła jej Zanpakutō, przez co dziewczyna stała się podatna na jej kolejny atak. Kobieta zeszła do parteru, wykonując cięcie w nogi. Jedyną możliwą opcją był unik. Wyskoczyła wysoko w górę.

Na to tylko czekała Raashí.

– Teraz moja kolej.

Jej lewa dłoń zajaśniała purpurowym światłem, wokół niej zaczęły sypać fioletowe iskry. Kobieta uniosła rękę, celując w Rukię. Dłoń zapłonęła. W stronę Kuchiki wystrzelił ognisty pocisk, emitujący jednocześnie wyładowania elektryczne. Poruszał się bardzo szybko, dziewczyna nie miała żadnych szans na unik, czy zablokowanie zaklęcia.

Zniknęła w płomieniach. Widać było jedynie eksplozją purpurowego ognia. Z ognistej kuli strzelały błyskawice.

Po chwili z ognia wyłoniła się Rukia. Nie wyglądała najlepiej. Miała liczne poparzenia na całym ciele, sama siła uderzenia sprawiła, że niemal straciła przytomność. Do tego dochodził fakt, że spadała ona coraz szybciej na ziemię. Dziewczyna wylądowała na twardym, betonowym chodniku, kilkadziesiąt metrów od Raashí. W powietrze wzbił się obłok kurzu, który całkowicie przesłonił Rukię.

Tymczasem kobieta wszystko obserwowała. Spokojnie czekała, aż Kuchiki spadnie, by móc dokończyć dzieła. Jednak najwyraźniej coś poszło nie po jej myśli.

– Użyłaś własnego Reiatsu, by osłabić siłę uderzenia. - zauważyła - Bez sensu. Po co tak kurczowo trzymasz się życia, skoro wynik już jest przesądzony?

Zaczęła powoli podchodzić do dziewczyny.

– Naprawdę sądziłam, że kogoś twojego pokroju stać na więcej. Cóż, widać nie można mieć wszystkiego...

– Tańcz, Sode no Shirayuki!

Dym rozwiał się, ukazując Rukię gotową do walki oraz jej uwolnione Zanpakutō w pełnej krasie. Całość, zarówno ostrze, tsuba jak i rękojeść stały się śnieżnobiałe. Tsuba przybrała kształt okrągłego płatka śniegu. Dodatkowo do końca rękojeści przymocowana była długa wstęga, faliście powiewająca z każdym ruchem miecza.

Raashí zdawała się zaskoczona tym widokiem. Głupotą byłoby, gdyby Kuchiki nie skorzystała ze zdezorientowania swojego przeciwnika.

Wokół niej powstał świetlisty krąg. Rukia końcem ostrza przebiła ziemię przed sobą, czterokrotnie, na kształt półokręgu. Z nacięć zaczęły wydobywać się lodowe cząsteczki, które zaczęły wznosić się w górę. Dziewczyna przybrała pozycję do walki, ostrzem miecza celując w kobietę.

– _Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!_

Cząsteczki złączyły się z krańcem ostrza. Po chwili wystrzeliła z niego fala mroźnego powietrza, zamrażająca wszystko, z czym ma kontakt. Raashí nie zdołała uniknąć uderzenia. Uniosła jedynie miecz, chcąc się osłonić. Bezskutecznie.

Kobieta została zamknięta w lodowej bryle.

Ten atak zdaje się mocno nadszarpnął siły Rukii, zwłaszcza że chwilę temu sama również mocno oberwała. Stała więc zdyszana, przyglądając się swojemu dziełu.

– Udało się?

Brak reakcji ze strony zamrożonej kobiety potwierdzał to. Skoro więc udało się powstrzymać przeciwnika, postanowiła zająć się rannymi dziewczynami. Skierowała się w ich stronę, jednak...

– A dokąd to?

Kuchiki odwróciła się. Lodowa bryła zaczęła pękać. Po kilku sekundach rozpadła się całkowicie, a Raashí wydostała się z niej bez najmniejszego szwanku.

– Widać miałaś jeszcze jakiegoś asa w rękawie. - odrzekła kobieta - Sode no Shirayuki, prawda? Tak się nazywa najpiękniejszy spośród Zanpakutō. Phi! Biały... Jak dla mnie miecz jest piękny tylko dzięki swojej użyteczności. Zaś ona... - uniosła swój miecz - Udowodni ci to.

Trwało to ułamek sekundy, mniej niż pół mrugnięcia okiem. Tak szybko, że Rukia przez chwilę nawet nic nie poczuła. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, co się stało.

Raashí natychmiast pojawiła się przed nią, przebijając klingą jej lewy bok. Po chwili cofnęła się na odległość kilku kroków. Dziewczynę przeszył na wskroś potworny ból, Kuchiki omal nie upadła. Z rany zaczęła sączyć się krew. Kobieta stała przed Rukią, ze swym demonicznym uśmieszkiem. Była wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana z tego, co zrobiła.

– Nie bój się, ominęłam ważniejsze organy. Nie zginiesz od tego. Przynajmniej na razie.

Uniosła ostrze, na którym wciąż była krew.

– Zdaje się, iż nie przedstawiłyśmy się. Nazywam się Raashí Kirke. A to jest moja partnerka.

Ułożyła miecz naprzeciw siebie. Kryształ umieszczony w jelcu zaczął emanować jasnym, purpurowym światłem.

– Bądź nienasycona, _Saarkoma_!

Po tych słowach również i ostrze Kaago (którym miecz niewątpliwie był) zaczęło świecić. Zaczęło całkowicie zmieniać swoją formę. Kryształ znajdował się teraz nieco wyżej, nachodząc częściowo na ostrze. Z kolei klinga zaczęła się rozdzielać na dwoje, od czubka do miejsca, gdzie znajdował się klejnot. Po chwili przybrała już ostateczny kształt, a purpurowe światło znikło.

Ostrze przybrało kształt litery 'Y' z purpurowym kryształem na środku. Było całkowicie stępione, brzegi zupełnie nie nadawały się do zadawania jakichkolwiek obrażeń. Najważniejszą częścią Kaago były owe dwa rozgałęzienia, końce ich były idealnie ostre, by móc bez problemów wbić się w ofiarę. Na wewnętrznych stronach kling znajdowały się po cztery długie, przypominające zęby kolce. Całość kształtem przypominała paszczę. Z obu stron klingi znajdowały się wyżłobienia, koloru jasnego fioletu. Jelec w kształcie sierpa pozostał.

– Saarkoma jest wyjątkowo kapryśna. - odparła Raashí - Nie uwolni się, jeśli nie uzna tego za stosowne. Najpierw musi poznać przeciwnika. Nie chce walczyć z byle kim. Więc zanim ją uwolniłam, musiałam złożyć pewną ofiarę, z twojej krwi. Najwyraźniej uznała, że jesteś godna uwagi. Ja zresztą też, skoro jeszcze trzymasz się na nogach.

Kirke przybrała pozycję do walki.

– Zacznijmy łowy.

Ruszyła do ataku. Rukia odzyskała już nieco siły, choć nie na tyle, by wytrzymać kolejną wymianę ciosów. Musiała szybko coś wymyśleć, zanim kobieta trafi ją ponownie, tym razem już śmiertelnie.

Styl walki Raashí zdecydowanie się zmienił, ze względu na nową formę miecza. Walczyła przede wszystkim jednorącz, co miało znaczny wpływ na siłę ciosów, na szczęście dla Rukii. Poza tym Kaago nie miało ostrza, przez co Kirke musiała skupić się głównie na pchnięciach. Pierwszy atak celował w brzuch. Kuchiki cofnęła się o krok, by uniknąć ciosu. Kobieta uderzyła po raz kolejny, tym razem celując w szyję, chcąc najpewniej uwięzić dziewczynę wewnątrz rozgałęzienia. Rukia szybko uskoczyła w bok. Kirke zaatakowała końcem jednego z ostrzy, wymierzając cios z prawej. Dziewczyna tym razem zablokowała uderzenie. Na to właśnie czekała Raashí.

Zarówno z tsuby Sode no Shirayuki, jak i z klejnotu Saarkomy zaczęło wydzielać się Reiatsu, purpurowej barwy. Dla Rukii było to niepokojące, zaś kobieta najwyraźniej miała wszystko pod kontrolą. Obie nici energii zaczęły zbliżać się ku sobie. Dziewczyna zaczęła czuć się z sekundy na sekundę coraz słabiej. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, jedyne co mogła zrobić, to oddalić się jak najszybciej, co też zrobiła.

Wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość, by móc spokojnie przemyśleć sytuację.

„ _Nie wygląda to najlepiej. Jestem już na skraju wyczerpania, podczas gdy ona jest w pełni sił. Nawet Hakuren nie zrobił na niej większego wrażenia. I ten jej Kaago... Co to była za technika?_ "

– Może już wystarczy tego dumania?

Ruszyła na dziewczynę. Ponownie skierowała Saarkomę w stronę jej szyi. Kuchiki instynktownie uniosła katanę, by zatrzymać cios. Ostrze znalazło się wewnątrz „paszczy" Kaago.

– Duży błąd!

Kirke gwałtownie obróciła miecz wokół jego osi. Klinga Sode no Shirayuki złamała się. Jakiekolwiek uszkodzenie klingi Zanpakutō jest wyjątkowo trudne, wymaga ono bardzo dużych pokładów Reiatsu. Jednak Kirke zrobiła to, jakby łamała w dłoni patyk. Rukia była tym zszokowana. Nie była w stanie uwierzyć swoim oczom. Stała w osłupieniu, dopóki nie otrzeźwił jej kolejny cios. Raashí cofnęła klingą Kaago, wymierzając jednocześnie kopnięcie w brzuch. Kuchiki poleciała w powietrze, twardo lądując na ziemi kilkanaście metrów dalej.

– Chyba mamy mały problem, czyż nie? - szydziła kobieta - Shinigami bez swojego Zanpakutō nie ma zbyt wielkich szans.

Dziewczyna szybko podniosła się z ziemi, w dłoni trzymając złamaną klingę.

– Ciekawa jestem, co niby teraz zrobisz, Kuchiki. No? Aż jestem ciekawa.

Kirke o dziwo stała spokojnie i czekała, jakby Rukia nie stanowiła dla niej żadnego zagrożenia.

Grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać.

– _Bakudō no 61, Rikujōkōrō!_

Wokół Raashí pojawiło się sześć żółtych, świetlistych prętów, które ruszyły w jej stronę, oplątując ją wokół brzucha. Kobieta nie mogła się poruszyć, nie mogła drgnąć choćby palcem.

– Co ty sobie wy...

Taktyka Rukii była prosta. Zebrać wszystkie siły, jakimi dysponowała, by wykończyć Kirke jednym, zabójczym atakiem.

Raashí nie miała zamiaru czekać na cios. Po raz pierwszy od czasu trwania pojedynku rzeczywiście poczuła się zagrożona. W tej chwili Kuchiki jest bardzo zdeterminowana. Użyje wszelkich środków, by pokonać przeciwnika, bez względu na cenę jaką przyjdzie jej zapłacić.

– Myślisz, że mnie tym zatrzymasz?

Z sześciu prętów Rikujōkōrō zaczęła sączyć się purpurowa energia, łącząc się z Saarkomą. Najwyraźniej w jakiś sposób osłabiało to działanie zaklęcia, kobieta powoli odzyskiwała możność poruszania się. Więc Rukia musiała działać szybko.

Dziewczyna zaczęła zbierać energię do rzucenia zaklęcia, wymawiając inkantację.

– Ty, który nosisz ludzkie imię i maskę z ciała i krwi! Który przybywasz pośród trzepotu skrzydeł! Wyryj znak Bliźniaczego Lotosu na ścianie błękitnego ognia! Czekaj otchłani wielkiego płomienia, szybując po odległym niebie!

Skupiła całą energię w dłoniach, szykując się do uderzenia.

– _Hadō no 73, Sōren Sōkatsui!_

Dwa niszczycielskie, jasnobłękitne promienie wystrzeliły, kierując się w stronę Kirke, która wciąż próbowała przełamać urok. Nie zdążyła. Zaklęcie trafiło dokładnie w nią. Okolicą wstrząsnęła potężna eksplozja. Kobieta zniknęła w chmurze dymu. Obłok nie rozwiewał się przez dość długi czas. Raashí do tej pory nie wyszła z niego. Plan najwyraźniej zadziałał.

Rukia jednak zapłaciła za to wysoką cenę. Ostatnie dwa zaklęcia wysokiego poziomu niemal całkowicie wyczerpały jej pokłady Reiatsu. Dziewczyna ledwie mogła ustać na nogach, oddychała bardzo ciężko. Jednak jedynie świadomość, że zwyciężyła sprawiał, iż nadal była przytomna.

Sukces był tylko chwilowy.

Z dymu wystrzelił pocisk purpurowego ognia. Kuchiki w tym stanie nie mogła się nawet poruszyć, nie mówiąc już o uchyleniu się przed nim. Poczuła silne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową. Energia zaklęcia odrzuciła ją na pobliskie drzewo. Po zderzeniu się z pniem dziewczyna osunęła się na ziemię, upadając na kolana.

– Suko...

Z chmury dymu wydostała się Kirke, która również nie była w najlepszym stanie. Na całym ciele miała liczne poparzenia, drugiego a nawet trzeciego stopnia. Prawa strona jej twarzy była całkowicie zwęglona. Gdyby nie wytrzymałość, jaką posiadają Raashí, Sōren Sōkatsui najpewniej by ją zabiło. Kobieta była wściekła. Nie tyle na siebie, że dała się tak urządzić, co bardziej na Rukię.

– Za kogo ty się uważasz?! Kim ty jesteś, że pozwalasz sobie na coś takiego?!

Natychmiast pojawiła się przy Kuchiki, chwytając ją za szyję. Uniosła ją wysoko w górę.

– Myślałaś, że taki cherlaczek jak ty ma ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse? Ha! Widocznie jesteś głupsza, niż na to wyglądasz. Może i mnie zaskoczyłaś, ale tak mizernymi technikami nie zdołasz mnie zabić. Zresztą... chyba osiągnęłaś szczyt swoich możliwości. To już koniec twoich podrygów. Czas najwyższy to zakończyć.

Przygwoździła Rukię do drzewa Saarkomą, zamykając ją w paszczy miecza. Kolce wbiły się w jej brzuch. Dziewczyna nawet tego nie poczuła, była prawie nieprzytomna.

Kirke puściła jej szyję, obiema dłońmi chwytając za rękojeść. Kryształ zajaśniał. W miejscach, gdzie kolce przebiły ciało zaczęła uchodzić energia duchowa, która zaczęła się gromadzić w wyżłobieniach ostrzy. Stamtąd wędrowała do rdzenia Kaago, kryształu. Saarkoma poczęła świecić jasną purpurą. Rukia znów gwałtownie zaczęła tracić siły. Wiedziała już, że Kirke wysysa jej Reiatsu, choć teraz nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Nie mogła nic z tym zrobić. Poddała się. Pozostało już jej tylko czekać na śmierć.

– Nie bierz tego do siebie, Kuchiki. - odrzekła Kirke - Taka jest naturalna kolej rzeczy. Ofiara ginie z ręki drapieżnika. Magiczny krąg życia...

Nagle Raashí poczuła lekkie drgnięcie energii. Spojrzała w bok.

Orihime zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność. Powoli otwierała oczy.

– Prawie bym zapomniała o twoich przyjaciółkach. - obróciła się w stronę Rukii - Nie martw się, na nie również przyjdzie pora. Jak tylko z tobą skończę, zajmę się nimi. Nie martw się, potraktuję je bardziej łagodnie od ciebie.

Po tych słowach w Rukię wstąpiła jakaś nowa, nieznana siła. Gdy tylko dotarło do niej, co chce zrobić Kirke, natychmiast się obudziła. Próbowała się opierać mocy Saarkomy i o dziwo udawało jej się to. Energia przestała nagle płynąć. Raashí była tym zadziwiona.

– Co się...

– Nawet... nie waż... się... tknąć...

Te słowa wyraźnie rozbawiły Kirke.

– Bo co?! Nie zdajesz sobie z tego, jakiej jesteś sytuacji? To ja tutaj rozdaję karty. Co niby chcesz zrobić?

Owszem sytuacja wyglądała beznadziejnie, ale Rukia wciąż jeszcze miała asa w rękawie.

Uniosła Sode no Shirayuki, której przez cały ten czas nie wypuściła z ręki nawet na chwilę, złamaną klingę celując w serce kobiety.

– _S... San no Mai..._

Powietrze wokół niej stawało się coraz chłodniejsze. Nie uszło to uwadze Kirke, którą wyraźnie to zaskoczyło. Nim zauważyła, co się dzieje było już za późno.

– _Shirafune._

Białe ostrze zaczęło się odnawiać. Po chwili odzyskało swój pierwotny kształt. Jednak to nie wszystko.

Klinga, skierowana wówczas w Kirke przebiła jej serce. Ten atak okazał się najskuteczniejszy ze wszystkich.

– Co ty... Co ty zrobiłaś...

Na twarzy kobiety widoczne było przerażenie. Powoli i ona zaczęła tracić siły. Chłód, który zaczęła odczuwać nie miał nic wspólnego z Sode no Shirayuki. Na karku poczuła oddech śmierci, czekającej by ją zabrać ze sobą.

Rukia spojrzała prosto w czerwone oczy Kirke.

– Mówiłam ci... - odrzekła - Masz zostawić je w spokoju. Nie obchodzi mnie, co ze mną zrobisz, nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić moich przyjaciół.

Rana, w której wciąż tkwiło ostrze zaczęła zamarzać. Tak samo działo się z samą Raashí.

– Nie masz prawa! - krzyknęła - Człowiek nie ma prawa mnie zabić! Słyszysz mnie?! SŁYSZYSZ?! NIE MOŻESZ MNIE ZABIĆ!

Kobieta powoli zmieniała się w lodową bryłę. Nie mogła już nic zrobić, jedynie bezsilnie czekać na koniec.

– Żegnaj, Raashí Kirke.

Zamarzła całkowicie. Nie było już dla niej ratunku. Krew zakrzepła jej w żyłach, lód uniemożliwiał jej regenerację. Z początku czuła potworny mróz, teraz nie czuła już nic.

Taki oto był jej koniec.

Choć Rukii udało się zwyciężyć, zapłaciła za to ogromną cenę. Była już na granicy życia i śmierci. Straciła niemal całe Reiatsu, rany nie goiły się. Dziewczyna zaczynała odpływać.

Klinga Saarkomy również zaczęła zamarzać. Po chwili rozpadła się na maleńkie kawałki lodu. Kuchiki upadła na ziemię. Nie była w stanie już się podnieść. Straciła przytomność.

Niemal w tym samym czasie obudziła się Orihime. Nie była ranna, poza bólem z tyłu głowy nic innego jej nie dolegało.

– Co się... stało?

Podniosła się, rozglądając się po okolicy. Nie od razu przypomniała sobie, co wydarzyło się wcześniej. Dopiero widok pobojowiska, jakie pozostało po walce, uświadomił to jej.

Nagle zamarła przerażona, czując powoli gasnące źródło Reiatsu. Odwróciła się w tamtą stronę. Ujrzała Raashí Kirke, zmienioną w bryłę lodu oraz Rukię, którą z sekundy na sekundę opuszczały ostatnie siły, trzymające ją przy życiu.

– Kuchiki-san!

Inoue natychmiast zerwała się, by jej pomóc. Nie zdążyła.

Potężna fala przytłaczającego Reiatsu ogarnęła cały park. Mimo iż jego źródło zdawało się dość odległe, energia nadal była na tyle silna, by ściąć dziewczynę z nóg. Uderzenie było tak potężne, że sekundę później ponownie straciła przytomność.

* * *

Elian miał nadzieję, że to minęło, że już nie spotka to go ani razu. Mylił się.

Ten atak różnił się od tego w sklepie Urahary. Tym razem nie ograniczała go cielesna powłoka, więc energia jaką wyzwolił tym razem była wielokrotnie większa. Eksplozja, jaka powstała wypaliła całą roślinność, jaka znajdowała się na polanie, fala uderzeniowa położyła wszystkie drzewa w promieniu stu metrów.

Suì-Fēng szybko wycofała się na bezpieczną odległość, by uniknąć niszczycielskiej fali. Była całkowicie zdezorientowana, nie faktem, iż jakakolwiek żywa istota może posiadać tak wielkie pokłady Reiatsu. Bardziej tym, co dzieje się z samym chłopakiem.

„ _Co tu się dzieje? Z jednej strony zachowuje się, jakby nie miał zamiaru ze mną walczyć, z drugiej wyraźnie się ze mną bawi. Co z nim jest nie tak? Coś sprawuje nad nim kontrolę?"_

Nie pomyliła się zbytnio. Elian już całkowicie stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Fala zniknęła, jednak chłopak nadal był otoczony częścią swojego Reiatsu. Suì-Fēng mogła ujrzeć go w pełnej krasie, z jego przezroczystą skórą, rozpostartymi wyrostkami na plecach oraz nabiegłymi krwistą czerwienią oczyma.

Na twarzy Çynegí widoczny był uśmiech, demoniczny i szeroki ponad wszelką miarę.

– Kto by się spodziewał, że masz takie ukryte walory. - odrzekł chłopak - Ciekawe, czy reszta ciebie smakuje równie wybornie. Chcę więcej. Więcej twojego miodku, pszczółeczko.

Ruszył do ataku na kapitan.

– Więcej soku z twoich żył, Suì-Fēng!

Elian coraz bardziej przyspieszał. Nacierał z taką mocą, iż frontalne uderzenie dla kobiety skończyłoby się źle. W pewnym momencie już nie biegł, tylko leciał, niczym pocisk w jej stronę. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić to szybko uskoczyć w bok.

– Za wolno!

Najwyraźniej to przewidział. Gdy tylko zrównał się z Suì-Fēng obrócił się w powietrzu. Wymierzył potężne kopnięcie w jej brzuch. Nie zdołała zatrzymać tego ciosu. Uderzenie odrzuciło ją z taką mocą, że nawet drzewa nie zatrzymały jej w locie. Przebijała się przez nie, jeden za drugim, dopóki nie wyhamowała. Wylądowała twardo na ziemi. Ból towarzyszący uderzeniu o twardą ziemię omal nie pozbawił jej świadomości.

Sytuacja była zła. Kapitan najszybciej jak mogła podniosła się z ziemi. Elian już zbliżał się do niej.

– Tylko nie mów, że się mnie przestraszyłaś. - odparł z nutą ironii - Czyżbym był aż tak przerażający?

Chłopak niemal z prędkością światła pojawił się przed nią. Złożył dłoń w pięść, uderzając z całej siły w brzuch. Cios wyniósł Suì-Fēng wysoko w powietrze. Çynegí ruszył za nią. Kobieta nie mogła się ruszyć, nie była w stanie zareagować w żaden sposób. Nim zaczęła opadać, Elian pojawił się tuż nad nią.

– I bomba!

Kopnięciem wystrzelił kapitan w dół. Trwało to mniej niż sekunda, nim ponownie uderzyła w ziemię, z ogromną siłą. W ustach poczuła smak krwi. Swojej krwi. W momencie uderzenia złamała kilka żeber, które dodatkowo przebiły jej płuca. Każdy oddech sprawiał jej ból. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Pozostało jej już tylko czekać na to, co będzie dalej.

– Czym... on...

Nie dokończyła. Elian natychmiast pojawił się przy niej. Prawą nogą wgniótł Suì-Fēng w ziemię. Kobieta wydała z siebie jęk bólu.

– Boli, prawda? - spytał chłopak głosem, którego nie powstydziłby się sam diabeł - Tak, życie często boli. A kiedy nie boli, znaczy to że się po prostu nie żyje. Czyż nie?

Najwyraźniej czekał na jej odpowiedź. Kobieta jednak nie była w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

– Czyż nie?!

Çynegí jeszcze mocniej przygniótł ją, miażdżąc jej klatkę piersiową. Nie wytrzymała. Wrzasnęła głośno, pomimo tego, że opuściły ją wszystkie siły, jakby to zmniejszyło jej cierpienie.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi na jej krzyk uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

– Lepiej był tego nie ujął. Cóż... - zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy - Mamusia mówiła, by nie bawić się jedzeniem. Więc może to zakończymy, zgoda?

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Otworzył usta, ukazując wszystkie ostrze jak brzytwy zębiska, odsłaniając swoje cztery długie jadowe kły.

– Smacznego...

Miał zamiar ukąsić ją w szyję, miażdżąc krtań, jak drapieżnik, chcący zadusić swoją ofiarę. Jednak...

„ _ANI MI SIĘ WAŻ!_ "

Nagle zatrzymał się. Nie ruszał się, jakby zamienił się w posąg. Elianowi udało się odzyskać świadomość oraz kontrolę nad ciałem. Częściowo, jednak wystarczająco, by się powstrzymać. Skóra powoli znów odzyskiwała swój kolor, oczy ponownie stawały się białe. Źrenice rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, przysłaniając niemal całą tęczówkę.

Elian zachwiał się i upadł na bok. On również toczył walkę, wewnętrzną bitwę ze swoimi instynktami. Zwyciężył, choć kosztowało go to wszystkie siły, jakie tylko mógł zebrać. Stracił przytomność.

Suì-Fēng przestała myśleć racjonalnie. Gdy tylko Çynegí padł na ziemię, instynkt wziął w niej górę. Chciała jak najszybciej odsunąć się od niego, byle najdalej. Tylko adrenalina sprawiała, że mimo bólu mogła się poruszać. Gdy tylko oddaliła się na bezpieczną dla niej odległość, starała się ochłonąć i na spokojnie przemyśleć to, co zaszło. Pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy to jedno słowo...

„ _Żyję..._ "

Kobieta podniosła się z ziemi, choć sprawiło to jej dużą trudność. Spojrzała w stronę Eliana, upewniając się, iż na pewno jest nieprzytomny. Chłopak wciąż się nie ruszał, oczy miał szeroko otwarte, usta również. Wyglądał jakby nie żył.

– Co to, do cholery było?

– Pani kapitan!

Do Suì-Fēng dołączyli Shinigami z jej oddziału, na których zaklęcie Eliana najwyraźniej przestało już działać.

– Wszystko w porządku? - spytał jeden z nich

– Nic mi nie jest.

W tym właśnie momencie poczuła silny ból w klatce piersiowej. Zapewne upadłaby na ziemię, gdyby dwójka jej podwładnych nie zareagowała. Szybko ją chwycili, dzięki czemu mogła odzyskać równowagę.

– Na pewno wszystko...

– To nic, przeżyję.

– Ale...

– Powiedziałam! - ucięła stanowczo

Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek się o nią zamartwiał. I tak nie mogła sobie wybaczyć poprzedniej chwili słabości. Jest kapitanem Trzynastu Oddziałów Obronnych, nie może okazywać strachu, zwątpienia, czy słabości.

– Kapitan Suì-Fēng.

Jeden z Shinigami stał nad nieprzytomnym chłopakiem, z wyciągniętym mieczem skierowanym w jego stronę.

– Czy mam go wykończyć?

Czekał na jej polecenie. Choć kobieta całym swym sercem była za tym, by się go w końcu pozbyć, musiała też wziąć pod uwagę inne, ważniejsze okoliczności.

– Nie. Zabierzemy go do Seireitei.

Wszystkich zaszokowała ta decyzja.

– Pani kapitan, przecież on jest zbyt nie... - próbował polemizować jeden z Shinigami

– Wiem, że jest niebezpieczny! - przerwała Suì-Fēng, głosem nie uznającym sprzeciwu - Jednak musimy mieć na względzie to, co dzieje się teraz w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Ten chłopak przypomina mordercę, którego widziano ostatnio w Rukongai. Może i on jest nieuchwytny, jednak ten chłopak... Niewykluczone, że jest z nimi związany. W tej sytuacji to Rada musi zdecydować, co z nim zrobić.

Nikt nie odważył się sprzeciwić.

– Wracajmy zatem.

– Tak jest!

* * *

Orihime nagle się zerwała. Pamiętała wszystko, co się wydarzyło w parku. Rozejrzała się po okolicy. Nie była już w parku. Była w pokoju o typowo japońskim wystroju. Od razu zrozumiała, gdzie się znajduje.

– Obudziłaś się, Orihime-dono.

Drzwi rozsunęły się, do środka wszedł Tessai.

– Jak się czujesz? - spytał

– Dobrze, dziękuję. - odparła - Co się właściwie stało? Poczułam nagle uderzenie czyjegoś Reiatsu i...

– Pozwól zatem, że ci wyjaśnię, Inoue-san.

Za plecami Tessaia pojawił się Urahara Kisuke.

– Tessai-san, mógłbyś zostawić nas samych?

– Oczywiście, szefie. Sprawdzę tymczasem, jak się ma Kuchiki-dono.

Mężczyzna oddalił się. Orihime w międzyczasie analizowała jego ostatnie słowa.

– Kuchiki... - nagle zaskoczyła - Gdzie jest Kuchiki-san, co się z nią stało, jest bez...

– Spokojnie, spokojnie, nic jej nie jest. - Kisuke powstrzymał dziewczynę, strzelającą słowami jak z karabinu - Leży w pokoju obok i odpoczywa. Odpowiadając na twoje kolejne pytania, z Arisawą-san również wszystko w porządku. Śpi w swoim domu, gdy się obudzi nie będzie niczego pamiętać.

Najwyraźniej udało mu się ją uspokoić.

– Jednak w tej chwili nie martwiłbym się o Kuchiki-san, a o kogoś innego. - dodał Urahara

Z początku Orihime nie wiedziała, kogo miał na myśli. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała.

– Tamto Reiatsu... To był Ahage-kun?

– Zgadza się. Chyba nikt się nie spodziewał, że po tak długim czasie to znów się wydarzy.

– Co teraz z nim będzie?

– Tego nie wiem. Yoruichi-san jest w tej chwili w drodze do niego. Musimy czekać na rozwój wypadków.

Yoruichi tymczasem pędziła przez las. Gdy tylko wyczuła Reiatsu Eliana natychmiast ruszyła w jego stronę. Interesował ją powód, dla którego miałby kolejny raz wpaść w szał.

„ _Najbardziej prawdopodobnym jest to, że spotkał jakiegoś Raashí. To nie wróży najlepiej. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to dotrzeć tam jak najszybciej się da._ "

Nagle, pojawiając się znikąd jakaś osoba zagrodziła Yoruichi drogę. Zatrzymała się, by dokładniej się przyjrzeć, choć i bez tego wiedziała już, z kim ma do czynienia.

Przed kobietą stał średniego wzrostu mężczyzna odziany w długi, czarny płaszcz. Miał długie, sięgające do ramion brązowe włosy oraz szarego koloru oczy o pionowych źrenicach. To oraz jego wyjątkowo blada cera wystarczyły, by kobieta wiedziała, iż stoi przed nią jeden z Raashí.

– Nie mogę pozwolić ci przejść, Shihōin Yoruichi. - mężczyzna odezwał się

Kobieta była nieco zaskoczona faktem, iż wiedział kim ona jest.

– Tak, znam twoje imię i nie tylko. - odrzekł jakby w odpowiedzi - Doskonale wiem, z kim mam do czynienia, dlatego właśnie mnie wybrano do tego zadania.

– Jakiego zadania? - spytała Yoruichi

Mężczyzna jakby nie słyszał tego pytania.

– Zanim zaczniemy, wypada się przedstawić. - kontynuował - Nazywam się Raashí Karavu. Twój nowy przeciwnik.

Szybkim ruchem zrzucił z siebie płaszcz. Nie zdążył nawet opaść na ziemię, gdy ruszył do ataku. Ułamek sekundy później był już przy Yoruichi, atakując z boku, bardzo wysokim kopnięciem. Kobieta zareagowała natychmiast, ręką blokując uderzenie. Karavu zatrzymał się przez chwilę w tej pozie, z jedną nogą wysoko w powietrzu.

– Doskonały refleks. - odrzekł - Tego należało się spodziewać po mistrzyni.

Szybko odskoczył, by nie narazić się na kontratak.

Raashí pod płaszczem skrywał brunatny pancerz, zbudowany ze skórzanych pasów. Zakrywał on tylko i wyłącznie klatkę piersiową. Miał też na sobie obcisłe spodnie, również ze skórzanych pasów, nogawki sięgały do kolan. Charakterystycznie u niego były przede wszystkim ręce, od przedramion do śródręcza, oraz pomiędzy palcami owinięte bandażami.

Karavu zaatakował ponownie, celując pięścią w brzuch. Yoruichi zatrzymała atak dłonią. Miała okazję do kontruderzenia, jednak Raashí jej na to nie pozwolił. Szybko cofnął rękę i wykonał półobrót, wymierzając kolejne kopnięcie. Kobieta znów musiała zablokować cios. Znów miała możliwość kontrataku, z którego skorzystała, drugą dłonią wymierzając cios w jego klatkę piersiową. Zdawało się, że Karavu nie ma szans na zatrzymanie ataku. Jednak ten zrobił coś, co wydawało się niewykonalne. Szybko cofnął nogę i wykonał unik, wychylając się tak, że tors oraz noga znajdowała się w linii poziomej, stojąc jedynie na drugiej kończynie. W tej pozycji obrócił się, po chwili podniósł się i wciąż z wyprostowaną tą samą nogą próbował podciąć Yoruichi. Kobieta nie straciła czujności. Wyskoczyła w powietrze, wymierzając potężnego kopniaka. Mężczyzna nie uniknąć tego ciosu. Uderzenie odrzuciło go daleko w tył. Karavu próbował się pozbierać, jednak przerwał mu następny atak. Kolejne kopnięcie przygwoździło go do ziemi. Raashí zniknął w obłoku kurzu i pyłu.

Po tym ataku Yoruichi wycofała się. Ten atak z pewnością nie wystarczył, by go pokonać, czy choćby oszołomić. Cofnęła się, nie dając mu szansy na kontratak. Musiała zachować najwyższą czujność. Karavu po chwili wydostał się z chmury dymu. Nie wyglądał na rannego.

– Mój błąd, odsłoniłem się. - odrzekł ze stoickim spokojem - Nie powinienem się ograniczać w walce z tobą. Drugi raz tego błędu nie popełnię.

Stanął w pozycji do walki.

– Zobaczmy zatem, jak szybka jesteś, Shunshin.

Nagle zniknął, pojawiając się momentalnie przed Yoruichi, atakując tym razem z otwartej dłoni, ułożonej w jednej linii z przedramieniem, jakby zamiast tej ręki miał miecz. Celował w serce. Nim dłoń dosięgła celu, kobieta zniknęła mu z oczu. Karavu spodziewał się ataku z tyłu. Nie pomylił się. Ręką zatrzymał jej nogę, zmierzającą w stronę jego głowy. Następnie zniknął po raz kolejny. Pojawił się nad nią, z dłonią gotową do zadania ciosu. Zanim wylądował, już jej tam nie było. Raashí ponownie zniknął w chmurze pyłu. Dla kobiety nie było to dogodne, nie widzieć swojego przeciwnika. Zanim dobrze wylądowała na nogach, Karavu już był za nią. Wymierzył kolejny cios w serce. Ten atak wymusił na Yoruichi szybkie wycofanie się. Po chwili była kilka metrów od Raashí.

– Mam wrażenie, że z jakiegoś powodu się oszczędzasz. - odrzekł Karavu - Czyżbyś nie uważała mnie za godnego walki z tobą? Chyba będę musiał ci udowodnić, że jest inaczej.

Yoruichi wyczuła lekkie drgania energii. Źródłem był właśnie on, co wydawało się niepokojące. Mężczyzna nie ruszał się, najwyraźniej czekając na dogodny moment.

Dłoń Karavu przeszyła jej serce. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Raashí pojawił się tuż za nią. Ułamek sekundy zaważył o wyniku tego pojedynku. Cios bez wątpienia był śmiertelny.

– Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź, Yoruichi-sama?

Nagle kobieta zniknęła. Tak po prostu, choć wydawało się, iż był to koniec. Karavu był tym faktem zaskoczony, choć tylko przez chwilę. Doskonale wiedział, co się stało.

– _Utsusemi_. - oznajmił - Nie mylę się?

Odwrócił się. Za nim stała Yoruichi, cała i zdrowa. Gdyby nie jej szybka, niemal natychmiastowa reakcja, nadal stałaby tam, gdzie wcześniej. Uniknęła ataku w ostatniej chwili.

– Technika, pozwalająca na wykonanie pojedynczego ruchu, tak szybkiego, iż użytkownik pozostawia za sobą powidok. - wyjaśnił Raashí - Najbardziej zaawansowana technika Hohō.

– Muszę pogratulować ci wiedzy.

– Dziękuję. Jak widzisz odrobiłem pracę domową.

– W istocie. Jednakże...

Cofnęła jedną nogę, szykując się do ataku.

– Praktyka zazwyczaj wypiera teorię.

Ruszyła. Natychmiast znalazła się przy Karavu. Mężczyzna jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to uniknąć ciosu. Odsunął się na bok, unikając jej pięści. Yoruichi szybko się odwróciła, wymierzając wysokie kopnięcie w głowę. Raashí wygiął się do tyłu. Dzięki temu miał okazję do kontrataku. Szybko wyprostował dłoń, również celując w głowę. Kobieta momentalnie zniknęła.

– Za wolno!

Już była za nim, wymierzając kolejny cios, znów kopnięcie w głowę. Mężczyzna nie mógł już uchylić się przed atakiem. Nie zdążyłby.

– Wolno?

Noga była już centymetr od jego twarzy.

Kolejne drgnięcie energii.

Nagle ręka złapała za kostkę Yoruichi. Kobieta nie zauważyła, kiedy w ogóle uniósł dłoń. Była pewna, że stał nieruchomo. Mało tego, wciąż widziała jego opuszczoną rękę. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe?

Po chwili okazało się, jak. Dłoń, która znajdowała się na swoim pierwotnym miejscu zaczęła rozpływać się w powietrzu. Stawała się coraz mniej wyraźna, aż w końcu zniknęła całkowicie.

Na twarzy Karavu malował się uśmiech.

– Ja również mam kilka asów w rękawie.

Mocno szarpnął, rzucając Yoruichi za siebie. Kobieta szybko obróciła się w locie, lądując nogami na pniu pobliskiego drzewa. Roślina zaczęła niebezpiecznie trzeszczeć, wykrzywiając się, tak silny był ten rzut. Gdyby przyłożyć trochę więcej siły drzewo zostałoby wyrwane z korzeniami. Yoruichi odepchnęła się lekko, następnie miękko wylądowała na ziemi.

Karavu spokojnie stał na swoim miejscu. Tak by się wydawało. Atak nastąpił z prawej, Raashí wymierzył cios pięścią w głowę. Kobieta bezproblemowo zatrzymała cios. Mężczyzna, a raczej jego powidok już dawno przeminął z wiatrem, choć Yoruichi mogłaby przysiąc, że cały czas tam stał.

Tymczasem Raashí szykował się do kolejnego ataku. Cofnął dłoń, powoli, bez żadnego pośpiechu. Kolejne drgnięcie energii. Yoruichi nie zauważyła, jak Karavu wykonał półobrót, wymierzając proste kopnięcie w jej brzuch. Tym razem widziała wyraźnie, mężczyzna pozostawił za sobą powidok. „Poprzedni" Mężczyzna wciąż stał z wyprostowaną ręką, z kolei drugi zaatakował.

Siła ciosu znów wyrzuciła kobietę w powietrze. Ten atak już zbił ją z pantałyku, przez co nie była w stanie się ustrzec przed twardym lądowaniem. Nim rąbnęła o ziemię, przeleciała jakieś trzydzieści metrów, po czym zderzyła się z podłożem, wzbijając chmurę pyłu.

Yoruichi szybko podniosła się, nim Karavu zaatakuje po raz kolejny. Jednak on stał nieruchomo, tym razem naprawdę.

– Shunpo, jak i inne jemu podobne techniki naprawdę są godne podziwu. - odrzekł Raashí wciąż będąc spokojnym wręcz do bólu - Shinigami odwalili kawał dobrej roboty. Jednakże Migoczące Kroki nie są w stanie równać się z tym.

W ułamku sekundy pojawił się tuż za nią. Yoruichi spodziewała się takiego zagrania. Szybko obróciła się, wymierzając potężne kopnięcie. Karavu był absolutnie opanowany. Odczekał spokojnie, aż jej noga zbliży się na centymetr do jego klatki piersiowej. Następnie wykonał ruch. Stojąc wcześniej bokiem do kobiety, nagle stał naprzeciw niej. Cios trafił w nicość, powidok jaki pozostał po ruchu Raashí rozwiał się w miejscu uderzenia, po chwili zniknął całkowicie. Yoruichi odruchowo cofnęła się. Karavu jednak nie kontratakował, choć miał doskonałą okazję. Zamiast tego stał w bezruchu.

– _Sokanas_. - wyjaśnił - Taniec Widmowego Kroku, jak go nazywają inni. Odpowiedź klanu na wasze shunpo. Nie sprowadza się wyłącznie do szybkiego przemieszczenia się z punktu A do punktu B. Skupia Reiatsu w określonym punkcie ciała. Wzmacnia w ten sposób pojedynczy mięsień bądź mięśnie oraz dostarcza ogromnych ilości energii, dzięki czemu można wykonać bardzo szybki ruch, na tyle szybki, że wręcz niedostrzegalny dla oka. Powidok, jaki pozostaje jest zwyczajnym złudzeniem, mózg po prostu nie rejestruje tak szybkiego ruchu. To tyle w kwestii teorii.

Sytuacja Yoruichi nie wyglądała zbyt ciekawie. Nie chodziło tylko o umiejętności Karavu, najwyraźniej doskonale wie, jak walczyć ze swoim przeciwnikiem. Znał jej styl walki, wiedział, jak reagować na każdy jej ruch. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej.

Jednak nie beznadziejnie.

– Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko przyjdzie mi użyć tej techniki. - oznajmiła

Uwolniła Reiatsu. Mnóstwo. Ogromne ilości energii sprawiały, że gałęzie pobliskich drzew zaczęły się uginać pod naporem tej mocy. Karavu był zaniepokojony, nie potrafił ustalić, co się właściwie dzieje.

Energia zaczęła przybierać formę. Otoczyło Yoruichi świetlistą powłoką, z której zaczęły strzelać białe błyskawice. Reiatsu rozerwało na strzępy jej pomarańczową bluzę, odsłaniając jej czarny kostium, zakrywający jedynie przód, plecy pozostawiając odkryte.

– Gotuj się! - zawołała

Potężny strumień energii uderzył w Karavu. Mężczyzna nie zdołał uniknąć uderzenia. Oberwał, cały impet przyjmując na siebie. Las rozświetliły błyskawice.

– Popełniłeś jeden błąd, Raashí. - odrzekła Yoruichi - Nie powinieneś był lekceważyć przeciwnika.

– Lekceważyć?

Nagle kobieta w oddali zauważyła jakiś ruch. Po chwili ujrzała Karavu. Mężczyzna nie był w najlepszym stanie. Liczne poparzenia na całym ciele, lewe ramię wydawało się być kompletnie zwęglone. Mimo wszystko przeżył ten cios.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Yoruichi-sama. - odrzekł, dysząc ciężko - Ja nigdy nie lekceważę przeciwnika.

Kobieta na własnych oczach mogła zobaczyć, jak wszystkie jego rany po prostu znikają, nawet zwęglone ciało zaczynał odzyskiwać swój kolor. W efekcie Karavu wyszedł z tego niemal bez szwanku.

– _Shunkō._ \- odrzekł - Nie mylę się? Kto by pomyślał, że dane mi będzie ujrzeć technikę twojego autorstwa w całej okazałości.

– Skąd o niej wiesz? - spytała Yoruichi, zaskoczona tym, iż Karavu poznał, z czym ma do czynienia

Raashí uśmiechnął się w jej stronę.

– Już mówiłem. - odrzekł - Doskonale wiem, kim jesteś. Obserwujemy was, Shinigami już od dawna. Ciebie w szczególności, Shihōin Yoruichi. Zarówno ja, jak i mój mistrz jesteśmy zaintrygowani tobą. Twoja niesamowita siła w połączeniu z finezją i kobiecym wdziękiem jest dla mnie doprawdy fascynująca. Jesteś kwintesencją, niczym prawdziwa bogini uosabiasz swym jestestwem istotę prawdziwej potęgi. Jej piękna, jej majestatu, mocy zdolnej zarówno tworzyć, jak i niszczyć, wznosić góry, jak i równać je z ziemię. Właśnie ta dwoistość, siła i finezja przybrały oto żywą postać, która stoi teraz przede mną, a jesteś nią ty.

Kobieta z pewnością nie podziewała się takich słów od Raashí. Słuchając go jednak nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Cóż, nigdy tak na to nie patrzyłam... Po prostu mam swój styl. A ty z pewnością potrafisz prawić komplementy.

– Dziękuję. Jednak nie zrozum mnie źle, to uwielbienie wynika jedynie z szacunku do ciebie i twojej mocy. Uczono mnie, że najlepszym sposobem na zyskanie siły jest wyzwanie. Przekraczanie granic swojej wytrzymałości, przesuwając te granice coraz dalej i dalej. Podziwiam cię, Yoruichi, dlatego zawsze chciałem móc stanąć z tobą do walki, by móc swoją granicę przesunąć jeszcze dalej. Nie uwierzysz, jak bardzo cieszyłem się, gdy zostałem wyznaczony do tej misji. I stało się, jesteśmy tutaj, walczymy. A więc... Kontynuujmy.

Spopielone bandaże, którymi miał owinięte ręce opadły na ziemię. To, co skrywały wyraźnie zaskoczyło Yoruichi. Przedramiona mężczyzny były pokryte czymś, co wyglądało na metal. Nie była to żadna zbroja, srebrny materiał zdawał się być wrośnięty w ciało Karavu, zastępując jego własną skórę.

– Chyba wiesz już, że każdy Raashí ma własnego Kaago?

Rozłożył ręce.

– Drgaj, _Arau_.

Srebro zaczęło rozrastać się, okalając całe jego dłonie, nie pozostawiając nawet skrawka żywej skóry. Po chwili były już całkowicie pokryte metalem.

– Teraz możemy walczyć na całego, Shihōin Yoruichi.

Pstryknął palcami. Zamiast dźwięku, jakiego należałoby usłyszeć, rozległ się dźwięk, przypominający dzwon. Nie cichnął, a wręcz przeciwnie, stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Yoruichi czekała na atak.

Uderzenie nastąpiło z tyłu. Choć nie mogła nadążyć wzrokiem za jego Widmowym Krokiem, potrafiła instynktownie wyczuć moment ataku. Odwróciła się szybko i krzyżując ręce zatrzymała kopnięcie Karavu. O dziwo cios nie był zbytnio silny. Pozory jednak myliły.

Kaago rozbłysnęło. Poczuła potężne uderzenie powietrza, które zaczęło ją coraz to mocniej odpychać. Próbowała walczyć, dosyć skutecznie zresztą. Atak odepchnął ją zaledwie, choć na dość znaczną odległość.

– Arau posiada zdolność kontrolowania drgań mechanicznych. - tłumaczył Karavu - Nie tylko dźwięku, który jest właśnie takimi drganiami. Mogę nim kontrolować wszystko, co wiąże się z wibracjami cząstek materii. Przede wszystkim mogę je wzmacniać. W momencie uderzenia Arau wzmacnia drgania powietrza, wywołane zderzeniem dwóch ciał ze sobą, powstaje silna fala uderzeniowa, która służy mi jako broń. Moim zdaniem, doskonała odpowiedź na twoje Shunkō. Jak uważasz?

Yoruichi nie zamierzała wdawać się z nim w dyskusję.

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać.

Wokół niej ponownie zatańczyły błyskawice. W odpowiedzi srebro na rękach Karavu zabłyszczało.

– Walczmy więc.

Ruszyli na siebie z pełną mocą. Nie liczyło się teraz nic innego, tylko walka. I to, kto wyjdzie z niej z tarczą, kto na tarczy.

Potężna fala uderzeniowa rozeszła się po całym lesie. Oboje włożyli w to starcie niesamowite ilości energii. Zaczynała się walka na poważnie. Pojedynek był bardzo wyrównany. Nikt nie potrafił zdobyć wyraźniej przewagi. Gdy zdawało się już, że Yoruichi kolejnym atakiem przełamie tą patową sytuację, Karavu natychmiast kontratakował, wracając tym do punktu wyjścia. I odwrotnie, gdy to Raashí atakował, kobieta natychmiast go powstrzymywała. Mogło to się ciągnąć nieskończoność.

Po kilku długich minutach oboje zatrzymali się na chwilę. Oboje wyglądali na zmęczonych walką. Jednak w jednym wypadku rzecz miała się inaczej.

Yoruichi skorzystała z chwili przerwy, by zastanowić się, co dalej.

„ _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, ten pojedynek może się dla mnie źle skończyć. Wyraźnie gra na czas. Raashí męczą się znacznie wolniej od ludzi, a mnie w końcu może zabraknąć sił._ "

Karavu z kolei był bardziej zainteresowany tym, co zdawałoby się dzieje się nieco dalej, w głębi lasu.

– Skończyli już. - rzekł do siebie

Te słowa w takiej sytuacji mogły brzmieć tylko i wyłącznie niepokojąco.

– Co masz na myśli? - spytała Yoruichi

Raashí odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– Tylko tyle, że wykonałem swoje zadanie. - odpowiedział - Najwyższy czas zakończyć tą walkę. Jestem zaszczycony tym, ze zechciałaś ze mną walczyć, Yoruichi-sama.

W tym momencie, ku zdziwieniu kobiety Karavu skłonił się nisko.

– Zakończę to jednym atakiem.

Gdy tylko się wyprostował, uwolnił ogromną ilość Reiatsu. Yoruichi przypominało to napad szału Eliana. Energia również była tak potężna, przytłaczająca, jednak nie chaotyczna. Raashí bez żadnych problemów ją kontrolował.

– Czas, byś doświadczyła potęgi gromu.

Energii cały czas przybywało. Yoruichi, już i tak wycieńczona walką coraz bardziej zaczęła odczuwać na sobie wpływ tak wielkiej siły. Nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób na walczyć z tak ogromną mocą. W powietrzu było tak wiele Reiatsu, iż kobieta nie czuła niczego innego, jakby wszystko inne nigdy nie istniało.

I w tym momencie kobietę olśniło. Skoro ona nie czuje nic innego, może i on...

Karavu ruszył do ataku. Zebrał całą swoją siłę w ten jeden, ostateczny cios. Yoruichi tymczasem stała nieruchomo, jakby godząc się z porażką, przyjmując pokornie ten cios. Raashí nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, chciał po prostu jak najszybciej to zakończyć.

– Przed gromem zawsze jest błyskawica, Karavu. - odrzekła nagle kobieta

Zrównał się z nią, wymierzając cios. Cios, który nigdy nie miał trafić celu.

Nagle Yoruichi zniknęła mu sprzed oczu. Mężczyzna przewidział to, jednak sprawy zaczęły się komplikować. Nie potrafił określić, skąd uderzy. Pojawiła się tuż za nim, szykując się do uderzenia. Błyskawice znów zajaśniały.

Oślepiający błysk. Karavu nie zdołał uniknąć tego ciosu. Ogromna energia, jaką uwolnił sprawiła, iż całkowicie zagłuszył swoją zdolność wyczuwania Reiatsu. Skorzystała z tego, by zniknąć mu z pola widzenia, mając wystarczająco dużo czasu do zebrania energii i zadania ostatecznego ciosu.

Światło przygasło. Raashí mimo tak silnego uderzenia cały czas utrzymywał się na nogach. Pomimo tak ciężkich ran, jakie otrzymał, stał nadal. Stał z ziejącą dziurą w miejscu, gdzie miał serce, dysząc ciężko, próbując złapać oddech. Choć nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Wiedział, że umiera i nic tego nie powstrzyma.

– Czyli jednak... przegrałem. - odrzekł krótko

Yoruichi milczała. Nie wiedziała, co niby miała powiedzieć w tej sytuacji.

– Walczyłem przez całe życie, wciąż odsuwając od siebie wizję śmierci. I przyszła tak nagle, niespodziewanie. Z tym że...

Karavu znów odwrócił się, spoglądając w leśną głuszę.

– Wykonałem swoje zadanie, Yoruichi. W stu procentach. Nie ma sensu teraz tam biec. Już go zabrali.

Nagle do Yoruichi dotarło, że cały ten pojedynek był tylko odwróceniem uwagi.

– Czego chcecie od Eliana? - spytała po dłuższej chwili, nadal będąc w lekkim szoku

– My? Skąd to pytanie? Nawet jeśli ten chłopak jest tak ważny, _Nexai_ nam o tym nie powie. Nigdy nie zdradza nam swoich intencji. My wiemy tylko, że są one szczere i doprowadzą nas do zwycięstwa.

– A ciebie? - odrzekła - Doprowadziły do zwycięstwa?

– Najwyraźniej inaczej rozumiemy to pojęcie. Tak, doprowadziły. Nawet jeśli to jest już mój koniec wiem, że śmierć tutaj była mi pisana. Śmierć w walce z tobą. Cieszę się, że zginąłem właśnie twojej ręki, Shunshin. Przegrana z kimś twojego pokroju jest prawdziwym zaszczytem. Czuję się spełniony.

Przerwał na chwilę, by złapać oddech. W tym stanie nawet mówienie kosztowało go wiele wysiłku.

– Nie wiem, do czego _Nexai_ potrzebuje tego chłopaka, jeśli w ogóle jest mu potrzebny. Jednak wiem coś, co może ci się przydać.

Zaczął powoli człapać w stronę Yoruichi. Choć nie był w stanie już nic zrobić, to kobiecie wydawało się to niepokojące.

– Choć nie powinienem tego mówić komukolwiek, przez wzgląd na mój szacunek do ciebie...

Gdy tylko podszedł wystarczająco blisko, zbliżył swoje usta do jej ucha. Yoruichi nie zareagowała.

Karavu szepcząc jej do ucha opowiedział jej wszystko. Każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół jego misji. Mówił o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Z każdym jego słowem Yoruichi coraz bardziej szokowało to, co słyszała. Trudno jej było uwierzyć w jego słowa.

„ _Ten plan... Od początku chodziło im o to..._ "

Po kilku długich minutach Karavu skończył.

– Użyj tej wiedzy mądrze.

Raashí zaczął tracić resztki sił. Zachwiał się i upadł na kolana. Czuł oddech śmierci na swoim karku. Nim upadł na ziemię zdążył wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowa.

– Dziękuję...

Taki był koniec Raashí Karavu.

Yoruichi przez dłuższą chwilę stała nieruchomo, próbując przetrawić to, co właśnie usłyszała. Spojrzała na martwego Raashí.

– Nie... To ja dziękuję.

Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to wrócić z powrotem do miasta.

* * *

Park. Ten sam, w którym wcześniej rozgrywał się pojedynek Rukii z Kirke. Ślady walki zostały już usunięte. Jednak najwyraźniej nie wszystkie.

Ścieżką przechodził mężczyzna, odziany w czarny płaszcz z zakrywającym twarz kapturem. Tak, był to Raashí, choć zdecydowanie inny, niż pozostali. Reiatsu, jakie od niego biło, sprawiało, że wszystko w jego pobliżu, wszelkie rośliny, kwiaty, nawet trawa zwyczajnie zamarzały. Nic żywego nie miało prawa istnieć, po kontakcie z jego mocą.

Raashí przechadzał się spokojnie po parku. Nagle zatrzymał się. Spojrzał w niebo.

– Więc Karavu również... - odrzekł spokojnie

Rozglądał się spokojnie po okolicy. Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Niewielkie kryształki lodu, leżące na ziemi. Mężczyzna przykucnął, by bliżej się im przyjrzeć. Wziął największy z nich i zaczął obracać go w dłoni. Po chwili podniósł się z ziemi. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się na Reiatsu, jakie wyczuwał w powietrzu. Mógł rozpoznać nawet osoby, do których należy energia.

– Same gwiazdy, można by rzec. - odparł - Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi. Ale...

Spojrzał na kryształek, który nadal trzymał w dłoni.

– Kim ty jesteś, Shinigami?

* * *

 _...pokonany przez żywioł  
znalazłem się pod wodą..._


	10. Ścigany

_...muszę wypłynąć  
powrócić na powierzchnię  
nim dosięgnę dna...  
_

* * *

 **Ścigany**

– Jesteś tego pewna, Yoruichi-san? - spytał Kisuke

Gdy tylko kobieta wróciła wszyscy zebrali się w sklepie. Poza Uraharą i jego załogą był tam też Ichigo, Inoue, Sado oraz Ishida. Byli wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Rukii, która nadal była nieprzytomna po walce z Kirke. Ciemnoskóra kobieta opowiedziała im, czego dowiedziała się po swoim pojedynku z Raashí.

– Absolutnie. Karavu miał dopilnować, by walka Eliana z Shinigami odbyła się bez żadnych przeszkód. Raashí chcieli, by trafił do Seireitei.

– Tylko czemu w taki sposób?

– Tego nie wiem. Zaczynając od początku: od momentu, w którym Elian przemienił się w Çynegí Raashí zaczęli wprowadzać swój plan w życie. Korzystali z faktu, że ich Reiatsu nie może wykryć nikt, poza nimi samymi. Z tego powodu nie wiedzieli też o obecności Eliana, choć podczas jego pierwszego ataku z pewnością namierzyli jego energię duchową. A gdy zdobył moce Shinigami mogli już go namierzyć. Od tamtej pory wszystkie morderstwa, jakich dopuścił się Klan przypisywano jemu. W końcu Seireitei interweniowało. Nie wiem, co działo się dalej, jednak ich celem było doprowadzenie do aresztowania Eliana, co niestety się im udało.

– Czyli naszą komunikację ze Społeczeństwem Dusz utrudniali, byśmy nic im nie powiedzieli o wyczynach Raashí? - dodał Ichigo

– Zgadza się. Z pewnością nadal nic o tym nie wiedzą.

– Pozostaje tylko pytanie, jaki mieli w tym cel. - wtrącił Ishida

– Tego nie wiem.

– Jednak cokolwiek by to nie było, jedyne, co możemy w tej chwili zrobić, to wyjaśnić całą sprawę na miejscu, w Społeczeństwie Dusz. - dokończył Kisuke - Gdyby to tylko było możliwe... Niestety w tej chwili nie mamy możliwości, by coś z tym zrobić, nie możemy się tam dostać. Jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie otworzyć Bramę Senkai jako Shinigami jest Kuchiki-san, gdyż jest członkiem Gotei, jednak jej stan to uniemożliwia. Oczywiście mogę przygotować swój własny portal, jednak ustawienie przejścia zajmie mi około trzech dni.

– Aż trzy? - Yoruichi zaniepokoiła ta wiadomość - Niedobrze...

– Co masz na myśli?

– Z tego, co mówił mi Karavu, Raashí przestali interesować się Elianem. Nie wiem, ile jest w tym prawdy, jednak jeśli nie kłamał, to znaczy że próbowali go tylko skaptować. Gdy się to nie udało, z potencjalnego sprzymierzeńca stał się wrogiem. Postanowili więc się go pozbyć, wykorzystując zamieszanie, jakie tutaj zrobili.

– A skoro zdaniem Seireitei winnym tych morderstw jest Ahage-san, z pewnością dojdzie do egzekucji. - podsumował Urahara

– I z pewnością wykonają ją jak najszybciej. Jedyna dobra wiadomość jest taka, że całą tą sprawą najpewniej zajmuje się Onmitsukidō. Na pewno uda mi się dojść do porozumienia z Suì-Fēng. Oczywiście jeśli zdążę. Jednak do tego czasu...

– Zdaje się, że Ahage-san będzie musiał sobie jakoś poradzić sam. - dokończył mężczyzna

Zebranie dobiegło końca, wszyscy rozeszli się. Prawie wszyscy. Yoruichi i Kisuke zostali w salonie sami. Choć zdawało się, że wszystko zostało już wyjaśnione, kobietę wyraźnie coś trapiło, czuła jakby umykał jej jakiś szczegół. Nie uszło to uwadze mężczyzny.

– Coś nie tak?

– Jedna rzecz mi nie pasuje. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że naprawdę chcą się pozbyć Eliana, szczególnie że zadali sobie tyle trudu, by go dorwać. Jednak nawet jeśli, to czemu nie zajmą się tym osobiście zamiast wysługiwać się Społeczeństwem Dusz? W ten sposób narobili tylko niepotrzebnego zamieszania wokół siebie.

– Istotnie, coś w tym jest. Ahage-san z pewnością będzie próbował wyjaśnić to, co się wydarzyło w Karakurze, więc Gotei dowie się o Raashí. Ryzykują w ten sposób ujawnienie się, na czym im na pewno nie zależy. Chyba że jest coś jeszcze, o czym nie wiemy.

– Tego niestety nie można wykluczyć. Nadal nie znamy ich prawdziwych zamiarów.

Oboje stali przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Martwisz się o niego? - spytał nagle Kisuke

– O Eliana?

Najwyraźniej to pytanie wprawiło ją w dobry humor.

– Bardziej martwię się, co zostanie z Seireitei po tym, co wymyśli. Z pewnością będzie próbował uciec. A chłopak bez problemu sam powali całe Gotei na kolana.

* * *

Elian nagle się obudził. Wstał gwałtownie, jakby obudził się z sennego koszmaru. Pierwsze, co sobie uświadomił, to fakt, iż znajdował się teraz zupełnie gdzie indziej. Ostatnie miejsce, jakie pamiętał, to las. Teraz z kolei znajdował się w pomieszczeniu niewielkich rozmiarów pozbawionym okien. Źródłem słabego światła były jedynie świece, palące się purpurowym ogniem. Kraty w wejściu do pomieszczenia oraz to, że siedział na pryczy świadczyły o tym, iż jest to cela. Chłopak nadal był lekko skonfundowany, z początku nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co tu robi. Z przemyśleń wyrwał go czyjś głos.

– No proszę, obudził się nasz śpiący królewicz.

Głos był wysoki, piskliwy, choć niewątpliwie męski. Elian podniósł głowę, by ustalić, do kogo należy. Z celi naprzeciwka zza krat spoglądał na niego mężczyzna. Był niskiego wzrostu, chudy, lekko zgarbiony, z długimi jak na swój wzrost rękoma, z równie długimi palcami. Nie miał włosów, oczy były koloru czerwonego. Patrząc na chłopaka uśmiechał się do niego wyjątkowo szeroko, ukazując swoje długie i ostre zęby. Nie wyglądał jak człowiek, bardziej przypominał goblina.

– Twardy masz sen, chłopie. Spałeś prawie całą dobę, odkąd cię tu...

– Coś ty za jeden? - spytał Elian

– Ja? Nikt ważny. Tylko stały bywalec tego wspaniałego ośrodka penitencjarnego.

– Penitencjarnego? To co to za miejsce?

– Witamy w Gnieździe Larw, miejscu, w którym zamyka się osoby, które są uważane za „niebezpieczne". Przynajmniej zdaniem Shinigami.

– Czyli to jakiś areszt?

– A co ty tak mnie wypytujesz? To przesłuchanie? Od razu widać, że jesteś tu nowy. I jak myślisz, po kiego grzyba tutaj te kraty? Tu się zamyka takich jak my, żeby nas odizolować od „normalnych" ludzi. Ale nawet tutaj są równi i równiejsi, poziom wyżej jest pełno kolesi, którzy spokojnie sobie łażą po terenie, jak gdyby nigdy nic. A my jesteśmy ci najgorszego sortu i nam nie wolno nawet do kibelka wyjść...

Elian przestał słuchać, „goblinowi" jadaczka się nie zamykała. Chłopak z kolei zastanawiał się, co ma dalej zrobić. Z tego, co się już dowiedział, mógł wywnioskować jedno.

Znalazł się w Społeczeństwie Dusz.

– Oho, patrz no, kto tu idzie!

Chłopak natychmiast wstał i podszedł do krat, by móc zobaczyć, o kogo chodzi. Długim, wąskim korytarzem w ich kierunku zmierzała kapitan Drugiego Oddziału, Suì-Fēng.

– A cóż to się stało? - zapytał sarkastycznie goblinowaty - Oto Szanowna Pani Kapitan zaszczyciła swoją obecnością nas, śmiertelników niegodnych...

– Zamknij się. - ucięła krótko

Natychmiast umilkł. Suì-Fēng podeszła do celi Eliana.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko się spotkamy.

– Tak... ja również.

W jego głosie słychać było melancholię. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się nagle, kiedy tylko kobieta pojawiła się na korytarzu. Teraz jego wygląd przywodził na myśl skruszonego grzesznika, żałującego swych czynów. W istocie, chłopak żałował. Jednak nie tego, o czym myślała kapitan.

– Wszystko w porządku? - spytał nagle

To pytanie ją zaskoczyło.

– Że co?

– Nie pamiętam całego naszego pojedynku, ale...

Jedna rzecz przykuła jego uwagę. Pod kostiumem Suì-Fēng widoczne były bandaże, okalające całą klatkę piersiową.

– Ja ci to zrobiłem, prawda?

Dziwiło ją to, co słyszała. Chłopak wyraźnie się o nią martwił. Nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek mógłby się tak zachować w stosunku do wroga. W jego żółtych, wężowych oczach widać było jednak szczerość. Nie udawał...

Mimo wszystko Suì-Fēng zachowała kamienną twarz. Zakryła bandaże swoim haori.

– Martw się lepiej o siebie.

– Wiem... Słuchaj, zaszła ogromna pomyłka. - próbował się wytłumaczyć - Ja wcale nie...

– Nie interesuje mnie to. - przerwała mu kapitan - Nie obchodzi mnie, czemu zamordowałeś tych ludzi, ani nawet to, czym ty właściwie jesteś. Zabrałam cię tu dlatego, bo myślałam, że masz informację, których potrzebujemy. To był błąd. Nawet jeśli tak jest, trzymanie cię tu jest zbyt ryzykowne. Podjęto już decyzję. Chūō Shijūroku uznało cię za zbyt niebezpiecznego, by utrzymać cię przy życiu. Postanowiono o twojej egzekucji.

Elian zamarł. To było ostatnie, czego spodziewał się usłyszeć.

– Jak to...

– Wyrok zostanie wykonany jutro.

– Nie... Popełniacie błąd. Mogę to wszystko wyjaśnić, tylko...

– Nawet gdybym miała zamiar cię wysłuchać, decyzja zapadła. Nie będę sprzeciwiać się wyrokom Rady. Jesteś niebezpieczny. Trzeba cię szybko usunąć, nim zabijesz kogoś jeszcze.

Odwróciła się, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

– Do zobaczenia jutro.

Odeszła od celi, pozostawiając Eliana bijącego się z myślami. Chłopak nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Szukał sposobu, by jakoś jej to wszystko wyjaśnić, by jakoś do niej dotrzeć, znaleźć wspólny język, coś co przekona ją do niego...

– Zaraz...

Olśniło go. Myślami wrócił do pojedynku, przynajmniej do tej części, która pamiętał. A pamiętał z niej pamiętał absolutnie wszystko. Każdy swój ruch, każdy jej ruch, każdą technikę...

– _Shunkō_.

Suì-Fēng nagle się zatrzymała.

– Tak się nazywa ta technika, prawda? Yoruichi-sama cię jej nauczyła. Byłaś jej podopieczną? W końcu gdzie indziej byś się tego nauczyła. Hej, powiedz coś!

Głucha cisza. Elian miał nadzieję, że udało mu się coś wskórać. Minęła chwila, chyba najdłuższa w życiu chłopaka. Kapitan nie ruszała się z miejsca, nawet nie odwróciła się w jego stronę. W końcu odpowiedziała mu:

– Za dwadzieścia cztery godziny, licząc od teraz wrócę tu, by zabrać cię na miejsce wykonania wyroku.

Po tych słowach ponownie ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

– Czekaj! Daj mi dojść do słowa! Nie wiecie wszystkiego, nie macie pojęcia, co naprawdę teraz się dzieje w Karakurze! Mogę to wyjaśnić, tylko pozwól mi...

– Daj se spokój, chłopie. - odezwał się nagle Goblin - Tej kobity nic nie ruszy, jest zimna jak lód.

Elian musiał przyznać mu rację, teraz nic więcej nie zdziała. Zrezygnowany usiadł na pryczy. Dalej rozmyślał nad tym, co może jeszcze zrobić, by się uratować. Jednak Goblin wciąż skutecznie mu w tym przeszkadzał.

– Swoją drogą, musi być z ciebie niezłe ziółko. Co żeś takiego nawywijał, że aż sama kapitan się tu do ciebie fatyguje?

– Właśnie nic! - chłopak zaczął się irytować - Przecież mówiłem...

– Dobra, dobra, tu są sami niewinni!

– Słuchaj no, nie zamierzam się z tobą przekomarzać, nie muszę ci się spowiadać...

– Spokojnie, chłopie! Przecież nikt tu ci w kartotekę zaglądać nie będzie.

Nie zamierzał się dalej wykłócać. Zwyczajnie dał sobie spokój. W lochach zapanowała długa cisza, którą znów przerwał Goblin.

– Chociaż jakbyś faktycznie siedział za nic, wcale bym się nie zdziwił.

– Co masz na myśli? - spytał Elian

– Ostatnimi czasy zrobił się tu straszny bałagan. Shinigami w ogóle nie panują nad całą tą sytuacją, starają się wykryć sprawców, co się sprowadza do wyłapywania przypadkowych osób i zamykania ich tutaj. Istny burdel.

– O jakiej sytuacji mówisz?

– Na przykład taka historyjka. - kontynuował, jakby nie słyszał pytania - Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu wsadzili tu takiego chłoptasia. Ot taki blondasek, od razu widać, że muchy by nie skrzywdził. Zwykły dzieciuch. No i go tu zamknęli. Przez pierwszych parę dni darł się na całe lochy, żeby go wypuścili, walił we wszystko, co miał w zasięgu, nawet w ściany. W końcu się uciszył. Parę dni temu znaleźli w jego celi trupa. Pojęcia nie mam, czym on tam się zabił. Koleś zwyczajnie nie wytrzymał nerwowo, dostał świra i jedyne, co mu pozostało...

– Ale co się tam niby dzieje?

– Co? W sensie tam na górze? - Goblin zdawał się być zbyt pochłonięty swoją opowieścią

– Tak, tam na górze. Z czym Shinigami mają taki wielki problem?

– A co innego przyciąga ich uwagę? No bo chyba nie ciężka dola biedaków, mieszkających w Rukongai. Coś ty, co takich wielkich Shinigami obchodzą takie pierdoły? Nie, to musi być coś co burzy ich wizję pięknego, idealnego świata, w którym wszyscy srają motylkami i rzygają tęczą. Czyli... trupy. Od paru tygodni w Rukongai zwyczajnie giną ludzie. Ot tak, idzie sobie facet, nagle pada jak długi i już trup. Tak po prostu. I pewnie Shinigami nadal by mieli to wszystko w dupie, gdyby nie okazało się, że paru z nich również tak sobie padło. Wracali z jakiejś misji w którymś z zachodnich okręgów i nawet nie zdążyli przekroczyć bramy. Fajt, nie żyją! No czegoś takiego nasze Gotei Przenajświętsze już nie mogło zignorować i zaczęli śledztwo. No i kompletnie zdurnieli, bo nie wiedzą, co się w ogóle dzieje. Ludzie zdychają, Shinigami zdychają i nic z tym nie mogą zrobić. Cały czas szukają kolesi, którzy to robią, ale...

Elian nie słuchał już dalej. Nie musiał. Doskonale wiedział, kto za tym wszystkim stoi.

– Raashí. - szepnął do siebie

– Co?

Chłopak położył się na pryczy.

– Co robisz? - zapytał Goblin

– Odpoczywam.

– Chyba się już dość na dzisiaj naodpoczywałeś...

– Nie skończyłem.

Zamknął oczy i pogrążył się w swoich myślach, starając się ustalić, co Raashí zamierzają zyskać kolejnym mordowaniem ludzi, tym razem w Społeczeństwie Dusz.

„ _Cholera... Czyli tutaj Klan też postanowił urządzić rzeź. Tylko po co? Co znów chcą tym osiągnąć? Co by to nie było, trzeba szybko ich zatrzymać. Ale Shinigami nie dadzą sobie z tym rady, nie wiedzą nawet z czym mają do czynienia._ "

– A gdyby sprawa się wyjaśniła? - spytał nagle Goblina - Gdyby złapano tego kogoś? Ten bałagan zapewne by się skończył.

– A pewnie! Sprawcę by dorwano, zarąbano, żadnych więcej trupów, istna sielanka. No i może w końcu będzie tu trochę ci... Ej, ale to zabrzmiało, jakbyś miał zamiar coś z tym zrobić.

Elian nagle wstał i podszedł do krat. Goblin najwyraźniej przewidział jego zamiary.

– Hola, hola! Stąd się tak łatwo nie wychodzi.

– Niby czemu?

– Jak to czemu? Nawet jak się wydostaniesz z celi, to co dalej? Zwali się na ciebie całe Seireitei, a wątpię, że z pieczęcią daleko...

– Pieczęć? - Elian natychmiast to wychwycił

– A co myślałeś? Zanim cię tu wsadzili zapieczętowali twoje moce, żebyś nie próbował... No? Jak myślisz, po co? Tak, zgadłeś! Żebyś nie próbował stąd zwiać! Aż tacy durni nie są, żeby wsadzić tu i się nie upewnić, że nie będziesz próbował niczego kombinować...

Faktycznie, Elian jak tylko się przebudził, czuł wewnątrz siebie coś obcego, jakby czyjeś Reiatsu. Z początku pomyślał, że z tą pieczęcią nie będzie mógł stąd wyjść. Jednak...

– O których mocach mówisz?

– Hę? Co ty...

Chwycił za dwa pręty i mocno je pociągnął. Wygięły się bez najmniejszych problemów, jakby były zrobione z gumy. Najwyraźniej zapieczętowano tylko jego moce Shinigami, które w jego wypadku ograniczały się tylko do jego nowego stroju, tudzież nieco większej mocy duchowej. Nadal był Çynegí, dysponującym ogromną siłą, zarówno fizyczną, jak i duchową.

Goblin stał osłupiony, nie mogąc się ruszyć z miejsca. To, co ujrzał skomentował dość krótko i dobitnie.

– O kurwa by to wszystko mać!

– Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. - odparł z uśmiechem Elian - Dzięki za informacje.

To mówiąc skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

– I... I TY NIBY JESTEŚ NIEWINNY?!

Biegł schodami w górę. Po dłuższym czasie wreszcie natrafił na wyjście, czy raczej wejście na wyższy poziom. Po otwarciu drzwi Elian znalazł się w wielkiej grocie, przypominającej nieco więzienny spacerniak. I faktycznie, po obiekcie spacerowali sobie ludzie wszelkiej maści. Chłopak nie miał jednak czasu, by zaprzątać sobie tym głowę. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, które widział przed sobą, kilkaset metrów dalej. Zaczął biec naprzód, jednak po jakiś stu metrach drogę zagrodził mu wielki facet, ponad dwa metry wzrostu.

– A ty co? - burknął - Jesteś tu nowy, Shinigami?

Elian nie od razu zrozumiał. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że od samego początku miał na sobie strój Shinigami, co prawda lekko zmodyfikowany, jednak nadal można było go uznać za członka Gotei.

– No to ci trzeba wytłumaczyć, kto tutaj rządzi.

Mężczyzna nie miał najwyraźniej dobrych zamiarów, co można było zaobserwować, po jego szelmowskim uśmiechu, czy też fakcie, iż właśnie szykował się do uderzenia.

Nie było sensu strzępić języka. Elian zwyczajnie przeszedł do mowy pięści. Przywalił mu z całej siły w brzuch. A siły mu nie brakło. Mężczyznę odrzuciło, zatrzymał się dopiero na ścianie. Dla reszty więźniów to było jak sygnał do ataku. Wszyscy ruszyli na chłopaka.

– Co was tak mało, panowie?

Chłopak już był w bojowym szale. Pierwszy atak nastąpił z tyłu. Elian odpowiedział łokciem lądującym w brzuchu draba. Kolejny został dosłownie wykopany z gry. Następny wyszedł z tego, czy też wyleciał ze złamanym nosem. Numer cztery został wgnieciony w ziemię. I taka bitewna wyliczanka trwała dobre kilka minut. Chłopak zdążył w tym czasie powalić ponad pięćdziesięciu przeciwników. Pozostali dali za wygraną. Widząc, że nie mają z „tym nowym" żadnych szans pochowali się po kątach.

Elian ponownie skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze natrafił na mężczyznę, na którego wcześniej wpadł. Ten leżał na ziemi w bezruchu, spoglądając na niego przerażony. Chłopak nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

– No więc? Kto tu rządzi?

Obdarzył go swoim uśmiechem diabła. Facet mało nie zemdlał. Chłopak na do widzenia puścił mu oczko, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Za drzwiami były następne schody, dużo dłuższe, niż poprzednie. Elianowi pokonanie ich zajęło minutę. Na szczycie znajdowało się upragnione wyjście. Stalowe drzwi, które... Były zamknięte. Chłopak zaczął je szarpać na tysiąc sposobów, byle tylko jakoś je otworzyć.

– Spokój mi tam! - odezwał się szorstki, męski głos

Ktoś z zewnątrz, najpewniej strażnik walnął we wrota. Chłopak był z lekka podenerwowany faktem, iż jest tak blisko celu, a i tak zbyt daleko. Postanowił zmienić taktykę. Zapukał lekko w drzwi.

– Przepraszam bardzo! Czy mogliby panowie otworzyć drzwi? Bardzo mi się spieszy.

Chwila ciszy. Nagle śmiech, a właściwie istny rechot. Dwóch strażników, słysząc ten tekst mało nie pękło ze śmiechu. To już przelało czarę goryczy.

– No i dobra! A chciałem być miły!

Elian cofnął się o kilka kroków. W jego lewej dłoni pojawiła się kula złotej energii, emanująca błyskawicami. Już zdążył zapomnieć o pieczęci, która teraz i tak poszła już do wszystkich diabłów.

– _Hadō no 63, Raikōhō!_

Kula wystrzeliła w stronę wrót. Potężne wyładowanie energii dosłownie rozerwało drzwi, fala uderzeniowa rozrzuciła fragmenty we wszystkie strony. Strażnicy... Też ich rozrzuciło, choć na szczęście byli nadal w całości, jedynie oszołomieni.

Elian spokojnie sobie wyszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Jakby nie dało się po dobroci... - mówił do siebie - Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdążę się stąd zwinąć przed...

W tym momencie rozległ się alarm, na tyle głośny, by było go słychać w całym Seireitei.

– Ech... Już nic nie mówię.

I już nic nie mówiąc Elian pobiegł dalej, by znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę.

* * *

– Uwaga, uwaga! Na wolności znajduje się wyjątkowo niebezpieczny osobnik! Wszystkie oddziały mają nakaz wyruszenia, w celu schwytania zbiega!

Te słowa rozbrzmiały w całym Seireitei, stawiając Trzynaście Oddziałów Obronnych na nogi. Już po kwadransie wszystkie oddziały były gotowe do działania. Patrole Shinigami były wszędzie, przeczesywały każdy najmniejszy kąt w poszukiwaniu zbiega. Nie było nawet najmniejszej możliwości, by się prześlizgnąć...

Elian najwyraźniej o tym nie wiedział. Na luzie, jakby zapomniał, że chodzi tu o jego życie slalomem zręcznie wymijał jedną grupę żołnierzy po drugiej. Nawet na terenie, jakby nie patrzeć wroga zachowywał spokój, nawet pewność siebie. Mimo wszystko nie zapominał, że jest sam jeden przeciw całemu Gotei 13. Postanowił skryć się na chwilę w jednym z magazynów, by przemyśleć sytuację i opracować dalszy plan działania. Wskoczył na jeden ze szczytów zbudowanych ze skrzyń gór i dumał.

– Chyba nie ma sensu dalej przesiadywać w Seireitei, skoro wszystko dzieje się w Rukongai. Pewnie jest tam jeden z Raashí. Trzeba go będzie znaleźć... A najpierw trzeba się stąd wydostać. Ciężka sprawa. Te „patrole" to jedno, gorzej będzie z wyższymi rangą. Ostatnie, co mi jest w tej chwili potrzebne, to konfrontacja z kapitanem...

– Słyszeliście?! - nagle z dołu usłyszał czyjś głos - Tam na górze ktoś jest!

– Oj. - krótko skwitował

Okazało się, iż Elian trochę zbyt głośno myślał, przez co ściągnął na siebie uwagę patrolu, sprawdzającego właśnie ten magazyn. Chłopak szybko zszedł z góry. Musiał się stamtąd ewakuować, co jednak nie było łatwe. Podczas gdy czterech Shinigami weszło pomiędzy skrzynie, polując na Eliana, dwóch pozostało przy wejściu, odcinając jedyną drogę ucieczki. Frontalny atak był bezsensowny, narobiłby tylko rabanu, czego chłopak w tej sytuacji starał się unikać nade wszystko. Więc trzeba było sposobu.

Elian podkradał się do nich z lewej, wciąż jednak bez pomysłu. Z ich prawej strony zauważył jedną, wolnostojącą skrzynię. Od razu przyszedł mu do głowy plan. Zebrał energię.

– _Shō_.

Zaklęcie przesunęło lekko skrzynie, która szurając po podłodze narobiła niezłego hałasu. Shinigami natychmiast się odwrócili, by zobaczyć, co zrobiło taki hałas. Chłopak wykorzystał sytuację i zwinął się stamtąd. Znów musiał kontynuował swój slalom.

– Zapisać sobie: na przyszłość być bardziej ostrożnym.

Nie miał okazji wcielić tej maksymy w życie. Nagle drogę zagrodziła mu dwójka Shinigami. Reiatsu, jakie od nich wyczuł mówiło mu, że jakiekolwiek próby ucieczki raczej nie przyniosą rezultatu.

Pierwszym Shinigami był mężczyzna... Choć ciężko było mu nazwać tak kogoś aż tak młodego. Niski wzrost oraz chłopięca aparycja bardziej kwalifikowała go na ucznia podstawówki, niż na wojownika, jednak z pewnością to były tylko pozory. Chłopak wyróżniał się również śnieżnobiałymi włosami oraz turkusowymi oczami, co nadawało mu dość egzotyczny wygląd. Najistotniejszym jednak dla Eliana był jego ubiór. Poza standardowym mundurem Shinigami, nosił na sobie białe haori, które identyfikowało go jako kapitana Trzynastu Oddziałów, co było dosyć zaskakujące, ze względu na jego wiek. Dodatkowo przez ramiona miał przewieszoną zieloną wstęgę, utrzymującą pochwę jego Zanpakutō na plecach.

Towarzyszyła mu kobieta, najpewniej będąca jego porucznikiem. Miała długie, lekko falowane rude włosy, niebieskie oczy, wydatne usta... I nie tylko usta. Pani porucznik mogła się pochwalić figurą godną supermodelki, a co do wydatności... Elian nie miał nawet pojęcia, że taki rozmiar piersi w ogóle istnieje. Mało tego, kobieta swój strój nosiła dosyć luźno, odsłaniając przy tym dużą część dekoltu, zatem jej widok był dość interesujący... Nosiła cienki złoty naszyjnik oraz długi, różowy szal na ramionach. Swoje Zanpakutō również nosiła za plecami.

– To ty jesteś tym zbiegiem? - spytał kapitan

Elian nie uznał za konieczne odpowiadać. Przede wszystkim starał się ocenić sytuację, która nie wyglądała zbyt różowo. Porucznik i kapitan jednocześnie...

– Wysłano wszystkie oddziały, żeby złapać jego? - odparła kobieta, która zdawała się dosyć rozluźniona - Nie wygląda zbyt niebezpiecznie. Blady jakiś...

– Matsumoto. - zwrócił się do niej chłopak, dużo poważniejszym tonem - Ten człowiek jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć ponad dwustu osób i najpewniej ma też coś wspólnego z ofiarami w Rukongai.

– Chyba nie ma sensu się przed wami tłumaczyć. - wtrącił się nagle Elian - Zmieniając nieco temat, rad byłbym, mogąc poznać wasze imiona.

Musiał grać na czas, opóźnić walkę, przynajmniej dopóki czegoś nie wymyśli. A zwykła, ludzka uprzejmość w zupełności do tego wystarczyła. Co ciekawe otrzymał odpowiedź.

– Kapitan Dziesiątego Oddziału, Hitsugaya Tōshirō - jako pierwszy przedstawił się białowłosy

– Porucznik Dziesiątego Oddziału, Matsumoto Rangiku. - dołączyła kobieta

Elian wydawał się lekko zaskoczony.

– Cóż, nie spodziewałem się takiej uprzejmości z waszej strony, choć cieszy mnie to. W zaistniałej sytuacji mnie również wypada się przedstawić.

Skłonił się.

– Niestety bez żadnej rangi, A...

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Kiedy podniósł lekko głowę, coś przykuło jego uwagę. Po chwili wyprostował się całkowicie, nadal wpatrując się w... coś. Ciężko było wywnioskować, o co mu chodzi, wyraz twarzy miał wyjątkowo dziwny. Jednak na trop naprowadzić mógł wciąż powstrzymywany uśmieszek na jego twarzy, jakby spoglądał właśnie na coś, co zdecydowanie nie jest przeznaczone dla dzieci. Odpowiedź była oczywista.

Dwójka Shinigami była zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Matsumoto dość szybko się zorientowała, że Elian gapił się (już nie patrzył) właśnie na nią i jej dekolt.

– Na co się tak patrzysz? - fuknęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona tą formą zainteresowania jej osobą

Na to chłopak uniósł dłoń i dramatycznym gestem wskazał na kobietę. Uśmieszek coraz trudniej mu było ukryć. Co go tak ucieszyło? Otóż po chwili stania w dramatycznej pozie, wyjaśnił, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem:

– Pierś ci się wysunęła.

Reakcja natychmiastowa. Matsumoto na samą myśl, że w ogóle TO WIDAĆ zrobiła się czerwona. Kapitan Hitsugaya odruchowo spojrzał w jej stronę, ale natychmiast się odwrócił, również z rumieńcem, że ośmielił się NA NIE choćby zerknąć. Kobieta jak najszybciej starała się opanować swoje wielkie piersi, dłonie poszły w ruch, by zakryć to, co na widoku być nie powinno. I żeby włochate myśli powstrzymać, niespodzianka...

Otóż wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Dekolt był tak duży, jak pani porucznik sobie życzyła. Nie stało się absolutnie nic. No prawie... Całą tą sytuację wyjaśniał fakt, iż w tej chwili konsternacji Elian postanowił się ulotnić. To był chyba najważniejszy blef w jego życiu. Tak, po prostu żartował. Nie planował tego, po prostu improwizował, zrobił to, co akurat przyszło mu do głowy. I opłaciło się. Chłopak skrył się w koronie drzewa, rosnącego dużo dalej stąd i czekał, aż całe zamieszanie przycichnie.

– Aż dziw, że się dali na to złapać. - mówił do siebie - No cóż, natury nie oszukasz, chociaż sądziłem, że ktoś tak wysoki rangą będzie ponad takie rzeczy, a tu...

W tym momencie Elian coś sobie przypomniał. Z początku nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale niedawne widmo pojedynku uświadomiło mu jeden istotny szczegół...

Odruchowo sięgnął za plecy.

– A gdzie jest Tersaali?

Natychmiast wrócił pamięcią do pojedynku z Suì-Fēng. Nie walczył wtedy co prawda mieczem, jednak był pewien, że cały czas tam był. A skoro zabrali go do Seireitei, to logicznym zdawało się, że nie zostawili jego virdany gdzieś w lesie. Szczególnie, że nie był to zwykły miecz.

– Czyli trzeba go znaleźć.

Zeskoczył z drzewa i ruszył na poszukiwania.

Tak... Gdyby to było takie proste. Nie chodzi nawet o tłumy Shinigami, którzy postawili sobie za punkt honoru, żeby Eliana dorwać. Okazuje się, że Dwór Czystych Dusz to jeden wielki labirynt. Wszystkie budynki zdawały się identyczne, drogi również. Dla kogoś, kto jest tu pierwszy raz to potrafi być naprawdę irytujące, kiedy nie ma pojęcia, czy już był w tym miejscu, czy jeszcze nie. Zatem całogodzinne bieganie po całym obiekcie zaczęło z lekka chłopaka denerwować. Przy skrzyżowaniu dróg, na którym był już po raz enty w końcu nie wytrzymał.

– Do ciężkiej cholery! Czy to taki problem poustawiać tu jakieś znaki?! Przecież to jest istny burdel!

Niestety Elian swoimi wrzaskami zwrócił uwagę wszystkich, którzy tylko byli w tym rejonie. Po chwili otoczyła go całkiem spora grupka Shinigami. I trudno mi powiedzieć, kto był w gorszej sytuacji: czy chłopak, lekko wkurzony tymi wojażami po całym Seireitei, czy ci, na których mógłby tą złość wyładować.

– No?! Na co czekacie?!

Shinigami sięgnęli po miecze i szybko przystąpili do pacyfikacji. Pierwszy z nich zaatakował chłopaka z tyłu... i krótko mówiąc skończył dość marnie. Został wystrzelony wysoko w powietrze potężnym kopniakiem Eliana, który również postanowił kogoś spacyfikować. Chłopak uznał, że skoro musi z nimi walczyć, to załatwi ich jak najszybciej, by nie ściągnąć większej uwagi. A był szybki...

Żołnierze nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje. Widzieli tylko mignięcie, po chwili jeden z nich leżał już na łopatkach. Nie byli w stanie nic zrobić, każdy mógł jedynie stać w osłupieniu i czekać na swoją kolej. Powalenie wszystkich dwudziestu Shinigami zajęło mu nie więcej niż piętnaście sekund. Elian już miał się ulotnić z tego miejsca, gdy nagle poczuł silne uderzenie czyjegoś Reiatsu. Od razu wiedział, że ma do czynienia z kolejnym kapitanem.

– Fascynujące, naprawdę fascynujące!

Chłopak natychmiast się odwrócił w stronę źródła głosu.

Mężczyzna wyglądem zdecydowanie różnił się od pozostałych Shinigami. Przede wszystkim jego skóra była całkowicie biała. Z początku Elian podejrzewał go o pokrewieństwo z Raashí, jednak czarne wzory, jakie miał na twarzy uświadomiły, iż był po prostu cały pokryty farba. Włosy oraz paznokcie były niebieskiego koloru, inną charakterystyczną cechą było to, iż paznokieć środkowego palca prawej dłoni był wyjątkowo długi. Na uszach i pod brodą nosi dziwaczne nasadki, o nieznanej Elianowi funkcji (i pewnie wolał nadal być jej nieświadomy), z kolei jego fryzura przypominała nieco lwią grzywę.

– Wyjątkowo szybko poradziłeś sobie z moimi podwładnymi. - kontynuował Shinigami - Co prawda nie byli zbyt wymagający, jednak mimo to twoje umiejętności są nader interesujące.

– Cóż, dziękuję bardzo, teraz jednak...

– Nie skończyłem! - przerwał mu - Czytałem raporty na twój temat, i muszę przyznać, że wzbudziłeś we mnie ciekawość, nieznana istoto.

– Że jak? - Eliana zaskoczyło jego podejście

– Och? - mężczyzna z kolei zdziwiła jego reakcja - Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Należysz do nieznanej nikomu rasy, istoto. To chyba jasne, że chcę przeprowadzić na tobie odpowiednie badania celem zebrania informacji na temat twojego gatunku. Poza tym dzięki tobie może uda mi się dogłębniej zbadać inny fenomen, jakim jest twój osobliwy Zanpakutō.

W tym momencie chłopak natychmiast się ożywił.

– Masz miecz Białego?

– Co prawda uznano cię za osobnika niebezpiecznego, którego należy natychmiast się pozbyć, jednak uważam, że żywy będziesz bardziej przydatny, jak obiekt badań. - Shinigami mówił dalej, jakby go nie słyszał - Wobec tego mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.

Dla chłopaka ta rozmowa przybierała coraz dziwniejszy obrót. Miał zamiar pertraktować z wrogiem? Mimo dość nietypowego obrotu spraw, Elian jedyne co mógł zrobić, to brnąć w to dalej.

– Mianowicie?

– W tej chwili jesteś ścigany przez wszystkie Trzynaście Oddziałów, ja jednak mógłbym zapewnić ci azyl w moim laboratorium. Oczywiście w zamian oczekuję udostępnienia twojego organizmu do badań.

Elian zrozumiał, iż ma do czynienia z typowym szalonym naukowcem, który ma w tej chwili zamiar z niego zrobić królika doświadczalnego.

– Nie musisz się obawiać o stan swojego zdrowia, dobrze traktuje swoje przedmioty doświadczalne. Poza tym w tej chwili jesteś jedynym obiektem, na którym mogę przeprowadzić badania. Gwarantuję więc, że po ich zakończeniu wyjdziesz niemal nienaruszony.

Chłopak domyślał się, co oznacza zwrot „niemal nienaruszony" w wydaniu szalonego naukowca. Uznał że trzeba po raz kolejny skorzystać ze swoich talentów aktorskich.

Zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę.

– Cóż... Zważywszy na okoliczności... Muszę przyznać, iż twoja oferta jest doprawdy interesująca, kapitanie.

Na twarzy Shinigami odbiło się zdumienie. Najwyraźniej nie sądził, że uda mu się przekonać Eliana.

– Czyli twoja odpowiedź brzmi...

– Nie. - odparł dobitnie

Po czym zniknął, najszybszym ruchem shunpo, na jaki było go stać uciekł.

– Och? - na kapitanie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia - Czy on naprawdę myśli, że jest w stanie mi...

W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że Elian kompletnie zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Nie wyczuwał też jego Reiatsu. Tak, uciekł mu. I to bez większych problemów.

– Fascynujące, naprawdę fascynujące! - skwitował krótko

Tymczasem Elian biegł dalej, by jak najbardziej się od niego oddalić. W końcu, gdy uznał, że jest wystarczająco daleko, zatrzymał się.

– A miałem być ostrożniejszy. - znów mówił do siebie - Z następnym kapitanem mogę już nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

Zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedział tamten naukowiec. Nie chodziło mu o ten fragment, w którym proponował mu wiwisekcję. Tamto spotkanie miało jeden plus. Chłopak wiedział już, gdzie jest Tersaali.

– No dobra, tylko gdzie niby jest to jego laboratorium? Przecież to miejsce jest jednym wielkim labiryntem, nie ma mocy, żebym w tym stuleciu...

Nagle kątem oka zauważył coś, co miało znacznie ułatwić jego poszukiwania. Mianowicie stał przed ogromną bramą, nad którym stało jak byk „Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii".

– O! Już nieważne.

Chłopak dziarsko wkroczył przez bramę, otwartą zresztą, ciesząc się, że miał aż takiego farta. Szczęście trwało dalej. O dziwo w zasięgu wzroku nie było nikogo. Żadnych patroli, nic w tym stylu. Jedyne, co pozostało to jakoś wejść do wnętrza głównego budynku, przed którym się zatrzymał. Wejście na tak zwanego „chama" głównym wejściem oczywiście nie wchodziło w grę. Trzeba było to zrobić sposobem. Postanowił obejść cały budynek w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś tylnego wejścia, czy czegoś podobnego. I znalazł. Natychmiast, bez żadnego zastanowienia ruszył w kierunku niewielkich, metalowych drzwi, które...

Nagle same się otworzyły. I naprzeciw Eliana stanął młody mężczyzna, ubrany w rodzaj fartuchu naukowca, miał również brązowe włosy, spięte nad czołem w koński ogon. Wpadli na siebie. Shinigami dość szybko zorientował się, z kim ma do czynienia, bo na jego widok wyjątkowo się przeraził. Chłopak również był wystraszony tym, że narobi zaraz rabanu. Stali tak naprzeciw siebie przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Co...

Jak tylko ten się odezwał, pięść Eliana natychmiast wylądowała na jego twarzy, skutecznie go ogłuszając. Mężczyzna padł na ziemię.

– Ups. Chyba trochę przesadziłem...

Chłopak w tym momencie miał nieprzytomnego Shinigami na głowie, co na pewno mocno kolidowało z jego planami cichego przeniknięcia do Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii i znalezienia swojej virdany. Jednak w tym momencie wpadł na pewien pomysł. Jak szybko tylko mógł zdjął z mężczyzny fartuch i zarzucił na siebie. W efekcie Elian mógł wtopić się w tłum, wyglądając jak jeden z pracujących tu naukowców.

– Oby tylko nie zauważyli, że jest na mnie ciut za mały.

Pozostało tylko jeszcze gdzieś zbunkrować nieprzytomnego właściciela odzienia. W tym celu Elian wszedł już do środka. W całym budynku panował półmrok, co kompletnie chłopakowi nie przeszkadzało, nawet w tak słabym świetle widział znakomicie. Celem jego było znalezienie jakiegoś składziku, by tam schować nieprzytomnego Shinigami. Po dłuższej wycieczce przez korytarze i lawirowaniu pomiędzy innymi naukowcami (nieprzytomny facet na jego plecach zdecydowanie zwraca uwagę) w końcu znalazł niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym faceta zamknął. Jako że klucz był akurat w drzwiach, zrobił z nich użytek, ot na wypadek, jakby się obudził. Przekręcił i schował do kieszeni.

– No, to mamy już z głowy. - odparł - Teraz trzeba...

– Co tu robisz?

Elian powoli odwrócił się, przerażony tym, iż za chwilę może zostać zdemaskowany. Przed nim stał wcześniej napotkany kapitan-naukowiec. Na całe szczęście nie poznał chłopaka w tym fartuchu.

– E...

– Jesteś tu nowy?

Pozostało mu jedynie grać.

– A... - stanął na baczność - Tak jest!

– No dobrze. Chodź ze mną.

– Tak jest!

Co prawda średnio mu się uśmiechało przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z mężczyzną, który proponował mu „eksperymenty", mało tego, najwyraźniej uznawał taka propozycję za całkowicie normalną. Jednak w tej chwili nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Musiał iść z nim, pełny nadziei, że zdąży się od niego szybko uwolnić, zanim zorientuje się, kim tak naprawdę jest.

– Wolałbym do tego zadania wziąć kogoś bardziej doświadczonego, ale skoro już byłeś pod ręką... - mówił kapitan - Jednak najpierw muszę zabrać z mojego laboratorium kilka narzędzi. Ten jego Zanpakutō jest wyjątkowo uparty i bez drastyczniejszych metod najwyraźniej nic z niego nie wyciągniemy.

To dodatkowo utwierdziło Eliana w przekonaniu, że Tersaali tu jest. Idąc korytarzem nagle poczuł czyjeś Reiatsu, bardziej znajome nawet niż jego własne. Był pewien, ze należało do Białego Smoka. Źródło jego energii znajdowało się za stalowymi drzwiami, koło których właśnie przechodził. Upewniwszy się, że kapitan kompletnie się nim nie interesował, pogrążony we własnych myślach, chłopak szybko odbił w bok i wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Za drzwiami znajdowało się, jak się domyślał laboratorium. Na samym środku znajdował się komputer badawczy, mający najwyraźniej monitorować wszystko, co było związane z ośmioma wielkimi kadziami, rozstawionych przy ścianach. W każdej z nich znajdował się srebrzysty płyn niewiadomego pochodzenia i funkcji. Dwie z nich były puste, w pięciu znajdowały się jakieś organiczne stworzenia, coś co najprawdopodobniej kiedyś było żywe, teraz jednak było w dość kiepskim stanie. Brak skóry, mięso na wierzchu, niejednokrotnie pozbawione kończyny lub większej ich ilości. Wszystkie te dziwaczne organizmy były sztucznie podtrzymywane przy życiu dzięki aparaturze znajdującej się wewnątrz kadzi. Jednak nie to interesowało Eliana. Najważniejsza była ostatnia kadź. W niej właśnie znajdował się miecz Białego Smoka.

Chłopakowi pozostało jedynie jakoś go stamtąd wydostać. Rozbijanie kadzi, które pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl było jednocześnie najgorszym pomysłem. Narobiłby tylko hałasu, a na tym mu nie zależało. Postanowił więc zabawić się w hakera. Podszedł do komputera głównego, celem znalezienia sposobu na otwarcie kadzi. Szło mu to raczej średnio, chłopak nie za bardzo wiedział, co do czego służy. Losowe naciskanie przycisków na panelu sterowniczym niewiele dawało. Zaczął robić się przez to coraz bardziej nerwowy.

Dodatkowym utrudnieniem był fakt, iż ktoś właśnie go na tym przyłapał.

– Co tutaj robisz?

W drzwiach stała kobieta Shinigami, porucznik, sądząc po insygniach na ramieniu. Miała czarne włosy, związane z tyłu w długi warkocz. Jej strój różnił się nieco od typowego stroju żołnierzy Gotei. Jej rękawy nie były tak szerokie, a w górnej części nadmuchane. Dodatkowo nosiła tradycyjne, szerokie obi z czerwonym pasem do przymocowania. Miała też ciemnoczerwony naszyjnik oraz białe rękawiczki, zakrywające jedynie tył dłoni oraz nadgarstki.

Spoglądała na Eliana swoimi zielonymi oczami, w których nie można było dostrzec ani grama emocji. Jej wyraz twarzy był równie melancholijny. Idealny kontrast dla chłopaka, który z kolei wyglądał, jak dzieciak przyłapany na czytaniu „świerszczyków".

– E... - postanowił grać dalej - No więc mogę to wyjaśnić, pani porucznik jeśli tylko zechcesz...

Nie zechciała. Nagle znalazła się tuż nad nim, gotowa do ataku. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili uskoczył w bok. Kobieta nawet nie miała Zanpakutō. Miała za to sporo siły, skoro samą pięścią zmieniła panel sterowania w iskrzące kawałeczki.

– Co to miało być?! - Elian chyba nadal udawał głupiego - Nie macie tu jakichś zasad bezpieczeństwa?!

– Jesteś intruzem. - odparła porucznik głosem również bez emocji - Wszyscy intruzi mają zostać wyeliminowani.

Brzmiało to, jakby mówiła to maszyna, nie człowiek, co tylko świadczyło o jej bezwzględności. Znów ruszyła do ataku. Elian tym razem był przygotowany. Jej potężne kopnięcie bez większych problemów zatrzymał ręką. Kobieta jednak już miała przygotowany kolejny cios, tym razem pięścią. Chłopak uniknął uderzenia, natychmiast znajdując się za nią. Jej reakcja była natychmiastowa. Obróciła się na pięcie, wymierzając kolejnego kopniaka. Elian równie szybko się cofnął, unikając ciosu. Zanim dobrze stanął na nogi, porucznik już ruszyła w jego kierunku.

„ _Cholera, nie mam czasu się z nią bawić!_ "

Szybko zdjął z siebie fartuch, który cały ten czas miał na sobie i rzucił przed siebie. Manewr ten okazał się wyjątkowo skuteczny. Płaszcz wylądował na kobiecie, całkowicie zasłaniając jej widok. Chłopak tymczasem wskoczył na jedną z kadzi. Działanie fartucha było jednak krótkotrwałe. Porucznik natychmiast się z niego uwolniła, zwyczajnie rozszarpując go na strzępy. W tym celu użyła swojej prawej ręki, która się OBRACAŁA. Jak wiertarka.

– Kobieto, co oni ci tu zrobili?! - Elian, mówiąc delikatnie był zaskoczony tym faktem

Zdziwiło go jeszcze coś. O dziwo porucznik przestała go atakować. Jedynie na niego patrzyła. Jakby na coś czekała...

– Mayuri-sama będzie bardzo niepocieszony, jeśli uszkodzisz któryś z jego eksponatów. - odparła zupełnie spokojnie

Te słowa nawet ucieszyły chłopaka. Oznaczało to, że kobieta nie zaryzykuje ataku, dopóki będzie stał na tej kadzi.

– Czy mógłbyś stamtąd zejść? - spytała

– Chyba sobie żartujesz?! Myślisz, że nie wiem, co zrobisz, jak już stąd zejdę?! Głupich nie ma!

Nagle usłyszał jakieś zamieszanie na korytarzu (pogratulować świetnego słuchu, z końca pomieszczenia, przez metalowe drzwi). Zamieszanie kierowało się w tą stronę i najpewniej po niego. Elian musiał jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać.

– Pani wybaczy, pani porucznik, ale nie mam czasu na wygłupy.

Postanowił po raz kolejny narobić bałaganu. Rozłożył ręce.

– _Shō!_

Fala uderzeniowa, którą wywołał tym zaklęciem rozbiła wszystkie zbiorniki. Srebrzysty płyn rozlał się po całym laboratorium, było go na tyle dużo, by wywołać w środku małą powódź. Elian natychmiast zeskoczył z kadzi, ruszając w stronę swojej virdany. Złapał miecz w powietrzu i szybko założył na plecy.

– Później podziękujesz. - odparł, najpewniej do smoka

Odbił się od ściany i wystrzelił prosto w kierunku drzwi. Jego ruchy były bardzo szybkie, na tyle, że porucznik nie miała nawet czasu, by zareagować. Drzwi były jednak szczelnie zamknięte, odcinając mu drogę ucieczki. Chwilowo.

Uniósł rękę, dłonią celując we wrota.

– _Hadō no 33, Sōkatsui!_

Błękitny promień wystrzelił w stronę drzwi. Rzeczone zostały wyrwane razem z zawiasami. Chłopak obrócił się w powietrzu, nogami lądując na ścianie korytarza. Szybko z niej zeskoczył i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Żaden Shinigami, stojący mu na drodze nie zdołał go zatrzymać. Elian nie musiał ich obezwładniać, bez żadnych problemów ich wymijał, nie dając im nawet czasu na reakcję. Po chwili już był przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Te na szczęście były już otwarte, dzięki czemu nie podzieliły losu swojego poprzednika. Minutę później chłopak był już za główną bramą.

– To było zbyt proste...

Zanim zdołał skończyć w jednym z budynków, mianowicie w laboratorium, z którego zwiał doszło do potężnej eksplozji, wystarczającej do natychmiastowego demontażu ścian i sufitu. Co się stało? Otóż płyn, będący wewnątrz zbiorników zalał komputery, wywołując przepięcie. Iskra elektryczna udowodniła, że płyn był łatwopalny. Z kolei ogień, który rozprzestrzenił się po całym laboratorium dotarł do innych trzymanych tam chemikaliów, wysoce wybuchowych. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać.

– _Teraz to sobie nagrabiłeś._ \- odezwał się nagle od dawna nie słyszany Tersaali

– Dzień dobry się mówi!

– _Dzień dobry. Nie zmienia to faktu, że sobie..._

– Przecież widzę!

– Ty tam! Nie ruszaj się!

W stronę Eliana już pędziła spora grupa Shinigami. Oczywiście ich nie posłuchał. Natychmiast się stamtąd zwinął.

– _Masz ty w ogóle jakiś plan?_ \- ponownie odezwał się smok

– Tak, mam. Zwiać. Dobry plan?

– _Skoro na nic lepszego cię nie stać..._

Elian, jak zawsze wkurzony po rozmowie z nim pędził dalej przez całe Seireitei. Przez całą drogę napotykał coraz to większe grupy Shinigami. Uznał, że nie ma już sensu dłużej się chować, więc zwyczajnie pruł przed siebie, ile miał siły w nogach, wymijając po drodze każdego, kto był na kursie kolizyjnym. Biegł przez ulice, po dachach, byle prosto. Byle do najbliższej bramy.

Ostatni odcinek. Długa prosta, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek budynków. Ot, biały, kamienny chodnik i to wszystko. Za linią, gdzie chodnik się kończył była tylko ziemia. Zwykła, udeptana ziemia, która wyznaczała granice Rukongai. Elian, szczęśliwy że w końcu wydostanie się z Seireitei przyspieszył. Za nim pędziła dosłownie armia Shinigami, którzy byli wyjątkowo zdeterminowani, by go dorwać. Chłopak nie wiedział, jak ma się ich pozbyć, ścigał się z nimi przez cały ten czas, a im dłużej biegł, tym więcej ich przybywało. Jednak teraz nie miało to większego znaczenia. Jeśli tylko przedostanie się do Rukongai, dalej powinno być już tylko łatwiej. Coraz bardziej zbliżał się do tej magicznej granicy między białym chodnikiem a szutrem...

Chłopak spojrzał w górę. Nagle z nieba, po prostu z nieba zaczęła spadać wielka, GIGANTYCZNA wręcz brama, tuż za nią równie wielki mur. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia. Całe Seireitei otacza ów niemożebnie wysoki mur, zbudowany z kamienia Sekkiseki, posiadającego zdolność odrzucania wszelkiej energii duchowej. Dla Eliana znaczyło to tyle, że jeśli ten mur opadnie na ziemię będzie odcięty. Był jednak zbyt daleko, by móc zdążyć na czas, nawet używając shunpo. Chociaż dysponował nie tylko tym...

Shinigami wciąż nie dawali za wygraną. Nadal starali się go dogonić, choć okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Nagle zauważyli, że chłopak się zatrzymał. Wydawało im się to dziwne, jednak ta chwila wątpliwości była bardzo krótka.

– Mamy go!

Ten, który jako pierwszy zbliżył się do Eliana złapał go za ramię. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Nagle jego dłoń przeniknęła przez niego, zupełnie jakby stał się widmem. Chłopak nagle rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

– Co się...

Wszyscy zatrzymali się, byli tym kompletnie zdezorientowani. Nikt nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się właśnie wydarzyło. I gdzie podział się ścigany...

Brama opadła z hukiem na ziemię, tuż po niej reszta muru. Elian stał przed ogromnymi wrotami, bacznie przyglądając się im. Stał z drugiej strony, tej zewnętrznej. Jednak zdołał wydostać się poza granice Seireitei.

– _Najwidoczniej już w pełni opanowałeś Sokanas_. - odparł Tersaali - _Można powiedzieć, że pomyślnie zdałeś egzamin._

– Miałem nadzieję, że „egzamin" będzie mniej stresujący. - odpowiedział chłopak

Odwrócił się, by oddalić się stamtąd, kierując się w głąb Rukongai. Jednak coś stało mu na drodze. A raczej ktoś.

Mężczyzna WIELKICH gabarytów. Naprawdę wielkich. Facet, dobre dziesięć metrów wzrostu zastąpił Elianowi drogę. Chłopak musiał się cofnąć o kilka kroków, by móc się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Mężczyzna miał stosunkowo długie włosy, zawiązane z tyłu w koński ogon, bardzo długie baczki, które również zawiązuje w kucyki. Jego ubiór był nieco podobny do munduru Shinigami, jednak przysłaniał on jedynie prawą stronę torsu, na lewym ramieniu nosił pancerz. Dodatkowo miał na głowie czerwoną czapkę z frędzlami.

Elian stał jak wryty, wpatrując się w niego lekko zszokowany. W końcu nie co dzień widuje się olbrzyma.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że takie gapienie się na kogoś, jest oznaką braku wychowania. - odrzekł mężczyzna

– Że co? - chłopak nadal niekulturalnie się „gapił"

– Najwyraźniej brak ci ogłady i stosownego wychowania. Żałuję, że takich ludzi jest teraz coraz więcej.

Tu nadepnął chłopakowi na odcisk. Owszem, zdarza mu się zachować dziwacznie (mówiąc delikatnie), ale na pewno nie można mu zarzucić braku wychowania. Jakby nie patrzeć, pochodzi z rodziny szlacheckiej, przynajmniej na realia dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.

Elian spojrzał na olbrzyma, bynajmniej nie z głupawą miną, jak przed chwilą. Tym razem był całkowicie poważny.

– Kultura wymagałaby, żeby uświadomić osobie jej niestosowne zachowanie w sposób delikatny. - odpowiedział - To jest, o ile nie chcesz tej osoby obrazić. Jako dobrze wychowany ty, który się takim mianem określasz powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

– Hę? - olbrzym patrzył na niego zaskoczony

– W konwersacji z drugim człowiekiem, szczególnie obcym ważny jest również szacunek do niego, którego nie usłyszałem w twoim głosie. Pomimo twoich rażących błędów ja uważam cię za osobę godną szacunku, dlatego skłonny jestem przedstawić się tobie.

I ku zdziwieniu mężczyzny chłopak skłonił się.

– Nazywam się Ahage Elian, rad byłbym, mogąc poznać twoje imię.

Przez chwilę nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi.

– Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. - odparł mężczyzna - I to pozytywnie. W tej sytuacji nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak się przedstawić. Nazywam się Ikkanzaka Jidanbō, strażnik bramy Hatukōmon.

Nagle uniósł prawą rękę. Elian dopiero teraz zauważył, iż dzierżył on w dłoni niewielki (to jest jak na olbrzyma) topór.

– Niestety tutaj kończy się wymiana uprzejmości. Niestety, ale będę musiał cię...

Uniósł topór wysoko, szykując się do uderzenia. Jednak Elian szybko mu przerwał.

– Zaczekaj, Jidanbō-san. - odparł spokojnie chłopak, nadal wyjątkowo uprzejmie - Skoro jesteś strażnikiem bramy, to czy nie twoim zadaniem jest powstrzymywanie tych, którzy chcą wedrzeć się do Seireitei, nie zaś wyjść z niego, jak ja?

Olbrzym zatrzymał rękę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co usłyszał.

– Rzeczywiście, ma to sens. Ale przecież jesteś zbiegiem, więc nawet jeśli jestem tylko strażnikiem bramy nadal moim obowiązkiem jest...

Jidanbō mógł już jedynie wpatrywać się w punkt na ziemi, w miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był Elian, który skorzystał z chwili jego zamyślenia. Chłopak miał wybitny talent do odwracania od siebie uwagi, już trzeci raz zrobił kogoś w konia. Jednak nawet jeśli zdołał uciec olbrzymowi, nadal nie mógł czuć się bezpieczny.

– _Nie zatrzymuj się teraz._ \- znów odezwał się Tersaali - _Ścigają nas_.

– Nie musisz mi tego mówić!

Pędził przed siebie. Pędził przez uliczki Rukongai. Wiedział, że pościg jest tuż za nim, nie odwracał się, by sprawdzić, nie miał na to czasu. Szukał jedynie jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mógłby zniknąć im z oczu. Znalazł miejsce, które znakomicie się do tego nadawało. Las. Bez wahania wbiegł pomiędzy drzewa, mając nadzieję, że tutaj uda mu się zgubić Shinigami. Niestety...

Nagle na drodze stanął mu... A raczej stanęła. Nie kto inny, jak naczelny dowódca Onmitsukidō oraz kapitan Drugiego Oddziału, Suì-Fēng. Chłopak natychmiast się zatrzymał. Po chwili został otoczony przez członków Oddziału Wykonawczego Milicji, którym dowodziła.

– Tym razem nie zdołasz uciec. - odparła kapitan - Poprzednio dałam się zaskoczyć, jednak teraz znam już twoje...

Nie skończyła. Elian w ułamku sekundy był już obok niej. Chłopak ze znanym już kobiecie szelmowskim uśmiechem, nachylił się i szepnął jej do ucha.

– Wciąż za dużo brzęczysz, pszczółeczko.

Suì-Fēng natychmiast sięgnęła po miecz, atakując Eliana, którego już tam jednak nie było. Pozostawił po sobie tylko kolejny powidok, który szybko się rozwiał. Kapitan chciała szybko ruszyć za nim w pogoń, jednak ten zniknął już jej z oczu. Starała się wyśledzić jego Reiatsu, lecz bezskutecznie. Pozostali Shinigami nawet nie zrozumieli, co się właściwie stało. Zwyczajnie zniknął im z oczu. Całkowicie zdezorientowani, jedyne co mogli zrobić, to czekać na rozkazy. Suì-Fēng przez dłuższy czas milczała.

„ _Nie mogę go wyśledzić. Dziwne... Nawet gdyby ukrywał swoje Reiatsu to nie byłoby dla mnie problemem go wykryć, nadal zostawiałby ślady energii. A tak... Nic. Jak to możliwe?_ "

– Jakie rozkazy, pani kapitan? - spytał nagle jeden z żołnierzy

Nie odpowiedziała od razu.

– Wracamy do Seireitei. - odrzekła dopiero po minucie

– Co takiego? - odezwał się jeden z odważniejszych - Nie możemy przecież pozwolić...

– A jak niby chcesz go schwytać? W tej chwili może już być w dowolnym miejscu w Rukongai. Nie ma szans na to, by go znaleźć, zbyt dobrze się maskuje. Poza tym...

Spojrzała w stronę Dworu Czystych Dusz, nad którym wciąż unosił się obłok dymu, pozostałość po eksplozji w laboratorium.

– Trzeba po nim posprzątać.

Elian nadal pędził przez las. Chciał mieć pewność, że uciekł wystarczająco daleko. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy przestał wyczuwać ich Reiatsu.

– No i mamy ich z głowy. - odparł

– _Chwilowo._ \- odezwał się Tersaali - _Chyba nie myślisz, że tak po prostu odpuszczą?_

– Przynajmniej mamy czas, by odpocząć i na spokojnie...

Nagle poczuł gwałtowny spadek sił. Nie aż taki, by natychmiast ściąć go z nóg, jednak wystarczył, by mieć trudności ze złapaniem oddechu.

– _Mówiłem już, że Sokanas wymaga użycia sporych ilości Reiatsu?_

– I dopiero teraz... - starał się opanować dudniące serce - Teraz mi to mówisz?!

– _Nic w tym dziwnego, że jako nowicjusz nie jesteś w stanie w pełni pojąć złożoności tej techniki. I tak się dziwię, że tak szybko zdołałeś się jej nauczyć._

– Może zamiast mi wytykać brak doświadczenia, zastanowimy się, co dalej?

To zbiło smoka z tropu. Choć tylko na chwilę.

– _Przede wszystkim powinieneś zregenerować siły. Po takim sprincie Widmowym Krokiem, szczególnie, że nie opanowałeś go do końca aż dziw, że jeszcze stoisz na nogach. Nawet wytrzymałość Çynegí ma swoje granice._

Elian przyjął to do wiadomości. Postanowił znaleźć jakieś miejsce, w którym mógłby się zdrzemnąć. Znalazł drzewo, bardzo stare, bardzo duże z wydrążonym u górze pniem, w którym bez żadnych problemów się zmieścił. Usadowił się wygodnie w środku, po czym zamknął oczy.

– W końcu najlepiej się przespać z problemem.

Po czym zasnął.

* * *

W Seireitei nie spał nikt. Nie po tym, co się wydarzyło. Wszyscy starali się naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez zbiega, szczególnie w Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii. Jednak nie tylko tam był bałagan.

Koszary Drugiego Oddziału, wejście do Gniazda Larw. Cała jednostka zajmowała się wyłapywaniem zbirów, którzy dość szybko zorientowali się, że stalowe drzwi, które odgradzały ich od reszty świata zostały wyważone. Kapitan Suì-Fēng dowodziła tą akcją. A trwało to dosyć długo. Dopiero, gdy słońce skryło się za horyzontem jeden z Shinigami, biorących udział w łapance ukląkł przed nią i odrzekł:

– Złapaliśmy już ostatniego, pani kapitan.

– Dobrze.

Myślami była jednak gdzie indziej. Zastanawiała się nad tym, co niedawno jej jednostce udało się znaleźć. Mianowicie drzwi, tj. pogięta blacha, jaka po nich została, wyrzucona na dobre sto metrów.

„ _Niewątpliwie do wyważenia tych drzwi użył Kidō, i to wysokiego poziomu. Tylko jakim cudem, skoro zapieczętowano jego moce Shinigami? No i jest jeszcze jedna..._ "

– Pani kapitan!

Z myśli wyrwał ją jej porucznik. Facet potężnej budowy, tak wysoki, że Suì-Fēng sięgała mu zaledwie do pasa. Pomimo tego jest, delikatnie mówiąc dość tęgi. Dość... znacznie. Nosił na sobie standardowy ubiór Shinigami z dużym kołnierzem liliowej barwy. Ma palcach miał zaś przeróżne pierścienie.

– Ōmaeda. - kobieta wymówiła jego nazwisko z wyraźną pogardą w głosie

Mężczyzna jakby tego nie zauważył. Stanął spokojnie obok niej.

– Ale tu bałagan, co nie? - odrzekł - Nie wiem, kim jest ten koleś, ale żeby samemu wywrócić całe Seireitei do góry nogami... Niezły z niego zawodnik. W końcu nawet pani nie mogła sobie z nim poradzić, nieźle przecież panią poturbował...

Tutaj nadepnął kapitan na odcisk. By mu to uświadomić, pięść Suì-Fēng wylądowała na jego twarzy. Mężczyzna złapał się za nos.

– Zamknij się. - odparła krótko

– Za co to było?!

– Za dużo gadasz.

Podczas gdy Ōmaeda sprawdzał, czy aby jego nos nie był złamany, kobieta znów pogrążyła się w myślach. Pewien istotny fakt nie dawał jej spokoju...

– Nie wydaje ci się to wszystko dziwne?

– Hę? To znaczy?

– Mamy do czynienia z tak groźnym przeciwnikiem, w celu schwytania go mobilizuje się wszystkie Trzynaście Oddziałów. Jednak jak do tej pory nie zwołano zebrania kapitanów. Wszystkie rozkazy otrzymujemy poprzez Jigokuchō. Nie wierzę, żeby Kapitan Dowódca bagatelizował ten problem, zatem stoi za tym coś innego. Możliwe, że ktoś zakłóca nasz system komunikacji.

– Aha... Czyli ten koleś musi mieć jakiś swoich znajomków...

Ōmaeda sam zaczął żarliwie zastanawiać się nad tą łamigłówką. Suì-Fēng z kolei już znała na nią odpowiedź.

„ _Gdyby ten chłopak z kimś współpracował, nie działałby tak chaotycznie. Za tym, co się tu dzieje musi stać ktoś jeszcze. A jeśli chodzi o niego... Sądząc po jego zachowaniu, nie jest osobą, która zdolna byłaby z zimną krwią zamordować dwieście pięćdziesiąt sześć osób. Poza tym..._

Wróciła myślami do tamtego wydarzenia w Gnieździe Larw. Pamiętała to jak przez mgłę, wszak samo poinformowanie chłopaka o jego egzekucji nie było zbyt istotne. Ważniejsze dla niej było to, co wydarzyło się potem, jeszcze zanim odeszła. Słowa, które wypowiedział, szczególnie jedno utkwiło jej w pamięci. Imię. Jej imię...

– Yoruichi-sama...

– Co takiego?

Ōmaeda natychmiast wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Suì-Fēng szybko się otrząsnęła.

– Nieważne.

Odwróciła się w stronę swojego porucznika.

– Jutro z samego rana wyruszamy. Wszyscy. Mobilizuję cały Drugi Oddział i całe Onmitsukidō, celem znalezienia i schwytania zbiega. Poruszę niebo i ziemię, byle tylko dorwać tego chłopaka.

* * *

 _...jak przetrwać wir wydarzeń_  
 _nim pociągnie cię w otchłań?_


	11. Homagium

_Sztorm ustępuje  
morze uspokaja się  
czas płynie dalej..._

* * *

 **Homagium**

Eliana obudził promyk słońca, jedyny jaki zdołał przedostać się pomiędzy koronami drzew. Szybko się podniósł, by oczy znalazły się poza jego zasięgiem. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że coś go uwiera. Sięgnął ręką za siebie. Zdawało mu się, że to jakiś kamień, jednak wyjął coś kompletnie nie pasującego do otoczenia.

– Klucze?

Chłopak nie przypominał sobie, by miał ze sobą jakieś klucze. Chyba że znalazł je w którymś z laboratoriów. Nie miał jednak zielonego pojęcia, do czego mogły być. Wpatrywał się w nie, czekając na nagłe olśnienie, głos w jego umyśle, który mu ten fenomen wyjaśni. I usłyszał głos choć nie do końca o ten mu chodziło.

– _Obudziłeś się?_

– Prawie... - i w tym momencie ziewnął

– _Więc wyłaź z tego drzewa. Nie ma czasu._

Niezbyt pośpiesznie, by tak rzec z prędkością zaspanego Çynegí wygramolił się na zewnątrz. By nie paść od razu na glebę z powodu zesztywniałych mięśni (spanie w pniu drzewa nie jest aż tak wygodne) rozpoczął gimnastykę. Wyginał śmiało ciało, przy akompaniamencie chrupania swoich własnych kości. Gdy program ćwiczeń został przerobiony, chłopak stanął prosto, wyglądając jak nowo narodzony.

– Dobra! - zakrzyknął - Ahage Elian, w pełnej gotowości bojowej do walki ze złem!

– _To jaki masz plan?_

Tym pytaniem Tersaali natychmiast uziemił chłopaka.

– Hę? Plan?

– _Żartujesz sobie? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jesteśmy na biwaku? Nie mamy czasu na wygłupy, każda zmarnowana sekunda..._

– Opanuj się! - przerwał Elian - Jestem na nogach dopiero od dwóch minut! Kiedy niby miałem o tym pomyśleć? Przez sen?

Przysiadł na trawie, by się zastanowić, co zrobić dalej.

– Jedyny trop jaki mamy, to te ofiary w Rukongai. Pewność mam stuprocentową, że to Raashí za tym stoją. W tej chwili możemy zająć się tylko tym. I przy odrobinie szczęścia sprawa się wyjaśni, a Shinigami przestaną mnie uważać za wroga publicznego numer jeden.

– _A jak chcesz go znaleźć?_

– Nawet w takim miejscu znajdzie się osoba, która wie o wszystkim, co się dzieje. Wystarczy nam takiego informatora znaleźć. To też nie powinno być bardzo trudne, takie osoby z reguły są dobrze znane. Wystarczy dobrze poszukać.

– _Brzmi to dość sensownie._

– Serio? - reakcja smoka dla chłopaka zdawała się dość dziwna - I nie masz żadnych krytycznych uwag?

– _Niby czemu? Plan jest dobry, gdzie tu się doszukiwać krytycyzmu?_

Elian coraz mniej wierzył w to, co słyszał. Od kiedy to Tersaali się tak zachowuje?

– _Zresztą gdzie ty chciałeś popełnić błędu, twój problem jest wyjątkowo trywialny. Nie masz się czym szczycić._

– Uff, już myślałem, że cię podmienili w tym laboratorium.

– _Przede wszystkim postaraj się wyjść z tego lasu. Tutaj nie zdziałasz kompletnie nic, a najpewniej Shinigami już po ciebie idą._

Chłopak ruszył więc w drogę. Nie było sensu obierać jakiegoś konkretnego kierunku, po prostu pędził na wprost przez gęstwinę, byle tylko się z niej wydostać. Jego prędkość była naprawdę niebywała, nie musiał nawet uciekać się do shunpo, w zupełności wystarczyły mu jego własne, fizyczne zdolności Çynegí. Po kilku minutach chłopak nagle wyleciał z puszczy. Natychmiast się zatrzymał, by ustalić, gdzie się znajduje. Okazało się, że wyszedł na drogę. Zwykłą, szutrową drogę.

– No proszę, jest tu jakaś infrastruktura. - skwitował chłopak

Postanowił więc się nią kierować. Biegł przed siebie, nie napotkał nikogo na swojej drodze, najwyraźniej ta ścieżka nie był zbytnio uczęszczana. Po chwili jednak znów się zatrzymał. Natrafił na rozwidlenie.

– I w którą stronę teraz?

– _A jakie to ma znaczenie?_ \- wtrącił się smok - _Skoro jest droga, to którędy by nie pójść, cywilizacja też się znajdzie._

– Może to i prawda. Zatem...

Urwał, słysząc jakiś hałas. Z lewej strony zauważył bliżej nieokreślone obiekty pędzące w jego stronę. Elian wyostrzył wzrok, starając się lepiej im przyjrzeć. Było ich pięciu. Tyle tylko był w stanie zobaczyć, pędzili zbyt szybko, by móc dostrzec więcej. Gdy zbliżyli się nieco zauważył coś jeszcze...

Otóż ludzie ci jeździli na dzikach. Tego nie dało się nie zauważyć. Chłopak stał i przyglądał się temu fenomenowi, bo kto to widział, żeby jeździć na dzikich świniach?

„ _Knury? Jeszcze na oklep? Co do..._ "

– Z drogi!

Jeden z mężczyzn, bo niewątpliwie ci jeźdźcy byli facetami wrzasnął, by chłopak się usunął. Ten niespecjalnie go teraz słuchał, nadal upewniał się, czy aby na pewno dobrze widzi.

– Z drogi, mówię!

Za drugim razem Elian zareagował, choć nie miał już czasu, by zejść z drogi. Dziki osiągały naprawdę sporą prędkość, więc nie minęło wiele czasu, nim znalazły się naprawdę blisko. Mężczyzna i jego wierzchowiec będący najbliżej oraz na kursie kolizyjnym chciał wyhamować. Jednak dzik go uprzedził, zrzucając swojego jeźdźca. Rzeczony wylądował dokładnie na chłopaku.

Chłopak natychmiast wygramolił się spod niego.

– Porąbało cię?!

– Mnie?!

Mężczyzna szybko pozbierał się z ziemi. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, miał średniej długości czarne włosy, częściowo zakryte zieloną chustą na głowie. Nosił kamizelkę, również zieloną, pod nią biały podkoszulek oraz czarne spodnie, wszystko przepasane czerwonym pasem. Był równie zadowolony z tego spotkania, co Elian.

– To ja się pytam, co ci odbiło?! Jakim prawem wyłazisz mi na środek drogi?!

– O ile wiem, nie ma tu podziału na drogę dla pieszych i pojazdów. - wyjaśnił chłopak - Więc mogę sobie łazić, gdzie mi się to żywnie podoba!

– Właśnie że nie możesz!

– A to niby czemu?!

– Bo to ja miałem pierwszeństwo, kretynie!

– Że jak?! Miałeś mnie przecież z prawej strony, idioto!

– No właśnie! Dlatego jechałem pierwszy! Zasada prawej strony!

Elian jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z tak rażącym brakiem wiedzy na temat przepisów ruchu drogowego. Stał w osłupieniu przez dość długi czas.

– Zasada... prawej strony?

– A tak! I co, łyso ci?!

– Takiego... barana... To świat nie widział.

– Coś powiedział?!

– Co się denerwujesz? - osłupienie przeszło w rozbawienie - W końcu niezły z ciebie fenomen. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem żeby baran jeździł na dziku.

– Ty... A przyfasolić ci?!

– Tak?! A kto ci ręce rozbuja?!

Stali naprzeciw siebie, piorunując się wzrokiem. W każdej chwili mogło dojść do bijatyki. Na szczęście jeden z pomagierów zainterweniował.

– Szefie! Czas!

– Że jak?! A tak, jasne!

Mężczyzna wycelował palcem w stronę chłopaka.

– Tym razem ci się upiekło, kolego. Módl się, żebyśmy się ponownie nie spotkali, bo następnym razem nie będę już taki wyrozumiały.

Po tych słowach wgramolił się na swojego dzika, po czym cała ekipą ruszyli w swoją stronę. Elian tym razem usunął się z drogi. Całe to zajście pozostawiło go lekko skołowanego.

– Spotkać się ponownie? Za żadne skarby świata...

– _Dobrym posunięciem jest podążyć za nimi._ \- nagle wtrącił Tersaali

– Że niby co?! Nie mam zamiaru...

– _Gdybyś zamiast się wykłócać lepiej im się przyjrzał, od razu byś zauważył kontrast między szefem a pomagierami. Facet, z którym darłeś koty mógł być osobą, której szukamy, a przynajmniej znał takową. Decyzja jest prosta, idziemy za nimi._

Chcąc nie chcąc, a bardziej nie chcąc, niż chcąc Elian musiał podążyć śladem jeźdźców na dzikach. Już dawno stracił ich z oczu, jednak to go nie powstrzymywało. Raczej nie dało się ich zgubić, droga cały czas prowadziła na wprost. W końcu po długim marszu wydostał się z lasu. Jego oczom ukazało się ogromne pole. Zupełnie płaski, równy teren o ogromnej powierzchni. Nie było tu niczego. W zasięgu wzroku widać było jedynie trawę, gdzieniegdzie jedno lub dwa mniejsze drzewka, to wszystko. Oczywiście „dzicy" jeźdźcy również zniknęli.

– No i co teraz, Biały? - Elian zdawał się być tym niepocieszony - Mówiłeś coś o cywilizacji, a trafiliśmy na totalne zadupie!

– _Przestań krakać i spójrz w lewo._

– Po co?

Po lewej, w dość znacznej odległości Elian ujrzał dom. Pojedynczy, wolnostojący dom, architektury typowo japońskiej. Niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniał. Prawie niczym. Z tyłu stał wysoki komin, co nie było jeszcze aż tak dziwne. Dużo bardziej zwracały na siebie uwagę dwie gigantyczne ludzkie ręce, trzymające równie wielki transparent. Z tak dużej odległości chłopak nie był w stanie odczytać napisu widniejącego na nim.

– To na pewno jest dom jakiejś szychy. - stwierdził

Był absolutnie pewny, że znalazł dokładnie to, czego szukał. Natychmiast skierował się w stronę tego domu. Po zaledwie kilku minutach stał przed budynkiem. Nie dane mu było jednak bardziej się zbliżyć. Gdy chciał podejść do drzwi chłopaka natychmiast zatrzymało dwóch mężczyzn. Obaj wyglądali niemal identycznie. Obaj wysocy i bardzo umięśnieni, obaj mieli ogolone głowy oraz długie i cienkie wąsy. Ubrani byli również tak samo. Nosili togi, podobne do tych, noszonych przez chińskich strażników. Jedyna różnica była taka, że jeden miał na sobie togę białą, drugi złotą.

– Czego tu szukasz? - spytał mężczyzna w złotym

– Zgubiłeś się może? - facet w białym natychmiast dołączył

– Nie, nie, skądże znowu. - Elian starał się wybrnąć - Szukam tylko...

Spojrzał w górę, na transparent.

– E... - próbował przeczytać napis - Shiba... Kūkaku?

– To dobrze trafiłeś. - znów odezwał się złoty

– A czego chcesz od Kūkaku-sama? - zapytał biały

– No więc... Cóż... Najprościej mówiąc... To...

Chłopakowi właśnie skończyły się pomysły. Na szczęście ktoś wyrwał go z tego krzyżowego ognia pytań.

– Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Co się tu dzieje?

Mężczyźni dosłownie teleportowali się sprzed Eliana, klękając przed osobą, stojącą przed wejściem, która najpewniej była panem domu. Czy raczej panią.

Była to młodo wyglądająca kobieta, o zielonych oczach i długich, rozczochranych czarnych włosach, częściowo zakrytych bandażami, które nosiła na głowie. Ubrana była w białą spódniczkę, oraz czerwoną szatę z bardzo dużym dekoltem, co nie uszło uwadze Eliana. Nie miała prawej ręki, jedynie jej protezę, a całe prawe ramię owinięte były bandażami. Dodatkowo lewe ramię zdobił tatuaż.

Kobieta spojrzała na chłopaka.

– A ty coś za jeden?

Elian natychmiast się zorientował, że nie ma do czynienia z byle kim.

– E... Może więc się przedstawię, jestem...

Nie musiał kończyć. Kobieta, która sądząc po transparencie nazywała się właśnie Shiba Kūkaku natychmiast zorientowała się, kim jest Elian.

– Jesteś tym zbiegiem, mam rację?

Chłopak miał nadzieję, że chociaż tutaj zachowa anonimowość. Mylił się jednak, jego zła sława zdołała go już wyprzedzić. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to w jakiś sposób się ulotnić.

– Prze... Przepraszam, najwyraźniej pomyliłem adresy. Już mnie tu nie...

Wykonał zaledwie jeden krok w tył.

– Myślisz, że pozwolę tak po prostu ci stąd zwiać?

Elian dopiero teraz zauważył jej miecz, przywiązany z tyłu jej kikuta. Był pewien, że potrafi go używać, a to oznaczało kłopoty. Sytuacja nie wyglądała za dobrze. Chłopak zaczął bić się z myślami.

„ _Świetnie, znów będę musiał uciekać. Dlaczego nie ma tu nikogo, z kim można się normalnie dogadać? Myśl. No myśl! Muszę tu mieć jakiegoś sprzymierzeńca. Na pewno Yoruichi-sama ma jakichś znajomych w Społeczeństwie Dusz, może mi o tym wspominała..._

– Co powiedziałeś?

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął mówić na głos. Choć w tej chwili nie wydawało mu się to zbyt istotne, to Kūkaku najwyraźniej uznała, że jest inaczej.

– Znasz Shihōin Yoruichi?

Elian natychmiast wyczuł okazję do poprawienia swojej obecnej sytuacji.

– Tak, znam ją.

Kobieta nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. Ciężko było jej określić, czy chłopak jest godny zaufania. W końcu ścigało go teraz Trzynaście Oddziałów, raczej nie bez powodu. Miała pewne wątpliwości, co do niego, jednak ciekawość wzięła górę. Mimo wszystko postanowiła zaryzykować.

– Wejdźmy do środka.

Chłopak miał cholernie dużo szczęścia. W jego sytuacji każda pomoc się liczyła, więc głupotą byłoby nie wykorzystać okazji.

Wszedł za nią do domu. Tuż za drzwiami wejściowymi znajdowały się schody, prowadzące w dół, do długiego korytarza. Kūkaku zaprowadziła go do jednego z pomieszczeń. Była to kwadratowa sala dość dużych rozmiarów. Wewnątrz nie było praktycznie niczego, za wyjątkiem kilku poduszek, znajdujących się naprzeciw wejścia. Tam właśnie usadowiła się Kūkaku. Przysiadła po turecku, podpierając głowę ręką. Elian przysiadł naprzeciw niej.

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - odrzekła - Nie mam nawet pewności, czy mogę ci zaufać.

– Mówiąc szczerze, Kūkaku-san, nie możesz. Nie wiesz o mnie nic, poza tym, że jestem ścigany przez Shinigami, a to nie stawia mnie w najlepszym świetle. Mnie samemu ciężko byłyby zaufać komuś takiemu.

Kobietę zaskoczyła jego odpowiedź, jak również i jego podejście. Chłopak był wobec niej szczery aż do bólu. Spodziewała się raczej zapewnień, że można mu ufać i to całkowicie, a fakt, że ścigają go Shinigami jest jakąś totalną pomyłką. On jednak tego nie robił, wręcz sam utwierdzał ją w przekonaniu, że trzymanie go tutaj jest błędem. I może właśnie dlatego miała wrażenie, że jest jednak godny zaufania...

– Niby tak, ale... Twierdzisz, że znasz Yoruichi, racja? Skąd?

– No cóż... Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wyjaśnię ci najpierw parę rzeczy...

Elian postanowił jej opowiedzieć o wszystkim. O tym, jak przeniósł się do Karakury, o wszystkich dziwnych rzeczach, jakich był świadkiem, o tym jak spotkał Yoruichi, jak go trenowała, wreszcie o Raashí, o ich zmaganiach z nimi. Szczególnie to wzbudziło niepokój Kūkaku. Na końcu Elian opowiedział o walce z kapitan Suì-Fēng, oraz o tym, jak się tu znalazł.

– Jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą, to mamy poważny problem. - skwitowała

– W tej sprawie tu jestem. - odrzekł chłopak - Wydaje mi się, że Raashí mają coś wspólnego z ofiarami w Rukongai. Skoro już trafiłem do Społeczeństwa Dusz, chcę to sprawdzić. Jednak potrzebna do tego jest mi twoja pomoc, Kūkaku-san.

Kobieta potrzebowała dłuższej chwili, by przemyśleć to, co usłyszała. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak mówił prawdę, poza tym nie mogła bagatelizować tego, co się dzieje. Podjęła już decyzję.

– Nie mieszam się w sprawy Shinigami, jednak... To wszystko już dawno zaszło zbyt daleko. Czego więc ci trzeba?

– Potrzebuję informacji. - odrzekł Elian - Co dokładnie dzieje się w Rukongai?

– O tych tajemniczych zgonach pewnie już wiesz. Ludzie nagle padają na ziemię, choć minutę wcześniej wydawali się całkowicie zdrowi. Sama to widziałam, kilka razy. Nikt nie wie, co się dzieje. Wszyscy myślą, że to jakaś choroba. Trwa to już od dobrych kilku tygodni. Gotei nic na ten temat nie wiedziało, dopóki dwa tygodnie temu dwójka Shinigami, wracających z misji w Rukongai nie zmarła dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

– Z tego co wiem, oni tez nie wiedzą, co się dzieje.

– Wcale się nie dziwię. Ponoć w Seireitei panuje teraz niezły bałagan. I nie chodzi tutaj o ciebie, tak dzieje się od dłuższego czasu. Nie wiem dokładnie, o co chodzi. W każdym razie, postanowiłam bliżej się przyjrzeć temu wszystkiemu. Szybko się dowiedziałam, co jest przyczyną. Trucizna. Ktoś zatruł wodę i żywność w okolicznych mieścinach.

– Ach tak... To zdecydowanie w stylu Raashí...

Elian na chwilę umilkł, by przemyśleć sytuację. Musiał połączyć informacje, które zdobył w jedną spójną całość, wykorzystać je, by móc ustalić, gdzie jest jego cel. Nie trwało to długo, chłopak miał analityczny umysł, potrafił bardzo szybko dopasować fakty. W niecałe pół minuty znał już doskonale swoje położenie.

– Sabotaże tego typu zwykle przeprowadza się w pojedynkę. To nieco ogranicza skuteczność działania, w jednym miejscu konieczne jest pozostanie przez nieco długi czas, choćby po to, by się upewnić, czy zadanie zostało wykonane prawidłowo. Więc najpewniej znajdziemy go tam, gdzie ofiary pojawiły się stosunkowo niedawno.

– Nieźle to wykombinowałeś. - odparła po chwili Kūkaku - Może wiesz jeszcze, gdzie takie miejsce znaleźć?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Dlatego zwracam się do ciebie, Kūkaku-san. Jestem w miejscu kompletnie mi obcym, a nie mam czasu na lepsze poznanie okolicy. Potrzebny mi przewodnik.

– Tak... No to masz szczęście. Tak się składa, że wiem, gdzie jest miejsce, o którym mówisz. I to całkiem niedaleko stąd. A jeśli chodzi o przewodnika...

Kūkaku swój wzrok skierowała na ścianę po lewej.

– Ganju! Chodź no tu!

Minęła chwilka. Drzwi, prowadzące do bocznego pokoju otwarły się, a wyszedł z niego...

– O co chodzi, siostrzy...

Elian również odwrócił głowę. Jakże mile zaskoczony był widokiem znajomego skądinąd pirata drogowego. Rzeczony również go rozpoznał.

– TY?!

– No proszę, kopę lat.

W przeciwieństwie do mężczyzny chłopak wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z tego spotkania. Nie mógł nie skorzystać z okazji, jaka mu się nadarzyła. W końcu był tutaj gościem, i to w jego właśnie domu. Cóż, Ahage Elian to wyjątkowo złośliwe stworzenie.

Shiba Ganju, bo tak ów mężczyzna się zwie patrzył na chłopaka, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha (co tutaj brzmi trochę dziwnie).

– C... CO ON TUTAJ ROBI?! - wrzasnął

– Już wyjaśniam. - odparł uprzejmy do bólu Elian - Twoja przeurocza siostra zaoferowała mi swoją pomoc. Sam chyba rozumiesz, że grzechem byłoby jej odmówić.

I do tego jeszcze jego słynny, upiorny uśmieszek. Teraz już Ganju patrzył na niego jak na diabła. Szybko podszedł do chłopaka.

– Słuchaj no! Nie wiem, co ty tu wyprawiasz, ale nie...

– Spokojnie. - Elian nadal był opanowany - Nie ma się co spinać, chłopie...

– CO ZA „CHŁOPIE"?! NIE PRZYPOMINAM SOBIE, ŻEBYŚMY SIĘ KUMPLOWALI?! WIESZ W OGÓLE, KIM JA JESTEM!?

– A ty wiesz, kim jestem?

To pytanie zbiło mężczyznę z pantałyku. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

– No... Więc... Nie... I co z tego?

– Właśnie...

Można było się doszukiwać ciągu dalszego, jednak Elian milczał.

– Ej, o co ci w ogóle...

Chłopak wpatrywał się w Ganju swoimi żółtymi, wężowymi oczami. Miał iście pokerową twarz, z której nie dało się odczytać zupełnie niczego.

– Na co ty się tak ga...

Nie przestawał. W jego oczach widoczny był absolutny spokój a jednocześnie był to wzrok stanowczy, nie uznający żadnych sprzeciwów. To spojrzenie sprawiało, że mężczyzna zaczął czuć się nieco niepewnie.

– Przestań się tak na mnie...

Ani myślał. Wpatrywał się prosto, prościutko, prościuteńko w jego oczy. Jego wzrok wręcz przewiercał się przez jego czaszkę, jakby Elian chciał wypalić w niej dziurę. Ganju zaczął nawet to czuć...

– Dobra, już siadam!

Chyba zrozumiał w końcu ten niewerbalny przekaz. Usadowił się obok chłopaka.

– No widzisz. Dobry z ciebie Ganju.

Pogłaskał go po głowie, niczym psa, który właśnie przyniósł patyk rzucony przez swojego właściciela. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że mężczyznę wyjątkowo to wkurzyło.

– SŁUCHAJ NO...

– A właśnie, Kūkaku-san. - chłopak natychmiast mu przerwał

Kobieta tymczasem biernie obserwowała całe zajście, które z perspektywy osoby trzeciej musiało wyglądać dość interesująco. W końcu Elian usadził Ganju nie odzywając się nawet słowem.

– Zakładam, że to ten kolega obok ma sprawować funkcję przewodnika?

– Tak, zgadza...

– NIE JESTEM ŻADNYM TWOIM KOLEGĄ! - mężczyzna wciąż nie miał zamiaru się uspokoić - I NIE MAM ZAMIARU NIGDZIE Z TOBĄ IŚĆ, JASNE?!

– Słucham?

To ostatnie mógł sobie darować. Kūkaku natychmiast straciła dobry humor. Zmiana była diametralna, na jej twarzy widoczne były mordercze wręcz intencje.

– Co znaczy, że nigdzie nie idziesz? - przemówiła równie potwornym głosem - Ja o tym decyduję...

Ganju natychmiast się zorientował, że zdecydowanie przesadził. Diabelska mina Kūkaku wyjątkowo go przeraziła. Przez dłuższy czas nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

– E... To... Za... Zaczekam na zewnątrz!

Po czym postanowił wycofać się na z góry upatrzoną pozycję.

Chwila ciszy.

– Cóż, ja chyba też będę ruszać. - odezwał się Elian

Również skierował się w stronę drzwi. Nim jednak wyszedł, zatrzymał się. Odwrócił się w stronę Kūkaku.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie sprawię ci kłopotów. Shinigami nie będą raczej zbyt zachwyceni, że mi pomagasz, nieważne w czym.

– O to się nie martw. - odpowiedziała kobieta - Potrafię sobie z nimi radzić.

– Na pewno.

Otworzył drzwi.

– Do zobaczenia, Kūkaku-san. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.

Po tych słowach wyszedł.

– Ech, Yoruichi. W co ty się znowu wpakowałaś?

* * *

Elian wyszedł już na zewnątrz. Tam czekał już na niego Ganju, wciąż naburmuszony. W przeciwieństwie do chłopaka.

– Gotowy na przygodę? - spytał entuzjastycznie

Ganju tylko burknął. Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

– Miejmy to już za sobą.

Dzik, na którym jeździł również był już przygotowany do drogi. Mężczyzna wdrapał się na niego, kompletnie bez zapału.

– Wskakuj.

Elian miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

– Słucham?

– No wskakuj. Zmieścisz się z tyłu.

– To żart? Nie ma opcji, żebym jeździł na DZIKU.

– Wolisz iść na piechotę?

– Mówiąc szczerze, tak byłoby znacznie szybciej.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz? Nie można tak po prostu prześcignąć mojej Bonnie-chan. To najszybszy dzik w całym Rukongai, możesz sobie pomarzyć...

– Hej! Gadasz, czy idziesz?!

Podczas gdy Ganju rozpływał się nad zaletami swojej Bonnie-chan, Elian był już jakieś dwieście metrów dalej. Choć był na tyle szybki, że spokojnie mógł przebyć w tym czasie dużo większą odległość, obawiał się jednak, iż mógłby z tak daleka nie zostać usłyszany. Po kilku minutach Ganju, dzik i ich zraniona duma dołączyli do chłopaka.

– To jak, możemy już ruszać? - spytał Elian

Mężczyzna wymamrotał coś, co chyba znaczyło że tak.

– Tylko tym razem zgodnie z przepisami.

– Odwal się!

I ruszyli. Elian w świetnym humorze, jego przewodnik wręcz przeciwnie. Mężczyzna poprowadził chłopaka znów przez las. Przez większość podróży nie odzywali się do siebie nawet słowem. Nagle Ganju przerwał to milczenie.

– Właściwie to coś ty za jeden? Powiedziałbym że Shinigami, ale nawet oni się tak głupio nie noszą. Jesteś z jakiejś bandy? No i masz jakieś dziwne oczy.

– Jeśli mam być dokładny, to bliżej mi do Shinigami, jak do bandziora, choć żadnym z nich nie jestem. A co do oczu, to jest to jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane.

Odpowiedź Eliana była tak enigmatyczna, że dla Ganju właściwie nie było różnicy, czy odpowiedział, czy też nie.

– No... to wyjaśniłeś...

Przez chwile oboje milczeli, dopóki mężczyzna nie zadał kolejnego pytania.

– Kim są właściwie ci Raashí?

– Hę? Skąd...

Tu chłopak był lekko zdziwiony. Nie przypominał sobie, by mówił mu o nich. Ale skąd by o tym wiedział? Przyszła mu do głowy tylko jedna opcja.

– Podsłuchiwałeś?

– Nieprawda! - Ganju natychmiast się wyparł

– Oj, ktoś tu kłamie.

– Przecież mówię, że...

– Podsłuchiwałeś, przyznaj się! Jestem pewien, że nic ci o tym nie mówiłem.

Mężczyźnie skończyły się argumenty.

– Co do pytania: nie wiem. Nie są to ludzie, Shinigami, czy Puści. Nie pochodzą z tego, czy tamtego świata, z żadnego jaki znam. Wiem tylko, że nie są przyjaźnie nastawieni. Tyle tylko muszę wiedzieć, by mieć pewność, że trzeba ich powstrzymać za wszelką cenę.

Żaden z nich więcej się nie odezwał przez resztę drogi. Po pewnym czasie wyszli z lasu, ich oczom natychmiast ukazały się niewielkie zabudowania. Ganju nagle się zatrzymał.

– Dalej cię nie zaprowadzę. - odparł

– A czemu?

– Bo to tutaj. Dalej musisz szukać sam. Jeśli wiesz w ogóle, gdzie.

Elian pomyślał chwilę.

– Jest tu gdzieś rzeka?

– Niedaleko stąd. - Ganju wskazał ręką - Czemu pytasz?

– Najlepszym i najprostszym sposobem na skażenie całej okolicy jest właśnie zatrucie źródła wody. Zatem naszego truciciela należy szukać w górze rzeki.

– Niech ci będzie. Zmywam się.

To mówiąc obrócił swoją Bonnie-chan i skierował się z powrotem w stronę lasu.

– Pozdrów siostrzyczkę! - rzucił na odchodne Elian

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Może to i lepiej, mogłoby nie nadawać się to do druku.

Chłopak rozpoczął swoją misję. Cel: dotrzeć do rzeki, znaleźć Raashí. Skierował się w stronę niewielkiej mieściny, stojącej tuż obok niej. To co tam zobaczył sprawiło, że na chwilę zapomniał o swoim celu. Jego uwagę przykuł wygląd osady, w której się teraz znajdował. Trudno mu było uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Widział ledwo stojące domy, widział ludzi ubranych w jakieś łachmany, zupełna odwrotność tego, co miał okazję zobaczyć w Seireitei. Inaczej sobie wyobrażał raj, miejsce do którego trafiają dusze zmarłych, bez podziałów, gdzie wszyscy są sobie równi. A tu...

– _Widać nawet w zaświatach musi u was obowiązywać podział klasowy._ \- wtrącił Tersaali - _Typowe._

– Tylko czemu...

– _To zbyt głęboko siedzi w waszej kulturze. Skup się lepiej na misji, nie możesz tracić..._

Nie potrafił się skupić. W oddali dostrzegł coś, co już kompletnie go zdekoncentrowało.

Zauważył dziewczynkę, wybiegającą z jednego z domów. Rozglądała się nerwowo po okolicy, jakby kogoś szukała.

– Proszę pana! Panie Shinigami!

Elian był absolutnie pewien, że chodziło jej o niego. Z ubioru był podobny do jednego z nich, a był pewien, że nie ma tu nikogo z Gotei. Poza tym zaczęła biec właśnie w jego stronę.

– Pomocy! Mój braciszek... On...

Nie mogła złapać tchu, jej malutkie ciało nie było przystosowane do większego wysiłku. Zdołała jednak dobiec do chłopaka.

– Spokojnie, złap oddech. - ten starał się ją uspokoić - Dobrze? Oddychaj. Powoli... Co się stało?

– Mój braciszek! On umiera! Potrzebna mu pomoc!

Natychmiast się domyślił, co mogło być przyczyną.

– Umiera? No to prowadź.

– _Nie mamy czasu na takie rzeczy._ \- wtrącił się smok - _Mamy się zająć..._

– A jak myślisz, od czego on może umierać?

Elian pobiegł za dziewczynką do jej domu. W łóżku w kącie mieszkania, właściwie na pryczy leżał rzeczony chłopiec. Od razu było widać, że był w wyjątkowo kiepskim stanie. Czerwony na twarzy, spocony, miał bardzo wysoką gorączkę. Siedziały przy nim dwie kobiety, jedna starsza, druga w średnim wieku. Obie, widząc chłopaka nieco się zaniepokoiły. Może i jego ubiór identyfikował go jako Shinigami, jednak z bliska doskonale widać było, że nie jest nim tak do końca, co wyraźnie je martwiło. Szczególnie starsza wpatrywała się w niego z wyraźnym przerażeniem w oczach. Elian nie zauważył tego jednak. Od razu podszedł do łóżka, by obejrzeć chłopca.

– Ma jakieś imię? - spytał

– Ta... Takashi. - odpowiedziała młodsza z kobiet - Ale nie reaguje...

Wcale się nie dziwił, nawet jeśli dzieciak oczy miał otwarte, był ledwie przytomny. Oddychał bardzo płytko, nierówno, jego młody organizm robił co mógł, by utrzymać się przy życiu, choć przegrywał tą walkę. Nie pozostało mu wiele czasu.

„ _Cholera... Czemu z tych wszystkich sztuczek Shinigami jedyną techniką, jakiej się nie nauczyłem to właśnie lecznicze Kidō? Nie mam pojęcia, co mam w tej sytuacji zrobić..._ "

– _Przede wszystkim bliżej mu się przyjrzyj._ \- Tersaali oczywiście wszystkie jego myśli słyszał - _Co niby chcesz zdziałać, skoro nie znasz nawet objawów?_

Chłopak przyznał mu rację. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie zauważył jednak żadnych niepokojących objawów, poza gorączką oczywiście. Mimo to był pewny jednak pewien, że to nie jest po prostu grypa. Jego uwagę zwróciły oczy. Białka oczu zaczęły się czerwienić, jakby zalewała je krew.

„ _Dziwne... To wygląda, jakby naczynka w oku pękły. Tylko czemu..._ "

– Krew! - wykrzyknęła nagle dziewczynka

Na pierwszy rzut oka Elian niczego nie dostrzegł. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, iż pościel jest cała zakrwawiona. Szybko znalazł źródło. Na prawej ręce chłopca widoczna była długa, wąska rana, na całej długości ramienia. Był pewien, że do niedawna jej tam nie było. Skąd by się zatem wzięła? Po chwili dostrzegł ich jeszcze więcej, na prawej nodze, na lewej dłoni, oraz kilka na torsie. Pojawiały się znikąd, wyglądało to, jakby Takashi zaczął się pruć, niczym tkanina. Może to i dziwne porównanie, ale właśnie tak to widział. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale coś sprawiało, że jego skóra po prostu się rozrywała, sama z siebie, otwierając rany, jego ciało samoistnie się wyniszczało...

Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy. Miał już teorię, co dokładnie się dzieje z chłopcem. Fakt, iż rany wciąż się powiększały, potwierdzała ją.

„ _Cokolwiek to jest, sprawia, że jego organizm sam się wyniszcza._ "

– _Najwyraźniej ta toksyna wywołuje agresję jego układu odpornościowego, sprawiając że zaczyna niszczyć komórki organizmu._ \- wyjaśnił Tersaali

– Tylko co z tym zrobić?

– _Najprościej byłoby się zainfekowanych komórek pozbyć, tylko to nie takie..._

– Mam jeden pomysł...

Sięgnął nagle za plecy, wyciągając virdanę. Wszyscy zamarli przerażeni.

– Co ty chcesz...

– To jest jedyny sposób.

– _Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli to zrobisz, to cię znajdą? Gdy tylko uwolnisz miecz, tak samo namierzyli cię w Karakurze..._

– Jak się pośpieszę, to zdążę się ewakuować.

Uniósł miecz.

– Poluj, Tersaali.

Miecz rozbłysnął, zmieniając się w cztery świetliki. Natychmiast powędrowały do rąk Eliana, przybierając kształt ukrytych ostrzy. Wysunął oba. Ich widok sprawił, że wszyscy domownicy zaczęli obawiać się zamiarów chłopaka. Szczególnie młodsza z kobiet, która wydawała się być jego matką.

– Zaraz, co chcesz z nim zrobić?! - spytała spanikowana

– Uratować go. Wszystkim, co mam.

Choć nadal była zaniepokojona, nie wiedziała co dokładnie chłopak chce zrobić, nie zatrzymała go. Elian zabrał się więc do pracy.

Przyłożył ostrze do rany na ramieniu chłopca. Ta natychmiast zaczęła czernieć, w przerażająco szybkim tempie. Starał się nad tym zapanować, jednak nie potrafił.

„ _Do diabła! Nie mogę... zatrzymać..._ "

Nagle wszystko ustało, martwica przestała dalej postępować, ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka. Nie on ją zatrzymał.

– _Skup się!_ \- usłyszał głos smoka - _Musisz to kontrolować!_

– Tylko jak...

– _Tak, jak cię uczyłem. Nie potrafisz zapanować nad Jadem, nad tą mocą, bo boisz się jej. Znów wznosisz bariery, które utrudniają ci kontrolę. Pamiętaj, ta moc należy teraz do ciebie, jest częścią ciebie. Jeśli to dla ciebie za mało, panuj więc nad tym tak samo, jak wcześniej mi to zademonstrowałeś. Instynktem. Skup się na swoim celu. Na uratowaniu tego chłopca. I tylko na tym._

Elian przyznał mu rację. W tej chwili liczyło się przede wszystkim, by zachować Takashiego przy życiu. Tylko i wyłącznie to. Musiał zrobić wszystko, by go ocalić. Wiedział już nawet, co ma zrobić...

Zamknął oczy i pogrążył się w medytacji. Pamiętał, co stało się gdy pierwszy raz zrobił to, w formie duchowej. Czuł wszystko, każdą najmniejszą cząsteczkę życia w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Postanowił wykorzystać to, swoją uwagę skupiając tylko i wyłącznie na tym jednym żyjątku, jakim był chłopiec. Widział oczyma swojej duszy każdą pojedynczą komórkę w jego ciele. Szybko zaczął dostrzegać różnice pomiędzy zwykłymi a zainfekowanymi tkankami. To znacznie ułatwiało mu działanie. Przyłożył drugie ostrze do rany na nodze, tamto z kolei zabrał z jego ramienia, przykładając do jednej z ran na torsie. Zaczekał kilka sekund, aż martwica obejmie rany, po czym zrobił to samo z pozostałymi. W końcu przyłożył ostrza do ostatnich dwóch ran, znajdujących się na klatce piersiowej chłopca. Nie zabrał już ich.

Nie miał już kłopotów z kontrolowaniem techniki. Nauczył się panować nad jadem, kierując go tak, by zniszczyć truciznę w ciele chłopca, nie uszkadzając też zbytnio zdrowych tkanek. Nie był jednak do końca pewny, czy zdoła zniszczyć wszystkie zainfekowane komórki, nim martwica dotrze zbyt daleko. Musiał podjąć to ryzyko. Jeśli się uda, przeżyje. Jeśli nie, przynajmniej zapewni mu mniej bolesną śmierć.

Upłynęła pierwsza minuta. Druga. Trzecia. Kontrolowanie jadu okazało się wyjątkowo trudne, wysysało też z Eliana mnóstwo energii duchowej. Powstrzymywał martwicę jak tylko mógł, by nie stracić nad nią kontroli, jednak nie mógł tego robić w nieskończoność, coraz trudniej było mu nad tym panować. Miał nadzieję, że jednak się uda, choć z każdą sekundą te nadzieje malały. Oddech chłopca stawał się coraz płytszy, rytm serca coraz wolniejszy. Grobową ciszę przerwał dopiero Tersaali.

– _Wystarczy. Musisz go teraz wycofać._

Elian zaczął wysączać Jad Pożeracza z organizmu dziecka. Przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem, samo panowanie nad techniką wysysało z niego mnóstwo Reiatsu, wycofanie martwicy okazało się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane. Jednak tym razem z pomocą przyszedł mu już Biały Smok. Wspólnymi siłami wyciągnęli z chłopca jad. Minęły kolejne trzy minuty, nim czerń całkowicie zniknęła. Oddech chłopca uspokoił się, gorączka również znikła, był już również całkowicie przytomny. Podniósł się gwałtownie, jakby obudził się nagle z koszmarnego snu. To było ostatecznym dowodem na to, że operacja się udała. Przeżył.

– Takashi!

Matka przytuliła go do siebie, Niemal rozpłakała się ze szczęścia. Chłopiec z kolei wydawał się lekko skołowany, chyba nie wiedział, co przed chwilą się z nim działo. Był zdezorientowany, jak również mocno wycieńczony. Zresztą nie tylko on. Elian po wszystkim osunął się na najbliższe krzesło. Nie tyle z osłabienia, co z ulgi.

– Kuźwa... Ja chyba nie mam nerwów do ratownictwa.

Sam starał się złapać oddech. Wykorzystał ogromne ilości energii duchowej do manipulowania jadem tak, by chłopca nie zabić. Udało mu się, jednak wyssało to z niego sporo sił.

„ _Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, w życiu bym nie uwierzył. Przecież te ostrza służą do tego, by zabijać. Jad Pożeracza służy do niszczenia wszelkiego życia, do tego został stworzony. Tak przynajmniej myślałem. Do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że uratuję tym komuś życie..._ "

– Nie jesteś taki jak tamten.

Starsza pani, która przez ten czas nie odezwała się ani słowem, nagle postanowiła coś powiedzieć. Cięgle go obserwowała, chłopak czuł na sobie podejrzliwy wzrok kobiety, którym raczyła go, odkąd tylko tu wszedł. Jakby już gdzieś go widziała...

– To znaczy? - spytał

– Widzę twoje oczy. - odparła - Nie należysz do Shinigami. Jesteś aniołem śmierci. Widziałam już takiego jak ty. Różnisz się jednak od niego. Gdy tamten pojawił się w naszej wiosce pozostawił po sobie tylko mrok. Ty nie...

– Co też znowu babcia wygaduje? - odparła nagle młodsza z kobiet, po czym zwróciła się do Eliana - Proszę wybaczyć, ostatnimi czasy zachowuje się dziwacznie, odkąd...

– Widziała anioła śmierci? - dokończył za nią

Jego oczy nadal skierowane były na babkę, to właśnie do niej kierował swoje słowa. Starsza przytaknęła.

– Gdzie on jest? Ten drugi?

– W górach. - odrzekła - Ukrywa się w górze rzeki.

– Dziękuję.

Elian natychmiast wstał.

– Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Wybaczcie, ale muszę już iść.

Skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

– Zaczekaj!

Zatrzymała go młodsza z kobiet, łapiąc go za rękę. Odwrócił się, przyglądając się jej zaskoczony. Ta szybko go puściła, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła. Czuła się zakłopotana tą sytuacją.

– Przepraszam, nie powinnam tego... - spuściła głowę - Chciałam ci tylko podziękować, gdyby nie ty... Takashi by nie... Nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczyć...

– Nie ma sprawy.

Kobieta podniosła głowę. Elian spoglądał na nią z uśmiechem. Ciepłym, pełnym życzliwości uśmiechem.

– Dla mnie pomoc drugiemu człowiekowi jest po prostu oczywista.

Znów ruszył ku drzwiom. Jednak nagle zatrzymał się w nich.

– Albo... Skoro chcesz się odwdzięczyć, jest jedna taka rzecz.

– T... tak? - lekko się zaniepokoiła

– Wszelkie jedzenie i wodę, jaką macie, pozbądźcie się jej. Powiedzcie też wszystkim w tej wiosce, by zrobili to samo. Wszystko to zostało zatrute. Przez tego anioła śmierci właśnie. Jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Nie pijcie wody z rzeki, ani nie jedzcie niczego, co pochodzi z tych okolic. Jeśli to możliwe, ostrzeżcie też wszystkich innych, którzy mieszkają w okolicach tej rzeki.

Odwrócił się ponownie w stronę wyjścia.

– Powodzenia.

Po tych słowach wyszedł. Spokojnym spacerem kierował się wzdłuż ulicy.

– _W życiu nie widziałem bardziej lekkomyślnego..._ \- zaczął Tersaali

– Więc naciesz oczy, bo masz okazję. - zripostował chłopak

– _Mówiłem ci, że mogą cię znaleźć, jeśli uwolnisz miecz. Ta medytacja to również była czysta głupota. Shinigami pewnie już tu idą..._

– Stąd do Seireitei kawał drogi, mam mnóstwo czasu, by się stąd zmyć.

– _Musisz być takim idiotą? Warto było tak ryzykować? Dla jednego dzieciaka? Czemu wszyscy ludzie muszą być tacy..._

– Wiesz, nie wydaje mi się, żeby twoja szlachetna osoba zdołała pojąć, czym jest tak prostacka rzecz, jak zwykła, ludzka solidarność.

Tersaali nie umiał odpowiedzieć na te słowa. Umilkł.

– I tak, było warto. - odparł Elian - Wiemy dzięki mojemu lekkomyślnemu zachowaniu, gdzie dokładnie jest nasz anioł śmierci.

Zatrzymał się. Złożył dłonie, jak do modlitwy. Metalowe karwasze zajaśniały, po czym zmieniły się w niewielkie kule światła. Te natychmiast skryły się wewnątrz dłoni. Chłopak zaczął powoli rozkładać ręce. Pomiędzy nimi smuga światła wydłużyła się, przybierając formę miecza. Gdy światło znikło chłopak chwycił za rękojeść virdany i umieścił ją za plecami.

– Ruszamy.

Wystrzelił, kierując się w stronę góry, gdzie znajdowało się źródło rzeki.

* * *

Minęło pół godziny. Tymczasem w wiosce pojawili się już prawdziwi Shinigami. Dwunasty Oddział zlokalizował Reiatsu Eliana, które prowadziło właśnie tutaj. Onmitsukidō natychmiast ruszyło, by przechwycić zbiega. Jednak było już za późno, po chłopaku zniknął wszelki ślad. Przeszukano całą okolicę, lecz na próżno.

Całą operacją dowodziła osobiście kapitan Suì-Fēng.

– Ōmaeda!

– Hę?

Pan porucznik akurat zajmował się specjałami lokalnej kuchni. Dorwał się do onigiri, leżącego na stojącym obok wozie, wypełnionym pożywieniem wszelakim. Miał właśnie zamiar je skonsumować. Nie zdążył...

– Co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytała kapitan

– No... Ktoś na tym wozie trzyma całą furę żarcia, to wziąłem jedno. Co oni chcą z tym...

– Nie przyszedłeś tu się obżerać, jasne? Zostaw to.

– Rany... - odłożył je na miejsce - Szkoda, żeby się marnowało...

– Dowiedziałeś się czegokolwiek?

– A... No... Popytałem miejscowych, nikogo podejrzanego tu nie widzieli. Jest tu jakaś babka, co gada coś w kółko o jakichś aniołach śmierci i to wszystko. Wariatka jakaś...

– Cholera... - była zirytowana tym stanem rzeczy - Znów nam zwiał.

– Naprawdę trzeba się tak fatygować dla jednego chłoptasia? To tylko jakiś...

– Żartujesz sobie?

Porucznik swoim pytaniem jeszcze bardziej ją rozsierdził. Suì-Fēng odwróciła się w jego stronę.

– Ten „chłoptaś" wymknął się z najbardziej strzeżonego więzienia w Seireitei. Nikt, nawet kapitanowie nie byli w stanie powstrzymać go przed ucieczką do Rukongai. Poza tym sam jeden zniszczył prawie całą Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii. Nadal myślisz, że nie warto się dla niego fatygować? On jest niebezpieczny. Nie może pozostać wolny. Ani żywy.

– Niby tak... - mężczyzna mocno rozmyślał nad jej słowami - Ale skoro jest taki silny, to czemu tylko ciągle ucieka? Jak taki cykor ma być niebezpieczny?

Suì-Fēng odwróciła wzrok. Ōmaeda spodziewał się jakiejś odpowiedzi, jednak nie otrzymał jej. Głucha cisza trwała przez prawię minutę. Kapitan pogrążyła się w swoich myślach, zastanawiając się nad tym, co przed chwilą usłyszała.

– E... Pani kapitan?

Nie odpowiadała, była zbyt zamyślona. Porucznik postanowił skorzystać z okazji. Znów sięgnął ręką po onigiri, leżące na wózku tuż obok niego. Chyba miał na nie wyjątkową ochotę...

– Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz coś zabrać z tego wózka, osobiście ci tą łapę odetnę. Zrozumiano?

Najwyraźniej kobieta nie była aż tak zamyślona, by nie zauważyć poczynań mężczyzny. Ōmaeda chyba wolał mieć obie ręce, bo odpuścił. Szybko schował dłoń.

– Zbierz wszystkich. Za piętnaście minut macie być gotowi do drogi. Wykonać!

– A... Tak... Tak jest!

Po czym pan porucznik oddalił się, zostawiając kapitan samą z jej myślami. Kobieta w życiu by mu się do tego nie przyznała, ale miał rację. Im dłużej trwała jej misja, tym większe miała wątpliwości w stosunku do tego chłopaka.

„ _Czemu on ciągle ucieka? Przecież w Świecie Żywych pokonał mnie bez trudu, a całą jednostkę unieruchomił jednym zaklęciem. Z pewnością potrafiłby to powtórzyć. Dlaczego zatem nie ma zamiaru pozbyć się pościgu? W tej chwili jesteśmy na jego tropie, gdyby zdołał nas rozbić, byłby w stanie zniknąć nam na dobre. Czemu nie próbuje nas zabić? Wtedy również się powstrzymywał... Tak nie zachowuje się ktoś, kto zamordował ponad dwieście osób._ "

Choć jej samej trudno było w to uwierzyć, zaczęła wątpić w jego winę. Zbyt wiele rzeczy do siebie nie pasowało. Jednak jeśli nie on, to kto?

– Cholera... Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

Nagle wyczuła lekkie drgnięcie energii duchowej. Znajomej energii. Nie należała jednak do chłopak, a do zupełnie innej osoby, którą bardzo dobrze znała...

Ruszyła, by to sprawdzić. Źródło Reiatsu zaprowadziło ją poza wioskę, na skraj olbrzymiego lasu, sięgającego w górę rzeki, aż do gór. Nikogo jednak tam nie było. Rozglądała się po okolicy, szukając tej osoby, jednak bezskutecznie. Nawet jej energia znikła.

– Hej, za tobą!

Natychmiast się odwróciła. Nie było możliwości, by nie poznała tego głosu. Głosu swojej dawnej mentorki.

– Yo... Yoruichi-sama?

Stała sobie oparta o drzewo, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem. Była bardzo zadowolona z tego spotkania.

– No cześć. Dawno się nie widziałyśmy, Suì-Fēng. - odparła - Ostatnio strasznie ciężko się do was dostać.

Kapitan, wyraźnie zaskoczona tą nagłą, niespodziewaną wizytą nadal nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

– Podobno macie problemy z jakimś chłoptasiem? - zapytała Yoruichi

– Ta... tak...

Nie od razu zrozumiała. Dopiero po sekundzie zrozumiała o jakiego „chłoptasia" chodzi.

– Zaraz. Wiesz, kim jest ten chłopak?

– Jasne, że wiem. Właśnie po to tu jestem. By wyjaśnić parę spraw.

* * *

W Rukongai słońce poczęło skrywać się za horyzontem. To jednak nie przeszkadzało Elianowi w poszukiwaniach. Od około dwóch godzin próbował znaleźć Raashí, odpowiedzialnego za śmierć wielu ludzi w całym Społeczeństwie Dusz. Nie było to wcale takie proste, choćby ze względu na fakt, iż w dolinie, gdzie znajdował się górny bieg rzeki wszędzie rozpościerał się...

– Las! Dlaczego oni chowają się właśnie w lesie?

Chłopakowi wyraźnie już znudziły się takie klimaty. Ostatnio zbyt wiele czasu spędził między drzewami.

– _Najwyraźniej coś was ciągnie do takich miejsc._ \- odparł Tersaali - _Może potrzebujecie poobcować z przyrodą, wszak to zdrowe._

– Coś ci się humor poprawił. Jest jakiś konkretny powód?

– _Czy wy we wszystkim musicie dostrzegać jakieś haczyki? To już nie można mieć dobrego humoru ot, bez przyczyny?_

– Ech... Właściwie to niby jak mamy znaleźć tego całego Raashí? - Elian natychmiast zmienił temat - Skubaniec potrafi się ukryć, a nie mam jak zlokalizować go po Reiatsu.

– _Nie musisz go szukać? On już nie ma zamiaru się ukrywać._

– Niby skąd ta pewność?

– _A odwróć no się._

Co miał zrobić? Odwrócił się. To była bardzo dobra decyzja.

Natychmiast, nawet jeszcze szybciej wyciągnął virdanę. Zatrzymał cięcie miecza, które miało rozpłatać go na pół.

– Coś tam potrafisz, kolego.

Napastnik natychmiast się cofnął. Dopiero teraz Elian mógł dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć.

Był to mężczyzna o brązowych włosach, sięgających mu do ramion oraz ciemnozielonych oczach. Zarówno wygląd, jak i ubiór dla chłopaka kwalifikował go jako Raashí. Nie nosił płaszcza, można byłoby to nazwać raczej bluzą. Materiał oraz kolor były takie same, jednak była ona dużo krótsza, sięgała jedynie do pasa oraz nie miała kaptura. Pod nią skrywał skórzany pancerz, który zdawał się być standardem wśród Raashí, tak samo jak krótkie spodnie, również ze skórzanych pasów. Jego Kaago miało kształt zwykłego, prostego miecza, jednoręcznego, sądząc po długości klingi.

– Ahage Elian, czy tak? Cóż za zaszczyt! - odparł, z nutą ironii w głosie - Ponoć całe Seireitei na ciebie poluje. Naprawdę nieźle narozrabiałeś.

– Oboje wiemy, kto tak naprawdę za tym stoi. - odparł spokojnie chłopak - I jestem tu, by to ujawnić. Powstrzymując cię.

– Konkretny jesteś. To dobrze. Oszczędzi nam to zbędnej gadaniny.

Ruszył do ataku. Elian natychmiast uniósł miecz, by zatrzymać atak. Jednak ten nie nastąpił. Raashí nagle zniknął mu z oczu. Chłopak nie zrozumiał od razu, co się stało. Minęła sekunda. Instynktownie uniósł miecz wysoko w górę. Właśnie z góry nadeszło uderzenie. Zgrzyt stali o stal. Raashí wystrzelił w powietrze, lądując tuż za chłopakiem, wymierzając kolejne uderzenie. Ten szybko zatrzymał atak. Mężczyzna z kolei wykonał szybki piruet, chwycił miecz w obie dłonie, po czym uderzył po raz kolejny, niemal w to samo miejsce, co poprzednio. Elian zatrzymał ten cios bez większych problemów, jednak atak oburącz okazał się dużo silniejszy. Cios odrzucił go lekko, nie stracił jednak równowagi, uderzenie jedynie go przesunęło o kilka metrów. Zanim zdążył przybrać postawę, Raashí pojawił się tuż za nim.

– Mam cię!

Wyprowadził atak, mający rozciąć przeciwnika na pół. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili zareagował. Pozostał po nim jedynie powidok, który rozpłynął się wraz z ciosem miecza. Raashí bez problemu przewidział kontratak, natychmiast zatrzymał uderzenie z prawej strony. Ścierał się z Elianem przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Widzę, że Sokanas również opanowałeś, panie kolego.

– Tylko nie „panie kolego".

Lewa dłoń chłopaka była już przygotowana do rzucenia zaklęcia.

– _Hadō no 33, Sōkatsui!_

Elian szybko odepchnął miecz. Mężczyzna nie był już w stanie uniknąć uderzenia błękitnego promienia. Zaklęcie trafiło go prosto w pierś, odrzucając go na znaczną odległość.

– I opanowałem nie tylko Widmowy Krok.

Był pewny, że ten strzał nie zakończy tej walki. Chłopak czekał na ruch przeciwnika. Raashí nie od razu podniósł się z ziemi. Uderzenie energii, zwłaszcza z tak bliska było wyjątkowo silne. Wstał dopiero po dłuższej chwili, był mocno poobijany jednak poza tym nic mu się nie stało.

– Nieźle, nieźle... Trzeba ci oddać, potrafisz porządnie przyładować. - odpowiedział, nie tracąc dobrego humoru - Chyba trzeba się na poważnie wziąć do roboty, bo jeszcze mi się umrze.

Uniósł miecz wysoko w górę.

– Zapomnieliśmy się przedstawić. Raashí Lergavel. Oraz...

Miecz zajaśniał zielonkawym światłem.

– Zatruj, _Vipera_!

Ostrze rozdzieliło się na dwoje, przekształcając się w dwie przeciwstawne, zakrzywione klingi, łączące się dopiero przy jelcu miecza.

– Więc tego użyłeś, by zatruć wodę? - Elian natychmiast się tego domyślił

– Szybko załapałeś, kolego.

Lergavel zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia. Chłopak szybko uniósł virdanę, by zablokować uderzenie. Cios okazał się znacznie silniejszy, niż się spodziewał. Na moment stracił równowagę. Raashí bezlitośnie to wykorzystał. Ciął od dołu. Chyba tylko cudem Elianowi udało się uniknąć tego ataku. Wiedział już, do czego jest zdolny jego Kaago i nawet lekkie zranienie jego ostrzem może być niebezpieczne.

– Więc wolimy utrzymać dystans? Proszę cię bardzo.

Ze środka jelca, spomiędzy ostrzy wysunął się długi szpikulec, wystający ponad dwie klingi. Lergavel wbił go w ziemię. Trawa wokół niego gwałtownie obumarła, z ostrza sączył się zielonkawy płyn, który zaczął rozlewać się we wszystkich kierunkach, jedynie poza miejscem, gdzie stał Raashí. Płyn zbliżał się do Eliana w wyjątkowo szybkim tempie. Był pewny, że nie chce wejść z nim w kontakt. Wyskoczył w powietrze, gdy tylko toksyczna kałuża zaczęła go dosięgać. Stamtąd chłopak miał przeciwnika jak na dłoni. Uniósł lewą dłoń, by rzucić zaklęcie.

– _Hadō no 31, Sha..._

Nie zdążył. Lergavel również wyskoczył w powietrze i nim chłopak zdążył zareagować Raashí ciął go w lewe ramię. Elian syknął z bólu. Szybko wylądował na ziemi, od razu kierując wzrok na ranę, wiedząc, co się teraz stanie. Nie goiła się. Wręcz przeciwnie, stawała się coraz większa, oprócz krwi sączyła się z niej ropa, co znaczyło, że trucizna dostała się do jego organizmu. Mężczyzna był wyjątkowo zadowolony ze swojego czynu. Wylądował kilka metrów od chłopaka.

– Ha! Szach-mat, kolego! Wiesz, co czyni Kaago tak niebezpiecznymi? Nazywamy to prawem bezwzględności. W tym są znacznie lepsze od tych mizernych Zanpakutō. Wszelkie bezpośrednie skutki działania ich mocy są absolutnie nie do powstrzymania. Nawet jeśli jesteś Çynegí, nic ci to nie da. Choćbyś był samym Bogiem, nie jesteś w stanie powstrzymać trucizny, krążącej teraz w twoich żyłach. To już twój koniec!

Brzmiało to naprawdę źle. Elian nie ruszał się, stał ze spuszczoną głową, zupełnie jakby pogodził się już ze swoim losem. Lergavel powoli zaczął podchodzić do chłopaka.

– Znaj moją łaskę. Wykończę cię, nim odczujesz skutki działania trucizny na własnej skórze.

Przyłożył mu ostrze do szyi. Nawet nie reagował.

– Dobranoc, kolego.

Wziął zamach, po czym uderzył. Jednak nie sięgnął celu. Cios miecza znów natrafił na jego powidok. Chłopak cofnął się na dość znaczną odległość.

– No proszę, potrafisz się jeszcze ruszać? Całkiem twardy jesteś, myślałem, że to szybciej na ciebie zadziała. Nie wydaje ci się, że nie ma sensu przeciąganie tego?

– Prawo bezwzględności, powiadasz?

Raashí był nieco zdziwiony tym pytaniem.

– Tak, prawo bezwzględności. A bo co?

– Doskonale wiem, jak działa twoja trucizna. - Elian odwrócił się w jego stronę - Miałem okazję już to zobaczyć. Wykorzystuje Reishi, by wywołać autoimmunoagresję. Organizm zaczyna wyniszczać sam siebie. Jednak to co mówiłeś o prawie bezwzględności niestety jest... nie do końca prawdziwe. Nie mogę powstrzymać sposobu działania tej trucizny, to fakt, jednak rzecz ma się inaczej z objawami.

Rana na ręce zaczęła się goić, ku zdziwieniu Lergavela. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zszokowany, był pewny że to już koniec pojedynku.

– Jak ty...

– Muszę cię zmartwić, ale twój jad nie jest idealny. W przeciwieństwie do tego.

Ułożył virdanę w swój charakterystyczny sposób, trzymając miecz odwróconą stroną, rękojeść opierając na lewym ramieniu, palce lewej dłoni stykały się z krańcem ostrza.

– Poluj, Tersaali.

Miecz zmienił się w cztery świetliste punkty, które zaczęły krążyć wokół Eliana, po czym zniknęły w rękawach, przekształcając się w dwa ukryte ostrza. Dla Raashí sytuacja wyglądała coraz mniej ciekawie, o czym doskonale on wiedział.

– Cokolwiek kombinujesz, nie myśl że pozwolę ci na to.

Ruszył do ataku. Chłopak cierpliwie czekał, wyczekując odpowiedniego momentu. Lergavel zaatakował z góry, chcąc rozpłatać głowę przeciwnika. Gdy tylko ostrze Vipery zbliżyło się na milimetr do czoła Eliana, użył Sokanas, by zniknąć mu z pola widzenia. Raashí coraz trudniej było się opanować.

– Cholera! Gdzie żeś zniknął?!

Odpowiedź z pewnością go nie zadowoliła. Nie od razu spostrzegł Eliana, który nagle pojawił się tuż nad nim, stając na jego ramionach. Ukryte ostrza były już całkowicie wysunięte, gotowe do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Lergavel nie miał już czasu, by zareagować. Zdołał jedynie obrócić lekko głowę.

– Szach-mat.

Po tych słowach Elian wbił oba ostrza w szyję Raashí. Jad Pożeracza natychmiast zaczął działać. Chłopak szybko zeskoczył mu z ramion. Lergavel nic już nie mógł zrobić. Martwica szybko sięgnęła kręgosłupa, niszcząc rdzeń kręgowy. Mężczyzna zaczął tracić panowanie nad ciałem. Upadł nagle na kolana. Wiedział, że zostały już mu minuty, jeśli nie sekundy życia.

– Skur...

Padł na ziemię. Jad dotarł w końcu do mózgu, odcinając jego świadomość. Nie czuł już niczego. Po minucie niemal całe jego ciało było już zaczernione. Elian miał całkowitą pewność, że nie żyje.

– _Powinieneś go pozostawić przy życiu._ \- odparł Tersaali - _Dzięki niemu mógłbyś się oczyścić z zarzutów._

– Nie wydaje mi się, że dałby wziąć się żywcem. Jedynym sposobem, by go zatrzymać było zabicie.

– _Niestety dla ciebie, dzieciaku... W każdym razie, co masz zamiar zrobić?_

– Ech, a żebym to...

– W końcu cię znalazłam.

Ten głos należał do ostatniej osoby, jaką Elian chciałby w tym momencie spotkać. Zaledwie kilka metrów przed nim stała kapitan Suì-Fēng.

– Zakładam, że tym razem nie przyszłaś tu na pogaduchy. - odparł chłopak - Wiedz zatem, że tym razem nie mam zamiaru się patyczkować.

Przybrał pozycję bojową, gotowy do walki.

– To nie będzie konieczne.

Z kolei ten głos był dla Eliana istnym wybawieniem. Również na wprost chłopaka, na gałęzi drzewa przysiadła sobie Shihōin Yoruichi.

– Udało mi się całą tą sprawę wyjaśnić. - odrzekła - Z naszą panią kapitan i pozostałymi. Dopilnowałam, by Gotei dowiedziało się o Raashí. Nie będą cię już dłużej ścigać.

Chłopak wyraźnie zaskoczony wpatrywał się z lekkim osłupieniem na swoją mentorkę, zeskakującą z wdziękiem z drzewa.

– A... jak...

Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że całą tą sytuację można było załatwić tak łatwo. Spojrzał na Suì-Fēng, która, miał nadzieję potwierdzi te słowa. Kapitan spojrzała na niego i pełna powagi odparła:

– Nie stanowisz dla nas zagrożenia, Ahage Elian.

W tym momencie chłopak poczuł totalną ulgę. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu mógł się rozluźnić. Choć trochę chyba z tym przesadził.

– Uff, to całe szczęście! Naprawdę nie uśmiechała mi się kolejna walka z tobą, pani kapitan. Wiesz, nie chciałbym cię znowu uszkodzić.

Żółta lampka. Przytyk Eliana z lekka zirytował Suì-Fēng.

– Że co?

Chłopak, jakby mało mu było jeszcze wrażeń postanowił dolać oliwy do ognia. Zaczął powoli do niej podchodzić.

– No wiesz... Na twoim miejscu też unikałbym walki ze mną. Nie po tym, jak urządziłem cię ostatnio. Znaczy... Może to nie byłem wtedy do końca ja... Wiesz, nie mam ci tego za złe, to tylko instynkt samozachowawczy, ale przyznaj się...

Stanął przed Suì-Fēng, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej wściekłą. Wycelował palec w jej stronę i z Diabelskim Uśmiechem Numer Pięć oznajmił:

– Cykałaś się przed kolejną walką ze mną.

Jakim cudem pani kapitan była w stanie się opanować, nie odgryźć mu się i nie strzelić go w pysk, tego nie wie nikt. Jednak Elian nie przerywał natarcia.

– Czyż nie, pszczółeczko?

Czerwona lampka. Suì-Fēng nienawidziła przezwisk, szczególnie tego, a jeszcze szczególniej, gdy to właśnie on ją tak nazywał. A ten jego diaboliczny uśmiech, wyraźnie świadczący o tym, iż czerpał z wkurzania jej satysfakcję dodatkowo potęgował jej irytację.

– Coś powiedział? - wycedziła, najwyższym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymując się, by chłopaka nie trzasnąć

– Coś taka rozeźlona, pszczółeczko? - Elian wciąż atakował - Tak właśnie będę cię od teraz nazywać, bo pasuje ci ten przydomek, pszczół...

Czerwona lampka zaraz pęknie...

– Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz...

– To co? - chłopak natychmiast przerwał

Następną minutę spędzili na piorunowaniu się wzrokiem. Yoruichi przybrała postawę pasywną. Nie miała zamiaru wnikać w ich osobiste sprawy, poza tym cała ta scenka wyglądała dość komicznie, więc miała z tego spektaklu niezłą uciechę.

Nie wiadomo jak długo by to trwało, gdyby nie pojawienie się posłańca z pilną wiadomością do kapitan. Suì-Fēng natychmiast się opanowała. Elian z kolei, widząc, że to ważne dał jej spokój. Tym razem... Odsunął się nieco, by nie przeszkadzać w pełnieniu obowiązków. Znalazł sobie miejsce obok Yoruichi.

– No... mam tylko nadzieję, że bardzo mnie nie znienawidzi. - odparł chłopak - Musiałem po prostu odreagować. Nie co dzień ściga cię Trzynaście Oddziałów.

– Tak, świetnie sobie z nimi poradziłeś. - odpowiedziała mu kobieta - Niełatwo jest tak wkurzyć całe Seireitei.

To wyraźnie wprawiło Eliana w dobry nastrój.

– Ha! - zakrzyknął z uśmiechem - Trzeba przyznać, mam do tego talent.

Nie polemizowała. Również się uśmiechnęła.

Chwila milczenia.

– Dziękuję.

Yoruichi spojrzała na chłopaka lekko zaskoczona. Nagle zrobił się bardzo poważny.

– Sam bym ich nie przekonał, nie chcieliby mnie słuchać. Gdyby nie twoja pomoc, aż do teraz ścigałbym się z nimi po całym Rukongai.

Również odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy.

– Za to właśnie dziękuję.

Kobieta obdarzyła go kolejnym uśmiechem.

– Nie ma sprawy. Od tego ma się przyjaciół.

Wpatrywali się w siebie jeszcze przez chwilę. Nagle Elian kątem oka zauważył, iż posłaniec właśnie wykonał swoje zadanie i oddalił się. Yoruichi również to zauważyła. Chłopak nieco się z tego ucieszył, bo zaczął czuć się trochę niezręcznie.

Suì-Fēng zwróciła się w ich stronę.

– Wzywają mnie na nadzwyczajne zebranie kapitanów. - oznajmiła

Najpewniej miała zamiar jeszcze coś powiedzieć, jednak Elian nie dał jej takiej szansy.

– No cóż, więc chyba nie będziemy przeszkadzać naszej pani kapitan w pracy. Zatem Yoruichi-sama i ja niezwłocznie udamy się w swoją...

– A ty masz tam być ze mną. - przerwała chłopakowi

Tu już trochę mina mu zrzedła.

– No to super! - nieźle wystraszyła go ta wiadomość - Teraz czeka mnie sąd wojskowy!

* * *

Koszary Pierwszego Oddziału. Centrum całego Gotei 13. W jednym z licznych budynków znajdowała się aula, w której to zbierali się dowódcy oddziałów, by omówić istotne kwestie, dotyczące dalszego funkcjonowania Społeczeństwa Dusz. Kapitanowie byli teraz w tej auli, dyskutując nad jedną, bardzo istotną kwestią, która dotyczyła szczególnie jednej osoby...

Przed wejściem do sali czekał Elian. Nie mogąc ustać w miejscu przechadzał się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Wyraźnie był zdenerwowany.

– Siedzą tam już od dwudziestu minut. - odparł dość nerwowym głosem - Ile można?

– Postaraj się przede wszystkim uspokoić. Lepiej żebyś nie wchodził tam taki znerwicowany.

Yoruichi również tam była. W przeciwieństwie do chłopaka była dużo spokojniejsza.

– Chciałbym. Ale nie jest to łatwe, gdy tuż za drzwiami ważą się losy mojego istnienia.

Jednak udało mu się przynajmniej zapanować nad nogami. Przestał spacerować i znalazł sobie miejsce obok drzwi. Oparł się o ścianę i czekał.

– Działo się coś, jak mnie nie było? - zapytał po chwili - Może Raashí wymyślili jeszcze jakiś genialny plan.

– Oj, wymyślili. Naprawdę nie byle jaki plan...

Korzystając z okazji Yoruichi powtórzyła wszystko, co usłyszała od Karavu. To, co Elian usłyszał, mocno go zaskoczyło, choć zdawało się, że spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

– Czyli specjalnie mnie tu wkręcili? - spytał, jakby chciał się upewnić - Mało tego, mam wrażenie, że cała ta walka z tym... Le... Re... Gra... Moja walka z tamtym Raashí też była ustawiona. Nawet nie próbował się przede mną ukrywać, jakby czekał tam właśnie na mnie. To wszystko wydawało mi się dziwne...

– Pozostaje pytanie, w jakim celu cię tu ściągnęli?

Niestety, nie mieli już czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Zza drzwi rozległ się czyjś głos.

– Wejść!

Elian natychmiast stanął na baczność, szykując się do tego, co już za chwilę go spotka.

– No to jazda. - odrzekł - Niech się dzieje wola nieba.

Otworzył drzwi.

Wnętrze nie było zbytnio nietypowe. Ot, prostokątne pomieszczenie, z wąskimi kratkami zamiast okien. To akurat było mało istotne.

Choć w samej nazwie organizacji jest mowa o trzynastu oddziałach, kapitanów było jedynie dziesięciu. Nie miał zamiaru w to wnikać. Sześciu po lewej stronie i zaledwie trzech po prawej. Kapitan Dowódca siedział na fotelu, na drugim końcu sali, naprzeciw drzwi. Elian nie tracił czasu, czekając na wejście do środka. Uznając to za istotne, poznał i zapamiętał imiona wszystkich kapitanów, z pomocą Yoruichi. Wiedział już, kto jest kim.

Kapitan Trzynastego Oddziału, Ukitake Jūshirō. Wysoki, nieco wychudzony mężczyzna. Nie wyróżniał się zbytnio swoim wyglądem, może z wyjątkiem długich, rozpuszczonych, białych włosów, sięgających aż do pasa. Nosił zwykły strój Shinigami, oraz kapitańskie haori z czerwoną podszewką. Wyglądał na kogoś, z kim można się dogadać.

Kapitan Jedenastego Oddziału, Zaraki Kenpachi. Jeszcze wyższy mężczyzna o wyglądzie typowego zabijaki. Człowiek o ostrych rysach twarzy, z opaską na prawym oku oraz blizną przechodzącą pionowo przez całą lewą stronę twarzy. Miał czarne włosy, ułożone w bardzo nietypowy sposób, na kształt kolców. Na ich czubkach umieszczone były małe dzwoneczki. Jego haori miały poszarpane rękawy. Elian natychmiast zakodował sobie w głowie, by na przyszłość go unikać.

Kapitan Siódmego Oddziału, Komamura Sajin. JESZCZE wyższy... Cóż, na pewno jest to mężczyzna, choć trudno nazwać go człowiekiem. Miał budowę ludzką, choć jego głowa, jak i jasnobrązowe furto identyfikowała go raczej jako jakiegoś wilkołaka. Poza standardowym ubiorem kapitańskim nosił metalowe naramienniki oraz rękawice. Elian był bardzo tolerancyjny w stosunku do ludzi wszelkiej rasy, zwłaszcza po przemianie, jednak w tym przypadku miał dość mieszane uczucia.

Kapitan Dwunastego Oddziału, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Tego pana znał już doskonale. Stuknięty naukowiec, który proponował mu wiwisekcję. Spoglądał na Eliana, jakby chciał go zamordować tu, na miejscu. Chłopaka to nie dziwiło, wszak rozwalił mu (przypadkiem!) laboratorium. Też by się wkurzył.

Kapitan Dziesiątego Oddziału, Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Jego, i jego panią porucznik również już znał. Białowłosy chłopak również spoglądał na Eliana z nieukrywaną pogardą, choć ten miał raczej wrażenie, że on miał po prostu taki charakter. Ciężko jest się aż tak obrazić za jeden niewinny(?!) żarcik. Swoją drogą, ciekawe czy jest jakaś dolna granica wiekowa, by zostać kapitanem...

Kapitan Ósmego Oddziału, Kyōraku Shunsui. Wysoki mężczyzna, z lekkim zarostem, długimi brązowymi włosami, zawiązanymi z tyłu w koński ogon. Poza typowym ubiorem nosił słomiany kapelusz, a na haori miał zarzucone różowe kimono z kwiecistymi ozdobami. Elian mógłby przysiąc, że kimono jest kobiece (skąd je ma?). Poza tym wyglądał na równego gościa.

Kapitan Szóstego Oddziału, Kuchiki Byakuya. To nazwisko zdecydowanie zainteresowało Eliana, w końcu znał już kogoś z tego rodu. Dodatkowo dowiedział się od Yoruichi, iż klan Kuchiki należy do Czterech Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich w Seireitei, mało tego przewodzi pozostałej trójce. Wygląd kapitana można określić jednym słowem: szlachecki. Nosił jasnoseledynowy szalik wokół szyi. Miał czarne włosy, na których nosił kenseikan, porcelanowe spinki, będące oznaką szlacheckiego pochodzenia. Rozdzielały one pasma włosów, z czego trzy z nich opadały na lewą stronę czoła. Ani jego twarz, ani oczy nie zdradzały absolutnie żadnych emocji. Elian, choć sam pochodził ze szlacheckiej rodziny doskonale rozumiał słowo „konwencja", natychmiast oznaczył go nalepką „sztywniak".

Kapitan Czwartego Oddziału, Unohana Retsu. Jedyna kobieta wśród kapitanów. Cóż, prawie... Nosiła typowy strój Shinigami oraz haori. Miała długie, czarne włosy, splecione w warkocz na piersi. Wyglądała bardzo przyjaźnie, bił od niej naprawdę wielki spokój. Elianowi na jej widok zrobiło się ciepło w środku. Choć z drugiej strony czuł od niej coś innego, jakby... złowrogiego?

Kapitan Drugiego Oddziału nikt nie musiał mu przedstawiać. Suì-Fēng zna już bardzo dobrze, wręcz przejrzał ją na wylot, choć przebywa w Społeczeństwie Dusz zaledwie od trzech dni. Ostentacyjnie odwróciła od niego wzrok. Nie dziwił jej się, przy ostatnim spotkaniu mocno zalazł jej za skórę. W tej chwili było mu nawet trochę głupio. Ale tylko trochę...

Kapitan Pierwszego Oddziału, a zarazem Kapitan Dowódca, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni. Był bardzo stary, miał bardzo długą siwą brodę oraz długie siwe brwi. Mimo wieku Elian miał pewność, że tylko wygląda tak niepozornie. W rzeczywistości nawet w tej chwili wyczuwał od starca olbrzymią moc, z którą nie chciał zadzierać.

Kapitan Dowódca wstał.

– Ahage Elian. - odrzekł w stronę chłopaka - Zostałeś tu wezwany, w celu złożenia zeznań, dotyczących ostatnich wydarzeń w Społeczeństwie Dusz oraz w Świecie Żywych. Mów zatem, co wiesz.

Wszyscy, nawet Suì-Fēng skierowali oczy w jego stronę, oczekując tego, co powie. To nieco zaskoczyło Eliana, z początku nie był w stanie wykrztusić nawet słowa. Jednak po chwili szybko się pozbierał. Jedyne, co mógł w tej chwili zrobić, to pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, by udowodnić, iż nie jest ich wrogiem. Skłonił się więc nisko.

– Generale. - wyprostował się - Wydarzenia, o których mowa są jedynie zaczątkiem czegoś znacznie większego, z czym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć. Moje wyjaśnienia zacznę więc od samego początku...

Rozpoczął opowieść, od samego początku. Od momentu w którym pojawił się w Karakurze. Wiedział, że to może być mało istotne, jednak swoją otwartością chciał przekonać ich do siebie. Dopiero później przeszedł do rzeczy. Do pierwszego spotkania z Raashí, swojej przemiany w Çynegí i jej konsekwencji. Opowiadał o swojej walce z Linagim, o tym w jaki sposób zdobył moce Shinigami. O morderstwach, będących wynikiem działania nie tylko Linaga, ale też innych jego pobratymców. Opowiedział o Raashí wszystko, czego zdołał się dowiedzieć przez te kilka miesięcy. Zakończył całość tym, czego dowiedział się od Yoruichi tuż przed wejściem do sali. Kapitanowie z każdym jego słowem byli coraz bardziej zszokowani. Wszak na arenie pojawiła się nowa, nieznana siła, o której dotąd nie mieli praktycznie żadnych informacji.

Gdy skończył, przyszła pora na pytania.

– Więc twierdzisz, że wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia są sprawką tego całego klanu Raashí? - zapytał Hitsugaya

– I cokolwiek planują, na pewno źle się to zakończy dla obu światów. - odparł Elian

– Wiesz chociaż, jak wielu ich jest?

– Pojęcia nie mam. Mogą liczyć jeszcze kilkunastu, bądź kilkudziesięciu członków, dokładnie nie mogę powiedzieć.

– Czego mogli od ciebie chcieć? - zapytała Suì-Fēng

– Z początku myślałem, że chcieli mnie po prostu skaptować. Jednak nie wydaje mi się, by zadawali sobie tyle trudu dla jednego chłopaka. Najwyraźniej chodziło im o coś innego.

– I może nadal im chodzić. - odezwał się Kuchiki Byakuya - Nadal możesz być obiektem ich zainteresować. Skąd więc mamy mieć pewność, że jesteś godny zaufania?

– Spodziewałem się tego pytania. I mówiąc szczerze, nie możecie.

Wszystkich kapitanów zadziwiły słowa Eliana. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że taka deklaracja zbulwersuje wszystkich.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Suì-Fēng przerwała długą chwilę milczenia

– Dokładnie to, co usłyszeliście. Z obiektywnego punktu widzenia nie macie żadnych podstaw, by mi zaufać. Mimo, iż udało mi się dowieść mojej niewinności w stosunku do morderstw w Karakurze i w Rukongai, nadal macie przed oczami Çynegí, który jest istotą należącą do świata, z którym przyjdzie wam walczyć. No i nie macie o nim żadnych informacji. Jedynie świadectwo tych, którzy przebywają teraz w Świecie Żywych może stawiać mnie w przychylnym świetle, jednak mam wrażenie, że dla was to zbyt mało.

Skierował wzrok w stronę Byakuyi.

– Przed wejściem przysiągłem sobie, iż będę szczerze odpowiadać na wszystkie wasze pytania. Obawiałem się twojego pytania, kapitanie Kuchiki, gdyż wiedziałem, jaka będzie na nie odpowiedź. Starałem się udowodnić wam, iż nie stanowię dla was zagrożenia, że wręcz jestem waszym sojusznikiem. Niestety, samą rozmową chyba nie uda mi się was przekonać.

Zaczął powoli podchodzić w stronę Kapitana Dowódcy. Zachowanie Eliana było na tyle zadziwiające, że nikt nie zareagował.

– Pozostają mi jedynie dużo drastyczniejsze metody.

Sięgnął dłonią ku rękojeści virdany. Reakcja wszystkich była natychmiastowa. Wszyscy sięgnęli po swoje Zanpakutō, gotowi walczyć, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jedynie Kapitan Dowódca zachowywał spokój, czego nie można powiedzieć o pozostałych.

– Co ty masz zamiar zrobić, Ahage?! - zapytał ostrym tonem Suì-Fēng

– Na pewno nie to, co myślisz. - odrzekł spokojnie Elian - Nie jestem idiotą, by mierzyć się z dziesięcioma kapitanami naraz.

Chłopak zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed kapitanem Yamamoto. Wyciągnął miecz. Pozostali nie spuszczali z niego wzroku.

– Nie wiem, jak tu, ale u mnie robiło się to w ten sposób.

Elian ukląkł przed generałem, kładąc na dłoniach swoją virdanę.

– Kieruje mną poczucie obowiązku. Może nie jestem prawdziwym Shinigami, jednak tak samo, jak wam zależy mi na zachowaniu równowagi, którą to Raashí próbują naruszyć. Chcąc wspomóc was w nadchodzących bitwach, tobie, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni ofiaruję mój miecz jako świadectwo lojalności oraz mój hołd dla ciebie, jako mojego seniora.

Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. Na oczach wszystkich kapitanów Elian właśnie złożył hołd Kapitanowi Dowódcy. Czekali jedynie na jego reakcję.

Starzec nawet nie mrugnął okiem, ze stoickim spokojem wysłuchując chłopaka. Gdy skończył milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Chłopak czekał w napięciu na jego decyzję.

– Wstań.

Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie, nadal mając virdanę ułożoną na dłoniach. Yamamoto zmierzył go wzrokiem. Po chwili odezwał się, wypowiadając kilka prostych słów, które zaważyły na dalszym życiu Ahage Eliana:

– Przyjmuję twój miecz, chłopcze!

* * *

Seireitei. Minęło trochę czasu od hołdu, jaki złożył Elian. Jednym z jego skutków było to, iż chłopaka uznano za pełnoprawnego Shinigami i wcielono do Gotei 13. Właśnie przed chwilą dowiedział się o swoim przydziale. Szedł właśnie w kierunku swoich koszar, które miały mu być nowym domem. Zatrzymał się naprzeciw bramy.

– Drugi Oddział, tak? - rzekł do siebie - Prawie Pierwszy, nie? Chociaż... Z czym mi się on kojarzy?

Otworzył wrota, wchodząc na sporych rozmiarów dziedziniec. Kompletnie pusty.

– Tłumów tu nie ma.

– A ty co tu robisz?

Tuż za nim pojawił się mężczyzna dość słusznej postury oraz wagi. Zwłaszcza jego figura zamrażarki (porównanie całkowicie nieprzypadkowe) zwróciła uwagę chłopaka. W duchu zadał sobie pytanie: „to ktoś taki może zostać Shinigami?" Facet nie był zbyt przychylnie do chłopaka nastawiony. Jednak Elian nie dał się zastraszyć.

– Ja tutaj dostałem przydział, panie kolego. A co?

Natychmiastowa zmiana nastawienia.

– A no to zmienia postać rzeczy. - odparł z Uśmiechem Numer Pięć - Ty pewnie jesteś tym od... No...

– Tak, ten od „no". Zgadza się.

– To idziemy. Kapitan na ciebie czeka.

Ruszyli razem przez dziedziniec.

– Przy okazji, jestem Ōmaeda Marechiyo. - przedstawił się mężczyzna - Jestem tutaj porucznikiem, więc powinieneś mnie dobrze znać.

Elian zadał sobie kolejne pytanie: „I jeszcze mianowali go porucznikiem?!"

– Jesteś tu nowy, więc jeśli masz jakieś pytania, wal do mnie, jak w dym. A w razie czego... O to tutaj.

Weszli do przestronnego pomieszczenia, bogato urządzonego. Od razu domyślał się, że tu właśnie spotka się z kapitanem. No właśnie, kapitan. Elian nadal próbował sobie przypomnieć, z czym kojarzy mu się Drugi Oddział. Był pewien, że już się z nim zetknął, jednak niewielka czarna dziura w jego głowę wessała to skojarzenie.

– Jestem ciekaw, czemu kapitan nalegała, żeby cię tu przydzielić. - odrzekł nagle Ōmaeda

Czarna dziura zniknęła. Chłopaka coś sobie przypominał...

– Powiedziałeś „nalegała"?

– No tak, pani kapitan sama wpadła na pomysł...

– PANI kapitan?

– Kogóż my tu mamy?

Do pomieszczenia weszła kapitan Drugiego Oddziału. Elian, choć miał już stuprocentową pewność, o kogo chodzi, wciąż miał nadzieję, że to ktoś inny. Niestety, przed sobą, jasno i wyraźnie widział Suì-Fēng, ze złowieszczym uśmiechem, którego sam diabeł by się nie powstydził.

– Chyba nie zapomniałeś o tym, że pszczółeczki mają żądełka? - odparła równie straszliwym głosem

Elian doskonale zrozumiał aluzję. Ōmaeda nie do końca.

– Zaraz, to wy się znacie? - zapytał

– Tak. - odpowiedział chłopak melancholijnym głosem - Spotkałem ją raz. Mało jej wtedy nie zabiłem.

Marechiyo spoglądał to na niego, to na Suì-Fēng, całkowicie oszołomiony.

Nadchodziły wyjątkowo ciężkie dni dla Ahage Eliana...

* * *

 _...ogarnia mnie spokój, choć  
nadal jestem pod wodą..._


	12. Epilog

_co skrywa otchłań...  
co spotka mnie w głębinach...  
co znajdę na dnie..._

* * *

 **Epilog**

Noc w centrum Karakury. Jedną z ulic miasta przebiegała mała dziewczynka. Wydawała się być zwyczajnym dzieckiem, gdyby nie metalowy łańcuch, wyrastający z jej klatki piersiowej. Była przerażona, najwyraźniej przed kimś uciekała. A raczej przed czymś.

Przeraźliwe zawodzenie. Kolejny Pusty pojawił się w Świecie Żywych. Był wysoki na dwa piętra, bardzo chudy, jego kończyny nie miały dłoni ani stóp, przypominały raczej odnóża owada, były ostro zakończone. O ile tylne kończyny były stosunkowo krótkie, przednie były bardzo długie, co utrzymywało go w pozycji wyprostowanej. Jego maska była podobna do głowy węża z trzema długimi, kościstymi wyrostkami, wyrastającymi z jej boków oraz górnej części, wygiętymi do tyłu. Demon pojawił się w Karakurze, szukając duchów, które mógłby pożreć. Wybór padł właśnie na tą dziewczynkę. Potwór wyskoczył właśnie zza rogu, po czym pędził w jej stronę. Choć był od niej daleko, bez trudu ją doganiał. Wystarczyło mu kilka sekund, by się z nią zrównać. Uniósł jedno z odnóży, szykując się do ataku. Ten nie nastąpił. Nagle jego kończynę rozcięło ostrze miecza. Demon ryknął z bólu.

Pomiędzy Pustym a dziewczynką ktoś się pojawił. Kobieta, odziana w czarne kimono, dzierżąca katanę. Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia. Nim potwór zdążył zareagować uniosła swój Zanpakutō, po czym wyskoczyła w powietrze, w stronę jego głowy. Wymierzyła cięcie, rozcinające jego maskę na pół. Stwór po chwili zniknął rozpadając się na fragmenty, które po chwili również rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

– Jesteś cała?

Skierowała to pytanie do dziewczynki, która wpatrywała się w nią z szokiem. Odpowiedziała jej dopiero po chwili.

– Ta... tak.

– To dobrze.

Podeszła do niej, co trochę ją zaniepokoiło, szczególnie, że Shinigami nadal trzymała w dłoni zakrwawiony miecz.

– Nie martw się. Przeniosę cię teraz w bezpieczne miejsce.

Uklękła obok niej, po czym uniosła Zanpakutō, kierując koniec rękojeści w jej stronę.

– W Społeczeństwie Dusz te potwory nie będą cię ścigać.

Przyłożyła rękojeść do jej czoła. Nagle dziewczynkę otoczyło jasne, błękitne światło. Po sekundzie objęło ją całą, by za chwilę zmieniła się w jasny punkcik, który pofrunął wysoko w górę, znikając pośród gwiazd.

Kuchiki podniosła się z kolan.

– Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że będzie mi tego tak brakować. Taki tu spokój...

Od jakiegoś Puści oraz dusze, które należało wysłać do zaświatów były jedynym jej problemem. Klan Raashí jakby przestał już nawiedzać Karakurę. Nie wiedziała, jak długo to może potrwać, pozostało jedynie cieszyć się tym spokojem, jak długo tylko się dało.

Nagle rozległ się alarm. Rukia wyciągnęła zza pazuchy swoją komórkę.

– Następny.

Schowała ją, po czym wystrzeliła w powietrze, w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Nie wiedziała, że jej walkę z Pustym ktoś obserwował...

Kobieta, ubrana w długi płaszcz z kapturem, zakrywającym jej twarz. Przysiadła sobie na krawędzi jednego z dachów. Uważnie przyglądała się dziewczynie, odprowadzała ją wzrokiem dopóki nie zniknęła jej z oczu.

– Więc to była Kuchiki Rukia... No tak... Jest do niej bardzo podobna. Chyba powinnam się nią zająć, w końcu...

– Co tutaj robisz?

Tuż za nią znikąd pojawił się mężczyzna. Wysoki, o krótkich, białych włosach oraz białych oczach. Jego cera również była bardzo jasna. Jego głos był niski, łagodny, lecz zimny, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji, podobnie jak wyraz jego twarzy.

– To ty? - zaskoczył ją jego widok - Skąd...

– To chyba ja powinienem zadać to pytanie. Co robisz poza Mangāi?

– A jak ci się wydaje? Wysłano mnie tu...

– Kto? Dobrze wiesz, że wszyscy członkowie Klanu, przybywający do Karakury trafiają pod moją komendę. Wiedziałbym, gdyby ktoś cię tu wysłał.

– Ech, podejrzliwy jak zawsze, wszędzie doszukuje się drugiego dna.

Wstała, odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny. Zdjęła również kaptur. Kobieta miała ciemnoniebieskie oczy oraz kruczoczarne włosy, splątane z tyłu w krótki warkocz, opadający na jej klatkę piersiową. Z przodu opadały one luźno, sięgając do podbródka. Wpatrywała się w mężczyznę z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Nie powinieneś się tak wszystkim przejmować. _Rexai_ miał do mnie drobną prośbę, to wszystko.

– Czemu więc nic mi o tym nie mówił? - nie wydawał się być tym przekonany

– To nic ważnego, nie było sensu ci o tym mówić. W końcu masz teraz mnóstwo spraw na głowie, prawda?

Zadając to pytanie uśmiech nagle zniknął z twarzy kobiety. O ile wcześniej wydawała się całkiem rozluźniona w jednej chwili stała się absolutnie poważna.

– Jest też inny powód, dla którego tu jestem. _Rexai_ chce wiedzieć, czy wszystko postępuje zgodnie z planem.

– Tak? - mężczyzna wciąż zachowywał kamienną twarz - Zatem ucieszy go fakt, iż chłopak jest już w Seireitei. Tam, gdzie ma być.

– Cóż, z pewnością się ucieszy. Więc możemy już rozpoczynać przygotowania. Przekażę mu to.

Cofnęła się o krok, po czym skłoniła się.

– Nie będę ci zatem przeszkadzać, _Nexai_. Zjawię się tu później, by wszystkiego dopilnować.

– Oczywiście. Możesz odejść.

Kobieta odwróciła się, po czym zeskoczyła z dachu w jedną ze ślepych uliczek. Mężczyzna z kolei stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym również się oddalił.

– Niewiele brakowało... Chyba nie widział niczego. Muszę wrócić i poinformować mistrza, że zostawienie jej żywej jest zbyt ryzykowne...

Wyszła z uliczki wprost na długą aleję, prowadzącą daleko poza miasto. Spokojnym spacerem ruszyła wzdłuż niej.

– Inaczej... W końcu się zorientuje.

Raashí zniknęła po chwili w gęstej mgle.

* * *

 _czy powinienem szukać  
tych wszystkich odpowiedzi?_


End file.
